Prismaura Academy
by Bloodfiend123
Summary: ...
1. Welcome to Prismaura

**(Before we start, i just wanna say that im new 'round here and i don't know how this place works** **, so , do what you must i guess if ya enjoyed my first fiction)**

 **The Story takes place in a world where peope with different magical abilities are born, problem is , they are treated as the devil's bloodline and constantly hunted and killed by the church under the reason of " cleansing the evil", the story rezolves 'round a boy who's gonna shake the world as they know it.**

 **It was the first day of our character at the prismaura academy ,and how does it start?.**

 **Our character is a tall guy with blonde hair and green eyes, he wears a white hoodie and black gloves with no fingers**

Arthur: **tired voice** what time is it? **he looked at the clock**

 **Time: 6:55 AM**

Arthur :oh ,its 6:55 **he fell asleep for a second** 6:55?! Shit, Ima be late on my first day!

 **Arthur rushed to get dressed and to eat then heads down the stairs of his apartment building where he lives, on the way down he almost bumbs into another person**

Arthur: Out of the way!

???: woah

Arthur: Sorry

???: Try walking instead of running

 **after that, Arthur got outside , but bad news**

Arthur: Shit, I lost the bus, i guess there's no choice then. **he slowly started to float then** **he began flying**

 **After a while, Arthur arrived at a building side**

Arthur: this must be the place, the barrier is right here **he took a step forward**

 **The world around him changed in the blink of an eye, he arrived at what looked like a huge building in the middle of a rich valley surrounded by a forest.**

Arthur : **_phew_** , just in time , i wouldn't wanna be in trouble in my first day **he said relieved**

 **As he said that, a women wearing a black pair pair of glasses and had blonde hair begun the opening ceremony**

Hetra: Welcome to Prismaura Academy, young boys and girls, here you'll learn how to control and use your powers over the course of 4 years.

I am miss Hetra , one of the teachers at the Academy, i hope we can get along.

As you know , Prismaura , as well as the whole valley is hidden by a barrier that separates the valley from the rest of the world, we also know that many of you lost people you love because of the church,but you dont have to be afraid, you're safe here. The Academy provides dorms for those with no home and a bus for those living outside.

If you got other questions , please don't be afraid to ask.

 **multiple people put their hands up, Arthur wasn't one of them , but.**

Hetra: you! **points at Arthur.**

Arthur : me?

Hetra: yes, what's your question?

Arthur : i don't got one

Hetra: hmm, how about you make one?

Arthur: ok, hmm, what element do you use?

Hetra: quite a personal question. **she started to float**

Hetra: I'm a wind element user

 **Arthur began flying as well**

Hetra: i see you are one as well

Arthur : yeah

Hetra : alright, other questions?

 **After more people got their questions answered, the principal started talking**

Principal : Ima be short , welcome.

Principal: that's all, now go and find your lokers, receive your equipment and your schedules.

 **After what seemed to be a very short greeting by the principal, everyone started heading in, to settle down, later that day though, after most people went home.**

Arthur: ok, loker number 77 , i got my schedule and equipment, time to head home

???: Hey you! **he shouted**

Arthur: ?, can i help you?

???: why aren't you bowing down to me? **he asked with an arrogant tone of voice**

Arthur : why should I ?, you ain't my king or something like that. **he had a calm voice**

Carter: wrong, I'm Carter , the king of this place,and you pissed me off , but I'll forgive you if you kiss my feet **he kept being arrogant**

Arthur : no

Carter: wrong answer **he clenched his fist and tried to punch Arthur**

Arthur: Hey now! **he dodged**

Carter: stay still, damn it **he covered his fist in what looked like rocks**

Arthur: you're a earth element

Carter: yes , and I'm gonna smash your head into the ground **his voice was clearly aggressive and he was very cocky , he charged at Arthur to hit him**

Arthur: Polar prison.. **he whispered**

 **suddenly, Carter was trapped, completely frozen in place and unable to move a finger**

Carter: **Freezing voice** How... d-d-did you d-do this?

Arthur : simple , my element is not just wind,I also have water.

Carter: y-y-you are a d-d-double element? **he was surprised**

Arthur : yep, the ice combination, wind and water.

Carter: I'll g-get you f-for this **he was pissed**

Arthur: we'll see

 **After that, Arthur left, leaving Carter trapped in ice , but there was someone else there.**

 **(That's all for the first chapter, hope you like it, if you do, do what you must do)**


	2. Skyler

**(This is the 2nd chaper of my fiction, i understand i might have left some grammatical mistakes in the last one like : bad sentences and misspelled words like "tge" , english ain't my native language so, not much can be done, anyway, enjoy the 2nd chapter )**

 **After Arthur arrived at his apartment after leaving the Academy and freezing Carter , he decided to relax on the sofa and watch a movie when**

 ** _Ding dong , his doorbell rang_**

Arthur: who could it be? **he went and opened the door**

It **was a girl, about the same age as Arthur , she had jet-black hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a a pair of jeans and a jacket on her**

Arthur : can i help you?

Sky: Hello my name's Skyler, sky for short, I'm the person you almost bumped into this morning **she was pretty friendly**

Arthur: oh, yeah, sorry about that

Sky: it's ok, so, how's Carter?

 **Arthur began panicking a little after hearing that , he could get in serios trouble for what he did.**

Arthur: who, when , how?; those are my questions. **he was a bit nervous**

Sky: I saw you freezing Carter, I'm also a student at Prismaura, I was walking to the exit when i saw Carter charging at you , i wanted to help ,but turns out you didn't need any help.

Arthur: so?, are you gonna tell the teachers about it ?

Sky: no, the opposite, I'll help you.

Arthur: what?, why? **he was confused**

Sky: I heard some rumors about Carter, he's pretty dangerous , you had guts to do what you did , I'll help you with a fake alibi, let's say that, at that time you were with me outside the Academy **she clearly wanted something**

Arthur: and what's in it for you?

Sky: you see, I'm a water element, a weak one to that, i was wandering if you can teach me some spells , since ice is wind and water mixed togheter. **she was a bit embarrassed to say that , but at the same time she seemed trustworthy.**

Arthur : ok , but you better not trick me.

Sky: i promise, i won't.

Arthur: good.

Arthur: wanna watch a movie?

Sky: i would love to , but I'm pretty tired so I'm going to sleep **she went back to her apartment**

Arthur: very well, see ya.

 **Arthur resumed his night, but something was troubling him.**

Arthur: why does she look so familiar ?, nah, couldn't be. **he looked troubled by the girls appearance**

 **In Sky's apartment.**

Sky: **_yawn_** time to go to sleep

Sky: **_Meaw_ She covered her mouth **Not again...

 **End of the chapter**


	3. Safe, but broken

**(Third part, i don't got much to say this time)**

 **After the events from yesterday, Arthur met a girl named Skyler. He had the feeling he knew her , but from where?.**

 **Time: 3:27 AM**

???: mmmm, this mana is soo good. **she had a delighted tone of voice**

???: i can't get enough of it.

???: those with magic sure taste better than normal people.He might have problems in the morning, but i dont care, he also has the ice combination, such a delight. **_giggles_**

 **Time: 6:45**

 **Arthur wakes up**

Arthur: shit, not again!

Arthur: I'm gonna be late again! **he quickly got out of bed and got ready. He rushed downstairs and met up with Sky**

Sky: you sure sleep a lot

Arthur: can't help it , let's hurry.

 **they both start running for the bus, which they barely caught on time.**

 **At the academy.**

Arthur: phew , that was close, I'm really tired

Sky: I'm fine , you must have low stamina if you're tired

Arthur: hmm, maybe, I'm usually able to run more than that, but i think my sleeping may be the problem.

Sky: maybe, anyway , see ya around **she went to her class**

Arthur: see ya **he does the same**

Arthur: alright , time to get this started

 **As he entered, he saw multiple people standing around, talking ,joking, but there was one guy who looked at him with a bad look in his eyes.**

Arthur: oh shit, not him again. **he looked tired**

Arthur : he's just 2 seats away as well.

Carter : -bastard, I'll show you what happens when you mess with me , though, all i gotta do is tell the teacher who froze me and he'll get what he deserves, yes- **He was looking at Arthur with a threatening look**

 **After a bit of time the teacher walked in , it was miss Hetra , the one from the announcement on the first day.**

Hetra: alright class, before we start I wanna point out that there was a incident yesterday.

Hetra: Carter was found frozen in place close to the exit, now , you all know it is forbidden to attack other students or use your powers without permission inside the Academy.

Hetra: the one who did it will be punished, but, Carter was also using his powers from what we found out till now, his punishment was already decided.

Carter: excuse me miss.

Hetra: yes?

Carter: if i may, the one who froze me is in this room.

Hetra: really ?, and who might he be?

Carter: this blonde guy from over here miss. **he points at Arthur**

Hetra: oh?, tell me, young man , did you do it?

Arthur: no...

Carter: Bullshit! , he's lying. **he was impatient**

Hetra: watch your tongue Carter, you aren't better.

Hetra: the culprit used an ice element, one of the 3 rare combinations .

Hetra: I remember you from the ceremony, you have wind , which is in fact a half of the ice combination.

Arthur: i indeed have wind , and i have ice. **he kept a calm attitude**

 **The class got silent, Arthur admitted that he had ice , but he said he didn't do it.**

Hetra: can you give us a demonstration please?

Arthur : should i freeze Carter?

 **the class laughed at that line, but Carter was actually a pissed about it.**

Hetra: **_giggles_** no, just do something small , like a snow ball, ice should be able to make snow as well.

Arthur: alright **he put his hands together the same way one makes a snowball , after a few seconds he had a snowball in his hands.**

Hetra: not bad young man, but this might as well count as evidence against you.

Carter: - He's out of options now-

Arthur: but i have an alibi miss.

Carter: WHAT?! **he looked surprised**

Hetra: an alibi?, and who can prove it?

Arthur: - she said her class was in room 33- ask Skyler from class 33 , i was with her at the time

Carter: -who?-

Hetra : very well , come to me after class, all 3 of you, Carter, Arthur and this Skyler.

 **After the classes were done , Arthur went to get Sky and then left to go to miss Hetra**

 **Carter was there as well**

Hetra: so , what's his alibi young girl?

Sky : me and him were outside and on our way home at the time , he couldn't have frozen Carter if he wasn't even there.

Hetra: true

Arthur: thanks for the help Sky.

Sky: no problem **she smiled**

Carter: Miss!, this is bullshit, she is obviously lying to cover him up! **he was pissed about the situation**

Hetra/Arthur: Zip it! **they talked at the same time**

Carter: what the? **he was confuse**

Arthur: sorry , my emotions got to me. **he scratched the back of his head**

Hetra: it's ok.

Sky : -weird, "zip it " isn't that uncommonly used to shut people up , but 2 different people using it at the same time is kinda odd-

Hetra: i think you 2 have a bus to catch

Arthur: oh yeah, let's go Sky

Sky: got it

 **Arthur left with Sky to catch the bus.**

Carter: damn it **he was pissed**

Hetra: as for you, come with me.

Carter: Damn it... **he whispered**

 **At the bus station**

Arthur : damn it, we lost it

Sky: damn, what are we gonna do ?

Arthur : well, **starts floating,** I can fly

Sky: that's it, you can carry me home

Arthur : i ain't some horse you can ride got it?, so don't do any jokes like that

Sky: wasn't gonna , but ok

 **Skyler hopped on Arthur's back and started to head home but something happened after they left the barrier , 2 streets from their apartment building in a back alley.**

Arthur: hey Sky?

Sky: yes?

Arthur: i don't fell so well ... **he seemed tired**

Sky: what do you mean? **she was a bit worried**

Arthur: I feel weak... **he suddenly passed out**

Sky: Ahhhhhh, WAKE UP ! **she screamed as they were falling**

Arthur: wha?, WOAH! **he woke up and managed to land , it was a very rough landing though.**

Sky: that was close **she was relieved**

Arthur:AHHHH! **He was screaming in pain** MY LEG!

Sky: oh no, lemme look,water element is good when it comes to medical use **she covered her hand and Arthur's leg in water**

Sky: oh no, how ?; your leg is broken. **she was worried**

Arthur: thought so...

Sky : I'll have to help you walk back, come on.

 **Skyler helps Arthur get up on his good leg and they started to walk towards the house, they couldn't take him to the hospital because people with magic have to stay hidden, luckily the water element has a lot of medical uses.**

 **At the Apartment**

Sky: here , lay on the bed **she helped Arthur lay on his bed**

Arthur: what now, i can't stand the pain much longer. **he was tired and the pain from the leg was making things worse**

Sky: I'll heal your leg using my magic, but...

Arthur: but what?

Sky: i don't know any spell to ease the pain, so this will hurt , a lot

Arthur: oh god

Sky : here i go **she covered her hand in water and placed it on Arthur's leg.**

Arthur: AHHHH **he starts screaming in pain**

Sky: a bit more

Arthur: GOOD MOTHER OF THE STARS, HELP MEEEEEE **he kept screaming**

Sky: stop yelling!

 **After some time, Sky stopped.**

Sky: there, I'll have to stay here to keep an eye on your leg

Arthur: there...is...a extra...room, you ...can have that one , it still hurts **he was exhausted**

Sky: alright, try not to move your leg.

Arthur: got it .

 **Skyler exit the room Arthur was in and headed to the extra room in Arthur's apartment, both fell asleep.**

 **(end of the chapter, this was a bit longer than the others)**


	4. Shiro and Mortem

**(From here things get interesting )**

 **Time 00:12**

 **Arthur was sleeping when a strange sound came from Skyler's room**

???: another night, another delight

???: i wonder if taking his mana will make him feel even worse **_giggles_ she went to his room**

???: WHAT?!,he isn't here? **she was surprised to see Arthur's gone**

???: how ? **she didn't understand**

???: i see you're still as gluttonous as ever. Shiro(White) **another voice started speaking with a rather pleased tone of boice**

Shiro: no way , Mortem (Death) **she seemed surprised and happy**

 **suddenly Arthur appeared out of nowhere ,but he was different, his hair turned black and his eyes became purple.**

Mortem: i thought i knew that girl Skyler from somewhere.

 **The girl walked closer to Arthur/Mortem** **and apart from her white hair and ,cat ears?, she looked exactly like Skyler**

Shiro: it's good to see you, brother **she smiled**

Mortem: you know we aren't siblings, but i guess we are close in a way. **he smiled**

Shiro: we are both created with the same goal, but...

Mortem: we will kill him, the one who is responsible for all this. **he had a determined tone of voice**

Shiro: the slayer of god.

Mortem: yes, 10 years ago, the church attacked the facility where we were created and raised for the purpose of starting a war

Shiro: a war for heaven

Mortem: somehow , my power scattered all of us across the globe, i still can't control it completely , but I'm getting there.

Shiro: any news about the other 8 ?

Mortem: you're the first one i see in 10 years **he looked a bit sad about it**

Shiro: what a shame, say, wanna go outside and celebrate our reunion?

Mortem: not so fast, you were the one who took my mana, because of you i fell out of the sky and broke my leg, luckily , in addition to Skyler's healing , i did my own, my leg is good. **he seemed a bit pissed but he kept smilling**

Shiro: i didn't knew it was you, its been 10 years, you changed a lot , you're not such a crybaby anymore either.

Mortem: you too changed a lot, you're less annoying.

Shiro: ouch, anyway, shall we?

Mortem: let's go , if something we'll skip school tomorrow.

Mortem : By the way, how come your personality is so different. **he was curios**

Shiro: apparently the stress from the split and fear of being lonely caused me to get some split personality, Skyler is a water element, but i , im a fire one.

Shiro: when she gets unconscious or falls asleep , i come out. **she explained with a calm voice**

Mortem: i see

Shiro: i remember anything she sees and hears but she doesn't remember anything I do

Mortem: i see

Mortem: let's go

 **The 2 head out in the city .**

 **Time:** 6: 29

Mortem: **_drunk_** **_laugh_**

Shiro: **_drunk_** **_laugh_**

Mortem: that was awesome , only a brother or sister of mine can drink like i do **he was a bit dizzy , but he was happy**

Shiro: i don't think i can drink straight from the barrel. **she was amazed by Mortem's drinking potential**

 **( this follows EU law, 18 is a legal drinking age)**

Mortem: oh shit , its almost time: i think she usually wakes up at this time. **he panicked a bit.**

Shiro: let's hurry back!

 **The 2 hurry back to the apartment.**

Mortem : we're here.

 **Shiro ran into the room Sky went last night, her hair turned from white to black and the cat ears disappeared. Sky woke up, but she wasn't looking too good.**

Mortem: i better put my "mask" on **his hair and eyes changed back to normal**

Arthur/Mortem : good

Sky: Arthur... **she seemed a bit sick**

Arthur: yes?

Sky: I'm not feeling too well **she suddenly put her hand on her mouth and rushes to the bathroom.**

Arthur: -she doesn't handle drinks like me and Shiro , she's definitely Shiro, but at the same time she's not-

Arthur: are you ok? **he was a bit worried**

 **Skyler keeps throwing up**

Arthur : im gonna call the Academy , tell them you're not well, I'll stay to take care of you

Sky:...ok **her voice was weak**

 **Later**

Sky: god, what happened to me? **she was sitting on the cough with her hand on the forehead.**

Arthur: you're finaly out of the bathroom.

Sky: **_sniff_** What's that smell?

Arthue: stake, i cook.

Sky: it smells nice , but I'm talking about another smell **_sniff_ she got closer to Arthur _sniff_ she backs away**

Sky: good stars! **almost throws up again** You smell like a damn brewery!

Arthur: i only had a couple of beers, - or a couple barrels-

Sky: I'm gonna go to sleep , i feel like my head's gonna pop. **she was dizzy and could barely walk**

Arthur : ok, use the extra room, i still need to keep an eye on you.

Sky: oh and-

Arthur: I used my water element as well, don't worry , my leg is ok now

Sky :ok **she went inside the extra room and collapsed on the bed**

Arthur: hmm, Shiro can take someones mana by touching them however she wants to or not.

Arthur: I'll need her help when my plan begins, 3 more days and I'll find out the truth. **his voice was serios**

 **the end of the chapter**


	5. What are we?

**The next day after Mortem's/Arthur's and Shiro's/Skyler's celebration, Arthur decided not to tell Sky about her "roommate" or about himself and just keep doing what they done until now.**

 **Time 6:20**

Arthur: finally , i woke up in time!

Arthur: i wonder how Sky is, we did drink till the world was spinning.

Arthur: i hope she's better **he went to the door of his extra room**

Arthur: **he knocked** yo, feeling better?

Sky : yeah, my head still hurts a bit , but im fine **her voice changed and she clearly looked better as well**

Arthur: good , let's head to the bus.

 **The 2 went outside to wait for to bus which was going to show up any minute , Arthur had a book at him that he was reading.**

Sky: what are you reading? **she was curioz**

Arthur: about hypnosis , it may come in handy if Carter gets ideas. Now that everyone knows im a ice combination ,you might not be enough to cover me up.

Sky: i see, does it work ?

Arthur: i don't know, wanna try?

Sky: ummmm , ok.

Arthur : I'll be quick , the bus will show up any minute **he pulled out an old clock**

Arthur: look close at the clock, follow the clock

Sky: ok

Arthur: when i say " white ash" you'll fall asleep.

Sky: ok **she seemed more sleepy**

Arthur: 1 , 2 , 3 , white ash

 **For a moment it looked like it didn't work , but**

Arthur: did I do something wrong,do you fee-

Shiro: what?? , how?

Arthur: good, seems it worked **he smiled**

Shiro: you hypnotized Sky to fall asleep on command , so i can come out **she smiled**

Arthur: exactly, she's sleeping, but she should wake up if you pinch yourself

 **The bus appears**

Arthur: quick, do it

 **Shiro pinched herself and Sky took over**

Sky: wha? **she didn't remember anything**

Arthur: come on , the bus is here **he was sitting on the stairs of the bus**

Sky: what happened? **she was confused**

Arthur: you fell asleep.

Sky: oh yeah i remember, anyway,let's go.

 **They went into the bus and began heading to the** **academy**

 **At the academy**

 **Free time**

Arthur: its good to be outside once in a while **he stretched his arms**

Sky: yeah.

 **Behind a tree.**

Carter: -you won't get away Arthur, I'll just beat you up if the teachers won't help me, along with that girl.

she helped you last time, but who'll help you now, if i manage to beat you up along with her , i win

If you freeze me, i win.

you're mine- **he was clearly planning something**

 **Arthur and Skyler were walking around the outside, when Carter suddenly jumped from behind the tree with his rock-covered fist**

Carter: you're mine. **he shouted**

 **Arthur dodged** **and smiled**

Arthur : white ash

Carter: what ash? **he looked confused**

 **Skyler was behind Carter , there weren't many people outside.**

Shiro: hold it ! **she jumped on Carter**

Carter: What the?! **he panicked and tried struggling , but he slowly collapsed**

Arthur: thank you , Shiro **he smiled**

Shiro: no problem, he was annoying. **she pinched herself**

Sky: what happened? **she was scratching her head**

 **Carter was laying on the ground unconscious**

Sky: why is he unconscious? **she asked nervously**

Arthur: he attacked us ,so i had to fight back, i didn't used my powers though, so i shoukd be safe.

Sky: ok, ok, let's go

 **After classes finished, the 2 went home while Carter had to do punishment for attacking Arthur and Skyler**

 **At the apartment**

Sky: **_Yawn_** ima go sleep

Arthur: ok

 **After an hour Shiro came into Arthur's apartment, she sneaked behind him and scared him**

Shiro: mmmm, can i have some mana?

Arthur: woah **he jumped off the couch** Shiro, you know that if you touch someone you drain their mana , so don't touch me

Shiro: alright, Mortem **she looked dissapeared**

 **Arthur changed his hair and eyes**

Mortem: anyway, can we talk ? **he seemed serios**

Shiro: sure, what do you wanna talk about? **she set on the couch**

Mortem: i have information that "them" will be in the area

Shiro: them?; you don't mean? **her eyes widened**

Mortem: yes, the ones who created us, i have information that they're gonna transfer a list with the 10 succeeded products to another safe spot. **he was clearly serios**

Shiro: those 10, are us...

Mortem: among those names, lies the one of slayer of god , the other 9 are meant to be his guards.

Shiro: but then you scattered us across the globe , so I never ended up guarding him. **she seemed a bit relieved**

Mortem: none of us did, but we know one of us is him , out of all 10 , 1 is powerfull enough to fight God.

Shiro: His name must be market on that list.

Mortem: yes , they're gonna do the transfer 4 streets away from here in an abandoned building , in 2 days.

Shiro : we need to prepare, I'm guessing your plan is to attack them and steal the list **she laid on her back**

Mortem: exactly, once we do , we'll hunt him down, if we find the others, we tell them who it is and ask them to help us

Shiro: once we do, it'll be over, we'll be able to live without having to worry **she stretched her hands on the couch**

Mortem: yes

Shiro: tell me, what did they mixed you with ? **she got up and looked at Mortem**

Mortem: my other half?, i do not know mine, but i know some of the other.

Shiro: i don't know mine.

Mortem: i do

Mortem: we are made by using ovuls from random women across the globe which were kidnapped and , well, stripped of their right to become mothers

Shiro: i still don't know why they did it like that.

Mortem: neither do i , but i know this , they infused thousands of ovuls with either Spirit energy , monster DNA, DNA from creatures from varios folklores or DNA from powerfull magic users , death or alive. **he seemed disturbed by this**

Shiro: so, do you know what i am?

Shiro: I'm assuming I'm some sort of cat, because of the ears , but no tails which is disappointing **she looked at her back**

Mortem: i do, and you were close, a white tiger spirit, a strong spirit of fire.

Shiro: i see, but , my hair is completly white , no stripes. **she looked at her hair**

Mortem: they might appear later, i don't really know , right now I'm gonna go to sleep, don't take my mana while I'm asleep got it?

Shiro: yes sir

Mortem: good **he went to his room**

 **End of the chapter**


	6. Thunder clouds

**After Mortem's and Shiro's discussion.**

 **Time 7: 00**

 **At the academy**

???: so , who was it that humiliated you again?

 **A guy with brown hair and a white hoodie started speaking , it was Carter, but who was he speaking with?**

Carter: his name's Arthur, he's a slick dude from my class. **his voice had a angry tone**

Carter: he has the ice combination and froze me up on the first day, what's worse, he joked about it in class and got away with it all

???: what's his rank? **she looked at him**

Carter: those with combinations are high ranked, you know that, he's like A

???: hmm, very well, I'll take care of him

Carter: thank you, sis, let's see how he handles a rank S **he smiled**

 **During miss Hetra's class**

Hetra: alright class , now, in another order of things, I'm happy to announce that the job board is finally open.

Hetra: if you ever need a bonus in money, depending on your rank , you can accept jobs.

Hetra: your rank is decided based on your magical abilities and your grades , but one can ignore the other.

Arthur: miss **he put his hand up**

Hetra:yes?

Arthur:yeah, what are the ranks?

Hetra: well, what are you?

Arthur: on a paper i got it said I'm a A

 **The class turned at Arthur , looking at him like they have seen a ghost.**

Arthur: do I got something between my teeth? **he checked his teeeth**

Hetra: **_cough_** Rank A is the second to most powerfull of all 5 ranks.

Hetra: in order they're : D,C,B,A and S

Arthur: my grades aren't that great...

Hetra:i know, normally , with your grades, you would be barely a B, but since you have a rare combination , you have been promoted to A

Arthur: cool

Hetra: now, let's continue our class,

the 4 base elements are what people with our type of magic usually have , but , like Arthur, there are 3 rare elemental combinations.

Hetra: those are: ice, wood and-

 **Just as Hetra was about to say the last combination , someone walked in.** **It was a girl with short silver hair and blue eyes, she looked older that Arthur's class.**

???: who's Arthur? **she looked and sounded like she was pissed**

Hetra: **Hetra walked in front of her** excuse me , young lady, but you can't just come in her-

 **The girl pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Hetra.**

Hetra: Arthur, come here. **she sounded a bit worried**

Arthur: i don't really get what's happening here , but ok **he went in front of the class**

 **Miss Hetra went to her desk and announced something that scared the whole class.**

Hetra: class, this lady over here is , Silvia Raymer.

Arthur: Raymer?

Silvia: I'll take over from here miss. **she began speaking**

Silvia: it was brought to my attention that my lil' brother ,Carter Raymer , was attacked and his attacker was left unpunished.

Arthur: Carter had a sister?! **he looked at her**

Arthur : - a good looking one to that-

Silvia: yes, I'm Silvia Raymer, rank S and i here by challenge you to a duel.

Arthur: a duel? **he seemed confused**

Silvia: yes, after class you are gonna come to the arena and the winner will get to decide what's gonna happen to the loser.

Arthur: - hmm, she's older and has a higher rank, she's also HIS sister, what have i gotten myself into- **he seemed a bit worried**

Arthur: very well-

Silvia: good

Arthur: BUT, you better be prepared for what I'm gonna do to you when i win **he had a scary smile on his face**

 **Silvia looked a little worried, but after that she left like she owned the place**

Hetra: Arthur, you shouldn't underestimate her, her grades are high , but she's stronger than she looks

Carter: -he's done for- **he was smilling**

Arthur: nah, it'll be easy, I just need to be lucky on this one **he was calm and looked like he almost didn't care**

 **The class went silent and they were looking at him worried.**

 **After Hetra's class was done, Arthur went to meet with Skyler, but when he arrived, he found her surrounded by other girls and things weren't looking to good.**

Girl A: look who we have here, the ice boys private company **she had a mean tone of voice**

Sky: leave me alone **she went to her locker**

Girl B: or what , your boyfriend is gonna freeze us to death? **she laughed**

 **Arthur comes from behind and they don't see him till he speaks.**

Arthue: you know **he rubs his chin**

 **The girls get scared**

Arthur: that's not a bad idea , this place could use some ice statues for decoration **he looked at them**

Girl A: please don't **she was a bit scared**

Girl B : we'll leave **she was scared as well**

 **the 2 went down the hall**

Arthur: what was up with those 2?

Sky: there's a rumor that you the only reason you didn't get punished is because i covered you , because they think you are my boyfriend or something **she looked down**

Arthur: i didn't get punished thanks to you, that's true, but the rest is bullshit **he seemed slightly irritated**

Sky: i know, i heard about the duel **she seemed worried**

Arthur: yeah, hey, it seems you got something in your hair behind your ear

Sky: what is it?

Arthur: stand still , I'll get it **he whispered in her ear** White ash.

 **Shiro took over,** **luckily there wasn't anyone in the hall except them.**

Shiro: are you sure you're gonna be fine?

 **Arthur's eyes turn purple but his hair stays the same.**

 **Shiro's eyes looked different this time though , they were of a bright red**

Arthur: **he noticed her eyes are different** what happened to your eyes?

Shiro: my transformation got more advanced from what it seems , maybe because thanks to you i can come out basically at any time.

Arthur: i see and don't worry , if things get out of hand , jump on me and absorb my mana while using a wall of fire as cover.

Shiro: good plan, but how am i gonna come out. **she seemed confused**

Arthur:pinch yourself , now!

 **Shiro changed back into Skyler**

Sky: what?

Arthur: i got it **he pretended to have taken something from behind her ear**

Sky: ok...

Arthur: Sky, if i begin acting weird during the duel, can you shout out white ash please?

Arthur : i hypnotized myself in order to fall asleep in case of something

Sky: ok, but what do you mean by weird? **she seemed worried**

Arthur: let's hope you don't see

 **Bell rings**

Arthur: there's the bell

Sky: yeah, see ya at the duel, i guess

Arthur: yeah **he went to his class**

 **Time: 15:30, classes ended** , **Duel starts** , **Arthur went to change in his battle uniform , which was composed of mana infused fibre to reduce damage from spells as much as possible.**

Arthur: this top part looks awful , sleeves? **he seemed not too like his uniform**

 **Silvia already arrived in the Arena , Arthur was running a little late**

Silvia: where is he?, did he got cold feet? **_giggles_**

Arthur: I'm right here **he** **appeared , but it looks like he modified his battle** **uniform** , **he cut off the sleeves**

Hetra: Arthur!, the uniform was school propproperty! **she no**

Arthur: chill, mana fiber is easy to repair, 10 minutes and it'll be like new.

Hetra: as long as no one else uses THAT uniform , but you do realize the protection it offered is weaker right?

Arthur: i do, and honestly it was either just the sleeve's or i would have came completely topless.

Hetra: very well

 **Silvia blushed a little after hearing the topless part**

Silvia: *cough* shall we start?

Arthur: very well

 **Hetra announced the duel**

Hetra: STUDENTS OF PRISMAURA ACADEMY , WE ARE HERE TODAY TO SEE A DUEL BETWEEN THOSE 2 STRONG MAGIC USERS, WE HAVE ARTHUR ,RANK A VS SILVIA , RANK S

LET THE DUEL BEGIN

(from here only actions will be showed with occasional dialogue)

 _Silvia took a step forward and dissapeared into the air_ Arthur: - nice try-

 _Arthur covers his arms in uce and turns around at 96 degrees , he blocks Silvia which was coming in with a kick_

Silvia: how did you know?

Arthur: i had a feeling

 _Silvia jumped back and stood still for a minute_

 _Arthur launched an attack with his ice-covered arms and froze the ground below him_

Arthur: -if i freeze the ground , she will fall if she tries to do that again-

 _Silvia smilled and jumped into the air and started floating above the frozen ground_

Arthur:- a wind element-

 _Silvia launched a wind towards Arthur that was like the slice of a blade_

 _Arthur put his arms up as a shield, a cut in the ice around them appeared and almost pushed Arthur back a bit_

Arthur: -she's strong, but, that speed was more than a wind element user could've done, she's hiding something-

Silvia: good, atleast you can survive against that

Arthur: it looks like this is gonna happpen in the air

 _Arthur started to fly as well_

 _Silvia began launching more attacks like the one from before using her hands_

 _Arthur dodges and blocks most of them , the rest missed_

Silvia: -he's quick-

 _Arthur smilled, and began flying towards Silvia , he then prepares his punch_

 _Silvia dodges abd takes distance_

 _Arthur smiled and launched an attack like Silvia's using his legs_

 _Silvia dodged but got scratch on her arm_

Hetra: AMAZING, ARTHUR IS HoLDING HIS OWN AGAINST SILVIA, SILVIA IS ONLY 1 YEAR OLDER BUT SHE'S FAR MORE ADVANCE THAN OTHERS IN HER CLASS.

Arthur: only 1 year?

 _Silvia landed on the ground , Arthur did the same, but Silvia was smiling_

Arthur: why is she-

 _Silvia raised her hand and a beam of fire headed straight for Arthur_

 _Arthur dodged , but it wasn't a beam , she was stretching her whip_

Silvia:how do you like my whip?

 _Arthur was trying to fly away into the air but Silvia caught him by the ankle and smashed him into the ground while burning his ankle_

 _Arthur got up and he covered his ankle in water to heal it, but he wasn't gonna have the time to rest_

 _Silvia threw her whip at him once again, but Arthur made a ice dome around him, the ice would melt , but it was gonna buy him some time_

Arthur: -wind and fire?, could she be?-

 _Silvia began flying and while in the air she started throwing multiple fire balls at the dome , the ice broke._

 _Arthur wasn't there, he was 200 metters E of the dome in the side of the arena_

 _Silvia launched a fire ball at him_

 _Arthur dodged and covered his arms and legs in water to resist against the fire_

Silvia: clever, but

 _Silvia started pointing her finger up to tge sky while smiling_

Silvia: can you dodge or block...

LIGHTING?

 _A bolt of lighting appeared and struck Arthur , the effects were harder since he was covered in water._

Arthur: i knew it, that speed , combined with your elements , you...

Arthur: YOU HAVE THE LIGHTING COMBINATION

Silvia: Exactly , i have fire and wind , resulting lighting

Silvia: poor fool, with my fire and lighting , your ice is useless, wind and water aren't too good for combat either

Arthur: -what do i do?, there's no way I can dodge ligthing, her speed is high as well-

 _Arthur started flying towards Silvia_

 _Silvia smilled, creating a lighting sphere around her hand_

 _Arthur covered his arms in ice once again,but_

 _When the 2 clashed their fist , the lighting jumped at Arthur and his ice was shattered_

Silvia: give up boy, you're nothing

Arthur: god, here's a tip, try some gum , i can smell your breath from over here

 **Silvia was pissed**

Silvia: you insolent bastard!

 _Silvia launched a lighting barage that was cracking the earth below towards Arthur_

 _Arthur covered his whole body in ice to minimize the damage , but it was still a lot_

 _Silvia started laughing thinking that she will win_

 _Arthur jumped from his ice armor and created a water whip trying to catch Silvia_

 _Silvia used his water whip to electrocute Arthur_

 _Arthur smilled and started freezing the whip, stopping the lighting coming through the water_

 _Arthur pulled Silvia down to the ground and smashed her against the wall_

Silvia: you...you ...I'M GONNA KILL YOU

 _2 pairs of lighting bracelets appeared around Silvia's Ankle and her wrist as she charged towards Arthur_

 _She tried to kick Arthur ,but he blocked it , she smiled_

 _Suddenly , Arthur looked like he was being electrocuted , it was clear what those bracelets were now_

Arthur: -those bracelers on her arms and legs are like mini-bolts of lighting, i can't block her close ranged attacks, but i can dodge-

 _Silvia_ _started_ _charging_ _at_ _Arthur_ , _as_ _he_ _tried_ _dodging_ , _Silvia_ _turned_ _and_ _kicked_ _him_ _in_ _his_ _side_

Arthur: - of couse, man are stronger, but women are more flexible-

 _Silvia_ _kept_ _attacking_ _while_ _Arthur_ _was_ _desperately_ _trying_ _to_ _dodge_

 **There was someone screaming from the audience ,it was Sky**

Sky: HANG IN THERE ARTHUR, DON'T LET THAT OLD-HAIRED GIRL GET YOU

(HOHO, bad choice of words)

Silvia: WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD-HAIRED?!, ITS SILVER ,NOT OLD

 _Silvia attacked Skyler with a lighting bolt ,but the protective barrier of the arena protected her._

Silvia: I'll take care of her after

 _Arthur was standing at 20 meters from_

 _Silvia_

Silvia: time to finish you

 **Arthur had his look down , when Silvia pulled her fire whip to finish him**

Silvia: say goodbye

 _Silvia tried to hit Arthur with her whip_ _Arthur didn't move_

 _Arthur CAUGHT the whip_

Silvia: WHAT?!, NO WAY!

Arthur: *angry tone* , I'm your opponent , got it?, i won't stand around while you threaten my friend

 _Silvia looked scared, normally only other fire element users can touch fire_

Silvia: how did you caught my whip?, it can't be possible, a person can only use one element , 2 if they're a combination, but 3 different elements its unheard of.

Arthur: i don't have to answer to you

 _Silvia attacked with her whip_

 _Arthur does not move , the whip stopped right before it touched him_

 _Silvia began to look scared, her whip didn't do anything to Arthur anymore_

 _Arthur put his hand on the whip and the flames started burning around him like a ring_

Silvia: no way, wait, you also control wind , no no no.

 _Silvia's face was caught in fear , Arthur wrapped the fire ring around her_

 _Silvia struggled to escape , but Arthur ignited the flames and completly covered her in her own flames_

Hetra: ..., NO WAY , ARTHUR IS NOT ONLY DEFEATING SILVIA ,WHICH WAS DOMINATING HIM NOT TOO LONG AGO, BUT HE'S ALSO USING FIRE , WHICH SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE.

 _Silvia came out of the flames, but she was reaching her limit_

Silvia: i won't lose, i might not be able to use that yet, but i can use the other one.

Silvia: AIR MODE

 _suddenly , Silvia's speed increased as she charged towards Arthur_

 _Arthur saw her coming and blocked her in her path by punching her in the gut with his ice-covered fist._

 _Silvia passed out_

Hetra: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN , THE DUEL IS OVER, THE WINNER IS, TO MAYBE EVERYONE'S SURPRISE , ARTHUR

 **Silvia regained consciousness and jumped at Arthur from behind**

Arthur: AIR MODE

 **Suddenly , Arthur's speed grew just like Silvia's , he managed to catch and immobilize her** , **miss Hetra jumped into the arena**

Hetra: Silvia , attacking him after the match is against the rules

Arthur: it's ok,take it from me, no need to punish her

Hetra: hmm, very well

Silvia: -tears run down her face-

Carter: *fury outburst* , IS THIS GUY IMMORTAL OR WHAT?!, EVEN MY BIG SISTER WHO'S A S RANK COULDN'T DEFEAT HIM.

Hetra: now , please you 2 , head to the med room .

Arthur: no need, I'll have Sky heal me, I'll also use my own water element for it.

Hetra: very well,oh and , how did you control fire?

Arthur: -shit, i have gone too far-

Arthur: i don't know, it just happened

Hetra: very well, you can return home , the duel is over, Silvia will need some attention , her wounds are not bad, but she looks like she needs moral support

Arthur: I'll decide her fate tomorrow.

Hetra: oh, the prize of the duel, of course

 **Arthur left , skyler followed him , a bus was waiting for them.**

 **End of the chapter**

 **(damn, this one was long , no shit guys)**


	7. Her true colors

**The next day after Arthur's duel with Silvia** , **at Arthur's apartment**

Arthur: damn, my body is really angry with me for what happened at the duel **he was stretching his arms**

Arthur: i hope it will be better tonight, we only got one shot at this, we cannot let them get away

Arthur: the Academy send me a letter saying that i can stay home to recover if i want, but there's really no need.

 **Arthur began heading down the stairs to catch the bus, Skyler was already at the bus station**

Arthur: hello Sky.

Sky: what are you doing here?, you should be resting! **she was worried**

Arthur: I'm fine, really , no need to worry. **he had a calm tone of voice**

Sky: ok, also, during the duel, did you call me a friend? **she was a bit nervous**

Arthur: well, you're the only i know until now that has acted like one.

Sky: thank you. **she smiled**

 **The bus arrived**

 **At the academy front entrance**

Arthur: i hope people aren't going to make a big deal out of what happened.

 **Everyone was looking at Arthur in the hallway , whispering and trying not to make eye contact with him.**

Sky: it seems that it's the opposite, you're kinda feared now , i guess what you did had raised some questions.

Arthur: like: "how i used a fire element", " how come I'm here after fighting the highest rank" and " what i plan to do with Silvia" ?

Sky: oh yeah , the prize of the duel, say, what are you planning to do with her? **she was curios**

Arthur: hmm, **Remembers how Silvia cried at the end of the duel,** well, i got a feeling and i wanna confirm it **he looked troubled**

Sky: a feeling?, you mean?

Arthur: no no, a hunch, something doesn't add up.

Sky: ok, i better head to my class, i doubt those mean girls are gonna try anything since apparently I'm the friend of a " monster".

Arthur: hey now, that hurt

Sky ** _giggles_** See ya

Arthur: see ya

 **Arthur was heading to his locker to pick up his books , a letter fell out**

Arthur: what?, is this some love letter of some kind? **he picked up the letter** **it had the academy's crest on it**

Arthur: let's see **, reads the letter.**

Arthur, due to your recent victory against Silvia Raymer , a rank S , the Academy has the honor to promote you to rank S , along with the rank, certain advantages and duties come, make sure to give this letter to a teacher.

Prismaura Academy , 010.

Arthur: ok..., apparently i got promoted, now, i better head to class, ima be late **he put the letter in his pocket**

 **bell rings**

Arthur: correction , I'm late **he went to class**

Hetra: you do realize you're late right?

Arthur: i do, i found this letter and...

Hetra: no excuses, head to your seat.

Arthur: before that miss, here, it said that i had to give it to a teacher **he handed her the letter then went to his seat**

 **Miss Hetra read the letter.**

Hetra:Arthur... **she put down the letter**

Arthur: yes?

Hetra: out of my class **she pointed to the door**

Arthur: wait what? why? **he was a bit scared**

Carter: - Could it be that he got expelled?, YESSSS- **he was happy**

Hetra: you no longer need to be here, as of now...

 **Hetra looked like she was gonna faint, but what she said after got the whole class looking at Arthur and shook him up as well**

Hetra: you have been promoted to a rank S by none other but the principal. **she seemed a bit surprised**

Arthur: WAIT WHAT, i knew about the promotion part, BUT THE PRINCIPAL?! **he was surprised**

 **the class looked at him with respect but also fear**

Hetra: yes, normally , in order to get promoted this high , 5 teachers must agree to it, but , if the principal itself promoted you, that's a different story.

Arthur: but, why do i have to leave?

Hetra: advantages of being a rank S

Carter: -...I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING- **his happiness turned to anger**

Hetra: since you are now a rank S, you don't have to take part in the first semester of the academy.

Arthur: but , what about my grades?

Hetra: you are gonna be passed on all of them for this semester.

 **Arthur began gathering his stuff, he looked a little bit confuse , but at the same time lucky.**

Arthur: wow, i wonder what else this rank gives me.

Arthur: anyway, i guess I'll head home, if i fly i should get there in no time,but i think I'll walk a part of the way **he went outside**

 **as he was walking he heard something behind one of the trees and went to check it out .**

Silvia: **she was crying** I can't go back

Silvia: i don't want to be punished again **she seemed scared**

Arthur: **he went to her** Are you ok?

 **Silvia jumped up , she was wearing a torn hoodie and she looked a bit weird.**

Arthur: why were you crying?

Silvia: LIKE YOU WOULD CARE, IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M LIKE THIS. **she seemed angry**

Arthur: i see, but , i hope you remember our duel. **he looked at her**

Silvia: i do..., what are you gonna do to me. **she was scared**

 **Arthur got closer to her and looked at her face.**

 **She was dirty and her eyes were covered in tears**

Arthur:tell me, why are you crying and answear all my questions until im satisfied.

Silvia: what?, you are not going to do anything weird, you had a scary smile back then. **she seemed relieved**

Arthur: that was for show, now, first question: why are you crying?

Silvia: i can't return home. **she seemed sad**

Arthur: why can't you return home?

Silvia: because i lost to you.

Arthur:hmm, tell me, what's your name?

Silvia: are you dumb?, it's Silvia Raymer!

Arthur: NO, your first family name.

Silvia: what, how ? **she was confused**

 **Arthur sits down, looking like he will fall asleep**

Arthur: you and Carter, siblings , it's the worst joke i heard.

 **Silvia sits down as well in front of Arthur**

Silvia: **she looked down and slowly started speaking** first, my mother died , then my father got remarried to another women, she was cruel and only married my father because we were a wealthy family, then my father died 3 years later, that women had another man so she married him and i was forced to change my name, Carter is the child of those 2 , that women already had a child with that man, I was born with the lighting combination from my parents , my mother had lighting as well, but , they decided to use me to gain more fame and influence in the magic society , money is useless here, only power matters, so they used me.

Arthur: i see, keep going. **he was clearly interested**

Silvia: before my powers matured at 18 , they treated me like thrash, beating me and forcing me to do things i hate, Carter is no different, i only accepted to duel you because he said he'll put a good word to our parents , they even cut my hair , before it was long and beatiful , now, its awful. **she touched her hair and a tear fell off from her face** When i lost to you , 2 deals have ended,

in one Carter was going to put a good word for me.

In the other, my "parents" were not going to sell me as a slave

 **After hearing the slave part, Arthur began boiling with rage if he wasn't already**

Arthur: sell you as a slave? **his voice was calm, but it was hiding a lot of rage**

Silvia: **she cries** yes...

Arthur: so the reason you can't go back is-

Silvia:if I do , they'll seal my powers and sell me off **she was scared**

Arthur: I'm assuming the reason you look like a this is to hide

Silvia : no one would think it's me if i wear this

Arthur: i see, my last question.

Silvia: **she looked at Arthur**

Arthur: do you want to go back?, or do you want to escape ?

 **Silvia looked at Arthur, since her patents died no one must have truly been kind to her**

Silvia: I... **she was confused by his question**

Arthur: Sandhill street nr.77 , apartment 17

Silvia: what?

Arthur: that's my address , when you decided on your answear come to my home. **he started walking**

Silvia: wait, are you gonma skip class?

Arthur: actually, thanks to our duel, i was promoted.

 **Silvia's eyes widened**

Silvia: wait!

 **Arthur stops**

Silvia: its Silverleaf

Silvia : my true family name is Silverleaf

Arthur:that's a beautiful name **he smiled**

 **Arthut went home while Silvia stood there .**

Arthur/Mortem: -now, tonight its the night, I'll use this advantage to prepare-

 **End of the chapter**


	8. Silver night

**After Arthur returned home**

 **Time: 15:00**

Arthur: hmm, Sky should come back in about an hour

Arthur: now, i better prepare **he went to the kitchen** tonight, it's gonna be rough **he pulled out 2 bottles of beer.**

Arthur: this, is for celebration later. **he placed them on the coffe table in front of the TV**

Arthur: i better try and see how much i can puss myself before i start going berserk

 **Arthur's hair started going black and his eyes turned purple , but it looked like there was more to that transformation.**

 **His fingernails grew and almost became like claws, the skin on his hand looked weird as well and he had fangs.**

Mortem/Arthur: this looks like my limit, i almost look like a demon.

 **Someone knocked on the door**

Arthur: maybe its just Sky. **he turned back as he was going to the door**

 **When he opened the door , a surprise visit.**

Silvia: hello

Arthur: Silvia, i see you remembered my addres

Silvia: yes and...

Arthur: your answear

Silvia: please... **her eyes began filling with tears** help me escape... **she was begging**

Arthur: hey now, no need to beg me or anything.

Silvia: please, help me **she kept crying**

 **Arthur helped Silvia get up and welcomes her inside**

Silvia: so this is where you live?, i never expected it would be so clean. **she was a bit nervous**

Arthur: I'll take that as a compliment.

Arthur: anyway, make yourself at home, you should take a shower and get rid of those clothes

Silvia: do you got any spare clothes i can borrow?

Arthur: hmm, i didn't think this far, but i guess you could search in my closet. **he was pretty calm**

Silvia: i see , thank you.

Arthur: you're safe here, i don't think they'll search the house of the one that defeated you.

Silvia:you're right, they wouldn't think you're so kind to hide someone like me

Arthur: hold it, I'm not kind

Silvia: then why? **she looked puzzled by his words**

Arthur:I'm not kind, but I'm not cruel either, i guess i do things when i want to.

Silvia: i see, anyway, thank you. **she was grateful to him**

Arthur: no need for thanks.

Arthur:look, I'll have to go to work tonight.

Silvia: work?

Arthur:yeah, i have to pay rent, you know.

Silvia:oh, what do you do for work? **she was curios**

Arthur: you can call it , butchering work, i cut the fress meat and carry it around, its messy i tell you

Silvia: sounds like it. **she sounded a bit disgusted**

Arthur: anyway, go shower , I'll cook something up

Silvia: no need to cook im fine **_stomach growls_**

Arthur: your belly is saying something else **he smiled**

Silvia:fine...

Silvia: I'll go take that shower **she went to the bathroom**

 **while she was showering Sky arrived**

Arthur: hello Sky

Sky: what's with you here?, did you skip class, i was worried when i didn't saw you in the bus you know! **she seemed a bit pissed about Arthur's absence**

Arthur: don't worry, I'll explain everything , but for now let's rest.

Sky: ok, **Hears the shower,** did you forget the shower open? **she went towards the bath**

Arthur: Sky , wait! **he shouted**

Sky: what? **she stopped**

Arthur: i have a guest , why do you think I'm also cooking?

Sky: a guest ?, who?

Arthur: you'll see once she gets out of the shower **he turned around and kept cooking**

Sky: She?, Arthur, did you invite a girl over? **she smirked**

Arthur: kinda...-i basically did-

Sky: ok, i hope i don't become a third wheel.

Arthur: - you're a 2 in 1 package, if something that'll be a 4 wheel-

Arthur: Anyway, sit down somewhere, but don't touch the beer bottles

Sky: i don't drink ,you don't have to worry.

 **Arthur kept cooking and Silvia was still in the shower when the phone ringed**

Arthur: hm?, **picks up the phone,** yes? **his expression changed , after that he put down his phone** White ash!

Shiro: wha?, that was sudden. **she was surprised by her sudden call**

Arthur: problems, i just got word from my info guy. **he seemed worried**

Shiro: you have a guy that gets info?

Arthur: yeah, he told me they moved the meeting

Shiro: wait , what?, when?

Arthur: at 21:45, tonight

Arthur: before it was 00:00, but something must've happened

Shiro: so what?

Arthur: I'll make something up,for now lets act normal.

Shiro: ok **she pinched herself and switched with Sky**

Sky: what?, i feel weird. **she rubbed her head a bit**

Arthur: -we must go sooner than expected, we can't fly , so we'll have to walk, but the place is 2 h away ,meaning that we'll have to go at 19:00, but what about Silvia?, i told her about the "job" i had, so I'll have to use that-

 **Time** : 16:50.

 **Silvia comes out of the shower, she was wearing a towel since her clothes were all dirty and thorn apart.**

Silvia:that felt good, thank you Art-

 **Silvia sees Sky and Sky sees Silvia**

Silvia: oh, hello

Sky: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? **she was not happy to see Silvia**

Silvia: well you see-

Sky: Wait , don't tell me, the duel.

Sky: Arthur!, you're the worst **she looked at him with a disgusted look**

Arthur: what?, what do you mean ?

Sky: don't play dumb, you got Silvia to ...to, i can't even say it **she was pissed**

Arthur: to wha- OH , NO NO NO. **He caught up to what Sky mean**

Silvia: **_blush_** ITS NOT LIKE THAT

Sky: yeah right, he must've told you to say that

 **Arthur covered his fist in ice and punched Sky in the head**

Silvia: woah, was that necesary?

Arthur: maybe not

Sky: ouch, it hurts. **she was rubbing her head**

Arthur: listen here, it's a long story.

 **Arthur explained why he wasn't at school and what Silvia was doing in his apartment**

Sky: i see, poor you, i can't imagine having to go through that. **she began being more kind to Silvia**

Silvia: its ok, hey , what time is it?; you've been explaining for a while.

Arthur: it took some time because someone kept stopping me. **he looked at Sky**

Sky: i was curious, plus , some stuff sounded kinda weird.

Arthur: anyway, the food is ready , also.

Arthur: in the name of the stars ,Silvia, put something on, you've been in that towel too long. **he covered his eyes**

Silvia: oh yeah, sorry , I'll go right now **she went to Arthur's room**

Arthur: white ash

Shiro: is it time

Arthur: look at the clock, it took way too long to explain everything

 **Time: 18:55.**

Shiro: let's go

Arthur: wait, I'll tell Silvia something so she won't worry **he went to the door to his room**

Arthur: Silvia, I'm gonna go to work now, Sky went home to sleep, if you need anything feel free to help yourself to almost everything in my apartment.

Silvia: ok.

 **Arthur/Mortem and Shiro , headed to the abandoned building where the list is gonna be.**

 **Time: 21:30**

 **Mortem and Shiro were hiding across the road when a guy wearing a black cloth appeared and entered the building.**

Mortem : let's go

Shiro: it seems there are more people in the building, armed and ready to fight **she almost seemed exited**

Mortem : better hope they're ready to die, I've been using only a piece of my elemental magic abilities, time to let loose **he put his hands on the ground as he was looking at the building**

(ok , this going to be like the duel, the same type of text , hope you can keep it)

 _A root started climbing on the side of the building, when it reached the window the root stabbed the guy standing guard and dragged him outta of building in to the back alley._

 _Mortem then jumped using Air mode, a spell that increases speed, and used ice-blade to kill the one standing guard there_

 _Shiro climbed on the side of the building_

 _a guard spotted Mortem and tried to raise the alarm_

 _Shiro jumped on him and drained his mana , after that , she used her fire element to burn him_

 _Mortem kept spreadind roots through the building and as he was walking through the building he tied up all the guards and killed them with the ice-blade on his hand_

 _Shiro covered her hands in fire in the shape of giant claws and used them to cut the guards while burning their wounds so they wouldn't bleed_

 **Time: 21:40**

 **at the apartment**

Silvia: hmm, not this either, none of his clothes are my taste. **she was looking through Arthur's clothes**

Silvia: I also need a new pair of underwear , i can't believe I'm doing this, i can't go ask Sky, she's asleep.

Silvia: I'll have to use what i got

 **Silvia grabed some of Arthur's underwear and a white shirt and went to eat**

Silvia: this smells really good! **she ate a bit.** It's delicious! **she ate the rest and went to watch TV**

Silvia: he was really kind, he might have said otherwise , but it was still really nice of him to help me.

Silvia: i wonder how i can pay him back?, I'll worry about that later.

 **Back at the abandoned building**

 _Mortem sliced the throat of a guard while heading down to the basement where the list was, he was covered in blood from all the guards he killed_

 _Shiro was in the front of the basement door , standing on 2 dead bodied ._

 **Mortem arrived**

Mortem: time to finish this **he had a serios look on his face**

Shiro :let's go

 _the 2 headed down the stairs,but the stairs were old and made a lot of noise_

???A: did you hear? **he seemed scared**

???B: yes, they weren't supposed to come down, unless.

???A: it's the church!, quick, burn the lis-

 _just as he said that a root came at him from behind, piercing him through the heart_

 _???B: wha, no time to waste._

 **The other one took the list and set it on fire** , **but Mortem and Shiro appeared**

 _Shiro rushed at him and kicked him away_

 _Mortem put out the fire and managed to save a piece of the list_

Shiro: so?

Mortem: Grrrr, DAMN IT **! he was clearly not happy**

List of Products

Shiro-white tiger

Ains-Hydra

Toro-minotaur

!!Deus--

 **the rest was burned and nothing else could be saved**

???B: what, you 2 aren't from the church!

???B: who and what are you?

Shiro _grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up_

???B: wait, Shiro?, No way,why. **He recognized Shiro**

Shiro: we don't want to be your tools

???B: wait , no ; PLEASE NO **he screamed begging for his life**

 _Shiro burned him to ashes ._

Mortem:let's go back home, I'm full of blood, i need a good bath and a shower if i want to clean it **he was disappointed**

Shiro: i agree , i burned their wounds so i wouldn't get dirty .

Mortem: let's go,but first ,let's set the building on fire to cover our tracks **he created a ball of fire in his hand**

Shiro : very well

 **Shiro and Mortem went outside the building and set on fire using their fire elements**

 **After that, they** **went back to the apartment building, Mortem was wearing a hoodie to hide his blood stained clothes.**

 **At the apartment**

Arthur/Mortem: i think she's asleep, i don't wanna wake her up **he slowly entered his apartment**

 **Arthur walked in the apartment, Silvia was still watching TV and saw Arthur covered in blood**

Silvia: oh my!, that's a lot of blood **she went to him , clearly disturbed by the blood on his clothes**

Arthur: Silvia, why are you awake? **he was surprised to see her**

Silvia: i couldn't sleep, but anyway , look at you, you look like you were in a blood bath

Arthur:- or killing spree-

Silvia: you need a good bath and your clothes are also dirty , here. **She** **used air mode to quickly take Arthurs clothes ,leaving him in his underwear.**

Silvia: the blood is dry, it's not gonna come out easily, just what did you carry that was so- **She turned around and saw Arthur standing there half naked _blush_** Anyway, you should go wash yourself, I'll clean your clothes **she quickly turned around and looked away**

Arthur: thanks , i guess- good think i can deal with being half naked, but she didn't looked like she could-

Silvia- oh my stars, he has a pretty well made body, i guess that meat is pretty heavy, hmm, I'll like a piece of him,...,WHAT AM I THINKING?!- **_blush_**

 **Arthur went to clean himself while Silvia was taking care of his clothes, After that the 2 went to bed.**

 **(in separate rooms btw)**

 **End of the chapter**


	9. Plans in the dark

**The next day after Mortem's and Shiro's attack.**

 **At the burned ruins of the building, the police was investigating the place.**

 **Time: 5:00**

Officer: **_sign_** it looks like a plain old fire

Detective: it does, but , why were there so many boddies?, they were burned and we also found weapons, from the looks of things. **he was examining the building**

Detective: this looks to be some gang war , they must've burned the building to get rid of some evidence, but why leave the bodies ?,hmmm.

 **Suddenly a black car stopped in front of the building and 2 men and one women stepped out, they were wearing crosses on their neck.**

???A: so what do you think ?

???B: 2 powerfull fire users from what it looks like

???C(the women): you boys can't see all of it, but i do, there are traces of a wood element as well. **she seemed intrigued**

???A: but the evidence show only 2 people, do you think its one of them from 10 years ago?

???C: we know this, those children aren't human, what's more is that they're worse than the usual ones, i wouldn't be surprised if one of them could use more elements , if not all of them. **he seemed a bit scared**

???B: a element user with a full arsenal? , that sounds scary. **he was nervous**

???C: pff, sin users are worse , believe me .

???A: anyway, I'll go talk to the police and tell them to lend us all evidence they gathered until now as well as the bodies

???C: good, I'll report it all to the church, there are devils in this city.

 **At Arthurs Apartment**

 **Time:8:30**

Arthur: **_yawn_** its so good to be able to sleep as much as i want, this rank S stuff is quite usefull.

Arthur: what should i do today?, first i should cook something. **he went to the where a pleasant surprise was waiting**

Silvia: oh , good morning . **she was cooking**

Arthur: what are you doing? **he seemed surprised**

Silvia: isn't it obvios?, I'm cooking, it's the least i can since you're letting me stay here.

Arthur: i see, anyway , i guess I'll head to the bathroom.

 **30 min later**

Arthur: so , what did you cook? **he set at the table**

Silvia: truth be told , i never actually cooked before, so i searched online for a tutorial video.

Arthur: i see, well, time to taste it. **he took a bite**

Silvia: so?

 **Arthur looked a bit troubled by the taste and swallowed it with difficulty**

Arthur: its so...sweet

Silvia: sweet?, it shouldn't be, unless, oh no. **she slapped her forehead**

Arthur: you added sugar instead of salt

Silvia: I'm sorry.

Arthur: it's ok, everyone makes mistakes on their first try

Silvia: still, i wished i could've done it well enough to thank you **she seemed sad that she couldn't pay him back**

Arthur: no need to thank me, plus, can you give me the lemon?

Silvia: sure, but why? **she gave him the lemon and he squeezed it above the food**

Arthur: there, that should do it **he smiled a bit**

Silvia: what?

 **Arthur began eating, it looked like he could eat it more easily**

Silvia: **she took a bite** the taste is changed! **she seemed surprised**

Arthur: i used the lemon to balance the taste a bit, easy thing to do.

Silvia: you really know what you're doing,also, i hate to ask but **she was a but nervous**

Arthur: hm?

Silvia: you see, i need some money, i can't walk around wearing your clothes all the time.

Arthur: oh yeah, you're right, very well, I'll come with you

Silvia: what?,why?

Arthur: you are a fugitive, remember?, the Raymer name is spoken even here and if someone recognizes you, it may lead to trouble.

Silvia: i see, so basically , you're coming along as protection.

Arthur: yup, now lets eat and head out.

Silvia: alright

 **After they've finished the meal , Silvia borrowed some more clothes from Arthur so she can head out, a hoodie and some black pants with torn knees, the 2 went out into the city**

Silvia: do you know any good place where i can buy clothes from?

Arthur: sure, there's a good place down the street, nice clothes and good prices

Silvia: ok,let's go

 **As the were walking down the street , a women with a crucifix at her neck walked by.**

Arthur- what the?, the church ?, this is bad, it seems we went too far last night-

???C:- hmm, something about that couple doesn't seem right, why was the girl wearing boys clothes?,hmm-

???C: Hey , you 2! **she shouted at Arthur and Silvia and slowly went to them**

Arthur:-shit-

Silvia: who is she? **she was whispering**

Arthur: church agent, don't panic **he whispered back**

Silvia: ok

???C: what is the meaning of this?

Arthur: what do you mean?

???C: why is your girlfriend wearing boy clothes? **she pointed at Silvia**

Silvia: GIRLFRIEND?! **she blushed**

Arthur:hold it, we ain't a couple, I'm just helping her.

???C: helping her? **she looked a bit confused**

Arthur: yeah, her parents kept abusing her so she ran and came to me since she trusted me, we're going to the store to buy some clothes for her

???C: wait, she's a fugitive?, also, did you say store?

Silvia: he did, he ain't lying, Arthur helped me when i didn't had where to go

???C: Arthur?, that's your name?

Arthur: it is indeed, now if you excuse us, we have to go

???C: wait, it is my duty to help those in need, your friend looks like she needs some right now **her voice was kind**

Silvia: you don't have to-

???C: I'll come with you at the store, you could use a feminin opinion , boys are only good for choosing clothes that make you look good in a "certain" way.

Arthur: im talking in the name of all boys when i say: HEY! **he was a bit offended by that**

Lili: anyway, my name is Lili, nice to meet you

Silvia: I'm Silvia.

Arthur: you already know but, I'm Arthur

Lili: great, let's go, where is this store by the way

Arthur: i knew you aren't from here, I'll lead the way

 **After a while the 3 arrived at the store, Silvia and Arthur had their guard up the entire time.**

 **Later: Time: 15:50**

Arthur: god, i feel like we were in there for days-never go shopping with girls for clothes, ever- **he** was carrying some bags

 **Silvia was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of jeans**.

Silvia: it feels so good to be wearing good clothes again.

Lili: I imagine it is, good think i came with you though, i don't someone would have survived when we went to get underwear.

Arthur: HEY, ah fuck it, it's true.

Lili:see, anyway, i gotta go, take care you 2 **she left**

Silvia: bye

Arthur: bye

 **Arthur and Silvia began relaxing their muscles**

Arthur: that was intense

Silvia: the ones who hunt magic users and kills them, the church, I can't believe Lili is with them **she was relieved**

Arthur: i know, don't take it the wrong way, the church isn't bad, they just do what they have to do to protect the people.

Silvia: still, she seemed pretty nice.

Arthur: i know, remember this, the church only follows its believes, unless they change we can't reveal our powers without getting killed

Silvia: i know, since my family was so rich , we could easily influece people around fo our advantage.

Arthur: that is something most people do, but not everyone has enough cash to keep going forever.

Silvia: anyway, let's head back to the apartment.

Arthur: alright

 **Back at the apartment**

 **Time :16:45**

Arthur: man, today was pretty boring **he was bored**

Silvia: boring?, we had one of the churches people with us and we may have ended up death and you call this day boring?!, it was more stressful than boring.

Arthur: anyway, ima take a shower , if Sky comes tell her im in the shower.

Silvia:ok

 **After 10 min , Sky knocked on the door**

Silvia: it must be Sky **she went and opened the door**

Sky: hello, is Arthur home?

Silvia: yes

Sky: good, we got a problem and it's about you

Silvia: what happened?

Sky: let's wait for Arthur first

 **After Arthut came out if the shower**

Arthur: hello Sky

Sky: Arthut, we have a problem, a pretty bad one to that

Arthur: what is it?

Sky: you know the job board? **she seemed worried**

Arthur: yes, why?

Silvia: did something happen with it?

Sky: no, someone posted a job

Arthur: and why is that a problem

Sky: the job is "find Silvia Raymer and deliver her to the Raymer estate"

Sky:it has a high price as well,powerfull magic users will come looking for her

Silvia: no way, I... **she was scared**

Arthur: hmm, i guess it's time i put my rank S to test.

Silvia: oh yeah, you can reserve jobs just for yourself, no one can take it if a rank S claimed it

Sky: really, is it that easy?

Arthur: I'll go tomorrow to the academy and claim the job, it'll be alright.

Silvia: thank you... **she calmed down**

Arthur: now, let's rest.

 **at the Raymer estate**

Mr Raymer: i can't believe that girl ran away **he was pissed**

Miss Raymer: ungrateful brat, to think we even let her stay in this house **she was pissed as well**

Carter: don't worry mom, dad, we'll find her **he was calm**

Mr Raymer:how can you be so sure?

Carter: because i think she ain't alone

Miss Raymer: a friend?, hahaha **she laughed** don't be ridiculous, with her rank only people pretending to be her friends hang around her.

Carter: but what if we missed someone?

Miss Raymer: **her expression changed** it's true

Mr Raymer: she couldn't have survived long without help , but who will be so foolish as to help her?

Carter: hmm, Arthur is out of the question because of the duel, Sky is his friend and Silvia attacked her as well during the fight.

Miss Raymer: Arthur, the one who froze you and defeated Silvia, i heard he somehow manipulated fire even though he is a ice combination

Mr Raymer: that boy is not our concern, that girl is now a problem, we must get her back

Miss Raymer: and just sale her as a slave , her lighting combination will sale for a nice price **_giggles_**

Mr Raymer: yes

Carter: hold it you 2, let's not forget one important detail, the will

Mr Raymer: i hid it well

Carter: still , her father left all the fortune to her, it even has a paragraph that will recover the money if we try to put it in another bank account .

Mr Raymer: Silverleaf got us good there, but as long as she doesn't go with the will to the family's lawyer, we're good.

Miss Raymer: now all we need to do is get rid of her.

Carter:once and for all.

 **End of the chapter**


	10. No safe place

**Time 6:30**

Arthur: i can't believe i have to wake up to get to the academy, but i have to claim the job before anyone else.

 **he** **out of bed and dressed up to go to the academy.**

Arthur: let's go **on his way out , he hears someone talking, it was coming from Silvia's room**

Silvia:no...please...just leave me alone

 **She was talking in her sleep** , **she was scared**

Arthur : poor Silvia, don't worry , I'll take care of it

 **Arthur heads down the stairs and meets up with Sky**

Sky: are you ready?

Arthur: yes

Sky: once you claim it, you can come back to sleep if you want

Arthur: once I'm awake i don't fall back asleep.

Sky: ok

 **the 2 went outside and took the bus**

 **at the academy**

Arthur: -good, now, all i have to do is claim the job-

 **Carter came from around the courner, he saw Arthur and hid**

Carter:-what is he doing here?, shouldn't he be home watching TV or sleeping?- **he was clearly not expecting Arthur to be there**

 **Arthut went in to the job office**

Carter:-what is he up to?- **he** **sneaked beneath the window and heard Arthur talking to the job manager**.

Arthur: i wish to claim the job about Silvia Raymer please

Job manager: may i know your rank?, not that'll matter with this high price , no way you can find her first.

Arthur: I'm a rank S , I wish to claim and make this job private

Job manager: well , very well, I'll also notify the other guys who took this job to stop.

Job manager: you're the first rank S to claim it, you're lucky.

Arthur: thank you

Carter:-why would he claim and private the job?, also, why would he care about Silvia?-

Carter:- no **his expression changed , he was clearly surprised** mother fucker , he must know where Silvia is!, i have to tell my parents- He **ran off**

 **Arthur went home**

 **Time 15:45**

Arthur: the job is secured, no one will come after you.

Silvia: thank you so much, how can i ever repay you for everything you've done? **she was smiling**

Arthur: no need, but we may need to find a permanent solution.

Arthur: once the 2nd semester starts ,Rank S students will have to present themselves to the academy as well.

Silvia: you're right.

Arthur: we'll think of something , wanna watch a movie?

Sky: a movie sounds nice **she appeared out of nowhere**

Silvia: what the?

Arthur: when did you got here?

Sky: a few minutes ago, i know, let's have a sleepover, tomorrow its a free day so no need to wake up early tomorrow.

Arthur: true, I'll get some beers **he went to the kitchen**

Silvia:I'll see what movies are on

Sky: I'll make myself comfortable.

 **At the Raymer estate**

Mr Raymer: are you sure you heard him right?

Carter: positive, he claimed the job for himself

Miss Raymer: what could this mean?, he knows where Silvia is?

Mr Raymer: hmm, he may know something, but i want to test something. **he seemed intrigued**

Carter: what?

Miss Raymer : honey?

Mr Raymer: I'll like to meet this Arthur, see what kind of man he actually is. **he was calm**

Carter: good luck with that, i don't even know his family name, not to say where he lives.

Mr Raymer: don't worry, i know how we may find out.

Carter: and that'll be?

Mr Raymer: you said he has a friend, same bus, what was her name again,Skyler?

Carter: what abou...Oh , i get it. **he smilesmiled**

Mr Raymer: next time she leaves for the bus , follow her , the car will wait for you.

Carter: if i find out where she lives , i might find out where he lives, then just give you the address

Mr Raymer : exactly.

 **2 days later**

 **Time 15:30**

 **Sky went back home but Carter was following her .**

Carter:- so, this is where she lives, wait , bingo!- **he** **saw Arthur in the window with a bottle of beer in his hand**

Carter:-that guy drinks during the day?,anyway, it looks like i found him, I'll call my father , tell him the adress-

 **in the apartment**

Silvia: sooo, if it's ok to ask

Silvia: what's your family name?

Arthur:- i have to make up a story, can't tell her that i was born in a frigging tube, nor about my true powers-

Arthur: i don't know ,i was an orphan all my life, i only got one name and that's Arthur

Silvia: i see, do you ever wander where your family is ,or if they're alive?

Arthur: i honestly stopped thinking about it a long time ago, i guess it'll be nice knowing them, but i can't just drop everything and go on a search for them. **he seemed to not care about it ,but at the sane time he was kinda sad about it**

Silvia: hmm, i think i understand

Arthur: good, now , about your -

 **Someone knocks on the door.**

Arthur: i wonder who it is. **He** **looked through the door and sees a tall man with a grey beard and a fancy suit standing there**

 **Silvia takes a look as well then she panicked**

Silvia: its Mr Raymer! **she was clearly scared**

Arthur: what, hide!

 **Silvia went into Arthur's room , she hid in the closet**

 **Arthur opened the door**

Arthur: hello , can i help you sir? **he acted as if nothing is wrong**

Mr Raymer: I'm Mr Raymer , nice to meet you, I'm Carter's father **he had a calm tone of voice, mannered and nice.**

Arthur: oh really, what is it?

Mr Raymer : I'm just here to talk, i heard you're quite a skilled boy, you even took out my daughter ,Silvia.

Arthur: please ,come in , let's talk.

 **Mr Raymer comes inside the apartment** **and sits on the sofa in front of the TV**

MrRaymer: now, i heard that you took and claimed the job I posted.

Arthur: yes, i wonder where she went , plus, she was a good opponent.

Mr Raymer: good opponent?, don't you , look down on her since you're stranger **he seemed confused by Arthur's words**

Arthur: stars no, i don't know what you would say and do in my position, but i respect my opponents, as long as they fight fair and with honor, they are as good as any of us.

Mr Raymer: you're quite wise for your age young man

Arthur: thank you, but I'm merely telling you my opinion.

Mr Raymer:-hmm, this boy doesn't seem to as Carter said, he is...kind-

Arthur: so, do you wish to talk about something else?

Mr Raymer : no,no, I'll leave now if it's ok **he got up**

Arthur: but of course, it was a pleasure talking to you sir

 **As Raymer went out, he noticed a tube of lipstick on the table.**

Mr Raymer: -lipstick?, Arthur, you really are just as Carter said, one hell of a slick bastard- **he looked at Arthur a bit with a strange look in his eyes then he** **left the apartment**

 **Silvia came out of hiding**

Silvia: is he gone?

Arthur: yes

 **Silvia jumped at Arthur , huging him with tears in her eyes**

Silvia: please, don't let them get to me... **she was scared**

Arthut: i won't , don't worry.

 **Outside**

 **Mr Raymer was speaking on the phone**

Mr Raymer : yes...no doubt about it, he must be .

Mr Raymer: we'll wait for our chance , then, we'll take Silvia.

 **End of the chapter.**


	11. the Silverleaf will

**After Mr Raymer left**

 **the next day**

Time :8:45

Arthur : **_yawn_** gotta love sleeping as much as i want.

 **Silvia knocked on the door**

Silvia: are you awake? **she was a bit shy**

Arthur: yes, ima cook breakfast in a second.

Silvia: ok, -i have to ask him-

 **Arthur came out of his room and went into the kitchen**

 **time :9:00.**

Silvia: thank you for the food

Arthur: no need to thank me.

Silvia: you keep saying that,but , you took me in when i didn't had where to go, payed for my clothes and even hid me from Raymer.

Arthur: all in a days work i suppose

Silvia: **_giggles_** you know, there might be a way to get them good.

Arthur: what do you mean?

Silvia: you see, before he died, my father left a will, in the will it says that i inherid everything, but when the time came the will dissapeared.

Arthur: i know what happened then.

Silvia: they hid the will so they got the fortune of my family.

Arthur: so, you plan yo get the will, bring it to the lawyer and kick them out?

Silvia: basically ,yes, I'm 19 years old , I'm an adult in the eyes of the law so i could kick them out.

Arthur: hmm, look, i have to go buy some stuff, when I'm back we'll talk about a plan to get the will.

Silvia: thank you.

 **Arthur left to buy some food , Silvia remained at the apartment.**

 **Someone knocked on the doo** **r**

Silvia:i wonder who it is? **she was walking towards the door, 2 masket man walked in**

Masket man1: hello miss Raymer

Silvia: no..., **She began covering her fist in fire to fight**

Masket man2: AIR MODE **he** **got behind Silvia and put a weird bracelet on her wrist.**

Silvia: i feel...weak **her fire dissapeared**

Masket man1: this is a inhibitory bracelet, it blocks your mana.

Silvia: no...Arthur...help **she was slowly losing consciousness**

Masket man1: no one is gonna help you now ,miss

 **As they left, they burned the apartment, a fire started**

 **Time: 14:30**

 **Arthur was comming back from the store when he noticed the smoke**

Arthur: what the? **he saw the smoke** SILVIA! **he started running,** **when** **arrived a large crowd formed arround the building but he ignored them and the police and ran i** **n**

police man: HEY! STOP! **he shouted, but Arthur did not stop.**

 **Arthur walked into the building up to his apartment**

Arthur: what happened here?, Silvia ain't here,nor was she outside.

Arthur: i got no choice, i can't use my powers to put out the fire with that crowd outside,but i can find out what happened to Silvia **His eyes turned** **purple**

Arthur: while my eyes are like this, i have acces to different types of powers. **_GAH_** **A burning piece of the building fell and scratched his arm.**

Arthur: i have to be quick **he** **used his power and saw 3 trails of mana, one belinged to Silvia and 2 belonged to the kidnappers.**

Arthur: wait for me, i can't fly, but i can make those guys think I'm some parkour maniac, AIR MODE **bhis** **speed incresed and he ran out through the window on the top of the buildings**

Arthur: those guys really think, i will just stand by as they do this?, they got another thing coming **he had a determined yet furios look in his eyes**

 **At the Raymer estate** **Mr and Miss Raymer were beating Silvia while she was tied up and wearing the inhibitory bracelet.**

Silvia: please... stop ...

Miss: YOU LITTLE BRAT, YOU THAUGT YOU CAN HIDE?!, **hits her with a whip**

Mr Raymer: now now , try not to be too harsh , no one will buy her if she's broken

Silvia:buy me?... **she could barely talk , but it was clear that she was scared**

Mr Raymer : that's what you get for lossing and running , now. **he** **pulled up a heated iron**

Silvia: no... **she looked at it with fear**

Mr Raymer: this marks the end of your free willed life and the beginning of a life in slavery

 **Silvia tried to get up and run**

Miss Raymer: no you don't!

Mr Raymer: please, I'll get her. **he** **raised his hand and a stone wall appeared in the room**

Mr Raymer: there, now, **he covered his fist in a white stone,marble,** DON'T RUN **he punches Silvia , a trail of blood runs down her face**.

Silvia: someone ...help... **tears started going down her face as she collapsed on the floor**

Mr Raymer: no one will help you, the estate is surrounded by strong rank A magic users , you're not getting away a second time

 **Silvia cries**

Mr Raymer: this pitiful image...PISSES ME OFF **he covers his foot in marble,** let's see if you cry as i step on your face. **He began putting his foot down with strength**

Arthur: OUT OF MY WAYYYY!

 **Arthur arrived at the estate, outside the estate**

Arthur: i have to move faster, i don't care who sees me now, FULL ELEMENT , LIGHTING MODE **he** **dissapeared as a flash of lighting**

mercenaryA: where did he go?

 **Suddenly , multiple bolts of lighting began raining down**

Arthur: OUT OF THE WAY!

 **Arthur got inside the estate as Mr Raymer was about to step on Silvia's face and he used his leg to block Mr Raymer's**

Mr Raymer: What the?!

Silvia: Arthur...

Miss Raymer: honey, who's this boy?

 **Mr Raymer lolooked scared**

Mr Raymer: the boy who hid Silvia and as been the subject of our recent talks, Arthur

Miss Raymer: so this is him,well, I HOPE HE ENJOYS MY WHIP

 **Miss Raymer charged at Arthur with her whip**

 **Arthur turned around with a eyes full of rage, Miss Raymer stopped.**

Miss Raymer: what...are...you?, **backs away.**

Mr Raymer:why are you here?

Arthur: I'm here to take her back

Mr Raymer: nonsense, once i mark her, she'll be a slave, her life will be a tool for others to play with!

Arthur: Life...ISN'T SONETHING YOU CAN TURN INTO A TOOL! **he shouted with a an angry tone of voice.**

 **End of the chapter**


	12. His back against the giant

**Arthur was standing in front of Mr Raymer while blocking his marble-covered foot from stepping on Silvia which was laying between them.**

Mr Raymer: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, SHE IS MY DAUGHTER SO I DO WHAT I WANT WITH HER! **he shouted with rage as h** **e tries to step on her again, but this time he uses more force**

Arthur: I WON'T LET YOU! **he** **kicks Raymer's leg before it his Silvia and managed to push him back**

Mr Raymer: AHH, my leg!. How did do that?

 **Arthur picked up Silvia and used his water element to heal her wounds**

Silvia: i knew you would come... **she smiled a bit**

Arthur: i told you, I'll help you escape... **he** **turned at Mr Raymer and raised his leg up, it was covered in granite.**

Mr Raymer: Granite?!, that explains how you were able to hit so hard without being hurt yourself, you used an earth element!

Arthur: so what if I did?, I'll still break my foot in your ass.

Miss Raymer: such a vulgar language!

Mr Raymer: don't underestimate me boy!, I'm a rank S .

Miss Raymer: me too, **she creates a whip of fire,** rank S fire element user

Mr Raymer: Rank S earth element user. **he covered his arms in marble**

Arthur: are you going to stay there trembling in fear or are you gonna fight me?

Mr Raymer: im going to make you eat those words.

( **Fighting text, this one is gonna be a 2 v1 fight , damn son)**

 _Mr Raymer charged at Arthur with his fist and legs covered in marble_

 _Arthur covered himself in granite and blocked him_

 _Miss Raymer tried to get him with her fire whip_

 _Arthur dodged_

Mr Raymer: i must say, you don't fight too bad.

 _Mr Raymer stuck his arms in the ground and 2 giant pair of hands came out of the floor and started attacking Arthur_

 _Arthur punched the 2 fist with his granite-covered hands and broke them apart_

 _Miss Raymer shot a fireball at Arthur, it managed to hit him ,but Arthur didn't fall or move_

Miss Raymer: that was a direct hit!.How are you still standing? **she took a step back**

Arthur: damn it, you ruined my clothes , as if they weren't burned enough from the fire in my apartment.

 _Arthur took of his top clothes since they were burned_

 _Miss Raymer went next to Mr Raymer_

Mr Raymer: this is going to last too long if we don't step up our game.

Miss Raymer: i agree, we have to sell that bitch after all,so let's finish.

Miss/Mr Raymer: UNION ARCANIS

Arthur: what is that?

Mr Raymer: this is Union Arcanis, when 2 magic users come in perfect armony with each other

Miss Raymer: they can combine their powers to give birth to an entirely new power!

Arthur: this can't be good... **he was a bit worried**

Miss/Mr Raymer: ERUPTION

 _suddenly a stream of magma began flowing towards Arthu_ _r_

 _Arthur got caught in it and completly dissapeared under the hot red magma_

Silvia: no!

Miss Raymer: now,let's take care of you

Arthur: keep your hands off her! **he shouted**

 _Suddenly a wind blade cut Silvia's bracelet_

Silvia: what?

Mr Raymer: IMPOSSIBLE, HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT? **he was surprised to see he's alive**

 _Arthur came out of the magma ,but he was different, his eyes were purple ,his hair became black and his skin almost looked like scales, his teeth became like fangs and nails became claws._

Mr Raymer: you...monster... **he looked scared**

Silvia: Arthur?... **she looked at him scared**

 _Miss and Mr Raymer rushed to launch another magma attack but Arthut put his hand infront of it and cooled the magma into stone_

Arthur: Silvia...RUN

Silvia: ok

 _Silvia ran outside where countless mercenaries were laying unconscious_

Silvia : did Arthur do this?, how ?. what is he? **she continued running**

 _back inside the estate, the Raymer's decided to lure Arthur out so they created a magma pillar and used it_ _drill through the estate until they were outside_

 _Arthur followed them, he had his fist covered in granite and he was moving like the wind from his AIR MODE_

 _the Raymer's launched a huge meteor like magma shot at him_

 _Arthur sliced it with his wind element and kept heading up towards them_

 _When Arthur reached the top ,the 2 were gone, then suddenly, the magma wrapped around his wrist and ankles like handcuffs and started to pull him in_

 _the Raymer's appeared behind him on top of another magma pillar_

Mr Raymer: how did you like our little trick?, we simply used the last attack as a distraction to sneak behind you

Arthur: bastard.

Miss Raymer: now

 _She pulled a inhibitor bracelet and placed it on Arthur , she also set it at max power to make sure it suppressed his powers_

Miss Raymer: there you, now we got 2 slaves **_giggles_**

Arthur: don't be so sure

 _As he said that, the air arround them began getting colder and his bracelet exploted from the overload of power._

Miss Raymer: what?!

Mr Raymer:just how much power does this boy have?!

 _Arthur freed itself and landed on the ground , he then looked up._

Arthur: it's kinda hot out here, ICE AGE!

 _suddenly, a wave of ice and snow began coming from Arthur, freezing anything it touched_

 _The Raymer's jumped from the pillar and started launching multiple magma balls at him_

 _Arthur raised an ice barrier and managed to block the magma balls coming at him_

 _The Raymer's began looking scared as they were quicky loosing the battle,but_

 _when Arthur tried to walk to them to attack , a pair of chains appeared ,absorbing his power._

Arthur: what the?

Halbert: Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Halbert, the family's butler.

Mr Raymer: Halbert, good timing ,can you use your sin magic to make him submit?

Halbert: I can try , but he's truly a monstruos creature, the mana i took so far is normal, but i also feel traces of a weirder mana, something very dangerous an-

Miss Raymer: we don't care about his mana , stupid old man, just drain him till there's nothing left!

Halbert: as you wish

 _the chains got tighter as Arthur's mana was slowly being drained,but something wasn't right._ _suddenly , the chains looked like they were breaking and a purplish color started glowing from them_

Miss Raymer: what's that?

Halbert: good stars!

Mr Raymer: what is it?

Halbert: i suggest you run sir, he's ...

 _Arthur broke the chains and charged at Halbert_

 _Miss and Mr Raymer runned away._

 _Arthur grabbed Halbert by the neck_

Arthur: you're death

Halbert: thank you

 _Arthur looked surprised, the man was thanking him even though Arthur was about to kill him_

Arthur: what?

Halbert: thank you, **tears is his eyes** , you took care of Lady Silvia and made her happy.

Arthur: why do you care, if you care about her you would've helped her!

Halbert: i was originally the butler of Mr Silverleaf , i saw Lady Silvia grow and suffer because of those 2 , but with the will everything can be undone.

Arthur: don't tell me...

Halbert: i accepted to work for them to search for the will, i found it,but if Lady Silvia gets market by that crest,she'll lose all rights to the fortune!

Arthur: listen here, go, protect the will , but if i find out you tricked me just now, hell will seem like a nice place to be once I'm done with you.

Halbert: i understand

 _Arthut let Halbert go and rushed to get Silvia_

 _The Raymer's were chasing her,eventually they caught her_

Mr Raymer: she's still weak from the bracelet, I don't have the iron to imprint the mark ,but

Miss Raymer: **ignites her hand on fire,** I can make it with this

Silvia: NOOOO **she screamed**

 _Arthur appeared and kicked Miss Raymer away then grabbed Mr Raymer and threw him into her as well_

 _Arthut was standing with his back in front of Silvia_

Silvia: what's that?... **she looked at Arthur's back**

 _Arthur had a mark on his back , it was a black circle with 10 small triangles around it._

Arthur: don't worry, as long as I'm here i won't let them do anything

Mr Raymer: GRRR, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!, LET'S GO HONNEY.

Miss Raymer: as you wish.

 _The two put their hands togheter and then a large amount of magma began forming around them , more and more appeared until_

PLUTON:THIS IS OUR STRONGEST ABILITY, MAGMA GIANT ,PLUTON!

 _the magma giant started walking around, burning everything in its path , then it spit a large amount of magma towards Arthur and Silvia_

 _Arthur quicly created an ice dome around them and kept freezing it in order to hold._

 _when Pluton stopped spitting magma , Arthut and Silvia were burried under tons of rock that formed from the cooling magma, the 2 were alright thanks to the ice dome ._

Arthur: that was close...

Silvia: Arthur?

 _Arthur looked at Silvia then looked away while trying to cover itself_

Arthur:i...i never wanted anyone to see me like this...

Silvia: what are you?, what's that mark on your back?, how can you control all elements?, how...how

 _Arthur put his hand on Silvia's head_

Arthur: I'll answear every question later,now i have to take care of them.

Silvia: how?, they're too strong, also, how do you plan to fight a giant made out of magma?

Arthur: don't worry

 _suddenly, roots begun growing from the ground below, wrapping arround the 2 in a similar way to how Pluton was created._

Arthur: GAIA!

 _outside the rock, Pluton was enjoying seeing the tomb of Arthur and Silvia , when suddenly , a bunch of roots erupted from the rock._

 _they had the shape of a giant hand ,then anothe one appeared ,slowly the rock started to tremble_

Pluton: IMPOSSIBLE

 _a giant creature ,the size of Pluton appeared, it looked like a giant tree and stood infront of Pluton_

Gaia: Pluton, now we're equal

Pluton(Miss and Mr Raymer): How can this be?, that's...the giant of the forest ,Gaia

Gaia(Arthur and Silvia): you 2 are not the only ones who can use their powers like that, I brought out Gaia to defeat you

Pluton: Damn you Arthur

Gaia: come at me!

 **(Giant Battle!)**

 _Pluton extended his arm over Gaia to try to burn him down since Gaia was made out of wood._

 _But the magma was turning into rock before it could do any real damage to it ,then the reason appeared._

 _An ice armor started forming around Gaia._

Pluton: in order to create Gaia, a wood combination is required, but using an ice combination at the same time is truly amazing **they were impressed**

Gaia: now the fight will be more balanced

 _Gaia charged at Pluton and punched him in his chest, Gaia's hand got pulled into Pluton ,but the cold emanated from him turned the magma into stone._

 _Pluton backed away, but Gaia began using the ice to form a blade and a shield._

 _Pluton charged at him to strike his head, the place where Arthur and Silvia were located,but Gaia blocked him with his shield then used the sword to cut his head._

 _his head started to turn into rock,then Miss and Mr Raymer came out_

 _Gaia layed down and Arthur jumped out with Silvia_

Mr Raymer: no...just no

Miss Raymer: that ice was as cold as the north pole.

 _Arthur formed 2 ice blades around his arms and put them at the necks of Miss and Mr Raymer._

Mr Raymer: what are you waiting for?

Mr Raymer:finish us!

Arthur: as much as i would like to i can't , it is not my right to decide your fate, she gets to decide, after the suffering you caused her, she will decide if you live

 **Silvia got closer**

Miss:what are you waiting for you little brat, tell your "friend" over here to kill us if that's what you wanted!

Silvia: no

Mr/Miss Raymer: WHAT?

Arthur: hmm

Silvia: you might have treated me like thrash ,but no one should be killed because of it

Mr Raymer: you say that cause you don't know the whole truth, your parents , their deaths were our plan

Silvia: i know

Miss Raymer: what?

Arthur: well what do you know ...

Silvia: i heard you talking a long time ago , i know all about it, but i know my parents wouldn't want this.

Silvia: so you 2 are not gonna die here!

 **Arthur** **backed** **away** **from** **the** **2** **and** **the** **ice-blades** **around** **his** **arms** **dissapeared**

Mr Raymer: doesn't matter, the Silverleaf fortune is still our, you hear, ITS THE RAYMER FORTUNE NOW!

Halbert:not so fast , you moron.

Mr Raymer: Halbert?!

Miss Raymer: you're still alive?

Silvia: Halbert?

Arthur: why are you here old man?

 **A** **lawyer** **appeared** **from** **behind** , **he** **was** **holding** **a** **paper** **in** **his** **hand**

Mr Raymer: that's...

Miss Raymer: no no no no no NOOOOO. **she was scared**

Lawyer: Allow me please: AS THE WILL SAYS , THE FORTUNE BELONGS TO SILVIA SILVERLEAF , FROM THIS MOMMENT , JONATHAN AND MARIE RAYMER NO LONGER HOLD ANY RIGHT UPON THE SILVERLEAF PROPERTY OR ACCES TO ITS FORTUNE.

thank you

Halbert: hear that you 2, you are to pack your things and get outta here!

Mr Raymer: we still got our original fortune from the past , we'll be back!

Miss Raymer: it won't end here.

 **Miss and Mr Raymer left towards the academy to pick Carter up.** **Arthur turned back to normal**

Arthur: so

 **Silvia jumped at Arthur with tears in her eyes**

Halbert: oh my!

Arthur: hey now, careful , i think i got a broken rib

Silvia: thank you , its over, the nightmare is finally over. **she was crying, but those were tears of joy.**

Arthur: yeah... **he smiled**

Silvia: how can i ever thank you for everything you did?

Arthur: well, those guys burned my apartment so i need a place to stay.

Silvia: but of course, well, there's going to be a lot of fixing and cleaning to do , but the estate should be back to its former glory.

Arthur: good, I'll call Sky, the whole building was on fire so

Silvia: no problem, there are plenty of rooms to choose from, wait, now that i think about it , how did you found this place?

Halbert: good question Lady Silvia, but i think i know

Arthur: I'll tell you everything tomorrow, it also concerns Sky, so it'll be better if we all meet up at once

Silvia: very well

 **At the burned remains of the apartment** **building**

 **Time 15 :30**

 **Sky arrived**

Sky: WHAT HAPPENED HERE?

End of the chapter


	13. Revealing our past sins

**A week has passed since Arthur defeated the Raymer family and helped Silvia get her home back** **Arthur and Sky now live with Silvia since the mercenaries hired to kidnapp Silvia burned the apartment building they were living in.** **Arthur and Silvia were sitting in the living room in front of the chimney.**

Silvia: so, what is you story?

Arthur: wait, Sky ain't here yet

Halbert: can you atleast tell us a bit?, when i put my chains on you i felt a mana like no other, strong but dreadful.

Arthur: **_sign_** very well

Silvia: well done Halbert

Halbert: thank you Lady Silvia

Arthur: thing is, only half of my being is human , the other one is some creature of the old, i don't know what ,but i know that its dangerous

Silvia: what do you mean by , dangerous?

Arthur: my body can handle that power fine ,but, the mind can not

Halbert: good stars, are you saying you are mad?

Arthur: WHAT?.No!. Look, you know how i looked while fighting right?

Silvia: how could i forget , you didn't look human almost at all.

Arthur: that is my limit , if i puss the transformation further, i lose control.

Arthur: my mind becomes that of the beast i was mixed with.

Silvia: what could they have mixed you with?. You can control all elements and even use all the combinations.

Arthur: I do not know, I followed the ones who created me and attacked them each time i had the chance, stealing bits of info from them, but i don't know much.

Silvia: And, how were you "born"?

Arthur: 18 years ago, they were multiple reports of kidnaps , the victims were women between 20 and 40 years old.

Halbert: i remember reading an article about it, what connection does it have?

Arthur: they kidnap the women and took their eggs from inside them.

Silvia: the ...eggs? **She put her hand on her belly.**

Halbert: good stars...how could they?!

Arthur: they did this to thousands ,but only 10 were successfully "born" .

Silvia: you and other 9 ,right?

Arthur: yes, Sky is one as well

Silvia: she is?.But she didn't look weird or had any weird power.

 **Just as they said that ,Sky walked in the room**

Sky: hello, did you say my name?

Silvia: Sky, please have a-

Arthur:White ash...

Silvia: what?

 **Sky began losing her balance**

Silvia: oh no, **rushes to catch Sky before she falls.**

Arthur:DON'T TOUCH HER!

Silvia: what?

 **Sky's eyes and hair changed and a pair of cat ears appeared.**

Silvia: what in the world?

Halbert: in the name of all stars

Shiro: Mortem!. You really plan to tell them about us?. **she was a bit pissed**

Arthur: yes, now sit down,Shiro.

Silvia: Shiro?.Mortem?.

Arthur: those are the names given to us by the ones who created us, my real name is actually Mortem.

Shiro: I'm Shiro.

Silvia: but , what happened to Sky?

Arthur: i was surprised to find out this,but Shiro here had troubles

Shiro: true.

Silvia: what troubles?

Arthur: as I already told you , we are artificially made by combining a monster or spirit with a human ovul , we were raised in some facility.

Shiro: until 10 years ago

Arthur: yes,the church found out about us and commenced a full scale attack to kill every one inside.

Shiro: us, along with our 8 brothers and sisters were their main targets

Arthur: but as they began getting close to us, i started crying, then a bright purple light began shining from my hand.

Shiro: the next thing i know , i woke up somewhere in Miami

Arthur: i landed in New work, it seems i teleported everyone away,but to where?.I do not know.

Silvia: so , i assume Sky came here to study at Prismaura, since you were already living in new work.

Shiro: exactly.

Silvia: but that did not answear my previos question, what troubles?

Shiro: i still remember...i was scared and alone, then i noticed that my hair was turning black , next thing i know i woke up in a orphanage at night.

Shiro: I could remember everything that happened during the day though , like a dream.

Silvia: so , Sky is some split personality and you are the original

Shiro:yes, I can come out when she falls asleep or gets unconscious,But thanks to Mortem,who hypnotized Sky to fall asleep at a specific command

Silvia:white ash

Shiro:yes, if i pinch myself she wakes up

Silvia: i see,wait, Arthur had a tattoo on his back , a circle with 10 triangles , it was if a black color as well.

Arthur: that's our marks , they put them on us.

Shiro: its the same as a slave mark, but we escaped and we are now free

Arthur: we are not their tools

Silvia: does this mean you got one on your back as well?

Shiro: yes and no

Silvia: how come?

Shiro: yes ,I have one as well, no, it is not on my back

Silvia: may i see it?

Shiro: not with the boys in the room

Arthur: oh yeah... **he seem to know where it is**

Halbert: what does that mean exactly?, is it in a bad spot?

Arthur: its on ...

Shiro: its on my chest , the right one to be precise

Halbert: oh my!, i understand now

Arthur: yup, no way she's showing it to her as long as we are here.

Silvia: i understand, no need to show it to me then.

Arthur: anyway, we only want to do one thing.

Silvia: what do you mean?.What thing?.

Shiro: among us 10 there is one that's particularly dangerous

Arthur: and the reason of our creation, the Slayer of God.

Halbert: Slayer of God?.You mean?! **he was shaken up by those words**

Arthur: he was created to kill God and bring forth a new divine law, he is stronger than any living being.

Silvia: and , who is it?

Arthur: We do not know, we know it is one of the 10 who escaped, but.

Silvia: but?

Shiro: some time ago, we raided a info transfer of theirs.

Arthur: they had a list, with the names of the 10 and their halfs .

Halbert: then why did you say you do not know which one is the Slayer of God if you got that list?

Arthur: because we weren't fast enough, they heard us coming and tried to burn the list, most of the names were lost. **he sounded pretty disappointed about it**

Silvia:which ones remained?

Arthur: those are not the Slayer of God: Toro,Ains and Shiro

Silvia: wait, you were not on it

Arthur: mine must've burned,but i did saw a name that was market specifically.

Arthur: Deus

Halbert: that's the Latin word for God

Halbert:But isn't your name in Latin as well?,hmm.

Arthur: if you put Mortem and Deus togheter it does not add up in translation

Silvia: still, are you going to be alright?.

Arthur: don't worry about us.

Shiro: we survived this long, plus ,we are so close to finding him that i can basically smell him

Arthur: anyway, don't touch Shiro while she's like this, she absorbs mana whenever her skin touches something.

Silvia: what?

Shiro: MORTEM!,telling a girl secret is not nice!

 **Arthur's hair and eyes changed**

Arthur/Mortem: anyway,the 2nd semester is going to start in a few weeks, the estate is not fully repaired either ,but i think i need to increase my knowledge.

Halbert: what do you mean?

Mortem: your magic, it is Sin based am I right?

Halbert: it is indeed, I use the Sin of Lust.

Silvia: Lust?

Shiro:Lust?

Mortem: dirty old man

Halbert: it is not like that!. The sin does not reflect ones personality, it can be its complete opposite as well.

Mortem: ok...

Halbert: anyway, what would you like to know Sir...

Halbert: oh my, i do not know how to call you.

Mortem: use Arthur.

Halbert: very well, then ,what would you like yo know ,Sir Arthur.

 **His hair and eyes changed back**

Arthur: everything you can teach me about Sin based magic

Halbert: i feel like a teacher again, do you know i used to be a professor at the Sinaps Academy?

Silvia: you were?

Halbert: indeed, i was the kindess but also the most severe one of all.

Arthur: that sounds good, anyway, let's all call it a day.

Silvia: i agree , i would like a shower

 **Shiro pinched herself**

Sky: what?

Silvia:-i don't think we are suppose to let Sky know about Shiro-

Sky: I need a shower

Arthur: Silvia already called dips on it,you'll have to go after her.

Halbert:I'm afraid that won't be possible, the fight you had damaged the water plumbing as well, there is only enough for one person to shower now.

Sky: i mean, we could go together

Silvia: oh yeah,that way we won't have problems with the water.

Arthur:!

Halbert:!

Arthur: **Whispers** did i heard that right?

Halbert: **whispers** indeed, 2 beautiful young ladies are gonna shower together, it is a man dream.

Arthur:should we peek?

Halbert: as the butler of the Silverleaf family i can not let you do that,but as a man, I'm down for it.

 **End of the chapter**


	14. The cat in the mirror

**After Arthur/Mortem told Silvia and her butler Halbert about them, Silvia and Sky went to take a shower. The boys won't miss this golden opportunity.**

Arthur: **whispers** ok, so how do we do this ?

Halbert: **whispers** the walls are thin in the bathroom , we can hear all that they say.

Arthur: it would have been better if we could see

Halbert: as the butler if the Silverleaf family i won't allow that!. we will only eavesdrop, now let's go.

 **(warning: you might enjoy this XD)**

 **Arthur and Halbert were outside the bathroom with their ears on the door, Silvia and Sky were in the shower**

Silvia: its so good to have my home back **she stretched her arms**

Sky: i still can't believe that Arthut fought your step-parents and won! **she was clearly impressed**

Silvia: i know right, i honestly thought he can't win,but he owned them.

Sky: then your butler sneak with the will and brought a frigging lawyer to shut the Raymer's up.

Silvia: **_giggles_** you should have seen Miss Raymer's face,it was priceless.

Sky: speaking of price, how much did it cost? **she pointed at Silvia's chest**

 **(oh boi)**

Silvia: what?

Sky: don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!

Sky: your rack! No way those are natural!

Silvia:What?!,but they are ! **she was clearly offended by that accusation**

Sky: like i believe you, come here! **she jumped at Silvia**

Silvia: hey, stop it!

Sky: they do seem real...

Silvia: see, i told you!

Sky:how did they got this big?!

Silvia:natural talent.

Sky: yeah, talent my ass.

Silvia: speaking off.

 **Silvia slapped Skyler's ass**

Sky:ouch!

Silvia: that was for fondeling me.

Sky: my butt is sensitive ,please don't touch it again!

Silvia: **_giggles_** very well ,i won't.

 **Outside the bathroom**

Arthut: **Nose bleed**

Halbert: **Nose bleed**

Arthur:are they really natural?

Halbert:i saw Lady Silvia grow myself, they are as natural as they can be.

Halbert: is her butt really that sensitive?

Arthur: never slapped it ,but she never leaves home without a pillow to sit on.

Halbert: ho ho,interesting **he rubs his beard**

Arthur: man, this is not too fair

Halbert: i know, a man's dream ,right behind this door and we can't peek

Arthur: you don't let me peek

Halbert:as a-

Arthur:yeah,yeah, i get it, it is your duty.

Arthur: let's go back to listening

 **inside the bath**

Sky: the shower is kinda small

Silvia: i agree, it was not made for 2

Sky: so how do we do this?

Silvia: let's stay in front of each other and just shower

 **and so they did**

Silvia: its kinda weird ,having to shower with someone else.

Sky:relax, we're both girls ,not like you're showering with Arthur.

Silvia: **_Blush_**

Sky: oh my stars! You would like that!

Silvia: no i won't!.just because he has a strong well made body doesn't mean i like him!

Sky: i never said you like him or that he has a well made body. **she smirked**

Silvia: **_bright red blush_**

Sky:don't worry ,i won't tell.

 **outside the bathroom**

Arthur: well

Halbert: **looks at Arthur with a threatening look** Don't you dare touch Lady Silvia!

Arthur:chill dude, besides, she might end up doing the touching

Halbert: why you little! **he jumped at Arthur, but Arthur ran away, Halbert chased him**

Sky:did you hear anything?

Silvia: no, it might have been the wind

 **Outside the bath,5 min later, Arthur was scratching his head,Halbert hit him hard.**

Halbert: don't ever talk about Lady Silvia like that again! **he was a bit pissed**

Arthur: yes sir, let's go back to our thing.

 **inside the bath**

Sky:this soap smells amazing

Silvia: i know right , it smell like a garden of flowers

Sky:with Arthur holding a rose in his mouth? **_giggles_**

Silvia: Stop it !

Sky: **_laugh_** sorry, but your face is too cute when you're blushing

 **Outside the bath**

Arthur: they're talking about me again **he smirked**

Halbert: would you really be able to hold a rose in your mouth?

Arthur:another thing i do not know, the spanish people do it.

 **inside the bath**

Sky: it was refreshing **she stepped out of the shower**

Silvia:yeah,be carefull when you walk,the floor is slippery.

Sky:don't worry ,i won't- **she slipped and hit her head, she became unconscious , but Shiro did not emerge.**

Silvia:Skyler! **she rushed to her, Sky was bleeding out of her head** Oh no,its bad,help!!!

 **Outside the bath**

Arthur:something happened !

Halbert:wai-

 **Arthur went into the bathroom and saw Silvia holding Sky ,Sky was bleeding from a wound on her head.**

Arthur: damn, we must treat this immediately!

Silvia: is she gonna o- **she just realized, both she and Sky are as naked as the day they were born.**

Silvia: DON'T LOOK! **she** **covered Arthur's eyes**

Arthur: what the?

Silvia: Halbert!.Pick Sky up and take her to her room ,hurry!

Halbert:right.

 **Halbert picked up Sky and took her to her room where he used the first aid kid to stop the bleeding**

 **Later outside her room.**

Arthur:so?

Halbert:she's unconscious but i stopped the bleeding

Silvia:thank you Halbert

Halbert:no need to thank me, but

Arthur:something ain't right.

Silvia:yes.YOU 2 SAW ME AND SKY NAKED! **she clearly wasn't happy about that.**

Arthur/Halbert:sorry.-thank you for the feast offered to our eyes- **they were**

Silvia:anyway.

Arthur:even with such a wound,Shiro should have came out .

Halbert: this happened before?

Arthur:no, its a first for me as well,but I'm confident she'll be alright. **he was calm**

Silvia:all we can do is wait

Halbert:I'll prepare some tea

Arthur:I'll help you

 **Sky woke up ,but she wasn't in her room at the estate.**

Sky:where am I? **she looked around**

 **She was in a room with a bed ,a lamp ,a door and a mirror, the walls were black and the door was white**

Sky:what is this place?

Sky:i remember being in the shower with Silvia then i slipped and everything went black.

Sky:what's that in the mirror?

 **Sky went to the mirror ,it was the exact same room ,except that the walls were white with a black door and there was someone sleeping in the bed**

Sky:who is that?

Sky:i can't see who it is...

 **the person woke up ,it was Shiro, she looked at the mirror and saw Sky looking at her**

Shiro:hey now,its not nice to spy on others **she went to the mirror**

Sky:you can see me?.Maybe you can't hear ...

Shiro:i can hear you as well, tell me ,Skyler, do you remember your first 8 years of life?

Sky:of course i - ...I don't...

Shiro:of course,listen ,my name is Shiro.

Sky:Shiro...why does it sound familiar?

Shiro:listen, when you wake up ,ask Arthut about your tattoo on the right side of your chest ,right on top of it.

Sky:how do you?

 **Shiro shows Skyler her tattoo**

Sky:what?

Shiro:you must know ,i can not tell you,but Arthur can.

Sky:what does he know?.I met him only a while ago

Shiro:wrong, you know him longer, but you don't remember a fake name. Try Mortem.

Sky:Mortem?.Why does that also sound familiar?

Shiro :our time is up, i think you should remember things now as well, when you fall asleep,think of a mirror and you'll wake up here.Look in the mirror and you'll see things that will let you know everything you want.

 **After that Sky woke up, Halbert was siting beside her on a chair.**

Sky:ouch,my head!

Halbert:oh my, Miss Skyler,are you feeling well?

Sky:I'm good Halbert,don't worry **She remembered her "dream".**

Sky:hey...Halbert?

Halbert: yes?

Sky:can you...call Mor-Arthur,for a

second

Halbert:ok **he went to get Arthur**

 **End** **of the chapter.**


	15. roommates

**After Sky woke up she asked Halbert to bring Arthut to her,but she almost said another name.**

 **Halbert went into Arthur's room,he was sitting on his bed without his shirt like always before ge goes to sleep.**

Halbert:excuse me,Sir Arthur? **he slowly went into his room**

Arthur :Halbert,please drop the 'sir' part.

Halbert:ok, but I'm here on another matter,miss Sky woke up and asked for you , you should go see her.

Arthur:hmm,what could she need? **he** **got up and went to her room,he did not grab any shirt ,but went there anyway**

 **Arthur went to Skyler's room,he met Silvia in the hallway.**

Silvia:oh Arthur,where are you going?.

Arthur:Sky woke up.

Silvia:she did?.praised be the stars. **she was relieved to hear that**

Arthur:yeah,but Halbert told me that she wants to talk with me.

Silvia:why?

Arthur:i do not know, I'm going to find out.

Silvia:mind if i come along?

Arthur:she only asked for me though.

Silvia:-what could this mean?-,ok,I'll stay outside the door then

Arthur:ok,don't make noise though,ok?

Silvia:ok.

 **Arthur and Silvia went to Skyler's room,Silvia stayed outside while Arthur went in** **Sky was standing on her bed looking like she saw a ghost.**

Arthur:you wanted yo see me?

Sky:yes, I had a weird dream **she seemed a bit out of it**

Arthur: a dream?

Sky:yes, i was in this weird room and there was a mirror,but the room was different ,also there was someone there,she looked exactly like me,but her hair was white and she had kitty ears. **she slowly explained the dream**

Arthur:-Shiro?-, anything else? **he knew what happened**

Sky:yes, she talked to me, she asked me about my first 8 years of life and i realized i did not have any memories about them, she also told me to ask you about this.

 **Sky unbuttoned her shirt , Silvia put some clothes on her after they got her out of the shower, she showed Arthur her tattoo.**

Sky:i had it for as long as I can remember ,what does it mean and...

Sky:who's Mortem?.He might also know something.

 **Arthur looked surprised by all the things Sky said.**

Arthur:Sky...know that the things I'm going to tell you,may change the way you thought of yourself until now. **his voice got serios**

Sky:why?.What do you know Arthur?.We only know each other for like 2 months...

Arthur:WRONG

 **Sky went silent.**

Arthur:look. **he** **turned around and showed Sky his tattoo, the same as the one on her chest,but larger.**

Sky:what?...you also have that tattoo? **she looked confused as to what and why is the deal with the tattoo and Arthur**

Sky: Who are you Arthur?

Arthur: my name is not Arthur!. **his hair and eyes changed color as he said those words.**

Sky:what?.

Arthur/Mortem: My real name is Mortem!

Sky: wait, if you are Mortem then...what do you know?

Mortem: everything, i know who and what you are, i know the origin of our tattoo ,i know your real name.

 **Silvia went inside the room**

Silvia:Mortem!. what is happening?

Mortem:i do not know,but it seems she met her 'roommate ' and she told her almost everything.

Silvia:no way

Sky:wait, you knew Silvia?

Silvia:Halbert knows as well, Sky, there is something you have to know about yourself and Arthur.

Sky: for how long have you been lying to me?! **she looked scared , but furios because they've been keeping this secret from**

Mortem:relax, Silvia and Halbert found out when we moved here.

Sky: who am I?.Who are you?

Mortem:first I'll tell you what we are.

 **Mortem told Sky all about the 10 special children , the people who made them and their purpose.**

Sky: so,this tattoo is a mark?

Mortem:yes

Sky: and I'm one of those children?

Mortem:yes , we are basically brother and sister

Sky:but one question is still unanswered, what happened to those 8 years of my life?

Mortem:you don't remember them ,because you didn't exist.

Sky:WHAT?

Mortem: i said i also know your real name.

Sky: my real name?.My name is Skyler

Mortem:wrong!. your real name is Shiro.

Sky:Shiro?.that was the name of the girl from the mirror!

Mortem:yes, when i accidentally split us across the globe, you must have taken a lot of stress ,so much that you created a split personality to deal with the loneliness and stress.

Sky:split personality?.is that what that cat girl is?

Mortem:NO!

Sky: wait, then the reason i don't remember my first 8 years of life...the reason why she knew all this is...

Mortem: the girl you saw...was Shiro

Sky: then I'm...

Mortem:yes, you are the split personality created to control Shiro's stress.

Sky:no,no,no;NO! **she started to freak out**

Sky:THIS CAN'T BE REAL, YOU ARE LYING,I CAN'T BE A FAKE !

Mortem:I DIDN'T SAY YOU ARE A FAKE SKYLER!

Sky:BUT IF THIS SHIRO IS THE MAIN PERSONALITY,THEN WHY?.WHT ISN'T SHE HERE RIGHT NOW?

Mortem:You'll have yo ask her yourself!

Sky:HOW?

Mortem:Shiro remembers anything you do and see, but you don't.

Sky:AND?.HOW'S THAT GOING TO HELP IF I CAN'T TALK TO HER DIRECTLY?

Mortem: simple, write each question you got on paper, then I'll film Shiro while she's answearing them.

Sky: is that your answear? **she calmed down a bit**

Mortem:it is the only one i got.

Sky:very well, how do we bring her out?

Mortem: remember the hypnosis thing?.I put a command on your brain, Shiro comes out when you fall asleep or get ununconscious.

Sky:white as-

Mortem: don't say it!.you'll turn!

Sky: so , the times i felt something was wrong during the day was you using that command to talk with Shiro?

Mortem: yes,but you can also use it to turn on your own, then to turn back ,Shiro only has to pinch herself.

Sky:ok, I'll write some questions, you prepare your phone to film me.

Mortem:very well, take your time.

Silvia: I'll stay here,Sky needs some company right now, that was a lot to take in.

Mortem: very well. **he** **walked out of the room and went to get his phone.**

 **Silvia stayed behind to keep Sky company and help her with her questions.**

 **After 10 minutes**

Mortem:alright, ready?

Sky:i think so, are you she will agree?

Silvia:Shiro has a different personality ,but she's not bad.

Mortem:don't worry , everything will be fine

Sky:very well...white ash **she** **fell asleep ,as she was falling on the bed her hair changed and 2 car ears appear , Shiro took over.**

Shiro: well, this could've gone bad.

Mortem: i won't ask how you told her all that, but let's do this. **he** **started the recording**

Shiro: Hello Sky,as you know I'm your 'roommate',Shiro.

Shiro: i know about the questions you want to ask and I'll answear them , no lies.

1 question:" what do you do when i fall asleep?"

Shiro: well, i usually hunt for mana, i know they didn't told you, but we can absorb the mana of other people just by touching, the power only works when i take over and i can't really control it so Mortem keeps his distance most of the time.

Mortem: for good reason, remember when i passed out in mid air and broke my leg?.That was her fault.

Shiro: if i would've knew it was you i wouldn't have taken your mana,but what done its done.

Mortem:next question **he**

2 question: "what is different when we change?"

Shiro: first of all, appearance, just look at me and then look at you, also, I'm a fire element not a water one, i don't know why you have that element and honestly,i don't care, it can be usefull.

3 question: " are you going to turn back everytime we turn?"

Shiro: i only pinch myself to give you the command, and you only have 2 words to say in order to change, don't worry, i will always change back , but when you need me, don't be afraid to call me out.

4 and last question: " Silvia told me we are half tiger, is that true?"

Shiro: not just that, we are half Japanese and half tiger, your hair color is resulted from that while my white color is from our tiger half, also, its a tiger-spirit , a strong and mysterious spirit that few have encountered and lived to tell the tale,so be proud about it.

Mortem: that's all?

Shiro: yes, now i will change back and when i do, show her the clip.

Mortem: understood. **he stopped the recording**

 **Shiro changed back into Skyler and Mortem showed Sky the recording**

Sky: i guesd, it won't be so bad to have her as a 'roommate'

Sky: i wonder if Arthur knows about you Mortem.

Mortem: **_laugh_** I'm not a split personality.

Sky: oh, i thought you were, sorry, I'm new to all this.

Mortem: You'll learn, but for the moment, try not to tell anyone else about our secret, those who created us are still out there and if the find us we'll be forced to do their dirty work.

Sky: i understand

Silvia: I'm glad that everything went well,now **_yawn_** let's go to sleep.

Mortem: i agree, it is 2 AM after all and tomorrow someone has school.

Sky: if something i can put Shiro to go in my place.

Mortem: **_laugh_**

Sky: also, now i know why i felt awful when you broke your leg , you went with her to the bar haven't you?

Mortem:-busted-, maybe

Sky:YOU JERK, ITS MY BODY AS WELL,YOU KNOW! **she was pissed about that**

Silvia: **_giggles_**

Mortem: ok ok , let's just get some sleep.

 **End of the chapter(and of the story)**

 **(Joke, ima do just a little time skip)**


	16. The Bull

**3 months have passed since the start of the Academy, the second semester is about to start and with it , the Rank S students will begin coming to the Academy as well.**

 **Time : 6:45**

Arthur: oh shit, its late **he** **rushed to get ready , he went out of his room** **and met with Sky and Silvia at the exit, him and Sky were still living with Silvia.**

Arthur: sorry, i overslept a bit. **he rubbed the back of his head**

Sky: clasic you. **she wasn't surprised that he slept in**

Silvia: let's go , luckily the Academy is very close , only a 30 minute walk from here and classes start at 7:30 , so if we go now we can get there in time. **she was calm about it**

Arthur: right

Sky:lets go

 **the 3 headed to the Academy**

 **At the Academy**

Arthur: this place hasn't changed much, are you sure the Rank S students are back ?

Silvia: yes, this is how it always was.

Sky: i wonder if the other Rank S students are as nice as Silvia.

Silvia: not really , many of them are pretty arrogant abd think that they are unbeatable. **she sounded pretty worried**

Arthur: well then, i guess all i gotta do is punch some respect into them. **he put his fist up**

Silvia: **_giggles_**

Sky: if you can punch as hard as you sleep then you won't have problems with that.

Silvia: **_laugh_**

Arthur: that was good Sky, you know how i love to sleep in.

Sky: **_laugh_**

Arthur:anyway, let's see in what classes we are, they move the students each year into different classes afterall.

Sky: right.

Silvia: i guess I'll come with you to find out, Halbert send them a file with my name change.

Arthur: oh yeah, you got your old name back.

Silvia: Silvia Silverleaf at your service.

Sky:let's go, i hope my teacher won't be an ass like the last one.

 **They headed to the secretary office**

Arthur: hello

Secretary:please ,come in.

 **the 3 went inside**

Secretary: what are your names?

Silvia: Silvia Silverleaf.

Arthur: me and Sky here were left orfans so we don't really got a family name that's real , but our fake ones are.

Arthur: Arthur Blackhawk.

Sky: Skyler Azaria.

Secretary:all right , let's see. **she checked the PC**

Secretary: here you go, you are alll in the same class

Silvia: what?,but I'm one year older. **she was surprised by that**

Secretary: i heard about the Raymer incident, but since you were signed up under that name at first, the change of name requires you to start over,don't worry your Rank is intact.

Arthur: well, that's a surprise.

Sky: don't worry Silvia, being in the same class won't be bad. **she smiled while trying to cheer up Silvia**

Silvia: i guess, i have you 2 atleast

 **Someone passes by the secretary**

Arthur: **he turned around, a chill running down his spine**

Sky:are you ok?

Arthur: yes, let's go to our class. **he seemed a bit nervous , but he was ok**

 **the 3 headed to their class**

Arthur: looks like the teacher ain't here yet

Silvia: good, let's grab our seats

Sky: i wonder who our teacher is?

 **as they entered the people already inside the class recognized Arthur and Silvia and began storming them , some guys from the Academy's newspaper were there as well asking questions.**

Arthur: Stars, what is this?

Silvia: **_sign_** the comotion Rank S students must face when the 2nd semester starts.

Female Student1: OMS, it's the Silver Lightning ,Silvia. **she was exited**

Male student: Arthur of the frozen flame is here as well! **him as well, like looking at their idols**

Arthur:hold it guys, can we atleast go to our seats? **he tried to act nice**

Newspaper students: Make space!

Male student: oh the newspaper.

Female student:let's make some space for them. **the group made some space for some students with notebooks at 'em.**

Newspaper students: so ,Arthur ,Silvia, can i ask you a few questions?

Arthur:we should really sit down **he was slowly getting annoyed**

Silvia:yeah, the teacher might appear in any moment. **she was sounding a bit nervous**

Newspaper students: great, first its you Arthur: How did you felt after you were promoted to S by the principal in the first semester after your duel with Silvia?

Arthur: surprised , i guess **he answered with a nervous look on his face**

Newspaper students: and you Silvia: How come you're here, aren't you older, also how come you don't look like you hate Arthur,he did beat you,but most importantly, why are you 2 here at the same time?

Silvia: Well...I... **she was nervous and didn't know what to say**

Newspaper students: OMS(Oh my stars), Don't tell me he's your boyfriend!

Arthur:WHAT?!

Silvia: **_blush_** HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Newspaper students: then why are you blushing?

Silvia: **_slight blush_** is ... i mean he did...he helped me when i needed help ,ok!

newspaper students: -OMS , she is hiding something , this going on the first page, 2 Rank S students, deeply in love- **the newspaper student making the questions had a weird smirk**

Arthur:-this is getting ridiculous, guess i gotta put my scary face on-

Arthur:hey!

 **the students from the newspaper looked at Arthur and began backing away**

Arthur: **he had a threatening look in his eyes** if you do not want to be ice statues...then leave us alone

Newspaper students: YES SIR,SORRY SIR-scary...- **After that all the students began going back their seats**

Arthur: that was annoying, can you believe the questions they asked? **he was annoyed**

Silvia:n-no **she was a slight bit embarrassed**

Sky:HEY, LOVE BIRDS

Silvia: **_blush_**

Arthur:damn it Sky, don't call us that, you know we ain't a couple!

Sky: **she looked mad** Being ignored is not nice,you know.

Silvia:l-let's just sit down

 **Arthur went in the back of the class, Sky took the seat in front of him and Silvia the one beside him**

 **(separate seats btw).**

 **A teacher came inside the room**

Miss Hetra:alright class,welcome to the 2nd semester of the Academy,as you all know,from now on Rank S students will be joining us,so try not to piss them of .

Miss Hetra: now, let me see who i have this semester.

Miss Hetra: Skyler Azaria, James Montenegro,Arthur Blackhawk...

Miss Hetra:Arthur?! **she looked surprised to see him**

Arthur: -that's an interesting reaction-

Miss Hetra: sorry, i was just surprised that the same student who was promoted to S and left my class is back and its STILL my student.

Miss Hetra: lemme keep reading through the names, Jack Hammerstone, Silvia Silverleaf, Nigel Blein...wait,Silvia?

Silvia:yes miss?

Miss Hetra: Oh stars, i was informed about you having to repeat your first year again ,but i didn't knew you were put in my class. **she was worried**

Miss Hetra: you are also sitting next to Arthur...is everything ok?

Silvia:yes, me and Arthur get along quite well actually.

Arthur:no need to worry miss.

Miss Hetra: very well.

 **Hetra kept reading and after she was done she began her class.**

 **After her class.**

Arthur: Stars, i forgot how boring school is **_Yawn_**

Sky: you and Silvia basically had a longer break , I had to come here every day ,except the weekends of course.

Arthur: yeah yeah, let's just go to the cafeteria

Silvia: agree, some food sounds good right now.

 **The 3 went to the cafeteria**

Arthur: and here we ar-

Carter: HERE YOU ARE YOU DAMN SON OF A BITCH **he** **jumped at Arthur to punch him**

 **Arthur used his ice element to create a shield on his arm and block**

Carter: MY PARENTS TOLD ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED, YOU HAVE GUTS, BUT WHAT PISSES ME OF MORE... **He was furios**

Carter:IS HER FACE! **he redirected his attention to Silvia**

 **Arthur jumped between him and Silvia and blocked his hit.**

Carter: Arthur...one day i will kill you

Arthur: that day will never come

Carter:ohoho,it will, i have plans to make it happen and not even your "talents" can save you ... **he** **left**

Silvia: **_sign_** he is still as impulsive as ever

Sky: stars! I can't stand that guy!

Arthur: at least since i used my ice to defend i won't be punished.

Silvia: i guess that's a plus

Sky: let's head go sit down.

 **the 3 went and grabbed some food and then found a good table to sit at.**

Arthur: anyway, i think ima check the job board later, can't keep relying on Silvia's fortune.

Sky:right, i will do the same.

Silvia: you 2 have been helping around the house a lot, its really ok.

Arthur:we know.

Sky:we don't wanna be a burden that's all.

Silvia: so you're earning money so i might depend on you as well?

Arthur: that day might never come, but yes.

Silvia:i see

 **Suddenly a big guy wearing a black leather jacket and a small beard appeared(he wasn't wearing the beard btw, in case you got confused), he looked like a strong guy.**

???:say girls, do you know a guy named Arthur?

Silvia:?

Sky:who's asking?

Mark : Mark Quake, Rank S, earth element, i heard the guy is strong. **he was a big guy , but he didn't seem like a bad guy, h** **e looked at silvia**

Mark:hey **he pointed at her** you're the Silver Lightning chick, the one that got her ass handed to her by him.

Arthur: first of all, she was a good opponent, second of all, why do you want to see me?

Mark: well will you look at that, so you're Arthur, the Frozen Flame ,right?

Arthur: i don't really get what's with those nicknames.

Mark: Us S guys get them from other students, it might be good or bad.

Sky:what's yours?

Mark: i don't have to introduce myself, you heard of me.

Arthur/Silvia/Sky: no we haven't

Mark: **that hurt his pride a bit** my nickname is Shaker

Arthur: why you live milkshakes?

Silvia/Sky: **_giggles_**

Mark: the rumors are true about you being a sly guy with a sharp tongue...

Arthur: i just said it, i don't see the harm in that.

Mark: look, how about you ditch those 2 and come hang out with my group?

Arthur:no thanks

Mark: well that was fast, suit yourself. **he** **left**

Arthur: that guy needs a girlfriend

Silvia: yeah

Sky: he needs to get laid.

Arthur:... **looks at Sky**

Silvia:... **looks at Sky**

Sky:what? isn't that what you do with your girlfriend ? **she seemed confused as to why they're looking at her**

Arthur:we need to have a serios discussion after this.

 **After classes ended the 3 went home, but something was happening in another part of the world**

???: **_heavy breathing_**

Church officials: catch him, his one of the 10 lost lambs! **he was shouting**

???: **_heavy breathing_** LEAVE ME ALONE! **the mysterious character punched the ground below him and 2 large pillars appeared, blocking the way of the church official.**

Church official: damn it, call for more reinforcements! **he was frustrated**

Church soldier: but sir, that thing took out hundreds already!

Church official : i don't care, our mission is to make sure he dies and dead he shall become even if i have hunt him myself. Do you caught the women that ran away?

Church soldier:no sir,we lost her.

Church official: then we have to catch him!

Toro: I must escape **wounds bleed heavily**

Toro: i must be strong! **he** **put his hand on a wall and the wall opened up ,he then went in and hid until things calm down.**

Toro: i should be safe here...

 **the Church arrived at his location**

Church: where did he dissapeared?!

Church soldier: we don't know, the blood trail ends here.

Church official:damn it, he can use transmutation and a earth element,but what was scary was that transformation of his, what was that?

Church soldier: the reports say it was a minotaur sir.

Church official: A minotaur?!. I would say that's foolish ,but that strength is not human , he was strong as 10 bulls!

Church soldier: what do we do now sir?

Church official: we'll retreat, gather up a team to look for survivors and take care of the wounded, I'll report everything.

Church soldier: yes sir, the civilian casualties must be high, I'll put together a team at once!

 **Inside the wall**

Toro: damn it, i can't go after her like this, only one way **he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and drew something on it with the blood that was pouring from his wounds.**

Toro: I must ask my brother for help:

"Mortem, please,Help me...

Its me... Toro, I've been living in Mexic since you split us, but the church found me.

I'm wounded but I'll live, but i have a request to make.

I've got a girlfriend, she's pregnant, please Mortem, protect her, i told her that if anything happens she should use the waypoint crystal i gave her to teleport to a safe house in Canada , she should live in a wooden hut ,but she's almost in her 9 month, please brother,Mortem, protect her for me, protect my baby..."

 **the paper began glowing and then flew with speed outside.**

Toro: I have to treat my wounds and get away from this place..

Toro: i won't fall, I AM TORO, THE MINOTAUR **he looked outside ,no church officials or soldiers , it was night**

 **he had the tattoo on his biceps.**

 **He was one of the 10 ...**

 **End of the chapter**

 **(again, all 10 of them are 18)**


	17. the rose in the snow

**After all classes have ended for the day, Arthur, Silvia and Sky went home.**

Arthur: **he stretched his arms** another day ,another way

Sky:what does that mean?

Silvia:?

Arthur: don't know, i just opened my mouth and it came out.

Silvia: it sounded quite good

Sky:yeah.

Arthur: thanks, once we get home I'm gonna talk with Halbert about this sin based magic and the Sinaps Academy.

Silvia: why the interest?

Arthur: well, element magic is cool, but there are other types as well and i might end up fighting them one day.

Sky: oh yeah, Halbert said he was a teacher at Sinaps didn't he?

Silvia: now that i think about it, why did he quit being one?

Arthur: maybe the pay was awful?

Silvia: i don't think it was the pay, I'll have to ask him when he get back.

 **After they arrived at the estate , they saw a piece of paper on the door , it was dirty and full of blood.**

Silvia: what's that?

 **Arthur took the paper**

Arthur: its a letter, from...Toro?... **he looked surprised to see it and happy**

Sky: Toro?

Arthur: he ...is alive

Silvia: is he one of the 10 as well?

Sky: wait , if he is, why the letter?

 **Arthur reads through the letter**

Arthur: let's go inside **he looked troubled**

 **the 3 went inside**.

Sky: what does it say?

Arthur: the church...found Toro

Silvia: oh no **she showed a bit of worry**

Sky: what?

Arthur: he says he is alive but wounded, he also asks for my help

Sky: your help?

Arthur: the letter is for Mortem, that means its for me

Silvia:what does it say?

Arthur: apparently that bull, wants me to go help his girl.

Sky: his girl?.He has a girlfriend?

Silvia:that's so romantic of him, sending help to protect his girlfriend than to protect itself.

Arthur:there's more

Sky: what?

Silvia: i think its a message for her, this Toro sure knows how to charm them

Arthur: actually, apparently the girl's knocked up and he wants me to protect her , she's close to giving birth as well.

 **Sky and Silvia looked surprised**

Sky: Knocked up?!

Silvia: wait what?

Arthur: if you don't believe me then read the letter.

 **Sky and Silvia read the letter**

Sky: no way, this means, I'm going to be an aunt?!

Silvia: she's is canada in a wooden hut?!

Silvia: Arthur, you must go and help her! **she was pretty determined about it**

Arthur: do you think I'll refuse my own brother?!. I'm waiting for you!

Silvia: us? **she seemed confuse**

Sky: he asked you!.why should we come?

Arthur: 1.Toro is also your brother Sky.

2.His girl is almost ready to give birth, so someone will have to deliver.

Silvia: why don't you do it?

Arthur: that's 3, the church will most likely find her and someone has to buy some time while she's giving birth.That and i can't stand the miracle of life.

Sky: very well, you got a point

Silvia:but how are we suppose to find her?.it only says a country and a wooden hut.

Arthur: the same way i found you Silvia **his eyes changed.**

Silvia: your eyes **she was looking at Arthur's eyes**

Sky: is this some weird power of yours?

Arthur: yes, my eyes posses different types of abilities,one of them let's me track mana.

Arthur: the letter is written with Toro's blood, his child inherited this blood as a result , it also contains mana, the trail will get weaker by the day so we'll have to hurry. **he sounded worried**

Sky:right, I'll prepare some warm clothes, it may be cold there

Silvia: I'll notify Halbert to prepare a quick way to travel

Arthur: I'll prepare some masks, if we end up fighting the church we must hide our faces!

Silvia:right, let's start

 **the 3 started the preparations for the trip to canada.**

 **Somewhere in the Canadian mountains**

???: I hope Toro is ok **slight contraction**

???:not yet, please wait a little longer...

 **Further away**

Church official: do you got any leads?

Church soldier: no sir, but we are going to ask the locals,maybe we can find something.

Church official: good, the higher ups are not happy about our failure in Mexic, so we must find that witch( **When a normal women bears the child of a magic user she's called a witch)**

 **Back at the estate**

Arthur:alright, everything ready?

Silvia: yup, we got the masks to hide ourselves and warm clothes

Sky: i also packet some things to help with the delivery in case we need them,also

Sky/Silvia:WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED UP IN A JACKET? **they seemed surprised**

 **Arthur was wearing his usual clothes**

Arthur: my ice combination allows me to resist cold temperatures. **he was calm about it**

Sky: so you can basically walk naked at -50?

Arthur: hey now, that is pushing it

Silvia: anyway, let's go.Halbert prepared a nice way of traveling for us

 **They went to where Halbert was**

Halbert: ah, Lady Silvia, Arthur and Miss Skyler.

Arthur:is everything ready Hal?

Halbert: yes.

Arthur: i don't see anything though,only that weird stone with writtings on it

Silvia: that's our ride

Sky: what?

Arthur:what?

Halbert: let me explain, the stone is market with symbols because its a portal used for teleportation , it only needs some mana and it'll open **he** **put his hand on it and the marks started glowing , a portal opens**

Arthur: don't tell me we are gonna go in that?

 **Silvia jumps in**

Arthur: what the?

 **Sky jumped in as well**

Arthur:fine **he** **jumped in.**

 **He arrived in the back alley of some building.**

Arthur: well,here we are

Sky: yes

Silvia: its so cold! **she was shaking a bit from the cold**

 **It was snowing and the temperature was very low.**

Arthur: judging by the time of year and temperature I'll say we're close to the north pole.

Sky/Silvia:THE NORTH POLE?!

Sky:please tell me we're in the place

Arthur: **his eyes changed** i see a familiar mana flowing from the mountain, we're close

Silvia: how long do you think its gonna take us to get there?

Arthur: if we fly then we're gonna arrive in no time

Sky: i can't fly, also,what if someone sees us? **she seemed worried**

Arthur: the snow is picking up , it'll become a blizzard in about 30 min, the visibility is low as well, so if we fly high enough we won't be seen.

Sky: alright, so who's gonna carry me?

Silvia:Arthur ,of course

Arthur: **_sign_** Let's go. **he** **picked Sky up and him and Silvia took to the sky.**

 **On the mountain**

Church soldier: Sir, a local said that while we was chopping down some fire wood he saw a wooden hut with a women who looked to be pregnant inside of it.

Church official:good , did he say where?

Church soldier: yes sir!

Church: good,we'll start heading there at once , I don't think 500 man was necessary for this.

 **At the wooden hut**

???: **_heavy breathing_** Not yet,wait a little longer querido(darling)

???: your papa will come to get us , I'm sure of it.

 **In the sky**

Silvia:ARE WE THERE YET?

Arthur:THE TRAIL OF MANA IS BEGINNING TO GO DOWN , WAIT! **he** **sees the army from the church**

Arthur:WE GOT COMPANY!

Sky:THE CHURCH?!

Silvia:OH NO **she looked a bit scared**

Arthur:THEY'RE HEADING IN THE SAME DIRECTION AS US, LET'S HURRY **he** **accelerated through the blizzard towards the hut while Sky was on his back**

Sky:AHHHHHHHHHHHH **she was desperately holding on to Arthur so she won't fall**

Silvia:WAIT FOR ME!

 **The 3 flew with speed towards the hut.**

 **At the hut**

???: Good, the contraptions have calmed down, i can't give birth yet...

???: not while Toro is not here...

 **Outside the hut**

Sky:ARTHUR ,SLOW DOWN

 **Arthur landed with speed ,creating a loud sound as he landed**

???:oh no, someone's here! **She grabbed a gun and went outside**

Sky:damn it Arthur!.next time I'm going with Silvia **she rubbed her head**

 **Silvia lands**

Silvia:that was crazy Arthur, are you ok?

Arthur:I'm fine.

Sky: i think i got snow in my jacket. **she** **opened her jacket to clean the snow.**

 **a women came outside of the hut with a gun in her hands pointed at them**

???:WHO ARE YOU?.ARE YOU WITH THE CHURCH? **she was pointing the gun at them**

 **Arthur panicked and decided to rip Sky's shirt a bit, revealing her tattoo**

Sky:ARTHUR , WHAT THE HELL?! **she covered herself**

???:that tattoo ...

???:are you...Toro's sister? **she put the gun down**

Sky: yes...and this perv is his brother

Arthur: i didn't had enough time to take out my shirt to show my tattoo, plus she has a gun

 **Sky slapped Arthur**

Arthur:i deserved that

???: Sky?,Arthur ?, Toro never mentioned those names!

 **Arthur changed his hair and eyes**

Arthur/Mortem: fake names.

Sky: don't worry, my real name is Shiro.

Mortem: I'm Mortem, this girl here knows our secret ,but don't worry ,she's a friend

Silvia:hello? **she was a bit nervous because of the gun thing**

Rose: my name is Rozalinda,Rose for short,come inside.

 **they went inside the hut, there were only a bed and a chimney with few logs for fire left.**

Mortem: so you're Toro's girl?

Rose:yes, I'm 17.

Sky:you're younger than us and you are gonna be a mom?

Silvia:Sky!

Rose:its ok, yes, before i met Toro i lived on the street ,he offered me a place to life and well **she looked down and slightly smiled**

Mortem:you began falling for him and then this happened **he** **points at her belly.**

Rose:i guess you can say that.He told me all about him after he found out i was pregnant.

Mortem: of course.

Sky: truth is , I have to switch up.

Rose: switch up?

Sky:white ash. **she** **turned into Shiro**

Shiro: hello!

Rose:wow, what was that **she was surprised by Sky's transformation**

Mortem:let's say that Shiro and Sky are roommates.

Rose:ok...

Rose: **slight contraction** ** _Ugh_**

Silvia:are you ok?

 **Shiro pinched herself, her power won't let her touch Rose without taking her mana.**

Sky: let's get you on the bed.

 **Sky and Silvia helped Rose get on the bed.**

Rose:its ok,there's still time...

Mortem:you're lying **he** **used his eyes on Rose to see the condition of the baby**

Mortem: your water will break any minute , face it, no way you can not give birth until the end of the day.

Rose:...you're right...

Sky:WHAT?

Silvia:by the end of the day?!

 **the girls panicked a bit**

Mortem:what's worse,the church is getting closer, we don't got that much time.

Rose:no...please... **she looked scared**

Mortem:hm?

Rose:even if you'll have to leave me behind,please,i beg you ,save my baby... **she shed a tear**

Mortem:don't beg me, no need to do it.

Silvia:Mortem...

Mortem:my brother asked me to protect you and what's more you're basically his wife now

sky:meaning that you are our sister-in-law.

Mortem: I won't allow a brother or sister of mine to be hurt ,EVEN IF I GOT TO DIE TO PROTECT THEM **He had a strong determinated voice**

 **Rose started crying**

Rose:thank you, we barely met but you already think of me like family...thank you...

Mortem:Sky,Silvia!

Sky:yes?

Silvia:what is it?

Mortem:you 2 stay here and take care of Rose, I'll go outside and in case the church shows up I'll fight them and buy you enough time to escape.

Sky:Roger that.

Silvia:please,be carefull.

 **Mortem went outside and Sky and Silvia stayed behind to look after Rose.**

Rose:i recognize that look... **she looked at Silvia**

Silvia:what?

Rose:the look on your face is the same one i had when i first met Toro...you like that boy ?

Silvia: **_blush_** No,i don't

Rose: **_giggles_** no use lying to me .

Silvia: **_blush_**

 **End of the chapter**


	18. The cry of a new day

**At the wooden hut**

Sky: i wonder why we can't take Rose and leave this place. **she seemed tired**

Rose:well...

Silvia: she's close to giving birth Sky, it is also snowing outside and we can't fly, what if her water breaks mid-air?

Sky:you're right, sorry for asking.

Rose: I'm sure you didn't mean any harm, i too would've loved to give birth in a better place, but fate said otherwise. **she had a kind voice**

Silvia: right now we should prepare, once her water breaks things are gonna get rough.

Sky:speaking of rough, is Mortem gonna be ok out there?.I know he is resistant to cold thanks to his ice combination,but what if the church arrives?.

Rose:THE CHURCH IS HERE? **she seemed scared**

Sky:oops, i thought Mortem already said it.

Rose: i thought he was only playing cool! **she started panicking**

Silvia:Rose, calm down **she grabbed Rose's hand** yes ,the church is here,but they're still far away,plus, Mortem will stop them.

Rose:how can you be so sure?.he is only one and the church... **she was scared**

Rose:when they found Toro ,they came with hundred of soldiers...

Silvia:hundreds...

Sky:only for one person?

Rose: They must've heard that Toro is not normal, i don't know, i only know that it was a masacre... **it was clearly hard for her to remember that night**

Silvia:how strong is Toro?

Rose: he told me he's like a bull...and damn, he really was like one...

Sky: Mortem never showed me how strong he can be

Silvia: i saw Mortem's power,but i think there is more, he started turning but it looked incomplete.

Rose: Toro was like a monster out there ...something stronger would be... Querido Dios, ayúdanos(Dear god,help us)

Silvia: all we can do now is wait

 **Outside the hut**

Mortem-I can see them, they're getting closer- **he was looking at the around the hut**

Mortem-i better put this on- **he** **put on his mask, it was a simple model, one half white and the other black**

Mortem-Toro...I remember how we used to play togheter in that facility-

Mortem:-man, he had no will of its own back then,easy guy to order around-

Mortem:- but look at him now, bastard's gonna be a dad, and he has a good looking wife as well, lucky bastard-

 **More sounds began echoing through the forest around the hut**

Mortem:-i better secure the hut, wouldn't want a stray bullet hitting them- **he** **created an ice dope around the hut,leaving only a small hole for the chimney**

 **The army send by the church appeared and a man started speaking to Mortem**

Church official: Hey you!

Mortem:... **he stayed silent**

Church official: are you one of the devils?.Here to protect the witch i assume.

Mortem: what if i was?

Church official: Then be ready to die. Soldier,put a bullet in his face!

Church soldier:yes sir! **The soldier shot Mortem, Mortem put up an ice wall and stoped the bullet**

Church official: A devil of ice?!.Now there's a rare sight!

Mortem: I'll only tell you once , leave and no one will be hurt, stay and I'll paint the mountain red with your blood.

Church official: My god , you sure know your way with words ,devil.

Church official: close range squad , kill him!

Church soldiers: Yes Sir

 **a group of soldiers equipment with blades started charging at Mortem**

 **(time for the battle text)**

 _Mortem covered his arms in ice and shaped it like blades_

 _One after another, the soldiers jumped at Mortem , but he sliced through every single one_

Church official:he's not bad. **a drop of sweat started running down his face**

 _Mortem punched the ground beneath him and dozens of ice spikes erupted from the ground, impaling every single soldier that jumped at Mortem_

Church official:Mother of god...

Mortem :i better do this

 _multiple bolts of lighting rained down from the sky in front of the army, none has been hurt,but there was a burning line in front of them._

Mortem: past that line and only dead awaits you, if you want to life then turn back now!

Church soldier: sir, did he just summon lightning?...

Church official: i heard about rumors ,but this is...he's not a normal devil...

Church official: Shoot him !

 _Multiple bullets began flying towards Mortem, he put up an ice-shield ,but a soldier sneaked behind him and used a fire-thrower_

 _Mortem didn't move , his clothes were burned, he used his ice-blade to slice the soldiers throat,his blade was already red from all the blood spilled so far._

Church official: how is he still standing?

Church official:wait!.on the hut, his reflexion on the ice,there's something on his back!

Church official: MOTHER OF GOD! **his face got coveted in fear**

 _The army looked at the official as he was shivering in fear._

Church official: ATTACK HIM, ALL FORCES GO FORWARD, DESTROY THE HUT AS WELL, HE IS ...

Church official: HE IS A LOST LAMB!

Church official: THERE'S A RUMOR ABOUT ONE BEING ABLE TO USE ALL ELEMENTS , ITS HIM ! **he completly lost his cool**

 _The army began mobilizing , more soldiers crossed the line and charged at Mortem_

Mortem: very well!

 _Mortem began attacking the soldiers as they were coming , dodging bullets in a storm of lead_

 **Inside the hut**

Rose:WHAT'S HAPPENING?! **she could hear everything**

Silvia:Mortem its fighting the church!

Sky: how's the sittuation looking?

Silvia:amazing, Mortem barely has a scratch,but it seens they burned him

Rose: AAAHH **she suddenly started screaming**

Silvia:its ok, you'll need the fire of hell to burn him

Rose: NO... ** _heavy breathing_**...my water.

 **Sky checked**

Sky: the bed is wet...HER WATER BROKE!

Silvia:WHAT?

Rose: Oh god... ** _heavy breathing_**...the contraptions have begun

Sky: relax Rose, be calm,Mortem is taking care of the church

Rose:DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX!

Sky:wow, ok. **she backed away a bit**

 **Outside the hut**

 _Mortem was killing the soldiers send by the church , his arms were covered to the elbows with blood and the snow on the ground became red from the blood._

Church official: no good, SENT IN THE CLERKS!

 _five people wearing white cloaks and with their face covered jumped on to the battle field_

 _one of them put his hand up , he had a little cross on it,then a bright light started shinning and took the form of a blade._

 _The one with the light-blade charged at Mortem and managed to cut one of blades and put a grave wound on him_

Mortem:GAH!-so this are the clerks, trained soldiers that the church equipment with talismans able to use mana and create those things in their hands-

 _The clerks charged at Mortem one after another, Mortem managed to dodge,but one of the them went for the hut inside the ice dome , he was trying to break the ice_

 _Mortem saw him._

Mortem: NO YOU DON'T !.ICE AGE!

 _A terrible cold air started spreading from Mortem, freezing everything in rock-hard ice ,but the clerks stopped the ice before it reached the main army_

Church official:that was close, keep going!

 _The clerks continued their attacks on Mortem, he was in a pinch_

Mortem: STOP IT ALREADY!

 _A bolt of lighting struck a clerk and killed him, only 4 of them remained_

Church official: no way, he caught one. **he looked scared**

 _Mortem repaired his ice-blades and began focusing lighting around his wrist and ankles , the same moved used by Silvia during their duel, but the lighting was also in his blades_

 _a clerk jumped at him with a light-blade,but the moment he clashed with Mortem a lighting bolt jumped at him and knocked him out , Mortem used the opportunity to kill him_

 _the other 3 retreated back and modified the shape of their light-weapons turning them into bows_

 _Mortem created an ice-shield on his hand and used it to defend ,but only 2 arrows hit him, the other hit the ice protecting the dome and left a crack_

Mortem: I'm your opponent damn it!

 _2 of the clerks jumped at Mortem while the other one went for the with 10 soldiers following him_

Clerk: We'll break thw ice! Kill the witch ,then kill the lamb!

 _The clerk created a hamer using light and hit the ice, producing big cracks in it_

 **inside the hut**

Rose: AHHHHHHHH

Sky: push Rose!.PUSH!

Silvia: A clerk is breaking the ice!.Mortem is cornered!

Sky: no...White as-

Silvia:NO, you're the only water element we have left, you stay here and look after Rose,I'll go!

Sky:be carefull.

 **Silvia went outside**

 _The clerk broke the and a strong bolt of lighting came out , killing him, the soldiers followed in shortly._

Mortem:I TOLD YOU TO WAIT INSIDE

 _Silvia's mask was like Mortem's ,expect that it was completely white with a lighting bolt drawn on to it_

Silvia: I'm sorry,i figured you could use a hand.

Mortem: defend the hut!

Silvia:understood **she had small lightning bolts on her hands**

 _Silvia was killing any soldier that was getting too close, no one can dodge lighting_

 _the 2 clerks fighting Mortem began pulling back, one of them charged at Mortem from the front ,Mortem blocked,then the other one came at him from above._

 _Mortem dodged,but his masked showed a crack._

Clerk: you are a worthy opponent devil. **he said with respect**

Mortem:so are you. **he returned the respect**

 _Mortem closed his eyes and began using more power, his nails became like claws, fangs appeared in his mouth , his skin became like scales, he was going to use all elements at once._

Silvia:-that's the same form he took during the fight with the Raymer's-

Clerk: You were holding back ?

Mortem: kinda

Church official: if he can transform like the other one then we might have troubles. **he was looking more and more scared**

Church official: what is the number of casualties?

Church soldier: 97 Sir

Church official : good .

 _Mortem stood still , the clerk charged at him , he covered his fist in fire and released a violent attack on a clerk,hitting a good portion of the main army as well._

 _Silvia was doing well protecting the hole in the ice dome,but her mana was getting low, she had to retreat._

 _Mortem moved in quick and fixed the hole_

Clerk: only i remain, 5 of us went in and only i remain, i must use that.

 _the last clerk charged at Mortem and as he did he covered his whole body in light and managed to stab Mortem through his shoulder only with his palm_

Clerk:THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE DEVIL!

Mortem:is it?!

 _Suddenly a violent wind started around them , the clerk lost his focus and Mortem absorbed the light, leaving the clerk exposed._

Clerk:IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE A DEVIL ! LIGHT SHOULD KILL YOU!

Mortem: we are not devils...

 _Mortem stabbed the clerk_

Mortem: we are as human as you are,but you make us do things we don't want to do...

 _the last clerk now lies dead on the ground, its blood painting the snow red._

Church official: damn it!. Casualties?!

Church soldier: that fire took half of us out sir . Casualties count is 276.

Church official:keep attacking , he'll get tired and then we can finish him of.

 _The soldiers of the church charged at Mortem_

Mortem:-damn it, the wound i got are beginning to make their presence known,i can't move-

 **Inside the hut**

Rose: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Sky: push Rose , PUSH!

Silvia: the fight is not yet done,but Mortem is doing fine,so we should be ok.

Rose: **_heavy breathing .._**.Toro...

 **Outside the hut**

 _Mortem was standing in front of the ice dome that surrounds the hut ,but he was heavily wounded and barely could move anymore._

 _the soldiers started shooring at him_

 _he put up a wall of rock using his earth element._

Mortem:-if i don't do something fast, I'll die here,then those guys are gonna kill the girls, i have no choice-

 _Mortem a black aura started to surround him_

 **Inside the hut**

Rose: AHHHHHHHHH

Sky: come on Rose, you're doing great...

Sky: Shiro:NOOO,MORTEM! **Sky's eyes widened for a second as Shiro seemed to have shouted inside her**

Sky:what was that?

Silvia:what's Mortem doing?.What's that thing arround him?

Silvia: something is not right...

 **outside the hut**

 _Mortem was surrounded by a black aura and his body slowly began to change_

Mortem:-i hope i don't hurt the girls while I'm like this, I'm so sorry,but there's no other way...-

 **Suddenly a loud sound echoed in the forest**

Toro:OUT OF MY WAY BASTARDOS MALVADOS (damn bastards) **he was charging in with fury**

Mortem:-Toro?!-

 _Mortem stopped whatever he was doing and ran towards Toro_

 **Toro was a 2 M brute ,2,5 when he transforms into the legendary minotaur, he is half spanish , he has black hair and a beard , he can manipulate earth element magic and the power of transmutation , he can only pop 2 horns out of his head as his transformation limit before we goes berserk.**

 _Toro was running through the soldiers like how the knife cuts through cheese,Mortem ran towards him_

Mortem: Toro!

 _Toro stopped and saw a masket man with a burned shirt_

Toro: WHO ARE YOU?

Mortem: DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE ME YOU DUMB COW?!

Toro:ONLY ONE GUY EVER CALLED ME THAT!.MORTEM!

 _Toro made his way towards Mortem ,Toro had a mask as well,but his size and horns gave him away._

Mortem: Brother! **he was happy to see him**

Toro: is so good to see you! **he was happy too**

Mortem: same. **hears Rose scream**

Toro: what was that?

Mortem:YOUR WIFE GIVING BIRTH!

Toro:WHAT?.NO, WE STILL GOT TIME.

Mortem: Time my ass, she's giving birth right now, a friend of mine is taking care of her and Shiro is there as well.

Toro:SHIRO?. So many good news!

 _a bullet flies towards Mortem but he manages to dodge_

Toro: i forgot about those idiotas( i think you guys can figure this one out)

Mortem:let's do the massacre first,then the party.

Toro: you're right brother

Mortem/Toro:LET'S GO

 _Both_ _Toro and Mortem started attacking , Toro went in for close range while Mortem provided cover from the distance._

Church official: he's the one that escaped in Mexic!

Church soldier:Sir!. I'm pretty sure we lost 400 man already if not more , we must retreat!

Church official: they're only 2!. We can take them

 _Mortem launched a fire ball and almost hit the official_

Church official: I'll retreat! RETREAT!

 _the soldiers began retreating , barely 30 man left alive, the ground was covered in corpses and blood, the snow was now of a red like no other and Mortem and Toro were both tired and wounded ,but victorious._

Mortem:how did you got here so quick ?

Toro:i spend a lot of time setting up many portals for this goal only.

 **Toro was helping mortem walk towards the hut which Mortem unfroze.**

Rose:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rose: **_baby cries_**

Toro:is that?

Mortem:go, i can stand on my own..

 **Toro rushed inside , Rose was standing in the bed with her new born son in her arms**

Rose:Toro?...

Toro:Rose.. **he** **rushed to her side**

Silvia:you must be Toro

Sky: she and the baby are ok

Toro : thank you **tears of joy in his eyes**

 **Mortem arrived at the door**

Sky:MORTEM!

Silvia:oh stars! **she** **rushed to Mortem and laid him down by the chimney**

 **Mortem slowly told Toro about Silvia and Sky and Toro started telling Mortem about his time in Mexic**

Toro:so, this Sky girl is Shiro and they share the same body but not the same powers.

Sky:yes.

Rose: i saw Shiro, she turned for a second in front of me.

Silvia:hey now, you should be resting , the birth went pretty well,but you lost quite a bit of blood. **he obviously cared a lot about Rose**

Rose:I'll be fine.

Toro: listen to them Rose, I wouldn't want something to happen to you

 **Silvia was taking care of Mortem's wounds**

Silvia:those 2 are a really good couple

Mortem:yeah...Toro really outdid itself when he chose her... **his voice was tired**

Sky: so ,what now?.we can't all stay here and sooner or later the locals will find the massacre outside.

 **Mortem stood up**

Silvia:Hey!. you have to rest!

 **Mortem covered his wounds in water to heal them.**

Toro: i wouldn't worry about him, truth is ,Mortem can become more stronger than me and way more tougher.

Sky: what makes you say that?

Mortem:Oh yeah,I remember.

Toro:once we got into a fight when we were still at the facility , we were stopped and the one who stopped us told me to respect Mortem because he is way stronger than me, i had a hard imagening the crybaby become that strong.

Silvia: Crybaby?

Toro :he used to cry all the time, very sensible boy.

Silvia: i don't believe you

Sky:white ash

Shiro: Toro!

Toro: this switching thing is strange i tell you

Silvia:you get used to it

Shiro:its so nice to see you bro,i would hug you,but

Toro:i know

Rose: **_baby yawns_**

Rose:someone is feeling sleepy.

Mortem:Toro, you should choose a name for you son

Shiro: i can't believe I'm an aunt, I'm feeling old. ...

Toro: me and Rose decided on 2 names.

Toro:if it was going to be a girl, her name name will be

Rose:Carmen,and if it was a boy, his name would be

Toro:Herman

Silvia: well ,he's a boy

Mortem:good names, well done brother

Shiro: if he gets his fathers muscles i can tell he'll be a chick magnet

 **Everyone laughed**

Mortem: ouch, those wounds will be hard to heal...

Silvia: we might have to move out in a few hours

Shiro: if we go later ,it may stop snowing and the dark will act as cover.

Toro: i will carry Rose and Herman with me

Mortem:then it is settled, we'll move at night, the church shouldn't bother us.

 **further down the mountain**

Church official: 2 lost lambs,2 ! **he was angry and frustrated**

Church soldier: but sir, they had almost no problem killing the clerks and almost destroy the whole army!

Church official :i know that !. I will go back, at night, I'll kill them while they sleep.

 **End of the chapter**


	19. cold night

**After the battle between Mortem and Toro against the church**

 **Time :22:55**

Mortem: ok, everyone ready?

Silvia: yes

Sky: i brought some blankets , they'll keep the baby warm

Rose: I'll have to carry Herman so please don't run ahead **she was still a bit tired**

Toro: and I'll carry Rose while she's carrying Herman.

Rose:Toro! I can walk now!

Toro:i don't want you to do too much effort , you just gave birth a little while ago! **he was worried about her.**

Rose:fine...

Silvia:speaking of those who can't walk, Mortem...are you sure you can do this? **she was worried about Mortem's health**

Mortem: i used up most of my mana in that fight, but I'll be fine.

Sky: White ash

Shiro: NO YOU'RE NOT! **she was pissed**

Mortem: damn it, so you noticed

Silvia:what does she mean?

Shiro: I KEPT QUIET BUT YOU ALMOST TRANSFORMATED PAST YOUR CONTROL POINT! **she was pissed and shouting**

Silvia:wait ...what?!

Toro:Mortem! **he looked scared**

Rose: past control?. i don't like the sound of that. **she seemed a bit worried**

Mortem: I admit it, i tried, i was low on mana, it was a desperate choice, luckily, Toro showed up.

Shiro:STILL, YOU SHOULDN'T DO IT!. YOU KNOW HOW FAST OUR MANA GOES!

Mortem: I know, if i would've used it as i was i would've got into mana-deficiency and become unable to move. **he seemed carefree about the situation**

Rose: mana-deficiency?. i thought that stuff is infinite.

Mortem: it is not. Mana is pure life-force , everyone has it ,but only those with magic can bend it and give it shape.

Rose: and the mana-deficiency is?

Shiro: it's when a magic user uses too much mana, its like a disease with no cure.

Mortem: when someone enters into mana-deficiency their body starts hurting like hell, a 40 fever, convulsions and lost of consciousness are the main symptoms that your mana is too low.

Shiro: but there's more, a severe outcome if you ignore the symptoms and keep using your magic even when your body hurts and burns.

Mortem: if you push it too much...you end up using your life-spam as mana

 **they got scared**

Rose:but that's awful!

Shiro: don't worry, few are those who don't fall to the symptoms.

Silvia:Still, i can't believe you would've done that Mortem.

Mortem:desperate times.

Shiro:anyway, let's move.

 **the group went outside, the body's of the soldiers killed by Mortem were burried underneath the red stained snow.**

 **Rose had her eyes closed, she couldn't stand seeing all the dead bodies around, luckily,Toro was carrying her as promised.**

Silvia:they're so many... **she was horrified by the massacre**

Shiro: i know...me and Mortem killed before but...not so many ... **the amount even got to her**

Toro:the snow is all red from the blood.

Mortem: i told them, if they didn't turn back, I'll paint the mountain red and so i did.

Silvia: do you...enjoy killing someone? **she was scared and nervous seeing the massacre**

Mortem: one should never take satisfaction in taking a live , when i do i only feel sadness.

Silvia: Sadness?

Mortem: it could've been different,but they wouldn't listen ... **his voice had sadness in it , he was not lying**

Silvia:Mortem...

 **the group continued to walk towards the city where the portal to Silvia's estate was .**

 **In the woods close to them**

Church official: -i see them ,wait, that girl...3?. 3 lambs?!- **he was hiding between the trees**

Church official: -if the church knew it would be such a big catch then they would've deployed all their forces.-

Church official: -so in total we got: 3 lambs, 1 devil and 1 witch with her cursed child.- **He loads a small handgun and aims at the baby**.

Rose:hm?! **she noticed him**

 **he shot a bullet**

 **Rose turned around and the bullet hit her in the back instead of the baby, she was walking on her own** **at the time.**

Church official: damn it, the witch is trying to be a mother i see.

 **at the group**

Toro:ROSE! **he panicked**

Rose:I'm...fine

 **Shiro pinched herself to let Sky take care of Rose**

Sky:oh stars, **checks wound** its ok, the wound is not fatal, it got her shoulder.

Mortem: ...

Silvia: the church has snipers around ,we must run! **she panicked**

Mortem: NO,there is only one man... **he looked at the direction the bullet came from**

Silvia: Mortem?

Mortem: I'll get him, you guys go ahead and get her to a doctor in the city ,I'll catch up with.

 **Mortem went into the direction of the church official**

Church official: damn it, i must go back!. I saw theie faces, if we can sketch them we'll catch them la-

Mortem: here you are! **he** **appeared from behind and caught the CO(Church official) by his neck.**

Church official: let me go ...lamb..

Mortem: you really are a big motherfucking idiot, i know you were aiming for my new-born nephew

Church official: nephew?

Mortem: no need for you to know **he** **used his eyes to look around, the group was far away from them**

Mortem:good, i wouldn't want them to see me use this

Church official: wha--AHHHH

 **Mortem started transforming , it was like the one during the battle, his arms and legs became covered to the elbows and knees with black scales and he had some on his cheek as well, his eyes became snake-like and his left eye became completly black with only the iris being of a dark-purple.**

Church official: wha?--

 **Mortem threw him into a tree and after he landed on the ground he jumped at him and stabbed him with hand straight into his chest , he now had his heart in his hands.**

Church official:GAHH...

Mortem: **licks his lips**

Church official: what are you-

 **Mortem sliced his stomach open(some messed up shit is about to happen ,i hope you can handle this), he began using one hand to keep him conscious while he was pulling out his guts on the ground.**

Church official:GAHHHHHH **he was screaming in pain**

 **Mortem then pulled out his hand from his chest and stabbed him with his claws in the eyes and directly into the brain, the CO is death.**

Mortem: **exited breathing _psychotic laugh_**

Mortem: fun...more...where... **he** **looked around and started walking around.**

 **in the city ,at the local hospital.**

Doctor: don't worry, we treated many accidentall shot wounds, your friend will be ok, also, who is the father of the baby?.

Doctor: and ain't the girl a minor still?

 **Toro stood in front of him**

Toro: I am the father, got a problem?

Doctor: **intimidated voice** n-no sir, your wife will be alright... **the doctor left the the room**

Toro: i hope Rose will be ok **he was clearly worried**

Silvia:don't worry Toro, she'll pull through.

Sky: honestly, I'm more worried about Arthur

Toro:Arthur?

Silvia: Mortem's fake name.

Toro: ok, but i wonder what will happen now.

Silvia: you got a family, but i got an idea

Sky: what ?

Toro:Tell me!

Silvia: well, you could talk to the principal of Prismaura , he'll understand your situation and help you out, magic users must be united.

Toro: i see, thank you Silvi-

 **Silvia had a worried look on her face**

Toro:Sky, switch with Shiro for a second please

Sky:white ash

Shiro: I know what you want to ask Toro.

Toro: then tell Silvia as well

Silvia:what?

Shiro: i can feel mana,its not a skill only i got, but I'm 10 times more sensible then the average person to it, I could search for Mortem's mana and tell you how he is.

Silvia:Really?!. thank you! **she smiled**

Shiro: he is my brother, so i have to take care of him when he's reckless.

Toro: then get to work

 **Shiro sit down on a chair with her eyes closed, but**

Shiro: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! **she grabbed her head and panicked**

Toro:what is it?

Shiro: He... **she looked scared**

 **Silvia put her hand on her mouth and ran out**

Toro:Silvia wai-. Damn it.

Shiro: Mortem is...

Toro: Spill it!. Mortem is what?

Shiro: he gone over it...

Toro: **terrified look** that fool...

 **Outside** , **Silvia was flying back to the mountain**

Silvia:-Please be safe, please be safe-

 **On the mountain**

Mortem:...Tired...No...I don't want to sleep ...damn it. **he** **collapsed in the snow, he turned back to normal.**

 **Silvia was still flying in the sky**

Silvia:-the wind is picking up, another blizzard its on its way, I must find him before it's too late- **she** **was flying above the area where Mortem was and spotted him**

Silvia:-oh no!-. **She landed and picked up Mortem which was laying unconscious ,but there was more**

Silvia:-he's burning!, this must be mana-deficiency!-

Silvia:-I can't carry him back and the wind is getting stronger, we must find shelter- **she** **spotted a cave and draged Mortem there , she managed to make a fire , outside the blizzard had begun.**

Silvia:- i hope he'll be ok, i heard that mana restores so his mana-deficiency should pass,but how long will it take?-

 **Time : 02:45**

Silvia:-its so cold, i only got one blanket left, he needs it ,but i might freeze ,wait-

Silvia:-i once read about a survival tactic, when 2 persons are traped in the cold , if they don't got other resources they can strip down and warm each other with their bodies-

Silvia **: intense blush** -i shouldn't do this without him knowing, but we'll freeze to death if we don't,his ice element is not working because of his deficiency, i hope he doesn't wake up early -

 **Silvia began to strip herself until she remained only in her underwear, she also took Mortem's shirt and pants of and laid on top of him with the blanket above them**

Silvia:-i can hear his hearth, the beat is so strong and calming...I feel so sleepy...so warm...- **she** **fell asleep**

 **Time : 8:30**

Silvia: ** _yawn_** what a crazy dream.. **She noticed Mortem's hand holding her and saw Mortem behind her**

Silvia: **intense blush** -i didn't dream...i really slept half naked next to Mortem...- **She turned towards him**

Silvia: -his body is wounded,but he still fights like a beast-

 **(and now a bit of comedy, you know how boys are in the morning)**

Silvia:-what this hard thing between my legs, a branch?- **She looks down , then she screamed like crazy**

Silvia: AHHHHHH

Mortem: wha?

Silvia: A PITON!

Mortem: Piton?

 **Silvia hit Mortem's snake with lighting**

Mortem: *RIP ANACONDA*

Silvia:Mortem?

Mortem: ...

Silvia: you're awake!

Mortem:Silvia...what happened to my ace? **he was in pain , a lot of pain**

Silvia:your ace?

Mortem: yes, my ace, supreme blade, my snake...

Silvia: wait, i...

Silvia: I'm so sorry! **she realized what she zapped**

Mortem: don't worry, I'll forgive you

Silvia:really?

Mortem: mostly because...your bra fell of when you jumped...

 **Silvia blushed and covered Mortem's**

 **eyes**

 **she and Mortem put their clothes on.**

Mortem: i know this survival trick, good idea Silvia...

Silvia: t-thank you **still embarrassed**

Mortem:anyway, i still feel a bit weak so let's wait until i feel better to head out.

Silvia: ok...

 **Some time passed then they went to the city where the rest of the group was waiting , they were in the alley in front of the portal.**

Mortem: everyone here?

 **Rose had a bandage around her ,but she was fine**

Toro: everyone is here brother

Shiro: YOU IDIOT! **she was pissed**

Mortem: oh no, you are out

 **Shiro huged Mortem, she had tears in her eyes**

Shiro:don't scare us like that **she really was worried**

Mortem: Shiro...my mana...

Shiro:sorry! **she** **took her hands of Mortem**

Silvia :let's go.

 **The portal opened and everyone went in** **at the estate**

Silvia: Halbert, prepare rooms and some medicine

Halbert: good stars!. you look like you've been through war, i shall prepare everything needed at once.

 **end of the chapter**


	20. Back home , but not safe

**After the group arrived at Silvia's estate, Halbert prepared a warm meal for Toro's family and some clean clothes, Mortem/Arthur went in the bathroom to heal itself and Sky decided to stay outside the door in case of something.**

 **In the living room**

Halbert: **playing with the baby**

Baby: **laugh**

Rose : **giggles** you sure know how to deal with baby's

Toro: if you ask me you would've been a great grandfather

Halbert: thank you,but unfortunately i never had children of my own, I'm...not able...

Toro:oh **he scratched the back of his head** sorry.

Halbert: its ok, i have a sister who had children and she's a grandmother, so that makes me a grandfather as well. **he was smiling**

Silvia: you've always been a great help to this house Halbert.

Halbert: oh stop it, i think I'm gonna blush if you keep complimenting me.

Baby: **grabs Halbert by the beard**

Halbert: ** _ouch_** why you, time for tickling !

Rose/Toro/Silvia: **_laugh_**

 **At the bathroom**

Arthur:gah!, i really did it out there, its gonna take a while to heal those.

 **Arthur's wounds were deep , he was in the shower, water covering his wounds , his blood running down the drain.**

Arthur: i hope Silvia doesn't see me like this, i told her that i was alright ,but truth is , i felt like i was gonna pass out at any moment since the battle was over...

 **Sky was eavesdropping**

Sky:- why does he push itself so much?-

Shiro:-she's asking questions she should know, what a pity-

 **Sky** **grabs her head**

Sky:-Shiro?.I can hear you !- **hermind does not have voice tones, but her face clearly suggest that she was surprised**

Shiro:-it seems now we can communicate , interesting.-

Sky:-what did you meant by "She should know:-

Shiro:-Mortem blames itself, his name means Death in Latin and...-

Sky:- what?-

Shiro:-when we first reunited, we went to celebrate, he told about something, or rather, someone-

Sky: -what?-

Shiro:- he was found 2 years after the split by a very kind hearted women, she never had children and suffered a lot-

Shiro:- then she found Mortem, from what he told me,they saved each other-

Sky:-but?-

Shiro:- She died , saving Mortem, apparently it was a car accident-

Sky:- wha...-

 **Arthur came out of the bathroom**

Arthur: oh,hello Sky

Sky:Hey,how are your wounds?...

Arthur: still hurting ,but I'm doing good

Sky:glad to hear.

Arthur:i will head to my room, i need to rest if i don't wanna collaps **he** **went his room**

Sky: ok... **she watched him go down the hall**

Shiro:- he promised something to her, he promised that no matter what he will never back down and let other people he cares about be hurt, even if his body will get destroyed in the process-

Sky: the one who's name means death...

Shiro:-fights for life- **she** **went to the others in the living room**

Silvia: hi Sky, how's Arthur? **she seemed a bit worried**

Sky: his wounds are still hurting but he told me he'll be fine.

Halbert : good to hear, i heard about what he has done, that boy is one hell of fighter

Toro: he changed a lot from the way i remember him, but again, its been 10 years.

Rose: the crybaby you told me about is nothing like him.

Silvia: yeah, i only knew him for a while,but i can tell how strong he is

Halbert: his power is not human either, if i think how he may become in a few years i get shivers down my spine.

Sky: speaking of shivers...how did you survive all night in that cold? **she looked at Silvia**

Sky: from what you've told us he entered mana-deficiency , his ice element wouldn't be able to protect him against cold anymore.

Silvia: **_blush_** well ...you...i...

Rose: why are you blushing?.Not like you slept with him naked **_giggles_**

 **Silvia blushed like a tomato in the sun**

Rose: oh my... **she put her hand to her mouth**

Sky:Silvia!

Toro:That's my brother!.Even out cold he still gets laid. hahaha **he started laughing**

Halbert:HE'S DEAD! **he was mad**

Silvia: ITS NOT LIKE THAT!. Well, kinda. **she was clearly embarrassed about the subject**

Silvia: i read about this survival tactic for when 2 persons are stuck in a cold place...

Sky: i know it. You strip and stick your body to the other person, you warm each other.

Silvia: I KEPT MY UNDERWEAR! **she quickly jumped and shouted**

Sky:ok...

Silvia: still, his body was so warm and his hearth had a strong beat.

Rose: **looks at Toro with a smirk**

Toro: **winks at Rose**

Halbert: and in the morning? **he had a** **furios voice, he obviously didn't like what he heard**

Silvia:well, i did feel something between my legs...

 **Halbert rushed to kill Arthur**

Silvia:WAIT!. **she shouted**

Sky: **_laugh_**

Silvia: I GOT SCARED!. I THOUGHT IT WAS A SNAKE AND HIT IT WITH LIGHTING!.

 **Halbert turned back**

Halbert: you hit...his...with...lighting? **he clearly didn't liked that either, but he was looking more, scared than mad now**

Silvia:yes

Toro:MOTHER OF THE STARS! **he was shocked by what he heard**

Halbert: I think he was punished enough... **he wiped his face**

Silvia:well, my bra fell when i jumped so we were basically even ,so...

 **Halbert rushed to Arthur**

Halbert:YOU'RE DEAD YOU DAMN WOMENIZER **Hearing the last part heated him up**

 **Inside Arthur's room**

Arthur:-damn it, i can feel my mana increasing over its normal limits- **he was in his bed**

Arthur: - if i transform again ,i might end up turning for good-

Arthur: - anyway, time to learn more about sin magic- **he got out of bed and** **picked up a book and started reading**

Arthur:- let's see: sin magic is based on the 7 deathly sins of man kind: Wrath,Gluttony,Sloth,Greed,Envy, Lust and Pride, all those can be used, but people are usually more skilled in one specific sin and it takes a life time to learn it , so learning multiple sins is the ability of a true genius.

The sins hold spells that represent them, and each of them holds something called the redemption, an ultimate spell , each sin possesses one and each one is unique-

 **Halbert enters in the room**

Arthur:what the? **he saw Halbert**

Halbert:you're death! **he** **made 2 chains appear out of the walls and he used them to restrain Arthur**

Arthur: what's wrong with you Halbert?! **he** **broke free of the chains**

Halbert: NO ONE SEES LADY SILVIA'S CLEAVAGE AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE! **he was mad**

Arthur: her cleavage?. Halb, her bra fell off, she hit my ace with lighting , plus I'm covered in wounds, so can you please not kill me yet.. **he tried reasoning with him**

Halbert: very well, I'LL JUST CASTRATE YOU!

 **Arthur ran passed Halbert and out of the room**

Halbert:YOU CAN'T ESCAPE EASILY FROM ME! **he chased Arthur**

 **Multiple chains came out of the walls**

Arthur: ain't gonna work.

 **The chains broke.**

 **Arthur arrived in the living room**

Silvia:Arthur!. Why are you running? **she saw Arthur**

Arthur: it was the butler! **He ran past Silvia**

 **Halbert appeared**

Halbert: COME HERE , YOU DAMN DOG IN HEAT !!

Silvia:Halbert!

 **He stopped**

Halbert: Lady Silvia, please allow me to castrate this dog. **he looked at Arthur**

Silvia: No!. I wa the one that had the idea, not him, plus, i might have ruined his bullets...

Arthur: I'm good actually. **he was calm**

Halbert: very well, YOU'RE SAFE DOG!

Arthur: gonna have to be carefull with him for a while... **he** **went back to his room**

 **someone knocked at the door**

Silvia :I'll answear! **she** **answeared the door, it was Miss Hetra**

Miss Hetra: hello Silvia

Silvia: Miss Hetra!. Why are you here?

Miss Hetra: I'm here to find out why weren't you at the Academy today, then i have to go find Arthur and Sky.

 **Sky passed by and saw Hetra**

Sky: hello Miss

Miss Hetra: Skyler!?, what are you doing here?

Sky: i life here !, the apartment building where me and Arthur lived was destroyed in a fire.

Miss Hetra: wait, is Arthur here as well?

Silvia: he just finished being chased by our butler and went to his room.

Miss Hetra: chased by the butler?

Silvia: he can be pretty protective. **she smiled a bit**

Miss Hetra:- Arthur must've peeked at her in the bath, boys...-

Silvia: anyway, its actually a good timing miss, come inside, we have to talk about something. **she** **welcomed Hetra inside where she met Toro and his family, Silvia made up a story to cover them and asked Hetra if the Academy can help them**

Miss Hetra: but of course, there is a village where people like them can life and Toro can take classes at the Academy.

Toro:wait what?

Miss Hetra: you are 18.

Miss Hetra: You'll have to take classes. **she was serios**

Toro: as long as my family is safe, I'll do it.

Miss Hetra:good, now, i have business with Arthur

Silvia:something the matter?

Miss Hetra: well, we randomly chosed an S to welcome a very special guest tomorrow.

Silvia:who?

Miss Hetra: no one is to tell a soul about this : Miss Delilah , the principal of Sinaps.

Silvia: WHAT? **hearing that surprised her**

Miss Hetra: yes, she will visit our Academy in order to speak with our Principal face to face and a proper greeting must be presented.

 **Arthur came down to the living room, he didn't had a shirt so his bandages were visible**

Miss Hetra:Stars!. What happened to you?! **she was shocked to see him like that**

Arthur: Miss Hetra?!. What are you doing here? **he was surprised to see her**

Miss Hetra: official business, what happened to you?. **she seemed worried**

Arthur: i had an accident on the street...

Miss Hetra: there were normal people around?

Arthur:yes...

Miss Hetra: i guess it can't be helped.

Miss Hetra: Arthur, you are to greet a special guest tomorrow!

Arthur: lemme guess,a principal?

Miss Hetra: how did you...yes, Miss Delilah of Sinaps

Arthur :I'll be there, now if you'll excuse me, i have to grab some clean bandages.

 **After a while Miss Hetra left**

 **End of the** **chapter**


	21. Sins

**The next day after Arthur got chased by Halbert(LMAO).**

???: come on, you know you want it... **a voice was echoing**

Arthur: get the fuck away from me...

???: oh?. How do you suggest i do that?. I'm you and you are me , we're one.

Arthur:simple , just get the fuck out OF MY HEAD! **he** **woke up**

Arthur:-damn, that was an ugly nightmare. What time is it?- **he looked at the clock**

 **Time : 3:47**

Arthur:-i still got like 3 hours till we have to go to the academy-

Arthur:-gah, those wounds, i better head to the bathroom and get some healing water going or i will move like a zombue tomorrow- **he** **went to the bathroom and filled the tub with water** **then he went in**

Arthur: now that hit the spot... **His hands were itching him**

Arthur: a rash? **the skin on his hands was looking weird, it was almost like scales**

Arthur: stars no, this ain't good, good thing i usually wear gloves ,but... **he looked worried**

Arthur: i can't use that again, if i do i might end up with a tail... **he** **relaxed in the tub while the water was healing**

 **Time 4:27**

 **Arthur went back to his room, his wounds were now** **healed well enough so he can move normally**

 **Time: 6: 25**

 **Silvia and Sky were in front of the door waiting for Arthur**

Silvia: soo, how well can he heal itself?

Sky: he once fixed his broken leg

Silvia:that takes skill.

Sky: i know right, i wonder if he's human sometime.

Silvia:Sky...

Sky:oh yeah, me and him are not human...

 **Arthur arrived**

Arthur: alright, let's go, we don't wanna have a principal wait.

 **the 3 went to the Academy** **at the Academy's entrance** , **there was a red carpet and Miss Hetra was supervising the greeting.**

Arthur: so much for only one women **he looked impressed by the preparations**

Silvia:Arthur!. Watch it!. That women is the principal of Sinaps!

Arthur: And that's where?. Maybe I'll pay a visit.

Silvia: Each Academy is protected by a barrier on different continents, Prismaura is on the American continent, Sinaps is found in Africa.

Arthur: great, i always wanted to see a wild lion **he had a relaxed voice**

Silvia: what are we gonna do with you?

Sky: drop it Sil, no way you can talk some sense into him.

 **the 3 went inside**.

Miss Hetra: Arthur! **she** **called Arthur**

Arthur: yes? **he went to her**

Miss Hetra: do you know how to greet a principal?

Arthur: I'm a first year, but i think i just bow and tell her welcome with a respectful tone of voice.

Miss Hetra:close, not bow, you kiss her hand

Arthur:like the British used to do with important persons- i see now, no need to worry.

Miss Hetra: good, Miss Delilah is a very powerful sin user, she has 3 sins at her belt so

Arthur: 3?. she must be a genius among sin users.

Miss Hetra: indeed,now, head to your class, we'll receive a message when she has entered the campus and...

Arthur: yes?

Miss Hetra: a proper suit ain't needed,but please remove your gloves when she arrives.

Arthur:ok... **he** **went to the classroom**

Silvia: what did Miss Hetra want?

Arthur: just checking if i can greet Sinaps properly.

Silvia: ok, I'm sure you'll do just fine

Arthur:thanks

 **class ended, Arthur went to the bathroom and took his gloves off**

Arthur: my skin is back to normal for now,i hope it'll last till this is done.

 **an announcement played**

Prismaura principal: ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS , MISS DELILAH ENTERED THE BARRIER, THE WELCOMING COMMITTEE IS TO PREPARE AT ONCE!

Arthur: its my turn. **he** **went outside , there were 2 lines of students standing on both sides of the carpet.**

Arthur: no stress...

Miss Hetra: ok Arthur,after you greet her as i told you , you have to lead her to the office of our Principal and that's that.

Arthur:ok.

Miss Hetra: now head to the head of the stairs and stay on the carpet, she'll be here soon.

 **Arthur took his position.**

 **3 cars appeared and stopped in front of the Academy.**

 **From the 1st and 3rd 8 people who looked like students came out and from the 2nd one which was of a dark-crimson a women came out.**

 **She was wearing a red dress and had long black hair.**

 **She started walking up the stairs.**

 **Her name: Delilah, Principal of Sinaps**

Delilah: This place is just as i remember, full of respect. **she looked at the Academy as she was walking forward**

Arthur: Welcome to Prismaura ,Lady Delilah, My name is Arthur , I'll lead you to the office of our Principal.

Delilah: my, you have a nice name , its a pleasure to meet you Arthur. **She raised her hand**

Arthur: The pleasure is mine **he** **was raising his in order to take hers and kiss it ,but**

Arthur:-what's this feeling...-

Arthur:GAHHH **he started screaming**

Delilah:WHAT?

???:that light... **she looked with a shocked look**

 **Suddenly a powerful stream of power erupted and Arthur looked like he was in pain while Delilah was getting tired.**

 **A purplish light was shinning around Arthur's hand ,after he let go of Delilah hand the light dissapeared ,but he passed out.**

Delilah: **_heavy breathing_** what was that?...

 **Suddenly the students from Sinaps surrounded Delilah in order to defend her, she got up, Miss Hetra rushed to talk with Delilah while Silvia and Sky rushed to Arthur which was laying unconscious.**

Delilah: what was that?. I felt like my mana was being absorbed from me. **she had a hand on her head and her voice seemed a bit tired**

Miss Hetra: Are you alright Miss?

Delilah: I'm a bit tired , but I'm fine..

Silvia: ARTHUR! **she turned him around** wake up! **she was shaking him**

Sky: don't worry Sil, he's just unconscious, nothing seri- **she noticed something**

 **Arthur's wounds opened and blood was flowing out**

Sky: oh no, the shock reopened his wounds ,help me pick him up

 **A student from Sinaps walked to Arthur**

Silvia: what is it-

 **He knocked Silvia and Sky away and kicked Arthur in the gut while he was unconscious**

???2: HOW DARE YOU HARM OUR PRINCIPAL!

 **Delilah stops him and he was preparing to kick him again**

Delilah: ZACK!. Stop that at once!

Zack: He harmed you miss , please let me punish him.

Delilah:punish him?. Hetra told me that he had an accident quite recently and from what i see his wounds reopened and YOU WANT TO PUNISH HIM? **she clearly didn't like what he did**

Zack:Miss?...

Delilah: TAKE HIM TO THE NURSES OFFICE RIGHT NOW!

Zack: Grrr, as you wish. **he** **picked Arthur up and carried him to the nurse office.**

 **Later that da** y

Arthur: what?...where am I? **he woke up**

Silvia: Arthur!. thank the stars you're ok.

Sky: bro, you should've seen the light show.

Arthur: light sh-..OH CRAP.. **ge remembered what happened**

Silvia: don't worry , Delilah said that whatever happened it wasn't bad or intentional ,so you're good.

Arthur: still, that power was...

Sky: whatever it was its gone now, Shiro doesn't sense it anymore.

Arthur: oh, i forgot you can now talk with her.

 **Suddenly the door opened and Delilah came inside along with a girl and Zack, the guy who kicked Arthur.**

Arthur: Miss Delilah...

Delilah: i hope you're alright, I'm here in order to apologize for my student

Arthur: for what?

Sky: that guy pushed me and Silvia away and

Silvia: kicked you in the gut while you were out cold

Arthur: WHAT?!

Delilah: yes, I deeply apologize for my student and for his lack of honor

Zack: lack of honor?. I was just protecting you miss!

Delilah: BY KICKING SOMEONE WHO'S NOT JUST UNCONSCIOUS BUT ALSO WOUNDED ?! **she was furios at him**

Zack: i see. I apologize for my actions. **he turned to a more humble tone of voice**

Arthur: ok, but, who's the girl?

 **The girl had long black hair and blue eyes ,she looked to be around Arthur's age.**

 **Zack was an impulsive guy, he had spikey black hair and obviously , he cared a lot for Delilah.**

Delilah: oh yes, Zack, pleass step outside and don't peek!

Zack:understood miss. **he** **went outside**

???: are you ok? **she went next to Arthur**

Arthur: I'll be fine, who are you?

Sky:-she looks familiar-

 **the girl started to pull her shirt up**

Arthur:hey!.hold-

Lilith: my name's Lilith... **She had the tattoo , below her bellybutton.**

 **End of the chapter**


	22. The power of sins

**After** **Lilith** **showed** **him** **her** **tattoo**

Arthur : you do realize your principal is watching right? **He was surprised and happy to see Lilith, he couldn't hide it**

Delilah : no need to hide, i know about the 10.

Sky: you do?!

Silvia: but why is Lilith showing us her bellybutton?

 **they** **were** **trying** **to** **play** **dumb** , **the** **10** **children** **must** **not** **be** **found** **by** **the** **church** **and** **their** **existence** **must** **stay** **secret**

Delilah: Lilith told me she has a feeling, now ,Arthur.

Delilah: please show me your back! **she raised her hand and pointed it at Arthur**

Arthur:why would I- **Suddenly** **he** **started** **to** **move** **and** **showed** **her** **his** **back** , **it** **was** **mostly** **covered** **in bandages** , **but** **the** **tattoo** **was** **there**.

Arthur: my body moved on its own... **he seemed surprised**

Delilah : sin of lust honey.Pretty good for controling people.

Lilith: I knew it **she** **jumped at Arthur and gently hug him**

Lilith:Brother... **she was happy to see him**

Arthur:you caught me. It's good to see you Lili. **he hugged her back**

Delilah: so you 2 are siblings, so that means you are a succubus as well.

Silvia:A what! **she was shocked by that**

Sky:wait. she **showed her tattoo** as well

Lilith: **_gasp_ she was surprised to see Sky with a tattoo**

Delilah: oh my!. 2! **she smiled, she didn't expexpect 2**

 **Arthur changed his hair and eyes**

Sky : white ash **her appearance changed**

Shiro: Hello Lilith **she smiled**

Lilith:Shiro! **she was happy to see her**

Delilah: ok, she's definitely not a succubus.

Mortem:we're not related either,but we care about each other like we were.

Lilith: Shiro is a white tiger spirit , i know that much.

Delilah:interesting, i know Lilith is powerfull with 2 sins...

Mortem: 2?. very well done Lilith

Lilith:thank you

Delilah:as i was saying, i know about everything from 10 years ago from Lilith

Lilith:yes, she's good bro so don't worry.

 **the group talked about everything they've been doing until now**

Lilith: so Toro is here as well?!. And he has a son?!

Delilah:young love, i remember how i was back in my days.

Shiro: which makes us aunts

Mortem: he's getting settled in at the moment in the nearby village,but he'll be fine

Delilah: anyway, i think my job is done, Lilith, you're here by expelled **she said like she didn't care**

Lilith:WHAT?! **she was shocked**

Shiro: but...

Silvia:How can you jus-

Mortem: YOU CAN'T EXPELLE HER JUST LIKE THAT! **he did not like that**

Delilah: relax, I'm expelling her cause i don't have anything else i can teach her,and i can't just make her graduate.

Lilith:i see, my magic is way more advanced than the one of the other students at Sinaps, i can control both Lust and Greed.

Delilah:yes, i didn't knew what to do with you, if you graduate you'll have to move out of the dorms,same thing if i expel you and since you had nowhere else to go...

Mortem:you took her in and taught her

Lilith:oh yeah **she** **transforms , she revealed a small pair of wings and a pointy tail**

Lilith: I can fully transform

Shiro: that's amazing!

Mortem: a tight letter suit and you'll be a true succubus

Lilith: BROTHER!

Silvia:damn it Mortem. **she put her hand on her forehead**

Shiro:i can't believe you

Delilah:that would look good on her actually.

Mortem: what, i was joking.

Delilah:anyway, Miss Hetra said that since you're wounded you'll be send home .

Mortem: and Lilith?

Silvia:the estate is huge remember.

Lilith/Delilah: estate?

Mortem: Silvia's rich.

Lilith/Delilah:Rich?

Silvia: i wouldn't have gotten my home back if not for Mortem.

Delilah: **_cought_** anyway, stay safe Lilith

Lilith: ok...

 **After Delilah left; Lilith helped the girls with Mortem**

 **At the estate**

Lilith: this place is huge!!

Silvia:i know right.

Mortem/Arthur:I'll be in my room, i have to take care of those wounds **he** **went** **to** **his** **room**

Halbert: hello

Lilith: oh , you must be the butler

Halbert: I am indeed, and who might you be?

Silvia: she's a sister of Mortem.

Halbert: really?

 **Lilith shows him the tattoo**

Halbert: you are indeed, welcome to our home, i take you're gonna life here.

Lilith: yes, i lived at Sinaps before i came here.

Halbert: hoho, Sinaps, I used to be a teacher there. **he rubbed his beard**

Lilith: now that you mentioned it, i think you got a picture in the hallway.

Halbert: oh my, good to know i won't be forgotten. **he smilled**

Lilith: Miss Delilah looks at your picture with weird eyes sometimes

Halbert: well...you see, me and her ...

Silvia: Halbert, did you used to date her? **she gave him a suspicious look**

Lilith: no way!

Sky: The butler played the queen i see

Halbert: it was back when we were both teachers, we were the same age and-

Lilith: same age?

Silvia: Halbert, i think you mean ,when she was a student.

Halbert: no no, you see.

Halbert: when a principal is named they receive a special gift , their ability to age is changed so they age much slower than normal.

Lilith: so Delilah is in fact an old lady?

Halbert: just as i am an old man.

Lilith: the things you find out

 **Suddenly a sweet smell started feeling the room, it was coming from Lilith**

Halbert: **_sniff_** My, what's this smell?

Silvia:what smell?

Halbert: i feel a smell, its so good, it reminds me of my youth...

Sky:sorry old man , we don't smell anything

 **When Halbert looks at the girls he slaps itself**

Silvia: why did you did that?

Halbert: i started having dirty taughts about you Lady Silvia, please forgive me, I don't know what happened. **he seemed confused**

Lilith: I do, while i can turn into a full succubus, i can't fully control some aspects of it...

Silvia:like?

Lilith: well, my body produces a strong feromon that its meant to heat man up, i should go shower before the old man picks up the old gun.

Halbert: **covers nouse** is that a permanent thing?

Lilith: if i take a shower each 6 h the feromon won't be a problem.

Silvia: then please, go ahead.

 **Lilith went to the bathroom**

 **In Mortem/Arthur's room**

Arthur: - my head hurts , i should try to sleep a bit-

Arthur:-gah,or i should go to the bathroom and applie water element healing again- **he** **went to the bathroom**

 **He arrived before Lilith**

Arthur: i can't heal them with the bandages on ,or all my clothes on the top part **he** **took off his shirt and started to slowly unravel his bandages, a bit of blood started dripping**

Arthur: i don't wanna leave a stain, blood can be hard to clean. **he** **rushed to fill the tub and jumped in, the water got a bit red from the blood but that wasn't a problem.**

Arthur: this feels amazing, the water should heal my wounds again. **His hand itches**

Arthur:damn, its worse than before.

Arthur: something is not right **he** **begins to feel tired and falls asleep in the tub**

 **Lilith walks in, Arthur was under the water with his face barely sticking out.**

Lilith: the feromon is really a pain, the bath is pretty big as well. **She begins taking her clothes off**

 **she sees the tub filled with red-stained water**

Lilith: oh my! **she doesn't notice Arthur**

Lilith: is this Silvia or Shiro?. Nevermind.

Arthur: wha? **he** **starts waking up** , **he stands up**

Arthur: damn, i fell asleep, my wounds seem to be finaly heale- **he sees Lilith, she sees him**

Arthur: - FML- for the record, i was here first.

Lilith: AHHHHHHH **she** **creates a chain like Halbert and throws Arthur out and down the stairs.**

Arthur: new...wounds...

 **Silvia walked by**

Silvia: oh my!. What happened?!

 **Lilith shouted from the top of the stairs ,she was wearing a towel**

Lilith: I FOUND HIM IN THE BATHROOM, TRYING TO PEEK **she was upset**

Silvia:Arthur!

Arthur: good thing i went in the tub with pants on.

Silvia: explain yourself! **she was upset as well and a bit furios**

Arthur: 1. i was there first

2\. i was healing my wounds;proof: a tub with red-stained water from the blood coming from my wounds.

3\. i wouldn't peek on her, not worth peeking at that flat land.

Silvia: 1. ok

2\. makes sense

Lilith: AND 3.they'll grow!!! **the 3rd point offended her**

 **Arthur stands up**

Arthur:I'll head to my room, i have to rest.

Lilith: WAIT! **she** **tries to bind Arthur with chains**

Arthur:not gonna work!

 **Suddenly a purplish pair of chains comes out of the walls and stops Lilith's**

Lilith:what?!

Silvia:Halbert!

 **Halbert appeared**

Halbert:yes? **He sees the chains**

Halbert: good stars, 2 sin users of Lust!

Silvia: 2?. you mean you and Lilith? **she was confused**

Halbert: if i would've counted myself that'll be 3

 **They look at Arthur, he looked surprised by what he did**

Arthur:how did I? **he seemed confuse as well**

Arthur: I'm feeling weird... **he** **passed out**

Silvia:ARTHUR!

Halbert: let's get him to his room! **ge** **took Arthur to his room**

 **Later that day**

Arthur: damn, what happened?

 **Halbert ,Lilith and Shiro were in the room**

 **Silvia was downstairs**

Halbert:how did you used sin magic?

Lilith:that was Lust!

Shiro:your mana is different, what did you do?

Arthur:easy, i don't know what happened either.

Lilith: hmm, remember the light?

Arthur: from when i touched Delilah's hand?

Lilith: yes, i think your have the power to absorb other magical types.

Halbert:What?!

Shiro:that'll explain his mana.

Arthur: If i do, how come i only had element magic until now?

Lilith: i raided a base of the ones that made us once, it had info on a power ,but no name.

Arthur: what did it say?

Lilith: apparently that power allows the user to wield multiple types of magic, and it seems you have it.

Arthur: i still feel my elemental magic, so i think it adds to my current powers.

Halbert : anyway, I'm here to see your sins

Shiro:if you can use all elements than you might be able to use all sins.

Arthur:first i gotta learn how to use them...Halbert ...

Halbert:yes, i will train you, i can already see that Lust is not your main sin.

Arthur: then what do you think it is?

Halbert:i do not know,only time will tell.

 **Silvia walked in with a cup of tea in her hand**

Silvia:here, this should ease any pain

Arthur:thank you **he took a cup of tea**

Silvia:so, what did I miss?

Shiro:oh not much, Mortem here can now use sin based magic ,that's all

Silvia:WHAT? **she was surprised by what she heard**

Lilith: its powerful as well, even though he has yet to use his main sin.

Silvia: is he ok? **she seemed a bit worried**

Shiro: his mana is weird ,but except for that, he could go all night-

Silvia:ALL NIGHT?!

 **Everyone goes silent .the heck was she thinking**

Shiro: all night fighting!

Silvia: oh ok, that's good.

 **Halbert was looking at Arthur with a dreadful look.**

Arthur:-I'm fucked- **he knew what Halbert was thinking**

Lilith: anyway, let's let him rest, he needs it.

 **everyone left**

 **Arthur went to sleep**

???: my, look at you, claiming power.

Arthur:YOU AGAIN?

Arthur: I thought i told yo get the fuck out of my head!

???: **_laugh_** its our head **the siluet began growing and took the form of a beast**

Arthur: WHAT THE?!

???: Its OUR body, for now. **The creature jumps at Arthur, swallowing him into a dark shadow.**

 **End of the chapter**


	23. losing control

**Next day, free day**

 **Time : 8:30**

Arthur: that was a good nights sleep. **he got out of bed**

Arthur: i better head out, I have to learn some tricks with this sin magic **he went** **outside , Halbert,Sky and Lilith were there**

Arthur: good morning

Halbert: morning

Sky: hello

Lilith: about time you woke up

Arthur: anyway, should we start this training ?

Halbert: but of course, lets first see what you can do.

 **Arthur took a deep breath and created a purple chain that came out of the ground.**

Halbert: not bad, sin of Lust.

Lilith: let's keep going.

 **Later**

Arthur: **_heavy breathing_**

Halbert: i feel like a young teacher again, you learn quick boy

Lilith: still, we know you can use Lust ,Envy and Gluttony.

Arthur: 3 out of 7, a good score if you ask me. **It was clearly difficult to keep up**

Sky: still...

Halbert:none of those is your main sin, believe me i would've known.

Lilith: the ones left are: sloth,wrath, greed and pride, it must be one of those.

Halbert: good, we'll take a short break then we'll resume

 **Arthur went inside the house**

Arthur: i guess I'll grab som soda. **he** **went to the kitchen ,Silvia was there.**

Arthur:hello Silvia.

Silvia:morning Arthur, how's your training going?

Arthur:except being worked to the bone like a dog, I'm good.

Silvia: **_giggles_**

Arthur: anyway, what are you up to?

Silvia:well, my hair has been growing back to the way it used to be so I'm looking to see if i can dye it in multiple colors,but i don't know what works with silver.

Arthur: i ain't no expert,but black goes with everything they say.

Silvia:hmmm, I'll consider it. **she** **walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.**

Silvia:Ahhhh **She slipped and she was about to fall of the stairs**

Arthur:Silvia! **Suddenly the world around Arthur slowed down considerably,but he was moving like normal**

Arthur:this must be a sin , no time to waste. **he** **rushed and managed to catch Silvia.**

 **Time began flowing normally again**

Silvia:what?

Arthur:are you ok?

 **Arthur was carrying Silvia in his arms**

Silvia: **_slight blush_** y-yes

Arthur:good **he** **put Silvia down ,she then continued to walk up the stairs.**

 **Halbert was sitting by the door and saw everything.**

Halbert:Very good Mortem.

Arthur:what?

Halbert:that wasn't your main, but you used a new sin

Arthur:which is...

Halbert:Sloth, this one its usually related to levitation spells,but it also holds time-bending ones.

Arthur:wait, so i slowed down time?

Halbert: a lot as well, i was sitting here when Lady Silvia was about to fall, then in the next fraction of second there you are.

Arthur:still, it ain't my 'main' sin.

Halbert: it helps narrow the list though,anyway,breaks over,back to work!

Arthur:yes sir **he** **went back to training his sin magic.**

 **Time 20:47**

Halbert: Wrath, Gluttony,Sloth, Greed,Envy and Lust

Lilith: you showed signs of all those sins,but none is your main

 **Arthur was breathing heavily and sweat was running down his face, he was clearly exhausted and close to collapsing.**

Sky: still, 6 out of 7 and the wrath sin scares me a lot.

Lilith: it should, in terms of destructive power its the most powerful sin,but

Halbert: the last sin he was yet to use,Pride

Lilith: now that's the strongest of all 7 in terms of variety and flexibility, allowing the user to combine it with other sins.

Arthur: like a Union Arcanis?

Halbert:kinda, you modify the magic to match yours, its more of a pseudo-ability

Arthur: i see, does it hold other secrets?

Lilith: we don't know, the pride sin is the most uncommon one, not even Delilah can control it.

Halbert: if you awaken that one then you should be able to discover the power it offfers you after.

Lilith: in the mean time let's call it a day, tomorrow is also a free day so we can keep going.

Halbert:yes

 **Arthur went his room and jumped in his bed, clearly tired he fell asleep quick.**

???: Good...more power...

 **Arthur woke up in jail cell, no other cells were around and only a guard was around.**

 **He was holding a pair of keys and had a smirk on his face.**

Arthur: hey you!

Guard:hm?

Arthur:may i have those keys?

Guard: all of them?

Arthur: well,only one for the cell but **Suddenly multiple pairs of handcuffs with chains began restraining Arthur**

Arthur:HEY ,WHAT THE HELL?!

Guard: **_laugh_** you are not getting out, unless, you lick my feet... **the guard was clearly enjoying this , taking advantage of the situation**

Arthur: screw you!

Guard: then enjoy your stay...

 **Arthur's hair and eyes changed**

Mortem: let me go now!

Guard: or what?.

Mortem: let me out now!

Guard: how about i come in there and crush that pride of yours. **The guard opened the cell and walked in, he started beating up Mortem as he was tied up.**

Guard: how do you like this? **he kept hitting him**

Mortem:... **he stayed silent , taking one hit after another**

Guard: cat got your tongue?. then i will enjoy crushing you damn proud brat!

 **Suddenly one of the handcuffs broke and Mortem was able to block his hit, more, the chains began getting covered in a black aura and the guard started to breath heavily.**

Guard: you brat...stop... **he was getting scared , he had a hand on his chest as if he's in pain**

 **the chains got weak, Mortem broke them and as he did that the guard died , he then walked away.**

 **Arthur woke up**

Arthur: what a dream...

 **The** **next** **day**

Halbert:alright, shall we start?

Arthur:yes,but before you do, might I suggest something?

Lilith: what is it bro?

Arthur:tie me up with chains, i won't brake them by overloading them with mana as i did until now.

Halbert: very well

Lilith: I'll do it as well

 **multiple chains began to tie Arthur up,but he didn't move at all**

Arthur:- restrained, no way to move and forced to obey, a trashy fate , but i won't submit to it-

 **Suddenly the chains got covered in a black aura .**

 **Lilith and Halbert got scared and cut the chains.**

Arthur:what's the problem

Halbert: you want to kill us?! **he was a bit upset**

Lilith: Mortem, that was the sin of Pride, but

Arthur:what?

Halbert:that is your main alright, but that spell is a counter to restraining and control spells, it also harms the one in control of it.

Lilith: so for example, you are like a puppet that wants to cut its strings and as you destroy them ,you hurt the puppeteer, when the strings are completly cut,depending on how much power you used to cut them.

Halbert:you could either harm the puppeteer or kill it.

Arthur: i didn't realize it was such a dangerous spell, I'm sorry for using it on you.

Halbert: its alright, since you are still new to it the spell was slow and we could cut the chains in time.

Arthur:still, i could've really hurt you,I'm sorry.

Lilith:no need to apologize, but the fact that you can use all 7 is something.

 **Halbert shed a tear**

Halbert: the feeling when your student graduates, it gets me every time. **he whipped his tears**

Arthur:anyway, I'll head to the forest, its safer to practice there since there ain't no one.

Lilith:have fun!. Don't let the devil catch you.

Halbert:see you at down.

 **Arthur went to the nearby forest and changed his appearance.**

Arthur/Mortem: good, no one around **he** **began to use his powers**

Mortem: i wonder...

 **A chain appeared from the ground, then it caught fire**

Mortem:It works!. I can combine my sin magic with element magic!

Mortem: let's see, let's try lighting

 **The fire dissapeared and lighting appeared on the chain**

Mortem: this is gonna be fun.

Mortem: Gah! **Suddenly, one of Mortem's eyes turned black with only his purplish iris remained.**

Mortem:What...i can't control it... **he was panicking**

???: hahaha, good...let me take over...

Mortem:you again...never...

???: it wasn't a request...

 **Suddenly ,Mortem collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain as his body began changing , it was the same as that time in the forest in canada,but worse**

Mortem:stop it!

???: don't resist !...you know this is what you want...

Mortem: I ain't nobody's tool!

???: surrender to the power...let your soul sink into the chaos of your mind...

Mortem: my mind...that's it! **he** **rushed to a rock and smashed his head to it, he became unconscious.**

 **Later at the estate**

Silvia: has anyone seen Mortem?

Lilith: my brother is in the forest,he said he wanted to practice and that he'll do better if he's alone.

Silvia:still, it's pretty late **she was a bit worried**

Halbert: i agree, he's usually here cooking.

Sky: he does make a delicios steak.

Silvia: I'm worried.

Sky: I'll get Shiro to look for him if that'll make you feel better..

 **Suddenly Mortem went inside, blood was running down his head**

Silvia:What happened?! **she saw him and panicked**

Mortem: relax, i lost my balance and hit my head on some rocks.

Sky:I'll heal you. **she** **covered his head in water and began healing his wound.**

Halbert: you must've passed out from such a hit.

Lilith: are you sure your ok?

Mortem: i did fell asleep ,but I'll be fine.

Sky:Shiro: SKY!, his mana is not right, he is hiding something.

Sky: so, did your practice went well?

Mortem: pretty good, i managed to make a new trick or 3.

Sky: anything else? **she had a suspicious look**

Mortem: what do you mean?

Sky/Shiro: DON'T LIE, WE KNOW SOMETHING HAPPENED!

Mortem: i can't keep a secret from you 2.

Silvia:what happened?

Sky: white ash

Shiro: his mana went berserk ,but like, in a instant of a second.

Mortem:...

Shiro: it was also increasing and decreasing like you were struggling to turn back to normal.

Silvia: wouldn't that mean that he wasn't the one who triggered the transformation?

Lilith: nonsense, that is not possible!

Halbert: something happened.

Mortem:...

Silvia: Mortem?.

Lilith: you've been quiet the whole time.

Shiro: you are hiding something aren't you?

Halbert: hmmm

Mortem: nonsense Shiro, my mana increasing and decreasing because i wanted to see how much i can push sins , i accidentally used too much though **he tried to act cool , but Shiro ,Lilith and Halbert were not easily fooled**

Shiro:hmm

Silvia:i guess we don't have to worry then,you're alright now.

Lilith:hmmmm

Halbert:hmmm

 **Mortem went to his room, Shiro followed him, Lilith went to the bath and Halbert and Silvia went to the living room**

 **inside Mortem's room**

Mortem: -that was close, what happened to me out there?-

Mortem:- it was like my powers were being pulled towards one side while the other was going away, chaos took over and order got weak-

Mortem:- anyway, I'll get some sleep- **he** **fell asleep**

 **Outside his room**

Shiro:- he is hiding something, but what?-

 **In the bath**

 **Lilith was taking a shower**

Lilith:- brother, what is your other half and why is it so powerful?- **she was a bit worried and scared**

 **in the living room**

Silvia: i hope Mortem is alright.

Halbert: don't worry Lady Silvia, if there's one thing i can tell about that boy is that he's as strong as a lion

Silvia: ** _giggles_** i guess you're right.

Halbert:- i hope he doesn't become a feral one though-

 **Back to Mortem**

Mortem:wha? **he** **woke up underneath a giant tree , in front of him was a forest , but it looked weird.**

Mortem: this place is...

???: our soul...

Mortem: you again?! **he saw the black figure standing next to him**

???: hello me

Mortem: what do you mean this is OUR soul?!

???: this forest symbolizes your powers, right now its in chaos because the balance was broke.

Mortem:what?

???: when you absorbed sin magic you broke the balance of your power, I'm afraid and glad,that if you don't fix it you'll end up going berserk.

 **A part of the forest had huge black oaks while the other was full of withered trees**

Mortem: I just have to not transform-

???: hahaha, it ain't so simple, you could go berserk at ANY time!

Mortem: no, i don't believe you.

???:suit yourself, just be careful, you're other half is violent with man but can be pretty...fond of women.

Mortem: what?

???: you'll find out...

Mortem: wait! **he** **woke up**

Mortem: -what a nightmare.-

Mortem:- weird, it felt so real- **he looked at the clock**

 **Time 22:36**

Mortem: tomorrow ain't a free day, I'll go grab some water and go to sleep. **he** **went to the kitchen**

Silvia: hello

 **Silvia was there**

Mortem: how come you're awake?

Silvia: i couldn't sleep.How about you?

Mortem: i woke up from a nightmare

Silvia: a nightmare?. didn't knew you can't handle them.

Mortem: not really, this one was pretty weird

Silvia: how come?

Mortem: well, there was a huge tree and in front of it a forest

Silvia: i don't see what's bad about that

Mortem: half of the forest was full of dark oaks while the other one was death and dry

Silvia:ok...

Mortem: what's weird is this thing, it told me some weird shit

 **Silvia stood up.**

Silvia:like? **she went next to him**

Mortem: like, my balance is broken and that my...other...half is... **his eyes changed as he** **began to slightly transform**

Silvia:Mortem?

 **His arms were covered to the biceps in black scales and his legs to the knees, his eyes snake-like with left eye black with his purple iris, but this time, 2 things that looked like stumps grew on his back.**

Silvia: Mortem... **she** **looked scared**

 **Mortem looked at her and grabed her**

Silvia:Ahh-

 **Mortem covered her mouth**

Mortem: no worry...i won't hurt you...just want to have fun... **his voice was different from his normal one, instead of his calm tone of voice he sounded like some psycho**

 **he** **removed his hand and violently kissed Silvia, but he wasn't himself**

Silvia:- what is happening?. Mortem wouldn't do this...- **she was scared**

Mortem: you beautiful...i decided...you shall carry ...my legacy... **crazy laugh**

Silvia: no...please...GET AWAY! **she** **hit him with lighting**

 **Mortem got pushed back**

Mortem:hard to get...i like it... **he licked his lips**

Silvia: SNAP OUT OF IT MORTEM! **she shouted**

 **Shiro appeared**

Shiro: i knew it

Mortem: more fun... **he looked at Shito, his eyes were full of madness**

Silvia: SHIRO!

Shiro: stay away from Mortem!

Mortem: hey...that no fun...

 **Shiro jumped Mortem and began absorbing his mana.**

Shiro: its so much... **she couldn't absorb all his mana**

Mortem: kitty tickles **he** **grabed Shiro and threw her away then he jumped at Silvia**

Silvia:Mortem...

Mortem: now...time for fun...

 **Shiro appeared from behind and hit Mortem in the head with a chair.**

 **Mortem passed out**

Silvia:thank you Shiro.

Shiro: its worse than i thought, Mortem never transformed this much before, he looks like- **she looked at him with fear**

Silvia: a demon...

Shiro: his mana was impossible as well, the amout i absorbed might have been less than 5% of his full power.

Silvia: so what now?

Shiro: help me with him.

 **Mortem turned back to normal, Shiro and Silvia woke Lilith and Halbert up and told them what happened,then they tied Mortem to a wooden pole outside with some chains.**

Halbert: i can't believe he almost raped you...I'm sorry for not being there to stop him

Lilith: Brother is scary...

Shiro: it wouldn't have mattered,his power is monstrous

Silvia:wait,he told me about some dream before he turned, maybe that'll help.

Shiro:how can a dream help?

Silvia: he said it was about his other half.

Lilith:what?

Halbert: his half?

Shiro: what did he say?

Silvia: he turned before he could tell me... **she** **told them about the other stuff though**

Shiro: hmm

Lilith: maybe...

Halbert: could it be that...

Silvia: do you guys know something?

Shiro: i know

Lilith: its obvios if you know him or feel his mana

Halbert: or if you know sin magic

Shiro: his power lost its balance.

Silvia: i think Hetra once said something about it.

Halbert: indeed, you see Lady Silvia, each one of the 4 magical is bound by the same thing, light and darkness.

Shiro: element magic has a equal amount of those in it so his balance was ok ,until

Lilith: Miss Delilah...

Silvia: the principal of Sinaps is responsible for this?!

 **Mortem woke up**

Mortem:no, i am **he had a guilty tone of voice**

Silvia: Mortem!

Shiro: glad you could join us

Lilith: Bro...

Halbert: what do you mean?

Mortem: i couldn't keep my balance stable, its my fault my transformation is unstable.

Shiro:not really, sin magic is centered more around darkness then light, so that is what broke it.

Silvia:his new sin magic?

Halbert:I'm afraid she's right

Lilith: so brother is unstable because of sin magic.

Mortem: ...

Shiro:yes, so if we want to breath without having that psycho berserk of his we must fix it.

Silvia:HOW?!

Mortem: Transmutation...

Halbert: what?

Lilith:oh yeah

Shiro:makes sense.

Silvia: what do you mean by transmutation?

Mortem: if i could absord power from Delilah , i should be able to absorb power from a guy with transmutation magic to fix my balance.

Halbert:i don't think it'll be that simple, you absorbed power from a principal,so to fix it you'll need the power of another principal.

Silvia: what?

Shiro:makes sense, but how are gonna do this ?

Halbert: I'll arrange the portal to open in Europe ,where the Alcheo Academy is ,then find Principal Michael.

Mortem:absorb his power then come back.

Shiro: seems simple, but we better keep our numbers small,I'll go with Mortem to keep his mana in check.

Silvia: then its settled, I'll contact the Academy and tell them that you 2 are sick.

Lilith: I'll do some research on transmutation,if you are gonna use it from now on you'll need to know some stuff.

Mortem:very well,in the mean time, can you untie me?

Silvia: and become a mother, no way! **she went inside , clearly upset**

Mortem:what?

Shiro:I'll tell you later.

 **End of the chapter**


	24. Magic in Paris

**the next day, Mortem spend the night tied up.**

 **everyone was talking about the plan of action for absorbing the** **Alcheo Academy's principal powers.**

Silvia: are you guys sure this is a good idea?

Silvia: what if things go south and- **she was worried , clearly not sure about about this**

Sky:calm down

Halbert: the principal of Alcheo is quite old, i doubt he'll resist.

Mortem:also, not like we got a choice , if i go berserk again a chair won't be enough to stop me.

Lilith: i agree, you were pretty scary from what those 2 told us.

Halbert: anyway, I'll prepare the portal.

Silvia: from the info i collected, the Alcheo Academy is in Europe, France to be more exact.

Sky/Lilith: France?! **they were kinda exited to hear that**

Silvia:yes...

Sky: i always wanted to see Paris.

Lilith: the capital of love...let's go!

Mortem:hold it you 2, we aren't going to visit the place, once i finish what i have to do we come back at once!

Mortem:also, you are not coming Lilith!

Lilith:awwwww...meanie **she wasn't happy about that**

Sky: no worries , I'll bring back some souvenirs.

 **Time : 10:15**

 **Silvia went to the Academy**

 **Halbert and Lilith prepared the portal.**

Halbert: are you 2 ready?

Mortem:yes.

Sky:white ash

Shiro: let's go.

Lilith: be sure to bring me a good souvenir Shiro!

Shiro: **_giggles_** ok ok.

 **Mortem and Shiro went through the portal.**

 **Paris,France.**

 **The 2 changed to their more human appearances.**

Arthur: alright

Sky:i can't believe I'm in Paris! **she was clearly exited**

Arthur: damn it Sky , keep it together.

Sky:right, first the job then the shopping.

Arthur:...

Sky: what?

Arthur:let's go.

 **The 2 went towards the Eiffel Tower**

Sky: OMS , the Eiffel Tower... **she looked at it with an amazed look**

Arthur: the gate to the Alcheo barrier is on top of it, the number of tourists is so big that you wouldn't notice people dissapearing each morning.

Sky: let's go, let's go! **she** **grabbed Arthur and rushed towards the tower.**

 **up on top of the tower**

Sky:WOW, the view is amazing! **she looked at the city**

Arthur: it really is, but we need to hurry!

Sky: oh please, we don't know when you go berserk, so we...actually ,now that i hear myself...

Arthur:see, i could go on a killing spree at any moment.

Sky:where is that barrier?

Arthur: see that broken elevator **he** **pointed to a elevator with a "hors service(out of order)" sign on it**

Sky: that's the gate?

Arthur: should be. **he** **touched the door** **and the elevator opened.**

Sky: so we just go in?

Arthur: yes, everyone else here is too busy taking pictures to notice us.

 **the 2 went into the elevator, the elevator started going down.**

Sky: i wonder how the Alcheo Academy is like

Arthur: each Academy is unique, but I'm sure it resembles our Academy a bit.

 **the elevator stopped.**

 **The Alcheo Academy was as big as the other Academy's, but unlike Prismaura that kept the surrounding forest and vegetation around it, the Alcheo Academy campus was paved with bricks and a beautiful fountain is found in the middle.**

Arthur: ok, this place ain't nothing like our Academy!

Sky:wow, this place is amazing!

 **A student walked to the 2**

Student: Bonjour (good morning)

Arthur: hello

Sky: nice to meet you

Student: ah, Americans!

Arthur:kinda

Sky:we do speak english

Studen: i assume you are magic users as well, what brings you to our beautiful Academy?

Arthur: we're here to meet the principal, we got business with him.

Student: "him"?

Sky:yes, Principal Michael of Alcheo.

Student: I'm sorry, the news must've not reached that far yet. **he had a slight sad tone of voice**

Arthur:what news?

Student: Mr Michael passed away a week ago.

Sky:what?

Arthur: I'm sorry for your loss

Student: its ok, our new principal is doing good and she's not someone you can mess with easily **_laugh_**

Arthur: well, our business was with the principal ,so can you lead us to her office?

Student: oh,but she doesn't come to the campus.

Sky:what?. A principal has to be present inside the campus during classes, how come she is not here?

 **bell rings**

Student: I'm sorry,but i have to go, good luck. **he left**

Sky:now what?

Arthur: didn't expect this , this is a problem.

Sky: we have to find this new principal, with out _her_ power, you won't stabilize!

Arthur: i know, think Mortem, think. **he** **went to the fountain and decided to sit down on the side of it.**

Arthur:I'll call Halbert and Lilith, maybe they got an idea. **he** **pulled out his phone from his pocket** **and called Halbert**

 **Halbert answered**

Halbert : yes?

Arthur: bad news, Michael kicked the bucket and a new principal has taken his place.

Halbert: oh my, Michael was a good friend of mine, I'm sorry to hear this **he had a sad tone of voice**

Lilith: now what?

Arthur: there's more, the new principal never comes to the campus.

Halbert:WHAT? **he was surprised by those news**

Lilith: no way!

Halbert: this is not good, what are you gonna do now?

Arthur:nothing legal i tell you.

Lilith: maybe i can help, i gave Sky something before she left.

Sky:oh yeah, this perfume. **she pulled out a small bottle**

Lilith: that's actually my feromon, i put in that bottle..

Arthur: kinda gross, but how is that gonna help us?

Lilith: simple, Sky has to use it and charm some man .

Sky: how is that gonna help again?

Lilith: as you charm them they'll spill everything they know, it has other uses as well.

Arthur:classes started , we'll have to find someone to interrogate.

Lilith: remember this , that does not work on women ,or man that swing the other way.

Sky:got it.

Arthur: thanks for the help **he** **closed his phone and put it back in his pocket**

Arthur: tell me that you know how to swing it.

Sky: I'll manage.

 **the 2 wondered around and eventually found a student that was obviously skipping class**

Student: what do you want?

 **Sky used the perfume and slighly unbuttoned her shirt.**

Arthur: you're taking this seriously i see.

Sky: just watch. **she went closer to him**

Student:look girl, i don't know what is your game but you and your boyfriend over there need to fuck of and...leave...me...alo- **he blushed a bit while staring at Sky and slowly shut up**

Sky: first, this guy is my brother,second, can you tell me about your principal?

Student: s-sure...Miss Volonte...

Arthur:so her name's Volonte...

Sky: why isn't she here?

Student: she's very sick...rumor has it an accident left her without some organs and now she can't go outside because she's on machines to help her instead of her lost organs..

Sky:poor women, anything else?

Student: y-yes...she's awake, she does all the paperwork from her house in the village nearby...

Arthur: this is some good info.

Sky:lastly honey, is anyone with her?

Student: her husband...i don't know how he looks like...

Sky:thank you for your help honey. **she** **backed away from the student and fixed her shirt , she and Arthur then walked away.**

Student:what a women...wait...what were we talking about again? **he scratched his head**

 **At the fountain**

Arthur:that guy had a lot of info.

Sky:the Academy's care a lot for their principal , its only natural everyone here knows her.

Arthur: still, Miss Volonte ... she's very ill. **he looked troubled**

Sky: meaning it'll be easy to get her power.

Arthur: we also have to find her house.

Sky: yeah, but we're getting close.

 **The 2 headed to the village inside the Alcheo barrier.**

Arthur: this is the first time I'm in a village.

Sky: there are so many people here and a lot of houses , it ain't gonna be easy to find Volonte's home.

Arthur:let's ask around

 **Arthur and Sky asked the locals.**

Arthur: ok, apparently her husband is a butcher

Sky: a ill women living with someone that cuts meat for a living, weird relationship.

 **the 2 went to the butchering store ,inside the shop was a huge guy with short hair and a beard on his face ,his voice was scary and he definitely looked like he killed someone once.**

Curt: Hello, my name's Curt, what will you like? **he had a deep voice and a cleaver in his hand**

Arthur: no thank you, we are actually here to talk with Volonte.

Curt: what business do you got with my wife? **he put the cleaver down**

Sky: we're just checking her, the students are a bit worried about her healt.

Curt: **_sign_** those kids really care for their principal, it also helps Volonte keep herself sane.

Sky: how come?

Arthur: we only know that she's ill and can't leave her house.

Curt: its none of your business, anyway, she should be upsta-

 **Suddenly, a women with long black hair kept in a pony-tail like style(idk), and a grey shirt came down**

Volonte: who are these 2 honey?

Curt: Volonte, you should rest!

Volonte: I'm not some 95 year-old granny , i still got some life left in me. **she had a confident tone of voice**

Curt: **_sign_** very well, those 2 here say they are here to see how your doing.

Arthur: My name's Arthur Blackhawk

Sky:Skyler Azaria

Volonte:nice to meet you, I'm Crystal Volonte

Curt: Crystal Curtis

Arthur: Crystal is a very beautiful name to have

Volonte: thank you.

Arthur: if its ok to ask, may we speak Miss Volonte, in private?

Volonte:hmmm, very well

 **Arthur went upstairs with Volonte and set down on the sofa**

Volonte:so ,what you wanted to talk about ?

Arthur: well, may i ...touch you hand?

Volonte: i know principals are important but i didn't knew they are this important, very well. **she** **was stretching her hand towards Arthur and as Arthur was about to grab her hand something happened.**

Volonte: -wait, something is wrong with this kid- **she** **pulled her hand away.**

Arthur:is something the matter?

Volonte:- he's not normal, i should test him a bit-

Volonte: nothing, i just got a chill down my spine.

Arthur: ok, maybe there's a open window.

Volonte: maybe, anyway, do you want some tea?.

Arthur: it'll be lovely.

 **Miss Volonte went the kitchen and started to prepare the tea.**

Arthur:- gah, not now- **he grabbed his head**

Arthur:- my mana is going berserk again, i have to do something now- **he** **went to the kitchen and tried to touch Volonte from behind ,he took his glove off , scales began appearing.**

Volonte: NOT SO FAST **she** **kicked Arthur in his stomach**

Arthur: gah!

 **downstairs**

Curt:what's happening?!

Sky-damn it Mortem-

Sky:white ash

Curt: what?

 **Shiro appeared and jumped on Curt, draining him till he passed out.**

Shiro: Mortem is losing control, he got desperate and messed up.

Shiro:damn it brother.

 **End of the chapter**


	25. Alcheo escape

**We're picking of from where we left over last time.**

 **upstairs**

Volonte: what were you trying to do boy?

Arthur: i mean no harm

 **Volonte kicked Arthur in the stomach last time , a fight may be about to start.**

Volonte: no harm?. Then how come i can smell your bad intend ?

Arthur: what?

Volonte: also,what's with your hand?

 **Arthur began to slowly lose it , he became more desperate and jumped at Volonte again**

Mortem: STAND STILL! **his voice became violent**

Volonte:no way! **shw** **was dodging Mortem each time**

Mortem:damn it, are you even as sick as they say?! **he was getting pissed about the situation**

Volonte: the rumors are true,but that doesn't mean i can't push myself a bit. **she** **put her hand on the floor and a wooden spear appeared in her hand.**

Mortem:transmutation...the power to destroy and rebuild...

Volonte: i don't know who or what exactly are you,but you are not leaving Alcheo alive.

Mortem:so be it!

( **battle text; short one)**

 _Mortem jumped at Volonte again ,this time he used his air mode_

 _Volonte used her wooden spear to try and impale Mortem._

 _Mortem barely dodged, he was losing more and more control._

 _Volonte charged at Mortem and knocked him out through the window ,she jumped out after him_

 _Mortem covered itself in water to heal himself_

Volonte:this magic...element?

Mortem:just you wait...

 _Mortem clenched his fist, suddenly a purplish aura surrounded his hand_

Mortem: Sin of Gluttony: Shakti(hindi; Strength)

 _Mortem punched the ground beneath him and picked up a large boulder from underneath the ground_

Volonte: -what is he?- **she was clearly shocked by his abilities**

 _Mortem_ _threw_ _the_ _boulder_ _at_ _Volonte_

 _Volonte streched her hand and as it made contact with the boulder , the boulder turned into gravel_

Mortem: you're fast with those hands of yours...

Volonte: I'm a principal,not being able to do something like that would be a disgrace.

 _Mortem and Volonte continued to fight._

 **At the Alcheo Academy**

Announcement:ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, ALL A AND S RANK REPORT TO MISS VOLONTE HOUSE AT ONCE, WE GOT REPORTS FROM THE VILLAGE SAYING THAT SHE IS BEING ATTACKED BY A ROGUE MAGIC USER!

 **The whole academy began panicking, multiple students headed to the village**

 **At the village**

 **Volonte and Mortem where still fighting**

Mortem: fun...fun... **he was at the edge of the cliff , one step away from losing all control**

Volonte:-something is not right- **she noticed his behavior**

Mortem: COME HERE! **he** **lost almost all of his control at that point**

 **inside** **Volonte's house**

Shiro:that Mortem did it good, i wish i could help him,but

 **Curt was laying unconscious**

Shiro: he is pretty big so i don't wanna have him jump at Mortem as well

Shiro:oh well, i guess I'll look around the house. **she** **began looking through the house.**

 **outside**

Mortem:stay still! **he was desperately trying to grab her**

Volonte: why would I?. From what i can tell you might be an assassin!

Mortem:wrong, I'm ...no tool...

Volonte:- something is really wrong, his talking is getting weird and his body seems to be transforming, a humonculus?(artificial being created through alchemy, forbidden practice)-

Volonte:who created you?!

Mortem: you don't have to know! **he** **started to transform, he fell to the ground as his body was slowly turning**

Volonte: this is my-- **Suddenly Volonte collapsed to the ground and started vomiting out blood**

Volonte:not...now...

Mortem: my...CHANCE! **he** **jumped at Volonte, this time he was successful.**

 **A purplish light appeared like last time, Volonte passed out but Mortem prepared itself for this so he only got a bit dizzy.**

Mortem: good **he** **began to slowly transform back**

Mortem: SHIRO, WE'RE GOING! **he shouted**

 **Shiro jumped out of the window that Mortem broke.**

Shiro:is it time?

Mortem:yes.

 **Suddenly, multiple students from Alcheo surrounded the area and began closing in on Mortem and Shiro, Curt woke up as well and saw Volonte laying on the ground with blood on her mouth.**

Curt: VOLONTE! **He rushed to her, Mortem and Shiro ran away.**

 **Curt took Volonte to her room, there were multiple machines and multiple types of drugs in there, with the help of some students he hooked Volonte to them.**

 **In a alley in the village**

Mortem:seems we lost them

Shiro:yeah, but...

Mortem: don't worry, I'm stable now.

Shiro:not that, i looked through their stuff and...

Shiro: i found some things that strike me as weird

Mortem:such as?

Shiro: well, i found an old pregnancy test , it said positive as well...

Mortem:weird, but it couldn't be Volonte's, she's so sick i doubt she can pull through.

Mortem:also,who keeps those, you usually keep them until you get the grand news or big relief.

Shiro:that's what I've been wandering , i also found her room.

Shiro:the machines in there basically replace her kidneys ,liver and I'm not gonna say anything about the rest.

Mortem: she did vomit out blood during our little fight, might have been from that.

Shiro: lastly, i found multiple drugs, including anti-depression ones.

Mortem: what?

Shiro: Mortem, we're missing something ..

Mortem: but _what_ is the question, Shiro.

Shiro: let's think about it after we escaped

 **The 2 began to make their way to another gate**

Arthur: the security is tight.

Sky: i agree, what did you do?

Arthur: I'll tell you later.

Sky:fine, where are we going now? **she was worried**

Arthur: we can't go back to the Eiffel Tower, that place is the closest to the academy, so we are gonna use another gate.

Sky: and where is this gate?

Arthur:it should be close

 **as they walk they hear 2 man talking about Volonte**

Man 1: This ain't good i tell you, that women needs to name a new principal!

Man 2: she's stubborn, no way we can convince her easily.

Man 1: i know.

Man 2: what ?

Man 1: you know, the thing that took her organs...forbidden transmutation with the intend to create life...her baby...-

Man 2: Stop right there!. You know we are forbidden to talk about it!

Man 1: come on, if people found out then she'll HAVE to name a new principal, a proper one to that..

Man 2: its true that i don't consider her as good as Michael was,but i won't betray, as teachers at Alcheo we shouldn't even have this conversation.

Man 1:pf, fine,have it your way.

Sky:did you hear th-...Mortem...

 **Mortem had a shocked look in his eyes and was clearly ashamed of what he did to Volonte.**

Arthur/Mortem: Sky, i know what happened to her now, everything makes sense.

Sky: what are you talking about?

Arthur:let's keep going

 **the 2 arrived at the gate, it looked like a wooden door from the 18th** **century**

 **on** **the other side, Louvre ,the place where the art works of the masters rest**

Sky: OMS!!!!!

Arthur:Sky,not now...

Sky:what do you mean?!. This is the most famous art museum in Paris , Louvre!!

Arthur:SKY! **he had a serios look in his eyes**

Sky: it's about Volonte...what did you found out?

Arthur:those 2 said some stuff that...poor women...

Sky: Shiro told me what she found in there.

Arthur:then i don't have to explain, Volonte was once pregnant,that explains the positive pregnancy test , but...

Sky:the baby was...

Arthur:born death...she must've tried to revive him using transmutation later ,but

Sky: ?

Arthur: Sky, transmutation is bound by many rules, many are to protect us...

Sky:from what?

Arthur: from ourselves, my guess is, something went wrong and...

Sky: wait, you mean that she lost her organs BECAUSE of the transmutation?!

Arthur:that's one way to put it.

Sky:this stuff is dangerous.

Arthur:not really,just don't use it on living creatures and you'll be fine,but that doesn't mean if their death there ain't no risk.

Sky:she tried to revive her baby and in the process...

Arthur:poor women...in the end ...she's just a mother that lost its child.

Sky:that's so sad,it explains the anti-depression meds

Arthur:Sky, I'll return...

Sky:what?!

Arthur: I'll return ,after i figure out a way to give her life back.

Sky: why?

Arthur: because when i think about it,she is no different from the women used to make us... **he clenched his fist, his voice showed pity for Volonte**

Sky:i guess your right, what are you gonna do?

 **Arthur looked at his hand.**

Arthur:they say transmutation is the most unstable when being used on living beings, thus resulting in a backfire.

Sky:where are you getting with that?

Arthur: call Halbert and tell him to prepare some fish,but with no organs.

Sky: 1. ewww. 2. why?

Arthur:i have a theory i wanna try.

Sky: ok, but what are you gonna do exactly?

Arthur:if it works, ima throw Volonte's meds and tech outta the window.

Sky:WHAT?!

Arthur:let's go, you'll see what i mean later.

Sky: hmmm,ok.

 **the 2 headed to the portal from which they came**

 **at the estate**

Silvia:welcome back

Lilith: i see you're still in one piece bro

Halbert: glad you made it, its sad to hear Michael died though.

Sky:its not easy when a principal dies,but its even worse when a friend does.

Arthur: the new principal is a women named Crystal Volonte.

Halbert:never heard of her before.

Arthur: here, I'll tell you what happened in Paris. **as so he did, not excluding the part they found later on about Volonte's sickness.**

Silvia:oh my.

Lilith: that's a very awful thing to happen to a women.

Halbert: still, i don't know why you asked Sky to call in order to ready 2 fish with no organs

Arthur: they say that transmutation doesn't use much mana.

Halbert:that's true,but i do not know much about it.

Lilith:i did sone research. Here. **she** **handed Arthur some book, big ones to that.**

Arthur:what are those?

Lilith: just the basic knowledge a first year at Alcheo would have.

Arthur: ...

Silvia: i don't think he needs those; he mastered sin and element magic and he is already very stro-

 **Arthur opened one of the books and started reading it**

Silvia: Mortem...

 **(just a reminder: Arthur and Mortem are one and the same ;no split personality like Sky and Shiro)**

Arthur:ima go to my room and read those

Halbert: very well, I'll prepare dinner

Sky: I'll help you

Silvia:me too

Lilith:I'll be in the bathroom, gotta wash myself.

 **everyone went to different parts of the house.**

 **inside Arthur's room**

Arthur:- these books are so thick they could stop a bullet, but it ain't gonna stop me easily-

Book:Transmutation,many think that it is not magic , but a totally different thing,but it is magic.

Transmutation doesn't manifest mana under the shape of fire or ice like other magical types , this magic actually bends the mana inside an object.

while almost everything that exist contains mana there are also ways to use it,but there are limits,those would be weight , size and the amount of mana the caster has.

when using this magic, the caster leaks their mana inside the object or material they wish to transmute and visualize its new shape , their mana bends the object/material and destroys it while rebuilding it in a totally new shape

ex: a street indicator made of iron could be used for a spear or dagger,maybe even a sword.

Arthur:I'm already lost...

 **inside the kitchen**

Halbert: so ,Sky.

Sky:yes?

Halbert: I know Mortem is your brother,but do you know who his ...

Sky: his?

Silvia:?

Halbert: mother, might be?

Sky: that is something you should ask Shiro

Silvia:-now that i think about it myself, Mortem is basically someone's son, so somewhere out there , there's a women who doesn't know about her own son-

 **Back inside Arthur's room**

 **he had a wooden cube in front of him**

Arthur:if i read it right, i only have to do this. **he** **placed his hand on the cube and something started to happen.**

 **The looked like it turned to dust and then it put itself togheter ,but as a wooden worse.**

Arthur: seems like i did, my mana was barely used as well, this is gonna come in handy when running on fumes

 **End of the chapter**


	26. The idea of a lifetime

**The next day**

 **Time 6: 30**

 **at the estate**

Sky: he's late again

Silvia:yeah, i wonder what is his excuse this time.

 **Arthur came down the stairs**

Sky: you love sleeping i assume-

Arthur: Ohhh, zip it will ya?

Silvia: what's up with you this morning?

Arthur: I've stayed up till late readin' all da books 'bout transmutation and now my head is killin' me.

Sky: also, what's up with you , you're talking weird.

Arthur: its my habit, when my head hurts i talk weird, dunno why.

Silvia: anyway, let's go

Lilith: wait!

 **Lilith appeared**

Silvia: Lilith, what is it?

Lilith: i just wanted to ask Sky about the effects of my " perfume" from yesterday.

Sky: oh, it worked great

Arthur: ya stopped us just to know if yer perfume work?

Lilith: what's up with your mouth? **she noticed his language**

Silvia: apparently that's how he speaks when his head hurts.

Lilith:weird, but kinda cool.

Lilith: so, did bro fell for it?

Arthur: I ain't gonna fall for any perfume ya hear.

Lilith: oh my. I guess I'll let you go now, see ya. **she** **went away and the 3 went to the Academy**

 **At the Academy**

 **inside the classroom**

Arthur: i think my head is gonna pop

Silvia: you look tired as well

Arthur: as i said, i stayed up till late readin' da books.

Silvia: **_giggles_**

Arthur:what's so funny?

Silvia: the way you talk right now is kinda amusing.

Arthur: it ain't no funny for me! **he clearly didn't like that**

Sky: hey you 2, Hetra's here.

 **Miss Hetra entered the classroom**

Hetra: Alright class, as ya know , we're gonna have a test tomorrow mornin'.

Silvia: -is she talking like Arthur?-

Silvia: um, Miss?

Hetra: ye, what is it Silvia?

Silvia: does your head hurt?

Hetra: ye, da stress of da last days got me.

Hetra: but how did ya know?

Silvia: the way you talk is weird, Arthur has the same problem when he has a headache,so i assumed its the same.

Hetra:really?. didn't knew others had this.

Hetra: thank ya for askin' Silvia, but I'll be alright, now, let's continue our class.

 **After class was done.**

 **In the cafeteria**

Arthur: please, tell me ya got something for headaches. **he had his head on the table**

Silvia: i doubt the cafeteria would have something like that laying around.

Sky: yeah, besides, it is not like your head is being split open.

Silvia:Sky!

Arthur:Ya lookin' for a fight?

Sky: i was kidding! stars. some people don't know how to laugh.

Arthur: anyway, once we get home i gotta take care of da fish .

Silvia: still, what do you-

Sky: drop it Sil, he won't tell you a thing.

Arthur: ya right Sky, my lips are sealed shut.

Silvia: **_sign_** have it your way.

 **after classes**

 **at the estate**

 **inside Arthur's room**

Arthur: my headache is gone,good.

Arthur/Mortem: I'll need to focus **he** **had a fish in his room, no organs in it and completly death.**

 **He put his hand above it and even transformed to do this.**

Mortem: damn, this is hard.

Mortem: i can see it clearly ,but-

 **The fish almost blew up in his face.**

Mortem: that was close, but it isn't what i wanted. **he** **took** **a book**

Book: Transmutation can be easily done on objects and lifeless things ,but when used on humans or animals the story is different.

The mana in a lifeless object is like a calm lake ,easy to stir up and modify.

The mana inside a living being is like multiple rivers that flow at a incredible speed, they represent our bodies flow of life and when they stop flowing, the animal/human is dead.

Mortem: this fish is already dead.

 **he** **searches through the pages**

Book: even in dead, a being that used to be alive cannot be transmuted , the mana "rivers" left behind traces which get filled with the mana of the one making the transmutation and thus causing a similar effect to the one that would happen if the creature was alive: malformations, the creature blowing up or horrible abominations.

The "rivers" draw our bodies and those"lines" cannot be changed.

Mortem: **_sign_** i read this before, I'm trying to rebuild organs by forcing the body's cells to multiply and create an organ.

Mortem: but the book is right, the process is way too unstable for this to work. **he threw the book on his bed**

Mortem:still, i can't stop here. **he** **continued to experiment.**

 **the next day.**

 **at the academy**

Silvia: so...

Sky: any luck?

Arthur: no, its just so unstable it hurts. Literally.

Silvia: we still do not know what is it your doing.

Sky: yeah, tell us!

Arthur: can't, i must keep it secret.

Silvia: at least tell us its not dangerous. **she looked a bit worried**

Arthur: is not dangerous, -i hope-

Sky: well, as long as you say so.

 **some students ran by them, something happened**

Arthur: what happened?

Student: some S rank hurt another student, badly. **he kept running**

Silvia:oh no.

Sky:let's go!

 **The 3 went to the training ground where students train their powers**

Arthur: good stars...

Silvia: how...

Sky: he's so...HOT!

 **A group of students were holding down the S that did this.**

 **There was another student with burns all over.**

Dr: make space!

Dr: he got him good. **the Dr covered his and the students body in water**

Dr: that S also punched him in the chest ,but this is not a wound a fire element would inflict, more like an earth element punch.

Student: we saw someone run a while ago, some students went to chase him.

Dr: good, those S need to learn that they're not the ones who rule the Academy.

Arthur: how did you figure out he had internal wounds?

Dr: not now kid, I'm bussy.

Arthur: i just want a quick answear.

Silvia: -what is he thinking?-

Dr: if you focus the water elements healing properties property on the body, you can "see" the insides.

Arthur:thanks

Dr: now move it!. I need to get him to a bed and treat his wounds before infection settles. **the Dr left with the injured student, the S was taken to the principal office.**

Silvia: this happens rarely,but its just as worse each time.

Sky:what do you mean?

Silvia: S rank students look down on the lower ranks and if someone tries to stand up to them, stuff like that happens.

Arthur: damn it.

Sky: that's...

Arthur: S rank students...Just because they're the highest rank doesn't mean they can do whatever they want.

Silvia: to think i almost became like them

Arthur: hey, you and me are S as well, we're different.

Sky: besides, we always stick together, which is good for me since my rank is so low.

Arthur: yeah, let's go to the cafeteria, I'm starving.

Silvia: what should we get?

Arthur: anything but fish i tell you.

Sky/Silvia: **_laugh_**

 **the 3 went yo the cafeteria**

Arthur: hot wings, gotta love them.

Silvia: why do boys love meat so much?

Sky: its written in their DNA Silvia , and Arthur likes his meat spicy.

Arthur: I'm just a man, kill me if you want.

Silvia: still, I met Rose the other day.

Sky: really?

Arthur: Toro's wife?

Silvia: yes, she was taking Herman out , i talked with her and asked her how she and Toro are.

Sky: and?

Silvia: they said they are doing great, the people of the village are nice to them ,even though Rose is not a magic user and Toro is working hard to support his family.

Sky: that's good to hear.

 **3 students began walking towards them, Arthur ,Silvia and Sky don't notice them.**

Arthur: did you ask how Toro is doing with his powers?

Silvia: apparently he's only using his earth element, but that's more than enough.

Sky: those 3 deserve this life , after all w-- AH **Suddenly , one of the 3 from earlier poured water on Sky**

S rank student: oops, my can slipped! **he had a arrogant to e of voice and he smirked while looking at Sky**

 **him and the other 2 laughed**

Silvia: hey, that wasn't nice!

Arthur:...

S rank student: oh shut it!. Who's gonna stop us?

S rank student: we're S rank, my name's Roko.

Roko: Those with lower ranks should know their place, this slut was talking with other S ranks and you were talking with a inferior class.

Arthur: apologize to her ...

Roko: oh?.What are you gonna do if i don't?.Tell me, Frozen Flame.

Arthur: that nickname again, look, i don't give a fuck about your rank, apologies to her

Sky: its o-

 **Roko bashed Sky's head into the table**

Roko: Did we say you can talk!

 **Arthur jumped on the table and kicked Roko right in the face, knocking him back.**

Roko: my face!

Arthur: bad move you half-baked punk. **he** **walked up to Roko, the other 2 were too afraid of him to stop him.**

 **he** **grabbed Roko by his shirt.**

Arthur: get lost before i freeze you eyes and use put them in my drink.

 **he** **let Roko go, Roko ran like his life depends on it(cuz it did).**

Arthur: are you ok?

Sky: my nose hurts and I'm wet,but I'm good.

Silvia: that was amazing Arthur!

Arthur: don't mention it.

Silvia: but it was, you didn't even used your powers and you made him run away.

Arthur : i did tell him that I'll put his frozen eyeballs in my drink.

Silvia:gross, but it scared him.

Sky: Roko started it as well, so you shouldn't get punished.

Arthur: yeah, thinking he can just pick on you while I'm here- **he suddenly stopped talking**

Silvia: are you ok?

Arthur:- if i use water to see, then if i can't build the organs without the mana "rivers" , the i have to get the river flowing first,then build around it!-

Arthur: THAT'S IT!

Sky:wha?

Silvia: Art-

Arthur: i figured out how to do it! **he** **took his stuff and ran back to the estate**

Silvia: wait!.Classes are not done yet, damn it.

 **End of the chapter**


	27. The black sheep among the white crowd

**Right after Arthur got back from the Academy, he ran to his room.**

Arthur: ok, if I'm right this should work **he** **put his hand on a fish, just like last time.**

Arthur: if i visualize the shape of the organs and use water element magic in combination with it for stability and to "fill the rivers" back up.

 **he began transmutating the fish , this time, it was engulfed in water.**

Arthur: amazing, i can see all of it and how it was once.

Arthur: the organs aren't there ,but the dried "rivers" are, its like drawing with the lines already made!

 **The fish stayed intact while its insides were being modified.**

Arthur: by "filing the rivers" and fixing the organs by using them as " pre-made lines" while water keeps it stable and allows me to see all this , i can easily transmute the cells of the body.

Arthur: forcing them to multiply and form new organs.

 **After 3 h**

Arthur: phew, that took a while...I wonder if it worked.

 **the fish was intact, Arthur picked up a knife and sliced it open.**

Arthur: eww, fish guts.

Arthur: Guts?.I did it! **he** **came out of his room**

 **Halbert, Lilith, Sky and Silvia were outside.**

Arthur: what are you all looking at?

Halbert: at someone who's gone mad.

Arthur: you're right with the mad part.

Silvia: what have you been doing in there?

Lilith: it stinks, do you keep fish guts in there?!

Sky: i find the smell pleasant.

Lilith: that's because you're half cat.

Arthur: Halbert!

Halbert: yes?

Arthur:do you remember what the fish you gave me were missing?

Halbert:well you did request 0 organs in them.

Silvia: wait, what have 2 dead fish to do with this?

Arthur: I'll show you! **he** **went and picked up the fish**

Silvia: Don't...take it out, we'll come in...

 **Arthur put the fish on the table and showed them its insides**

Silvia: do you really just stuffed the fish?

Lilith: you're sick!

Halbert:wait...

Arthur: i knew you would know Halb.

Halbert: this is the same fish i gave you,but,it has organs..

Silvia: he must've stuffed them in there.

Halbert: no, look closer, those are clearly not from another fish!

Lilith: wait, so you're saying that...

Sky: transmutation...

Silvia: wasn't that stuff dangerous if did on dead or living beings?

Arthur: it sure is, but i found a way.

Halbert: you got my full attention on this one boy.

 **Arthur explained to them the process he used to make the cells of the fish multiply and create new organs.**

Halbert: amazing, no one has ever thought about combining 2 different types of magic into one single action

Silvia:amazing

Lilith: as expected of my brother.

Sky: can i eat the fish?

Arthur: first: Sky, no!

Sky: awwww.

Arthur: second: each of them does its part,but the process still takes a lot of time and focus.

Halbert: i see, it is a rather delicate procedure.

Arthur: yes, i also discovered something else.

Halbert: what's that?

Arthur: you see, i cut myself.

Halbert:you what?

Silvia: are you ok?

Lilith: wait a minute , why though?

Arthur: i used this on the cut, it caused a lot of pain, i applied a water spell that acts as a painkiller, but...

Sky:but?

Arthur: the cut healed,but i can't maintain both the process and the pain-killing spell.

Sky: soo?

Arthur: Sky, do you remember what i said at Alcheo?

Sky: you'll go back and give Volonte's li-

Sky: you didn't...

Halbert: I'll be

Silvia: this process was ...

Lilith: ...

Arthur: i am ashamed of what i did to that poor women, she was sick and i took advantage of that, she is suffering from her loss and can't even try again.

Arthur: i created this in order to regen her organs.

Sky: i see, sooo, back to Paris. **she smiled**

Arthur: yes.

Silvia: hold it you 2!.

Silvia: remember what happened last time?

Halbert: Lady Silvia is right, the security around Volonte is going to be 10 times more intense.

Arthur: we'll think of something.

Lilith: how about we sneak inside during the night?

Halbert: how?.The gates are inside the Louvre and Eiffel Tower and you can't get to those during the night without alerting the local authorities.

Lilith: simple, the top of Eiffel is not fully covered, I'll fly and open the door for Shiro and Mortem, then we just walk towards Alcheo.

Arthur: seems easy, but after we get inside the Alcheo barrier we should try and find a way to walk around undetected.

Sky: white ash

Shiro: how about we steal their uniform?

Arthur: all official S ranks wear uniforms while on guard duty, good idea Shiro.

Lilith: since I'm coming along, you'll need 3 uniforms

Arthur: so we must either find the place where they keep them or knock 1 guy out and 2 girls out and take their uniform.

Shiro:seems easy.

Lilith: yes

Silvia: what am i suppose to do while you 3 are out ?

Arthur: can you cover for us in case we are not back in time?

Silvia: back in time?

Arthur: yes, it should be night in Paris right now.

Halbert: not for long if I'm right, I'll prepare the portal .

Arthur: good, let's get ready girls.

 **After 1 h**

 **At the portal**

Halbert: its ready, just jump in it.

Arthur:ready girls?

Lilith: yes brother

Shiro: let's go.

 **the 3 jumped inside the portal**

 **Paris** , **France**

Lilith: wow, this place is so pretty at night.

 **Time of France: 4 :12 AM**

Arthur: we don't have time to stand around and admire the city.

Lilith: right.

Shiro: we should hurry.

 **the 3 went to the Eiffel tower**

 **Lilith transformed, a pointy tail and a pair of wings appeared**

Lilith: I'll just fly up and open the elevator up, you need to save your mana bro.

 **Lilith flew up on the Eiffel Tower and went to the working elevator.**

 **at the base of the tower, Lilith came out of the elevator.**

Lilith: that was easy.

Arthur: let's go.

 **the 3 went inside the elevator.** **at the top of the tower**

Shiro: Paris is soo beautiful at night. **she looked over the city**

Lilith: i agree, say sis.

Shiro:yes?

Lilith: the perfume really had 0 effect on bro?

Arthur:hurry up you 2! **he** **was already inside the broken elevator which was the Alcheo gate.**

Lilith: give us a minute!

Arthur: one!

Lilith: anyway, did it?

Shiro: no, he was very close to Sky as well.

Lilith: weird, he is either immune or...

Shiro: I'll stop you right there Lilith, Mortem is not swinging the wrong way, i know that for sure.

Lilith: how?

Shiro: i don't think Sky and Silvia knew, but i could feel the mana of Mortem and Halbert at the time, they were eavesdropping on Silvia and well, Sky, in the bath.

Lilith: really?

Shiro: yup, Silvia and Sky sure said some stuff to make it worth it though.

Lilith: good to know,but if that isn't the reason then why?

Shiro: i think i know, Mortem has a weird mana, its not like us entirely, we have a above-average amount in us ,but he's emanating a weird power as well.

Lilith: do you think that is the reason?

Shiro: maybe.

Arthur: DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE SUNRISE?! **he shouted**

Shiro: oh ,righ.

Lilith: sorry, we're coming.

 **the girls went in the elevator**

 **at the Alcheo Academy**

Arthur:damn, there are S rank students everywhere.

Sky: Shiro and I switched, they might only know us by our "abnormal" faces.

Lilith: i would not think so, look.

 **there was a poster with a description on the wall**

Poster: The day the principal got attacked:

-a pair of 2 : a tall boy with blonde hair,green eyes and a white jacket and a girl with jet-black hair and blue eyes, slightly shorter than the boy visited the Academy's ground, they are to be found and questioned.

\- the attackers were a boy with black hair and weird purple eyes, there was also a weird being ,most likely a spirit, a girl with white hair and cat ears ,no tail.

\- any person matching those descriptions is to be retained at once!

Arthur: well shit

Sky: this is

Lilith: looks like you 2 are suspects

Student: HEY YOU! **he went to them**

Arthur:crap,let me talk.

Student: what is it with you here?

Student: don't you know we are facing a security issue?

Arthur: i heard, but we just got lost.

Student: wait. **the Student pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and looked at Arthur.**

Student: a perfect match, you and the girl, you're 3 ,but i don't care.

Student: all of you, come quietly!

Arthur: please, we're not the ones at fault.

Student:oh yeah?

Arthur: look, i heard that the culprits and your suspects are not from Alcheo.

Student: where did you heard that?

Arthur: chaos man, rumors spread fast.

Student:prove it then, Transmute the ground bellow into something. **he was clearly suspecting something**

Arthur: understood. **he** **put his hand on the ground and modelet a cilinder out of the brick.**

Student: looks like you're ok.

Arthur: see, we're innocent.

Student:very well, what's your business here?

Arthur:we're-

Lilith: reinforcements!. We're rank A students send to provide more protection.

Student: reinforcements you say, where are your uniforms then?

Lilith: you see-

Sky: we were taken by surprise , we received the order ,but our uniforms are being cleaned.

Student: well, we do have to keep them intact, very well.

Student: go there, you'll find spare uniforms. **he pointed to a small building**

Arthur: right away.

 **the 3 went to the building the Alcheo Student pointed to.**

Arthur: ok, that was close..

Lilith: tell me about it.

Sky: let's finish this quick.

Arthur: right, I'll change first.

Sky: uhhhh

Lilith: where?

 **the room had uniforms ,but no changing rooms.**

Arthur: well, how the fuck do they-

Arthur:I know **The room was pretty big , Arthur figured out why.**

 **He put his hand on the ground and made some stone walls.**

Lilith: so that's how.

Sky:makes sense.

Arthur: those Alcheo guys make their own changing room.

Lilith: I'm a bit scared now, if they can do this, they can make holes to look at the girls as well then...

Sky: oh ,right...

 **They looked at Arthur**

Arthur: do i have something in my hair?

Lilith: DON'T YOU-

Sky: DARE LOOK!

Arthur: fine, stars, wasn't gonna do it anyway.

Lilith: good, let's go Sky

Sky: K

 **the girls grabbed some uniforms and went into the changing rooms**

Arthur:-who would wanna look at those small packages-

 **After they've finished**

 **outside**

Arthur: now that we have our disguises , let's make our way to Volonte's home.

Lilith: let's go.

Sky: yes.

 **the 3 began walking towards the village**

Student: HEY, YOU 3!

Arthur: crap.

Student: Where are you going?

Arthur: we've been told to help secure principal Volonte's home.

Student: who told you that?

Arthur: uhhh

Student:speaking of, who are you 3?

Arthur:-crap-

Sky: umm, excuse me?

Student:what do you want?

Sky: well, about my uniform.

Arthur:-what are you thinking Sky?-

Student: what's wrong with it?

Lilith: **slight smile**

Arthur:- oh, Lilith had a plan, oh dear-

Sky: well, its kinda tight around my chest...

Student: your c-chest? **he got closer**

Sky: yes, i don't know what wrong with it.

Student: l-let me t-take a look.

Sky: what?

Student: no need to be embarrassed, i won't do nothing.

 **The Alcheo Student got closer to Sky**

Lilith: **_giggles_**

Arthur: - i fucking knew it-

 **Sky was wearing that perfume Lilith gave her**

Sky: i don't know how it got like this, they're barely B's as well

Student: oh cher(oh dear).

Student: maybe it shrunk a bit at cleaning...it...happens...

Lilith: he's hooked

Arthur: damn it you 2.

Sky:it worked didn't it?

Arthur: look around, there are Students all over the place.

Lilith:relax, they won't notice a thing.

Sky:now, dear, can you pretend you didn't saw us?

Student: s-sure..

Arthur: poor guy.

Lilith:let's go

 **the 3 continued to walk towards Volonte's home.**

Student: huh, damn it, almost.

 **Inside the village, at Volonte's home there were at least 20 Students standing guard outside.**

Lilith:now what?

Arthur: i know. **he** **noticed a Student with a badge on his arm**

Arthur:wait here.

Sky/Lilith:ok

 **Arthur went towards the Student with the badge.**

Student: what is it?

Arthur-should probably try and see-. Sir, everything seems peaceful,no trace of the attackers.

Student:good, keep it up, i need to inform the other officers.

Arthur: -i knew it, they seem to have a military system, and that badge is a sign of rank-

Arthur: Sir, one more thing.

Student:what is it?

Arthur: not too long ago , one of my friends said she spotted something moving in the alley.

Student: in the alley?

Arthur:yes sir, it might be just a rat though.

Student: don't drop your guard too quickly, I'll investigate, come along.

Arthur: yes sir. **he** **followed the Student to the alley**

Student:there's nothing he- did it got cold all of the sudden?

Arthur:sorry. **he** **froze him and took the badge.** **he returned to the girls.**

Sky:look at you.

Lilith: I'm taking it that you just got promoted.

Arthur : i guess you could say it was a , Cold, promotion.

Lilith: **_giggles_**

Arthur: now, let's go.

 **they arrived in front of Volonte's home.**

Arthur: make way !. we are here to check on principal Volonte's health.

Student: yes sir!

 **They opened the gate and let them inside.**

 **End of the chapter**


	28. second chance

**After Arthur,Sky and Lilith entered Volonte's house.**

Arthur: alright, Volonte and her husband must be asleep.

Arthur: Lilith, you keep watch.

Lilith: k

Arthur: Sky, you're coming with me, you must keep the water spell on Volonte so she doesn't wake up from pain.

Sky: got it, I've practiced a lot lately.

 **Arthur and Sky went to Volonte's room while Lilith stayed behind in front of the door.**

 **inside the room there were 2 students standing guard by her bed as she was sleeping.**

Arthur: **whispering** we're taking over from here , you 2 can go and rest.

Student 1/2: yes sir.

 **The 2 other students left.**

Arthur/Mortem: ready Sky?

Sky: yes, where do i apply the water?

Arthur: she lost organs from her lower half.

Sky: her belly then. **she** **put her hands on Volonte's belly and covered it with water.**

Arthur: good, I'll change appearance , i need more power. **His hair and eyes changed**

Mortem: let's begin **he** **put his hands on Volonte's belly , there was already water from Sky's spell.**

 **they have begun.**

Volonte: **_slight pain sounds_**

Mortem: Damn it, we need to share the water, so the pain killing spell is weaker, but it has to do.

 **they continued.**

 **outside the room**

Lilith: -Bro's mana changed, he is serios about this-

 **outside the house**

Student 1: So...

Student 2: something on your mind?

Student 1: who was that guy from earlier?

Student 2: didn't you see his badge?

Student 1: i did, but who is he as a person?

Student 2: all that we have to do is follow orders when the military stuff is put in action, nothing else.

Student 1: you're right, still, the girl that was with him.

Student 2: now that was a fine girl my dude.

 **In the alley where Mortem froze** **someone**

Frozen student:- not good, that must be the rouge.-

Frozen student: -i have to get out of this ice quick,luckily it seems its melting-

 **back to Volonte's room, 1 h later**

Sky: good thing her husband sleeps in a different room, otherwise this wouldn't be this easy.

Mortem: shut it, keep focus! **he was focusing all his attention on the process**

Sky: right.

Mortem: i only fixed 24% of everything she lost.

 **outside the room**

Student 1: we're here for the guard change.

Lilith: no need, another pair came not too long ago.

Student 2: what do you mean?

Student 1: we're next.

Lilith: I'm sorry, you must've got mixed up with the schedule.

Student 1: but-

Lilith: shhhh, the principal is still asleep, don't wake her up!

Student 1: right, we'll go.

 **the 2 students left.**

 **Curt woke up** **and saw Lilith**

Curt: hello there .

Lilith: good morning .

Curt: how's my wife?

Lilith: we got our best students looking after her, right now her medical machine are being checked to make sure they're functioning correctly.

Curt: right, she should wake up any time now as well.

 **1:25 h later**

Sky: you done?

Mortem: I'm close, 87% done.

Volonte: **_waking sounds_**

Sky:!!!

Mortem: do something ,quick!

 **Sky put a hand on Volonte's head.**

Sky:this should keep her asleep, the spell for pain is less powerfull now though.

Mortem: just a little bit more, 20-30 minutes.

 **in the alley**

Frozen student:- the ice is beginning to crack, come on- **the ice was slowly cracking**

 **Inside the house**

Curt: weird, Volonte is usually up at this hour.

 **Time:** 7:00

Curt: i better check on her. **he** **went to her room**

Lilith: is there a problem sir?

Curt: Volonte should have woke up by now, is everything ok?

Lilith: they gave her some drugs to help her sleep before she went to bed, the effects must be still lingering.

Curt: i see, please announce me at once if anything happens.

Lilith: we'll do.

 **29 min later**

Mortem: I'm close, 99% done.

 **in the alley**

 **The frozen student broke free and run to the other**

Student: EVERYONE, MISS VOLONTE'S IN TROUBLE, THE ROGUE DISGUISED ITSELF AS ONE OF US!

 **After hearing those words the students rushed to the house**

Curt: what's happening?

Student: the rogue is here, he tricked us!

Curt: Volonte... **he rushed upstairs**

 **Inside the room**

Lilith: we've been busted

Mortem: I'm done...

Sky:good, my mana is almost gone

 **Volonte woke up and saw Mortem**

Volonte: YOU! **She jumped out of bed and pinned Mortem down while grabbing his neck.**

Volonte: why are you- **_Stomach growls_**

Volonte: which one of you is hungry? **she looked at Sky and Lilith**

Lilith: wasn't me

Sky: me either

Volonte: well i hope you like pris- wait.

 **Mortem smilled.**

Mortem: looks like it worked.

Volonte: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!

 **Curt and the students came inside the room**

Student: You 3!. Stay right where you are, you are under arrest

Student 2: please let us take him Miss.

Volonte: wait, he did something to me...

Curt: what did he do?!

 **Lilith ,Sky and Mortem were smilling.**

Mortem: do a med check, a quick one.

Volonte: what did you do to me?

Lilith: easy, Mortem didn't harm you.

Volonte: so your name's Mortem, thought it was Arthur.

Sky: both are his names, but Mortem is the real one.

Student 1: enough!. Until the boy is properly interog-

 ** _Stomach growl._**

Student: Who didn't eat their meal?

Volonte: it was me, whatever he did makes me make these noises.

Curt: impossible, we both know you-

Mortem: in the name of the southern stars , would you just do that check please?

Volonte: QUIET!. He have our own way.

Curt: here **he** **handed her a weird crystal.**

Volonte: this crystal can tell if someone is sick, if its red, I'm sick ,which I've been for years now,but, if by miracle it turns green and my organs are back, you 3 can walk away.

Student: But miss-

Volonte: QUIET!. I've made up my mind. **she** **spit on the crystal, it started turning green.**

Volonte: wait...what? **she didn't expect that result**

Mortem: your welcome.

 **Volonte took her hand of Mortem so he can stand up.**

Mortem: before i leave though, i should probably tell you what I've done.

 **Volonte and Morten went to the living where they set down**

Volonte: what did you do to me?

 **Sky and Lilith were standing by.**

Mortem: well, i transmuted you.

 **the whole room began panicking**

Volonte: YOU WHAT?! **she was furios**

Mortem:easy, i practiced before i put it in action.

Lilith: on dead fish.

Mortem: Lilith...

Lilith: hey, its true.

Volonte:but, it should be-

Mortem: impossible, that's what i thought too until it hit me.

Volonte: what did you?

Mortem: i used water element magic and transmutation magic in a combination.

Volonte: what?

 **the students that were inside the room, as well as Curt and Volonte were clearly surprised by the things Mortem was saying.**

Mortem: yes, with water i was able to correct the issues of the transmutation and make it stable.

Volonte: then ...what?

Mortem: here's what i did, i forced your cells to multiply and create new organs, they should all work properly as well.

Volonte: all of them?

Mortem:well, the tissue is still sensitive,so take it easy with your diet and what not for 2 weeks or so ,but yeah, all of it.

Volonte: even my...reproductive system?

Mortem: now, that's what made me do this, i found out about your incident, i won't tell.

Volonte: but is it?

Mortem: fixed, but as i said, take it easy 2 weeks or so ,maybe a month to be sure.

Volonte: so that sound was...my stomach? **she put her hands on her belly**

Mortem: yup, it should produce some gastric acid right now and the protective layer against it.

 **Suddenly Volonte started crying**

Mortem:hey now,your students are wat-

 **She jumped at Mortem and hugged him.**

Volonte: thank you...

Mortem: your welcome,but ,your husband is watching you know.

 **Volonte sit down on again.**

Volonte:how can i repay you? **she had tears in her eyes**

Mortem: no need, we'll just take our leave, but

Volonte:yes

Mortem: i do require some privacy here, me and my sisters were never here.

Volonte:you 3 are siblings?

Sky:yup

Lilith: wild father.

Mortem: anyway, we shall take our leave. **he** **stood up and walked towards the door , Lilith and Sky followed him.**

Curt: Volonte...that means ...

Volonte: a second chance...

Student: what are your orders miss.

Volonte: celebration, we'll celebrate my health and...

Curt: **he was smiling**

Volonte: we'll celebrate the name of my "doctor" , Mortem.

 **At the estate**

 **it was almost night.**

Silvia: welcome back!

Halbert:so?

Mortem: everything went well.

Lilith: except the part where we've been caught.

Silvia: what?

Sky: don't worry Sil, everything went well.

 **Mortem went to his room**

Halbert: looks like someone's tired.

Sky: he used a lot of mana and he focused intensely, he must be very tired.

 **inside Mortem's room**

Mortem: I'm tired as a horse after the race. **he** **began changing his clothes and then going to sleep.**

 **Someone knocked on his door.**

Silvia:Mortem? **she** **entered his room and found him sleeping.**

Silvia: he really was tired , I better let him sleep. **he** **woke up in the forest he saw last time.**

Mortem: this place again?

???: you're one stubborn bastard you know...

Mortem: i can say the same about you.

???: the forest found its balance again,but for how long?

Mortem: i ain't gonna take any more powers, my hands are already full with what i already have.

???: hahaha, you'll see...

 **The forest was healed, the trees were all strong and beatiful.**

 **End of the chapter**


	29. newspaper mania

**The next day at the academy**

 **inside Hetra's class**

Silvia: **whispers** so, what plans do you 2 have after school?

Sky: **whispers** I'm thinking of trying to improve my magic a little.

Arthur: **whispers** honestly i don't really know, I'm just happy that I'm stable and no one is gonna lose a arm each time i got loco.

Silvia: **whispers** speaking of, you basically control 3 different magic-

Arthur: **whispers** shhhh, do you want the whole school to know?!

Silvia: **whispers** sorry, i forgot that we need to keep everything secret.

Arthur: **whispwrs** its ok, no one seems yo have heard us anyway, no need to reveal any more secrets.

 **about the time he said that , the Academy's newspaper ,again.**

Newspaper student: excuse me.

Arthur:hm? **he noticed the badge** Crap, you again.

Newspaper student: i couldn't help but hear something about "reveal any more secrets".

Silvia:oh stars.

Arthur: look, it ain't none of your business, so back off! **he didn't want to answer any more questions**

Newspaper student: chill, also, the liberty of the media.

Arthur: -fuck it, no one gets to keep secrets cause of that crap-

Newspaper student: would you mind answering my questions?

Arthur: i do mi-

Newspaper student: great, first question.

Arthur: -I'm literally 5 seconds away from turning this bitch into a nice ice statue-

Newspaper student: Arthur Blackhawk, is it true that you are living with Silvia Silverleaf?

Silvia: how do you know that?. **she covered her mouth**

Newspaper student: Aha!. So it is true!

Arthur: yea , so what?

Newspaper student: oh stars, you'll see.

Newspaper student: do you have any...forbidden activities together?

Silvia: **_blush_**

Arthur: that's bull that your asking , no! **he was getting irritated by the questions**

News student: then why is Silvia blushing?

Silvia: I...we...he is only living with me because he would be homeless otherwise!

Newspaper student: hmm,interesting.

 **Miss Hetra walked inside**

Hetra: alright everyone , take your seats.

Newspaper student: see you 2 after class.

 **the info-vamp left and class started**

Arthur: **whispers** Silvia, the moment that the bell rings , we're out.

Silvia: **whispers** i agree, i don't want to see that girl again.

 **(note: this newspaper student is a she, no name though)**

Sky: **whispers** I'll come as well, she might ask me as well since i always hang out with you.

Arthur: **whispers** good.

 **the bell rang and the 3 got their stuff and went outside.**

 **Prismaura Academy kept a lot of wild vegetation around it, trees and flowers with only some brick paths.**

Arthur: ok, i think we're sa-

 **the newspaper student appeared on top of the stairs leading to the entrance inside the academy.**

Sky: oh no.

Arthur: quick, the bushes!

 **the 3 hid in the bushes**

 **the newspaper student walked towards the spot they were at.**

Newspaper student: weird, i could swear i saw them here.

Arthur: **whispering** stay calm girls.

Sky: **whispers** wouldn't it be easier to have Shiro drain her and dump her in the bushes?

Silvia: Sky!

Sky: what?. its an idea.

Arthur: quiet, she's leaving.

 **The newspaper student went back inside the Academy.**

 **the 3 came out of the bushes.**

Arthur: phew, that was intense.

Sky: no kidding.

Silvia: i really hope the Academy's newspaper leaves us alone, or at least ask more decent things.

Arthur: how the heck do they come up with those questions?

Sky: anyway, its almost time for practice, shall we?

Arthur: let's go.

Silvia: yes, the training grounds are close.

 **the 3 went to the training grounds( what, did you think they only stay in a classroom?).**

 **The training grounds were a large patch of land filled with targets and places to hide/take cover.**

Hetra: good to see you 3 decided to join us.

Arthur:we're here.

Silvia: what do you have for us yoday miss?

Sky: -please, no hand to hand combat leasons-

Hetra: today i wanna see how good you are with long range attacks.

Sky -thanks the stars-

Silvia: long range?. Easy.

Arthur: shouldn't be too hard.

Hetra: you must hit a moving target, and it won't be a slow one.

Arthur: ok, this might be a little bit tricky.

 **one by one the students went and shot the dummy , many missed, the dummy was on a track that was moving in circles at a pretty decent speed.**

 **Sky's turn.**

Sky: ok, focus . **a bunch of water formed on her hand , she took aim and shot.**

 **it only scratched the dummy.**

Sky: awww

Hetra: don't worry Sky, it was still a good hit.

Hetra: Next!

 **Silvia's turn**

Silvia: nothing beats lighting when it comes to speed. **lighting began to form around her hand as she took aim.**

 **She hit it , perfect bullseye.**

Hetra: nice shot, as expected from a rank S.

Hetra: Next!

 **Arthur's turn**

Arthur: all i gotta do is hit it, i got an idea. **Arthur took aim , a ice stake formed.** **he took aim.**

Arthur: -sin of sloth: time slower-

 **time slowed down for a second.** **He hir the dummy, the stake went right through its head.**

Hetra: good stars Arthur!

Sky: - he used sin magic-

Silvia: clever.

Hetra: i wouldn't want to annoy you **she looked at the dummy** poor dummy.

Arthur: I'll go sit down **he went next to Sky and Silvia**

Silvia: i can't believe you used sin magic in the middle of practice.

Sky:are you mad?

Arthur:relax , i only slowed down time for a second, unless they have hawk eyes they shouldn't be able to spot me.

Sky: still, you shouldn't be so carefree!

Silvia: if people found out about you and Sky and, well, the 10, people would panik.

Arthur: ok ok, I'll be more careful.

 **after practice was done , the 3 went back to the estate** **, but they weren't alone.**

Newspaper student:- if i follow them, i can get first rate info and a good first page article.- **she followed them**

 **outside the estate.**

 **Arthur,Silvia and Sky went inside.**

Newspaper student: -this property is huge, its also inside the Prismaura barrier, which is an advantage.- **she** **was looking through a window.**

Newspaper: -nothing too extravagant, i see a butler, those 3...wait.- **she saw Lilith** who's that other girl?

Newspaper student: **_gasp_** -OMS, Arthur is building a frigging harem, this is so gonna shake the Academy!-

 **inside the estate, the living room.**

 **everyone was sitting on the sofa watching TV .**

Arthur: this movie is sooo good.

Halbert: you can say it again, the action looks so realistic and i can tell that they put a lot of money into those explosions.

Silvia: you 2 only care about the action ,but i saw this movie before.

Arthur: if you spoil it ,I'll hurt you.

Halbert: I'm afraid I'm with Arthur on this one, if you say something I'll have to give you one hell of a spanking.

Silvia: relax, i won't.

Sky: boys...am i right ?

Lilith/Silvia: you bet.

 **outside the estate**

Newspaper student:- i have to take a photo.- **she prepared her camera**

 **inside the estate**

Sky: hm?

Silvia: something the matter Sky?

Arthur: i see you finally noticed, we're being watched.

Halbert: WHAT?!. Bloody pervs. **he** **went outside and caught the NS ( Newspaper Student) with his chains.**

Newspaper student:let me go! **she shouted**

Halbert: a girl?

Newspaper student: i said let me go ,you old fart!

Halbert: hey now, that's not nice.

 **Arthur came to check out what's happening.**

Arthur: you again?

Newspaper: so you do live with Silvia!

Arthur: so?

Newspaper student: so?. You're also hiding a girl in there, are you building a harem you perv?!

Arthur: said what now?! First of all, you're the one who followed us all the way here!

Newspaper student: so, once i publish this,everyone will know who you are!

Arthur: let me finish damn it!

Arthur: second of all, that "girl" happens to be my sister, she hasn't inherited any magic !

Halbert: -good one, Lilith is indeed his sister-

Newspaper student: wait, if that's true then, no harem?

Arthur: hell no **whispers** even though every man would like one **whispers** hell no!

Newspaper student: oh man, i screwed this one up.

 **the chains dissapeared**

Arthur:now, if you do not want to become a decorative ice statue, i suggest you get the fuck out!

Newspaper student: yes sir! **she** left **or** **rather said, ran away.**

Arthur: i can't believe this.

Halbert: **_sign_** that was awkward.

Arthur: tell me about it, let's go back to the movie.

 **End of the chapter**


	30. RulesRules Frigging rules

**The next day after the whole newspaper shenanigans.**

 **at the Academy.**

 **At the practice grounds**

Arthur: zzzzzzzz

Sky: **whispers** looks like he fell asleep.

Silvia: **whispers** yeah

Sky: **whispers** wanna do a prank on him?

Silvia: **whispers** like what?

Sky: **whispers** hmm, how about a clasic?

Silvia: **whispers** no, let's go higher.

Sky: **whispers** that's it! **she** **tooked some leaves and placed them on Arthur's chest , then she completly covered him in them.**

Silvia: **whispers** I see **giggles** we are dead if he wakes up.

Sky: **whispers** relax, his sleep is very deep, i doubt he could wake up eas- **she started scratching her hands**

Silvia: **whispers** something wrong?

Sky: **whispers** my hands are itching .

Silvia: **whispers** oh no, the leaves...

Sky: **whispers** ok, poison ivy is-

Arthur: GAHHHHHHH **he woke up**

Sky: he's awake...

Arthur: WHAT THE FUCK, I FEEL LIKE I HAVE FIRE ANTS IN MY CLOTHES! **He was scratching all over**

Silvia: WAIT!. Me and Sky were trying to make a prank and-

Arthur: YOU DID THIS?! **he was furious**

Silvia: oh no

Sky: good one Sil...

 **Arthur covered his fist in ice and punched the 2 in the head.**

Silvia: Ouch, this hurts a lot!

Sky: i know right...

Arthur: GOD DAMN IT! **he** **was scratching everywhere.**

Arthur: I'M GOING TO THE LOCKERS , YOU 2 STAY HERE!

Silvia/Sky: ok...

 **Arthur ran to the lockers and took a shower**

 **during the shower.**

Arthur: Stars, this feels amazing...

Arthur: what the hell did they do to me , that stuff was itching me like crazy..

Arthur: oh well. **he** **came out of the shower , there was someone else there waiting to take a shower.**

Mark: hello there, Frozen Flame

Arthur: you ?

Mark: me, what's up with you here?

Arthur: some "idiots" put scratch dust or some sort of thing on me that made my body itch like crazy, so i came to take a shower.

Mark: ha!. Looks like you got pranked.

Arthur: never gonna sleep here again...

Mark: anyway, I'll go in the shower.

Arthur: ok. **he** **turned around and started to** **dress up.**

Mark: **he saw the tattoo on his back** cool tattoo man.

Arthur: -crap, i forgot about that-

Arthur: this old thing?

Mark: yeah man, who put that on your back?

Arthur: i did it like 2-3 years ago, don't know what i was thinking to be honest.

Mark: ha!. Anyway, see ya later.

Arthur: ye ye. **he** **finished putting his clothes on and went back to the girls.**

Sky: We're sorry for that, we only wanted to cover you in leafs , but

Silvia: poison ivy grows here as well.

Arthur: you 2 need to be more careful , that guy ,Mark, saw my tattoo while i was putting my clothes on me.

Silvia: he saw you naked?

Arthur: what?. I was wearing a towel.

Sky: so what, not like he knows what it means or what it is.

Arthur: yeah, but if he sees the tattoo on someone else, he might ask questions.

Silvia: Sky has a point, there's no way he can know about the 10.

Arthur: you're right, i guess we just leave this alone for the moment and continue on with our lives.

Silvia: Exactly.

Sky: anyway, I'm hungry.

Arthur: let's go to the cafeteria then.

 **the 3 went to the cafeteria** **outside the showers**

 **Mark finished and went outside .**

Newspaper student: excuse me! **he went to Mark**

(a he this time)

Mark: what is it man?

Newspaper student: i couldn't help but notice that Frozen Flame , Arthur was here as well.

Mark: soo

Newspaper student: well, I'm scared of that guy , rumor has it , he turns to ice anyone who upsets him.

Mark: Arthur?. No way man, he won't do such a thing.

Newspaper student: still, what can you tell me about him?

Mark: well , i don't know him well myself, but he does have something interesting on him.

Newspaper student: what do you mean?

Mark: well, after i came to take a shower, he was just finishing, we chatted a bit ,then he turned to his locker and picked up his clothes.

Newspaper student: and?

Mark: well, he had this cool tattoo on his back, really nice and big tattoo.

Newspaper student: He has a tattoo?!

Mark: yeah, on like, half of his back.

Newspaper student: interesting , thank you for your time.

Mark: no problem man **he left** **and Mark went home.**

 **Inside the cafeteria**

 **(note: classes finished, but the Academy's resources are always available)**

Arthur: phew, that was good.

Sky: yeah, the food is not bad at all.

Silvia: could use a bit more...salt.

Arthur: i think it is perfect,but hey, everyone has their own tastes.

Silvia:true

Sky: so, shall we head home?

Arthur:let's, i wanna try some more tricks with sin and start working on some transmutation ones as well.

 **the 3 went to the estate.**

 **the next day**

 **in the hallway, Arthur,Silvia and Sky just arrived.**

 **everyone was looking at Arthur.**

Arthur: why is everyone looking at me like they saw a ghost, again.

Silvia: no idea

 **sky** **picked up a newspaper article .**

Sky: OMS! **she noticed a strange article**

Arthur: what is it?

Sky: look!

Article: Arthur , also know as Frozen Flame, apparently has a BIG tattoo on his back, just where did he get it and since when does he has such a thing ?

Arthur: well shit

 **a student tried to lift his shirt to peek at his back**

Arthur: HEY!

 **The student backed away.**

Arthur: if you like tattoos so much then why don't you get one ?

Silvia: Arthur!

Sky: you just admitted that you have a tattoo...

Arthur: screw it, they know anyway, the model wasn't described which is good.

 **a group of students walked to Arthur**

???: excuse me?

Arthur: yes?

???: are you the Frozen Flame?

Arthur: who's asking?

Nick: My name is Nickolas, or Nick for sort. **he seemed nervous**

Arthur: and what's with your friends?

Nick: well, you see...GET HIM GUYS

 **they jumped at Arthur, they were using their powers**

 **Arthur dodged them**

Arthur: hold it!. What the hell is happening here?!

Nick: Tattoos are forbidden to make , Academy's rules!

Arthur: so what, are you some rule-loving students who attack those that broke them?

Nick: basically ,yes.

Arthur: WHAT?

Silvia: wait a minute, if you love the rules so much, then why did you use your powers here?

Sky: she's right, your friends were using their magic !

Nick: we got permission from 3 teachers to use them inside the Academy's walls if it's for suppressing a powerful student which broke the rules.

Arthur: well that's bullshit!

Nick: those are the rules.

Hetra: then , how about you apply them right.

Nick: Miss Hetra?!

Arthur: what?

Hetra: i read the article too, it is forbidden to get them DURING one's time at the Academy.

Nick: yes,but-

Hetra: let me ask you this, do you have proof that he made the tattoo after he entered the Academy?

Nick: well, no, but- **he was cornered , nothing he could say will get him out of this**

Hetra: then he didn't brake them, meaning that your special permission to use your magic inside the Academy's walls was not valid.

Student 1: what?

Student 2:but that means...

Hetra: yup, you 2 will be coming with me!

Hetra: and Arthur?

Arthur: if its about the tattoo , i got it like 3 years ago, ask Mark, the so called Shaker.

Hetra: very well, now, come here! **she** **took the students that jumped at Arthur to her office.**

Nick: but...the rules...there's no...

Arthur: sorry rule-freak , but it seems luck was on my side.

Sky: let's go to our class.

Silvia: right

Arthur:ok, i have to talk with Mark later about this, he must've spilled the beans to a frigging newspaper-guy.

Nick: -if swearing was forbidden, i could put him out ,damn it!- **he** **left furios**

 **around the corner**

Carter: -looks like i might have more allies than i thought- **he had a smirk on his face**

 **After classes ended, outside the Academy**

Arthur: so, what do you have to say in your defense? **he was upset**

Mark: sorry man,if i knew this would happen i wouldn't have even looked at your back.

Arthur: good, now if you excuse me. **he** **left**

Mark: -man, i fucked up, good thing he understood and things went smoothly-

Mark: -i might be strong with my earth element magic, but his ice is a bad match for me, bad for me that is.-

 **End of the chapter.**

 **( I'm low on ideas for those lil' one ,but I'm workin' on a new big one, stay tuned for that one)**


	31. behind enemy lines

**2 Weeks have passed since the little "rules" incident.**

 **The 3 continued on with their lives,but someone decided to go in to the lions den.**

 **At the Academy**

 **During Hetra's class**

Hetra: alright class, on another note, the job board has received a rather…

Hetra: suicidal one. Apparently there is a magic user who is about to turn 18.

Arthur: Miss, if I may,what's suicidal about that?

Hetra: the job is to convince this person to come here and get away from his or her current location.

Arthur: soo, a kidnapping?

Hetra: more like a rescue one, this person lives in Rome.

Sky: oh….

Silvia: well that's….

Arthur: and , is the job still available?

Sky/Silvia: ! **they looked at Arthur**

Hetra: you have guts for even thinking of taking this job, are you sure about this?

Arthur: all in gotta do is not use magic while I'm there and find this fresh magic user,right?

Hetra: for the most part, the job is almost 18 years old.

Arthur: the job?

Hetra: for some reason ,the scroll on which it was written was sealed, until recently that is.

Arthur: interesting , when do I depart for Rome?

Hetra : after class is done you'll go to the Academy's portal and use it, but after that you'll be on your own.

Arthur: alright.

 **After class was done.**

 **At the Academy's portal**

Hetra: alright, take this, phones are not safe enough. **she** **handed Arthur a weird crystal.**

Hetra: with this you can communicate with us from there, I expect a report each night.

Arthur: alright, any idea how much I got until he or she "blooms"?

Hetra: if the info is right, 5 days.

Arthur: that's not too much time….

Hetra: the scroll also had a letter to it,but the seal can only be opened in Rome,so take this as well. **she** **handed Arthur the letter.**

Arthur: good.

Sky: are you 100% sure about this?

Silvia: you've done crazy things before,but this is completely insane. **she was having doubts and she was worried**

Arthur: relax ,I'll be back in 5 days.

Hetra: ready?

Arthur: ready.

Arthur jumped through the portal.

 **Rome,Italy.**

Arthur: hmmm, a back alley behind a old church, clever spot.

Arthur: -now, I need to think, where can I find this un-hatched egg –

Arthur: -first, I better find a place to stay though- **he** **began to roam the streets , one problem was, he knew 0 Italy.**

Arthur: -where can I find a good place to stay ?- **He kept searching ,but no use, he ended up on a bench somewhere in the city.**

Arthur: -just my damn luck-

Arthur: -no clues about the user, no roof above my head and I'm also hungry, damn it!- **he** **took an old newspaper and put it on his face then he made itself comfortable and fell asleep.**

???:hm? **he saw Arthur**

Arthur: zzzzzzzz

 **A man wearing a long black robe touched Arthur while he was asleep, but**

Arthur: who's there? **He woke up from that.**

???:oh, American.

Arthur: close, might I ask who you are? **he looked at the man standing in front of him**

Malchom: I'm father Malchom.

Arthur: -a priest?-

Arthur: my name's Arthur Blackhawk.

Malchom: tell me son, what is it with you here? **his voice warm calm and warm**

Arthur: - gotta make up a story-

Arthur: I'm homeless, I left my home in search of a good job and things didn't go as planed.

Malchom: I see, there's an extra room in my home, you could stay there if you wish.

Arthur: why are you helping me?. I barely know you.

Malchom: it matters not, the church is always happy to help those in need.

Arthur : - and ready to masacre devils-

Malchom: so what do you say?

Arthur: thanks for the offer, it would be nice to sleep in a comfy bed.

Malchom: good, follow me son.

 **Arthur went with the priest to his house.**

 **Malchom's house was a nice place , as expected though, no trace of tech.**

Arthur: I see you're very dedicated to God.

Malchom: indeed my son, do you follow the path of our Lord?

Arthur: I'm not too much of a follower I'm afraid.

Malchom: hm, I see, I hope you'll enjoy your stay.

Arthur: thank you. **he** **went to his room**

 **It was a small room with a cross on the wall above the bed and a desk next to the window.**

Arthur: this feels like the last century. **he** **prepared for bed ,but before that.**

 **He pulled the crystal that Hetra gave him.**

Arthur: time to give that report, better speak quietly or else Malchom will hear me. **he** **began whispering, then he layed on his back on the bed.**

Arthur: -hm, there was another room on the hallway, Malchom's was the other door, so what's up with that room- **He fell asleep.**

 **The next day**

Arthur: -stars, that was the worst sleep of my life, the bed is old as hell-

Arthur: -Anyway, I'll go to the bathroom then meet up with Malchom , I wanna talk a bit with him- **he** **opened the door to his room and went to the bathroom,but on his way there he bumped into someone else.**

 **Arthur only lost his balance and bit,but the other person collapsed on her butt.**

Arthur: I'm sorry, I should've been more careful. **he turned and saw her**

???:it's ok.

 **She was wearing a black cloth ,** **she wasn't too tall and had blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes.**

Arthur: excuse me for asking ,but are you a nun?

???: almost,but I should become an official nun in a few days, who are you?

Arthur: oh yeah, name's Arthur, Malchom offered me a place to sleep here.

???: Dad brought you here?

Arthur: Dad?

Sera: oh , sorry, I'm Sera ,Malchom's daughter.

Arthur:oh,nice to meet you Sera.

Sera: same, you must be hungry,come, I have to prepare breakfast.

Arthur:you cook?

Sera: my father burns the food….a lot, so I learned a recipe or 2.

Arthur: let's me help then, it's my way of thanking your dad for taking me in.

Sera: please,you're our guest, you shouldn't have to cook. **her voice was kind**

Arthur: I'm afraid that I insist on that actually.

Sera: fine, let's go.

 **The 2 went to the kitchen**

Arthur: so, you live with your father?

Sera: yes, my mother...died when i was little... **she seemed a bit sad**

Arthur: I'm sorry for your loss, i know how it is not to have a mother...or a father...

Sera: you're an orfan?

Arthur: yes, i may have a family name ,but that's because i was adopted.

Arthur: -she is not a bad persom, I'm feeling bad for lying to her-

Sera: i see...so...where are you from?

Arthur: - well, my name is in Latin , Mortem, but this is Rome, i know 0 Italy, so that won't do, and no American comes looking for jobs in EU-

Arthur: from a village in France

Arthur :- i do know some French-

Sera: France?. **she smiled** I always wanted to go there.

Arthur: really?

Sera: yes, don't get me wrong, i love my home, but i want to explore and see the world.

Arthur: that's a beautiful thing to want.

Sera: i know, soon I'll turn 18, then I'll request that I'm starioned in a church in Paris.

Arthur: and after that?

Sera: I'll try and get permission to withdraw from the church for a while and go traveling.

Arthur: i see

Sera: but enough about my dreams, what are yours?

Arthur: well, i don't have any.

Sera: no way, there must be something!

Arthur: well, i wish that the world would become a more united and peaceful place.

Sera: that sounds nice as well. **she** **began looking sad**

Arthur: is everyth-ouch! **he** **cut himself while he was cutting some vegetables.**

Sera: oh my!, wait here, I'll bring the med kit! **she** **went to get the med kit**

 **After she came back**

Sera: there! **she finished taking care of his cut**

Arthur: you know, it was only a small cut.

Sera: yeah ,but...i can't stand blood.

Arthur: i saw too much blood if you ask me.

Sera: WHAT?! **she freaked out a bit**

Arthur: wait , i used to get into fights a lot, that's it.

Sera: ok...

 **the door opened, it was Malchom**

Malchom: i see you woke up and met my daughter.

Sera: Daddy! **she** **went and hugged him**

Malchom: easy there sweety, your father is not young anymore.

Sera: right!

Malchom: anyway, the food smells amazing!

Sera: let's sit down then.

 **and so they did** , **and after the prayer before they eat.**

Malchom: didn't knew you were from France, your name suggests England more.

Arthur: well, the ones that adopted me were originally from England and had recently moved to France, so you could say I'm a bit of both.

Sera: **_giggles_** funny, those 2 countries did have a century-long war, to think that 2 pieces of those countries are found in one man.

Arthur: true, also, where were you at Malchom?

Malchom: I'm a priest, so i had yo attend my job.

Arthur: i see.

Malchom: yes, the church helps a lot of people and we couldn't be more grateful to them.

 **Arthur began eating a bit.**

Malchom: but, they also protect us from the evil devils.

 **Arthur chocked a bit**

Sera: is everything ok?

Arthur: yeah, its just, the word "devil" triggers me a bit.

Malchom: it does so to all of us, my wife, Celia, was killed by a wood-wielding devil.

 **Sera looked sad.**

Malchom: my daughter was only 3 at the time.

Sera:...

Arthur: if its not too much, may i ask what happened?

Malchom: of course.

Malchom: me and my wife were heading back home from the church, it was a gloomy sunday evening, and as we were walking my wife heard a sound.

Malchom: she went to check it up, even though i said i would go, but...

Malchom: the next thing i saw was the light from a lamp and the shadow of my wife...impaled with a root through her heart...

 **Sera left and went to her room**

Arthur: -poor girl-

Malchom: as i was saying, my wife has been killed before my eyes, the devil that did it even came out and said " your wife's soul will be a nice snack" and dissapeared.

Malchom: that thing had its face covered, after that i rushed to the place where she has been killed ...and only found an old oil lamp.

Arthur: those devils ...

Malchom: i will never forget Sera's face when i told her that her mother is not coming home...

 **the letter inside Arthur's pocket began vibrating.**

Arthur : -what?- **he could feel the letter**

Malchom: anyways, the food was delicious, I'll go talk to Sera and will go to the church, she still has some lessons to learn if she desires to be a nun. **he** **left the room**

 **Arthur pulled out the letter.**

Arthur:- this thing is sealed with roots, wood magic?- **the roots dried up and the letter could be opened.** \- I better report this first, I'll have to wait until tonight to read it-

 **Later that day**

Arthur: reporting.

 **the crystal was glowing**

Hetra: yes?

Arthur: my cover is still intact, but the letter opened.

Hetra: really?. Did you read it?

Arthur: no, I-

Hetra: good, we have instructions left by the one who put this job up , the letter is one of your top priorities.

Arthur: ok, any idea where should i start?

Hetra: no, and you only have 3 days left.

(the day he arrived and this one in minus)

Arthur: so what now?

Hetra: try to get closer to the church, they might have info.

Arthur: and how-

 **the door opened**

Sera: Arthur?

 **Arthur hid the crystal and tried to act natural**

Arthur: yes?

Sera: can i talk with you about something?

Arthur: sure, what's the problem?

Sera: well, don't tell my dad that i said those words ,but... **she closed the door**

Sera: i don't want to become a nun anymore.

Arthur: well, that's one hell of a change of heart, you were like a kid waiting for candy , but now.

Arthur: you look like candy's gone bad.

Sera: kinda, I've been thinking about this for a long time. **she was acting strange from the way she was this morning**

Arthur: and why are you telling me this?

Sera: because you're not like everyone around here, everyone here breaths and exists for God, but I...

Arthur: you want to exist and breath for the reason you want...

Sera: i guess you could put it that way...

Arthur: look, I'm a stranger , but i won't tell a soul, also , know that I'll leave in 3 days.

Sera: why so soon?

Arthur: -sorry for lying-

Arthur: i plan to go back home, see if i can find a decent job there.

Sera: why not stay in Rome?

Arthur: language, tradition and i may not show it,but i got a very dirty mouth.

Sera: oh, i see.

Arthur: anyway, I'm planning on going to the market for a walk and maybe do some shopping, i still got some money left from my failed job attemps.

Sera: can i join?

Arthur: i don't see why not, but...

Sera: but...?

Arthur: you'll need some new clothes, i could cover that.

Sera:ok, how much did you said you had left again?

Arthur: enough for a flight at 1st class, i think.

Sera: ok,but I'm kinda nervous, nuns in training are not allowed to attract " sinful attention" **she seemed nervous**

Arthur: nonsense, you'll be alright, plus, i can take care of anyone that tries something.

Sera: thank you, let's go then.

 **the 2 left for the market.**

 **somewhere beneath Rome**

Scientist: this creature is amazing!

Church official: indeed, its gonna be a good weapon against the devils, especially the lambs

 **They were looking at a lab tube with a weird creature inside, it had no face, no mouth, only a slender body with long arms with sharp claws.**

 **(also, this is another CO ,not the one Mortem killed )**

 **End of the chapter**


	32. A father and his daughter

**We're picking off where we left of last time.**

 **At the local store**

 **Sera was trying on some clothes while** **Arthur was waiting outside.**

Arthur: I must give it to them, those Italians have taste. **he was looking around**

Arthur: -too bad I'm gone in 3 days-

Sera: I'm done!. **she** **came out of the changing room** **A new pair of jeans and a pink shirt fit her like a glove.**

Arthur: -ok, the "sinful attention " thing, might be a bit true, she looks frigging amazing in those pants!-

Sera: what do you think?

Arthur: you look good.

Sera: thank you, the shirt is a bit large ,but I'll grow.

Arthur: I can see that, it still looks good though.

Sera: thank you.

Arthur: anyway, let's go pay and go have a walk around.

Sera: ok

 **After they paid , the 2 went on a walk through Rome, but oh boi, things are never milk and honey.**

 **Malchom was around and saw Sera.** **He wasn't too happy.**

Sera: Daddy?!

Malchom : Sera!. May you tell me what's with those clothes ? **he was looking at Sera with a look full off judgement**

Sera: well, I decided to spend this day as girl my age……and…

Arthur: -good stars , she's a terrible liar-

Arthur: Chill Malchom, not like she's going back on her training.

 **Sera's face changed as he said that and surprise.**

Sera: no….

Arthur: well, I'll be…..

Malchom: what?

Sera: I decided, I'm no longer gonna become a nun….

Malchom: WHAT?! **he was shocked to hear that**

Arthur: -she got brave all of the sudden-

Sera: I won't betray our Lord, but I wanna live my life as I want, I want to live for myself.

Malchom: **he was furios**

Arthur: -he doesn't look too happy-

 **Malchom pushed Arthur aside and grabbed Sera's arm and started yelling.**

Malchom: DON'T SPEAK OF OUR LORD LIKE THAT!. LIKE IT OR NOT YOUR GONNA BE A NUN!

Sera: NO! I DON'T WANT TO! IT'S MY LIFE AND I'LL LIVE IT AS I DESIRE, SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!

Arthur: -damn son, swearing?. She's really getting fired up-

 **Malchom slapped her.**

Arthur: hey now! **he stepped in**

Malchom: STAY OUT OF IT!. You are the one at fault for this , before you came she would never say such things!

Arthur: your daughter made her choice , whatever or not your God still accepts her it's not up to you to decide!

Malchom: HOW DARE-..wait…..our God?

 **Suddenly a loud crash echoed from the other side of the market.**

Malchom: what was that?! **he turned around**

Sera: Look!

 **It was the creature that the church was secretly creating in order to fight magic users, it gone berserk.**

Arthur: -that thing is dangerous, the mana it's emanating is weird as well- **he was worried**

Malchom: that creature…..it must be a devil!

Sers: that's a devil?!

Arthur : -wrong, but it may as well be -

 **The creature was attacking everyone that came across it.**

Clerk: THERE IT IS!.

 **Multiple Clerks appeared in order to suppress the creature,but that thing was too fast and the Clerks were falling one after another**

 **Malchom pulled a small cross from his pocket**

Arthur: -he's a…-

Sera: Daddy…?

 **Light emanated from the cross , taking the shape of a bow.**

Malchom: you 2 go back to the house!

Sera: But-

Malchom: GO!

 **Sera and Arthur ran from the creature.**

 **The creature began looking towards their direction, it was feeling Arthur's mana and began following them.**

Malchom: no you don't! **he stopped** **it and the creature turned it's attention to him.**

Malchom: come on !. I'll show you what the church is made of! **He began fighting the creature.**

 **I'm the meantime.**

Sera: wait!

 **Arthur stopped running**

Arthur: come on!. We gotta get as far away as possible!

Sera: I can't, I have to go back and help him. **She pulled out a cross.**

Sera: I took it from his room , I know I shouldn't ,but I have to use it!

Arthur: -damn it!. What do I do….-

Sera: I have to go back!

 **Arthur grabbed her hand.**

Arthur: you're not going anywhere, I'll go.

Sera: but - **_gasp_**

 **Arthur had a strange look in his eyes, furios yet determined and it was clear that he alreasy made up his mind and not even God could stop him**

 **Sera gave him the cross**

Sera: please, bring him home safely **she** **ran away , Arthur went back**

Arthur: -fuck ,fuck, fuck!. What have I gotten myself into, I can't use a cross….wait, maybe- **He arrived at the area where the creature was, Malchom was injured and could barely stand, heck, he was put on his knees.**

Malchom: come on! ** _heavy breathing_** …..is that all that you got?!

 **The creature prepared to deal the final strike.**

 **(battle text)**

 _Arthur intercepted the strike._

Malchom: you… **he was surprised to see Arthur**

Arthur: need a little help?

 _Arthur was using a light-made weapon , the weapon of the clerks_

 _The creature tried to hit him ._

 _He blocked it again._

 _The creature backed away and came at him from above._

 _Arthur dodged and managed to cut the creature,but it didn't bleed nor slow down._

 _The creature hit Arthur so hard that it broke the wall of a building and burried him in rubble._

Malchom: NO!

 _The creature turned to Malchom to finish the job ._

 _Suddenly, a arrow flew at his hand, freezing it and shattering it._

 _Arthur was standing in front of the building in which the creature threw him._

Arthur: Aren't you forgetting someone?! **he was holding a bow made of light , but the arrows were different , the tips were made of ice**

 _The creature rushed at Arthur,but he shot it again, turning the creature's other arm into ice as well, then it hit it's chest, completely freezing it and breaking it to pieces._

Arthur: and stay down! **He went towards** Malchom you alright?

Malchom: what are you? **he looked at Arthur, he was surprised by what he saw**

Arthur:-shit-

Arthur: don't worry, I'm not a pure devil,wasn't even born one.

 **Multiple Clerks surrounded him**

Clerk: Get away from father Malchom devil! **he pointed his bow at Arthur**

Malchom: WAIT! **he shouted** He is not a devil!

Clerk: we saw him freeze the other devil solid then shatter him!

Malchom: I don't know the details myself, but would a devil be able to use this?

 **Arthur created a light-made bow**

 **The Clerks started whispering between themselves.**

Clerk: the light is a gift from God, one that destroys devils , who are you son?

Arthur: Name's Arthur.

Clerk: how can you use the power of the devils ?

Arthur: sorry Malchom, I had to lie to you a bit.

Malchom: about ?

Arthur: about my reason of being in Rome…

Arthur: Long ago in my village, a plague hit us, the doctors couldn't cure it.

Arthur: I was hit by it , but a devil tricked the villagers into letting him give me blood for a transfusion.

Clerk: a blood transfusion?

Arthur: yes, by the time they found out what he was it was too late and I gained my health back ,as well as those powers.

Clerk: yet, you wield light, God hasn't abandoned you yet Kid.

 **The clerks left**

Clerk: he's your responsibility, Malchom.

Malchom: very well.

 **The 2 went back to Malchom's house, Arthur was helping him walk.**

Malchom: so...you're part devil.. **he still couldn't believe what he heard**

Arthur: -can't believe they bought that one, that shows how little they actually know about us -

Arthur: yes...

Malchom: still, you can use light...

Arthur: -more like borrow, that was what i took from that Clerk back in Canada, with the Sin of Pride i was able to create a copy, but when the original source of it is gone, the light will change its looks-

Arthur: yes...

Malchom: who taught you?

Arthur: one day i found a cross next to something i think was a death body , must've been a clerk.

Malchom: and?

Arthur: it started glowing and took shape, i practiced it with it and came to master it and even combine it with my powers.

Malchom: i see...say...

Arthur:?

Malchom: Am i a good parent?

Arthur: i didn't had parents, so i don't know how to answear that, but , i think you are too strict.

Malchom: how?

Arthur: your daughter acted her age once and you started acting like she killed someone.

Malchom: oh,that... **he looked down**

Arthur: look, i know God plays a HUGE role here, but you must not forget about the other most important thing in the world.

Malchom: what could be more important than God?!. That's blasphemy what you're saying boy!

Arthur: its just the truth that i follow

 **Malchom calmed down**

Malchom: what is this other thing then?

Arthur: Family.

Malchom: Family?

Arthur: Yes. You love them ,even if they anger you or upset you, they might not have the same believes as you, but you accept them as they are.

Malchom: i see...you're pretty wise boy...

Arthur: no, just experienced...

Malchom: When she was young, I taught her that following the path of God is the only path she must ever follow...was I wrong?

Arthur: ...

Malchom: I only accepted the Sera that was following the path i walked, but I hit the Sera that was walking a different path...

Arthur: ...

Malchom: ever since her mother died...I've been trying yo be a good father...

Malchom: now look at her, it was yesterday that she was just a little girl to whom i read bedtime story's, and now, she's a grown-up women...

Arthur: -i mean, once she finds a man she'll become a women officially-

Malchom: I looked at God for so long that i couldn't see my daughter...I...

Arthur: Malchom...

Malchom: I just hope...she can forgive this old fool... **he was sad**

Arthur: - damn be this heart of mine, when i try to be strong, i end up being kind-

Arthur: don't worry, she's your daughter, no matter what, she'll always be your family.

Malchom: you are right boy. **he** **began walking on its own.**

Malchom: i can take it from here ,Arthur.

Arthur: ok.

Malchom: are you sure you're fine though?

Arthur: don't worry , i only got some broken ribs, but I'll survive.

Malchom: stubborn boy, come on.

 **At Malchom's home**

 **In the kitchen,Sera was sitting at the table with some food ready.**

Sera: Daddy! **She jumped and hugged Malchom.**

Malchom: ouch, easy now, that thing did a good number on us.

Sera: we?

Arthur: I'm here as well.

Sera: Arthur! **She went to check him and slighly touched his chest, broken ribs.**

Arthur: Gah!

Sera: oh God!

Malchom: the hospital was full with the other victims, i got some cuts and bruises,but he took a hit in full force and got knocked into a building so hard he broke the wall.

Sera: My goodness...

Arthur: I'm fine, a good sleep and the pain will be a thing of the past.

Sera: ok...Dad?

Malchom: Sera...

 **Sera's eyes began filling with tears**

Sera: I'm sorry , i shouldn't have said those things, please forgive me!

 **Malchom also had tears in his eyes**

Malchom: no...you were right, its your life to decide...can you forgive me for not being a good father and accepting you as you are?

Sera: why should I, you should be the one forgiving me!

Malchom: because, I forgot one of the important things to me, my family...

 **Sera looked at Malchom with tears in her eyes**

Sera: Dad... **She hugged him and started crying**

Arthur: -this is truly emotional, i think I'm gonna cry-

Arthur: - ...wait...why do i feel mana?-

Malchom: let's all go to bed, and Sera, may i see those new clothes tomorrow again?

 **She was wearing her nun clothes.**

Sera: sure...

 **Everyone went back to their rooms**

 **3 days left in total.**

 **Arthur was giving the report. Hetra was not too happy.**

Hetra: so, you almost got discovered, fought a weird creature with your magic without permission and you still don't have a clue about the mafic user...anything else i should punish you for when you get back?

Arthur: the creature could track mana, isn't that a good discovery?

Hetra: hmm, i guess this info could proof useful in the future, we had no idea the church was doing something like that, very well, you're off the hook.

Arthur: thank you.

Hetra: now, you better take care of those ribs

 **the crystal stopped glowing , meaning that the transmission ended.**

Arthur: -that could've gone worse, at least she wasn't 100% mad-

 **At the Academy**

Hetra: -hmm, this girl he talked to me about , Sudden change of attitude, hm-

 **End of the chapter**


	33. Blooming forest

**The next day** **Time : 7: 00**

Arthur: **_yawn_** at least I don't have to wake up early ,in guess this job has its benefits.

 **Someone knocked**

Sera: Arthur?. Are you awake?

Arthur: yeah.

 **Sera came in the room**

Sera: I wanted to thank you, for helping my dad.

Arthur: no problem .

Sera: I've been thinking, dad said that you're like , part devil.

Arthur: wasn't born like this.

Sera: he told me, say, how does it feel?

Arthur: what do you mean?

Sera: those…..powers…do you feel anything when you use them?

Arthur: yes and no . I don't feel anything when I use them, but I did notice that cold temperatures don't really affect me.

Sera: like, you can sit naked at -30C?

Arthur: don't push it.

Sera: how do you use them?

Arthur: took a bit to figure it out, but it's actually quite simple.

Sera: how come?

 **Arthur stood up on his legs, he forgot that he sleeps topless.**

Arthur: well, it feels like an extra arm, when you want you stretch and clench your fist, but yo-…what are you looking at? **he** **forgot about the scars from the battle in Canada, they aren't pretty.**

Sera: where did you get those? **she was staring at his scars**

Arthur: - crap, forgot about those-

Arthur: Long story short, no one likes devils, even if they're "pseudo" ones.

( **Pseudo: basically an artificial thing )**

Sera: I see, breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes, also, how are your ribs?

Arthur :- I used water element magic to heal myself, but I can't tell her that-

Arthur: good as new, told you that a good sleep does wanders.

Sera: ok, I'll wait downstairs. **She left the room**

Arthur: - she's a good girl, Malchom agreed to let her decide her own fate ,but-

Arthur : - I'm fucking screwed, without this day, I only have 2 days left until the new magic user awakens and I got 0 clues about it-

Arthur : -and where the fuck is this mana coming from? - **he** **went to the kitchen**

Malchom: morning kid.

Arthur: Morning.

Malchom: so, I take you slept well.

Arthur: my ribs are 100% healed.

Malchom: you have to show me how to do that myself?

Arthur: you wish to become a devil?

Malchom: no.

Arthur: good answer.

Sera: so….Arthur….don't you know anything about the devil that cursed you?

Arthur: I wouldn't call it a curse , but no, son of a bitch vanished without a trace.

Malchom: watch your tongue kid!

Arthur: sorry.

Arthur: anyway, I'll leave in 2 days or so.

Malchom: why?. You can use light, so why not enter the church?

Arthur: 1.My powers.2. I'm not too big of a believer.3. I got a foul mouth.

Arthur: I just wouldn't fit in.

Malchom: I guess you're right.

Sera: so, do you have any brothers or sisters?

Arthur : - I sure have to lie a lot, gotta be careful though, one wrong word that doesn't add up with my previous lies and they'll suspect something-

Arthur: no

Sera: ok

 **Suddenly, the crystal inside Arthur's pocket started vibrating.**

Arthur : - damn it. Not now.- excuse me for a minute, I have to go to the bathroom.

Malchom: ok

Sera: you don't have to tell us where you're going.

 **Arthur left the table and went to the bathroom, he pulled out the crystal.**

Hetra: Arthur, this is a message I'm leaving you in order to find the new magic user, this lesson comes later on ,but you can use the info:

-when he/she gets close to their 18th birthday, they go through a process that appears a few days before they mature and their magic abilities awaken.

This process is called Secondary puberty a process that manifest when getting close to 18 at magic users.

This causes: sudden attitude changes, then mana will start flowing from the respective person and they might use their abilities by mistake, finally, when reaching 18 all these dissappear and the magic awakens completely.

Arthur: -weird, Sera showed 1 of those- good mother of the stars….

Arthur: - she might be the one, oh boi, this is gonna be rough- **he** **went back to the table and acted as if nothing happened.**

Arthur :- I certainly feel mana in this house, but I can pinpoint the origin of it-

Sera: ima go for a walk.

Arthur: I'll join you, if it's ok with you that is.

Sera: sure!

Malchom: well, you 2 have fun, I'll go to the altar. **he** **went to the altar and Arthur went with Sera on that walk.**

 **While they were walking, Sera noticed a withered flower sitting outside of a window.**

Sera: poor flower… **she got close to it**

Arthur:hm?

Arthur: I see, it seems this flowers time had come.

Sera: dry and withered, it's beauty lost. **she** **walked away, looking at bit sad.**

 **As Arthur was preparing to follow her , he noticed something weird.**

Arthur: - the flower….i didn't do this….- **The flower was back to its former** beauty- wood element?-

Sera: are you coming?

Arthur: oh sorry, I spaced out. **he** **went after Sera.**

Arthur : - no doubt, that was wood element magic, only me and Sera were paying attention to that flower, and I didn't do a thing-

 **That night.**

Arthur : good news.

Hetra: I hope they're about the new user.

Arthur: they are, I got my eyes on a girl named Sera, she shows all the signs , and her father told me that she's almost 18.

Hetra: nicely done , by the way, do you still got the letter?

Arthur: yes.

Hetra: good, it might be for Sera, tomorrow night at midnight she will awaken and when that happens you have to rush with her to the portal , she will be like a gun shooting at random, and we can't risk having the church get her .

Arthur: understood.

 **The next day, at the altar**

Arthur: wow.

Sera: I know right, this is where the altar is.

 **They were in a cathedral, a HUGE one.**

Malchom: hello there Sera, Arthur.

Arthur: hello Malchom.

Sera: hi dad.

Malchom: I take it you came to pray.

Sera: only me.

Arthur: I'm just bored ,so I tagged along..

Malchom: very well.

 **Sera set on her knees and started praying.**

 **After she was done.**

Sera: I'm done, let's go.

Malchom: see you tonight Sera.

Sera: bye dad **she** **and Arthur left.**

 **Malchom was looking around the altar and saw something weird**

Malchom: there's something under the carpet? **He pulled up the carpet, there were roots exactly where Sera was standing.**

Malchom: no……my daughter …….that devil killed Celia because **he was scared** …no, I'm going to save her!

 **That night at Malchom's home, Malchom arrived home.**

Sera: hi dad.

Malchom: hello Sera, where's Arthur? **he was acting a bit strange**

Sera: he said he must prepare to leave, so he's in his room.

Malchom: good… **He pulled something out of his pocket**

Sera: what's that smell…..

 **Malchom had a plant in his hand that let out a smoke that acts like sleeping pills, he picked up Sera and left.**

Arthur: weird, I think I heard Malchom . **he went** **downstairs and saw Malchom leave with Sera, he hid himself.**

Arthur : -what in the name of the southern stars-

Arthur: -this ain't good- **he** **went to Malchom's room**

Arthur: what is Malchom planning to do with Sera?

Arthur: I know I saw him here earlier this afternoon after me and Sera returned from the altar, but what was he- **he** **found an old book underneath his bed.**

Ancient rituals : Rite of purification: save the soul of even a devil by using this rite and if God accepts it, the the soul of the heathen shall be saved.

Arthur: ….WHAT?!

Arthur: shit, this ritual is not for purification, it's for sealing ones powers, and the preparations are weird as well, " cut the shape of the holy cross on the hands ,legs and forehead of the heathen".

Arthur: shit, I gotta hurry, in 30 minutes is midnight. **he** **took the letter, a mask and went to the altar.**

 **At the altar.**

Malchom: don't worry Sera, once this is done, your soul will be saved..

Sera: Dad….. **she was dizzy from the smoke that plant made**

Malchom : -my daughter….a devil, is she even mine?-

 **Sera was dressed in a white dress and just like in the book , she had crosses cut in her hands ,legs and forehead**

 **Malchom was reading from a book and a strange light appeared arround Sera.**

Sera: its….getting hard to……breath….. **she was looking like she was suffocating**

Malchom: don't worry , it will done before yo-

 **Suddenly Arthur came flying through one of the windows**

 **He was wearing his mask.**

Malchom: no… **he was shocked to see him, even though he did not knew it was Arthur**

Arthur: I'll be taking her from here.

 **Malchom pulled his light weapon out.**

Malchom: stay away devil!

(battle text)

 _Malchom rushed with his light-blade at Arthur._

 _Arthur used his ice element magic to create 2 ice-blades around his arms and block Malchom's attack._

 _Arthur pussed Malchom back ._

 _Malchom changed the shape of his weapon to a bow and fired 2 arrows._

 _Arthur changed one of his blades to an ice-shield and blocked it._

Malchom: you devils took my wife from me, I won't let you take my daughter as well! **he was scared and furios**

 _Malchom changed the light to a spear and attacked._

 _Arthur dodged again, Arthur didn't wanna fight._

Arthur: stop this Clerk, you know you cannot beat me alone.

Malchom: your right…..

 _Malchom shot and arrow at the wall_

Arthur: where are you aiming?

Malchom: help…

 _There was a piece of glass in the wall, the light went all the way to the top, it was an alarm system._

Arthur: damn it. **he knew what was coming**

Malchom: one thing devil...do you remember a village hit by a plague?

Arthur : - what?-

Arthur: no.

Malchom: well, one of you cursed a boy in that village.

Arthur : - damn it Malchom, that was all a lie-

 _Malchom continued to attack, Arthur dodged each time,but_

 _Malchom create a axe and he was about to hit Arthur, Arthur dodged, but…_ _It was a bait, Malchom changed the shape of the light to a blade and cut Arthur's mask_

 _Arthur turned around to hide his face._

Malchom: what's the problem?

Arthur:….

Malchom: scared to sho-….no…

 _Arthur turned around_

Malchom: you….

Arthur: I'm sorry, but

Malchom: everything you told us were…. **he was shocked by what he was seeing**

Arthur: lies, almost to the last one.

Malchom: you….why….GAHHHHHH

 _Malchom charged at Arthur ._

 _Arthur pulled his light weapon out._

Malchom: HOW DARE YOU DECEIVE US?! **he was furios**

Arthur: believe me when I tell you Malchom, it was never my intention to hurt any of you.

Malchom: LIES!

 _Malchom kept attacking, Arthur was only blocking and dodging._

Malchom: HOW DO YOU HAVE A LIGHT WEAPON IF YOU'RE A DEVIL THEN?!

Arthur: the details are complicated for me as well, but let's say I took some light from another Clerk.

Malchom: YOU WRETCHED FIEND!

 _Arthur's weapon started to flicker_

Arthur: damn it!

 _Arthur backed away_

Arthur: -the mana I took from that Clerk is running low ,no choice , I'll use my own, don't know what effect it will have though-

 _Arthur's light weapon became black as the night._

Malchom: you dare corrupt the light?

Arthur: no, this is just my light.

 _Arthur entered the offensive, but Malchom wasn't impressed by that, he expected that._

Sera: what? **she regained consciousness**

 _While those 2 were fighting , Sera woke up._

Sera: Dad?...Arthur? **she saw them fighti**

Sera: why are you fighting? **she was confused, she didn't knew what was going on**

Sera: stop it!

 _They couldn't hear her, they kept figniting._

Sera: please, stop fighting…..

 _Arthur was stronger than Malchom,but_

Arthur: GAHHH **he screamed**

 _Malchom manages to cut Arthur, Malchom had more than enough combat experience to easily overpower Arthur._

Malchom: say goodbye devil!

 _Malchom was going to deal the final strike, then, the clock beat , it was midnight._

Sera: I SAID STOP! **she screamed**

 **Multiple roots erupted from around Sera and tied both Malchom and Arthur to the walls as well as fill the whole cathedral and blocking the doors.**

Sera: did I……do this? **she was looking around**

Arthur: she has woke up.

Malchom: Sera….

 **The letter fell out of Arthur's pocket.**

Arthur: shit!

 **Sera picked up the letter and ready it**

Sera : this is…. **Her eyes filled with tears**

 **End of the chapter**


	34. Through the blizzard

**We're picking off from where we left of last time**

Sera: Dad? **she was holding the letter**

Malchom: Sera, put me down!. **he was struggling**

Sera: this is……where did it….

Arthur: that letter was something I received before coming here.

Sera: what is it? **she looked at Arthur**

Arthur: no idea , I was ordered not to read it.

Malchom: Throw it away!. Whatever it is , it's most likely full of lies!

Sera: then why is your name here?

Malchom: What?

Arthur: can you read it out loud?

 **Sera started reading the letter, what it contains, surprise.**

Sera: Dear Malchom, if you're reading this then I am no longer alive, and Sera is now 18 years old.

In this letter lies my confession and my apology, I lied to you all the time.

I am a wood element magic user, a devil...

At the beginning it was just another job to get info about the church, but then i met you.

I did something few magic users do nowadays, falling in love with someone who doesn't have powers, you were a fresh priest as well.

I wanted to spend time with you then i would've dissapeared,but, Sera appeared,and i didn't knew what to do.

That night, i faked my death, I'm so sorry for doing this, but...the church was suspecting me and i didn't want to put you in danger, i don't expect forgiveness, just understanding...

I hope you'll still be the Malchom i always knew even after you find out that me and Sera are ,well, devils.

Your wife : Celia.

Arthur: damn...just...damn. **he was clearly surprised**

 **Malchom and Sera were both with tears in their eyes.**

Sera: Mom faked her death...to protect us...

Malchom: no...those are lies...I KNOW WHAT I SAW! **he shouted**

Arthur: would you zip it?!. Read the letter if you don't believe it , and try saying then that its all bullshit!

Malchom: quiet devil!

Sera: How do i put you down?

Malchom: ...

Arthur: remember what i told you about how i use mine?. Try the same thing.

 **The roots began to ease their grips on Malchom and Arthur.**

Arthur: Gah, damn it, this wound will hurt till tomorrow morning.

 **Malchom went to Sera and took the letter.**

Malchom: This is...her handwriting...no...just more lies! **the letter started to slowly rip itself into pieces and a bunch of roots rised up from the floor.**

 **they took the shape of a women as well as a face.**

Malchom: ...C-Celia? **he was shocked as the weird shape was standing in**

Sera: Mom? **she was shocked**

Arthur: I'll be...

Celia: lies huh? **she looked with a sad look at Malchom**

Malchom: no...yes!. Lies told by devils!

Celia: Oh Mal... **she shed what seemed to be a tear**

Malchom: You're just a tri-...Mal? **he looked at the wooden figure and his eyes started to fill with tears** but...only Celia knew... **he collapsed to the legs of wooden figure, or roots ,whatever.**

Malchom: its...true...you were a devil and...Sera is one as well now.

 **The wooden figure showed a smile and dissapeared .**

Arthur: now you know the truth...

Malchom: what was the church doing all this time? **he looked at his hands with tears in his eyes, ashamed of the things he did in service of the church**

Sera: if mom was a dev- one of them, then what will happen to us? **she was scared**

 **Suddenly, the voice of someone else echoed from outside.**

Clerk: WHOEVER IS IN THERE, COME OU- THE DOOR'S BLOCKED!

Clerk: A DEVIL!. QUICK , WE'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR

Arthur: shit.

Sera: if they catch us ...

Malchom: they'll kill you 2...

Malchom: no...I won't allow it! **he got up**

Arthur: Malc-

Malchom: I have a plan, but we must act quickly!

 **The clerks broke down the door and entered .**

Clerk: STAY RIGHT THERE!

 **Arthur was wearing his mask, he froze the pieces back together, Malchom was sitting down with a stab wound in his shoulder.**

 **Arthur was carrying Sera in one arm, while he had his ice-blade on the other, it had blood on it.**

Arthur: it seems its time for me to go.

Clerk: DON'T MOVE OR WE'LL SHOOT

Clerk 2: Wait!. He has an hostage!

Arthur: now, if you'll excuse us. **he** **flew out through the window.**

Clerk: damn it...FOLLOW HIM!

Clerk: GET SOME HELP FOR MALCHOM AS WELL!

Malchom: - go Arthur, take my daughter to a safe place, so she can truly live-

 **Outside , in the air.**

 **Arthur was flying with Sera on his back.**

Sera: is it safe? **she opened her eyes a bit**

Arthur: kinda, but you can at least stop pretending that you're unconscious.

Sera: good. Do you think dad will be alright? **she sounded worried**

Arthur: I didn't gave him a fatal wound, he'll be alright with the proper care.

Sera: that's good to hear.

Arthur : -this was a good plan Malchom-

 **-Flash back-**

Malchom: ok, here's my plan, Arthur , you have to stab me and take Sera away!

Arthur: i see.

Sera: wait!. Stab you?!

Malchom : a non-fatal wound, don't worry.

Arthur: I'll fix my mask. **he picked up the pieces**

Malchom: yes, Sera, you must act as if you're unconscious.

Sera: are going to be ok? **sge was nervous**

Malchom: don't worry, they'll think that i fought a devil and lost, that's all.

 **The Clerks were almost inside.**

Malchom: quick!

Arthur: this is not gonna be pleasant. **he** **stabbed Malchom in his shoulder and picked Sera up, she was pretending to be unconscious.**

 **-Back to the present.-**

 **down in the streets.**

 **(Reminder: CO= Church official)**

Church official: There it is!

Church official: Shoot him!

 **Multiple Clerks shot Arthur using light arrows.**

Arthur: Wow! **he** **dodged most of them, but one of them got him in the shoulder , and they kept coming.**

Arthur: damn it!

Sera: what are we gonna do?

Arthur: I'll have to get serios on those guys, i wanted to try something new for a while. **he** **landed in a alley and took the arrow out of his shoulder.**

Arthur: wait here!

Sera: ok.

 **Arthur flew away from the alley and went towards the center of the city.**

Arthur: this looks like a good place **He put one hand on the ground** ICE AGE!

 **The ground was freezing, everything was being covered in ice and the temperature was dropping rapidly.**

 **the ice was stopped.**

Arthur: N-W it is. **He looked at the sky and stretched his hand towards it.**

Arthur: i didn't had too much time to practice , so i hope it goes well.

 **the clouds were getting blacker , the temperature was bellow 0 at that point.**

 **snow started falling and the wind began howling**

 **No doubt, a blizzard.**

Arthur: that went well, better return to Sera. **and so he did**

 **at the alley.**

Arthur: let's go!

 **Sera was clearly cold, she was only wearing the white dress from the rite , of course she's freezing.**

Sera: Y-yes...

Arthur: sorry about the storm,but i got a plan. **he** **picked her up and flew in the sky.**

 **The blizzard was getting more and more violent.**

Church official: Where in the name of God did this blizzard appeared out from?!

Clerk: The devil!

 **Arthur was flying towards the portal, the clerks were in the way,but**

Church official: Shoot him down!

Clerks: the snow is getting in our eyes and the wind is too strong!

Church official: so?

Clerks: we can't aim or shoot!

 **Arthur was smilling**

Church official: Damn it!

 **Arthur arrived at the portal and opened it.**

 **him and Sera went through the portal.**

 **Hetra was waiting in front of the portal**

Hetra: glad you made it in one piece, Arthur.

Arthur: hello Miss.

Sera: who is her?

Hetra: you must be the new magic user, welcome to the Prismaura Academy.

Sera: Academy?

Hetra: yes, here, people like us learn how to use the magic inherited from their parents.

Sera: i see.

Hetra: anyway, i shall take you to your new home in the village, next year you'll join the Academy as well.

Sera: what about Arthur?. He needs medi-

 **Arthur had water on his wounds and managed to heal them.**

Sera: wow... **she was amazed by his magic**

Hetra: water element, used for healing purposes.

Sera: isn't he an ice de- user?

Hetra: yes, he has what we call a combination, like yours.

Sera: mine?

Hetra: yes, i know you're a wood element user, that's water and earth.

Sera: wow, can i ...learn how to use them before i join the Academy?

Hetra: why of course, you can always ask another student or 2 to help you out.

Sera: ok **she** **went with Hetra and Arthur went home.**

 **on his way home**

Carter: there he is... **he** **snuk behind Arthur and hit him with a rock in his head.**

 **Arthur passed out.**

Carter: time for you to join the other 4 ...

 **End of the chapter.**


	35. Revenge

**Alright, last time Arthur returned from his job in Rome with Sera and a few new tricks in the bag, but things look like they took a bad turn while he was gone, so , the next chapters will follow the events that happened WHILE Arthur was in Rome.**

 **The next day after his departure(4 days left)**

 **At the Academy**

Carter: - I don't believe it, he is actually gone. He'll be back,but until then I'll put my little plan in motion- **he was clearly up to something,** **he** **walked down the hallway and saw Sky and Silvia talking, he was eavesdropping.**

Sky: so, do you think Arthur is doing fine in Rome?

Silvia: I don't know, that place is the heart of the church, their strongest people are there.

Sky: relax, the strongest, but not the smartest, from what we know he could throw a blizzard on those guys right as we talk!

Silvia : _**giggles**_ i guess you're right, he is pretty cunning.

Carter: - no shit about that, bastard froze me up and didn't even got a spanking for it-

Sky: but on a more important note, do you think everything will be alright while he's gone?

Silvia: what do you mean?

Sky: well, we both knows that other S rank don't mess with him for a reason.

Silvia: oh yeah, the rumor about him beating up that one S .

Sky: I mean, its just a rumor, that i might have started...

Silvia: look, you wanted to make sure those S rank scumbags leave us alone.

Sky: well, yeah,but...

Silvia: I'm not saying its good what you did...but it ain't bad either, some lower rank students use his "influence" to get away from bullies.

Sky: i know right, and when he actually beats people up like that one time at the cafeteria, he tells them " Either run or become an ice statue, your choice".

Silvia: _**giggles**_ they always choose running.

Carter: - come on! Gimme some good info i can use , not stuff everyone knows about-

Sky: yeah, my brother sure knows how to strike fear in them.

Silvia: Sky! Watch it!

Carter: -well damn, didn't knew Sky's his sister, wait...How the hell are those related?-

Sky: what? No one's around.

Silvia: eyes might not be looking but ears can hear.

Sky: like Arthur and Halbert during that time?

Silvia : _**blush**_ y-yes.

Carter: -the hell?. This ain't good info ,but it strikes interest, if i remember correctly, Halbert is that old butler-

Sky: anyway , we should go to class, we don't want the "rule freaks" jumping us.

Silvia : agreed, let's go.

 **the 2 left for class**

Carter: -well that was a waste of time , i better head to class myself , but i wonder, how's Sky and Arthur related, they don't look alike at all- **he** **was walking towards his class when he saw Nick sitting on the floor.**

Carter: -wait, if i remember correctly, he's the C rank that got humiliated by Arthur , he has those perms for magic usage while inside the Academy, maybe- **he** **walked to him.**

Carter: what's up?

Nick: huh?. Hey!. You should be in class!

Carter: and you ?

Nick: oh, i guess you're right...

Carter: tell me, what's bothering you?

Nick: do you know that S rank guy, Frozen Flame?

Carter: Arthur Blackhawk , yeah, that guy froze me solid and got away with it on the first day.

Nick: He what?!

Carter: yeah, apparently his " girl" , Skyler , lied for him.

Nick: that guy should've been punished !

Carter: i know right, but he's a slick bastard.

Nick: slippery and hard to catch... **he was clearly mad at Arthur**

Carter: ye. But he ain't here...

Nick: the whole Academy knows, he took some suicidal job to Rome.

Carter: i think hoping for him not to come back is a bit...useless...

Carter: say, do you have a free spot in your "rule squat" ?

Nick: well, we always do, why?

Carter: do you wanna get revenge?

Nick: what?!. No!...How?

Carter: see , i knew you had it in you.

Carter: so, you want yo get Arthur for what he did to your friends and you?

Nick: a good student would say no , but ...

Nick: I'm a very good student, and i hate people like him, " no proof"...well fuck it!

Carter: -damn, this guy got very pumped up for this, good-

Nick: I'll fill the paperwork for you, also, a S rank called Roko came to me and asked if i can punish someone for him.

Carter: who ?

Nick: Arthur, apparently , Roko picked on one of his "girlfriends" and Arthur kicked him right between the eyes, also threatened him as well.

Carter: Aren't fights against the rules as well?

Nick: only Roko got punished since Arthur was only "looking out for his friends"...bullshit.

Carter: interesting, I'll talk with that guy as well, see if he wants to help us.

Nick: alright, bastard won't know what hit 'im!

 **Carter left and went to his classroom**

Mr. Brook: Carter!. You're late!

Carter: sorry about that, had to do something...

Mr. Brook: I don't care!. Ho to your seat!

Carter: yes sir.

 **After class**

Carter: - i hate class, i just wish i wouldn't have to go there everyday-

 **Someone went to Carter.**

Roko: HEY YOU!

Carter: **he turned around and saw Roko** now what the fuck do you want?

Roko: Listen here, I heard you hold a grudge against that disgrace of a S , Frozen Flame.

Carter: yeah, so?

Roko: here's the deal, while i tried to have some fun with a lower rank, he frigging kicked me in the face! **he was clearly pissed of about it** like, why does he care about those low ranks?. They're weaker than us S ranks, so why not take advantage of that?!

Carter:you do realize I'm a B rank right?

Roko: i do, so I'm asking you this, help me to get revenge..

Carter: -interesting- **he smirked** it would be my pleasure...

Roko: good.

Carter: i know Nick, you know , the rules freak, he will help us as well.

Roko: the special permissions...nice..

Carter: i also got an idea on how to get revenge on him, meet me tomorrow after class in the back of the Academy.

Roko: very well, you better show up.

Carter: oh I will.

 **The next day after class was done( 3 days left)**

 **In the back of the Academy**

Roko: so you came..

Carter: yup , and I'm not alone

Nick: i take it that you're Roko...

Roko: oh come on , a C rank?!

Nick: this C rank has perms for both of you. **he** **pulled out 2** **badges**

 **Carter and Roko each took one**

Roko: nice..

Carter: with those we can use our magic inside the Academy's walls.

Nick: yes, but you must be carefull, those are only valid if used to suppress a student that's resisting , if you use them for anything else, you're toast.

Carter: don't worry , this makes things easier actually. **he** **began pulling a cigarette from his pocket.**

Roko: what are you gonna do with that?

Nick: i see, good idea.

Roko: what?

Carter: i read the rules and...

Nick: smoking is prohibited..

Carter: i got more, we just sneak those in Silvia's and Sky's lockers and accuse them of smoking, we pretend to take them in, and...

Roko: hold it!

Nick: yes, how is this gonna get us revenge? **he seemed confuse about the situation**

Roko: from where i stand we are only framing them for a minor thing.

Carter: i said "pretend to take them in"

Nick: wait... **he realized what he meant**

Carter : Roko, I'll give you Silvia's address, go and take care of her butler , tie him up and put a inhibitor bracelet on him, we'll bring the other 2 as well..

Roko: i see, we capture them and torture them...Arthur won't like it...

Nick: still, even if you have inhibitors , and we manage to catch the butler, how are we not gonna attract attention?

Carter: that's where you come in..

Carter: you have a good image amoung students, just say they've been suspended or something like that for breaking the rules and resisting .

Nick: i see, I'll do it.

Roko: I'll contact my boys , the butler won't know what hit him.

Carter: good , we start tomorrow.

 **The 3 went their separate ways , preparing for tomorrow.**

 **At the Raymer's house.**

Mr. Raymer: hmm

Miss Raymer: you're in a good mood ,Carter.

Carter: you'll be as well once you hear what i have to say. **he** **told them his plan.**

Mr Raymer: I see; Hahaha.

Miss Raymer: revenge...the sound of it is sooo good.

Carter: I'll torture them, humiliate them and make them wish they didn't mess with us! **he said with pleasure**

Mr Raymer: do your associates know about the torture part?

Carter: no, they want revenge, but on Arthur.

Mr Raymer: very well, me and your mother shall come as well once you capture Arthur as well.

Carter: Capture Arthur?!

Mr Raymer: don't tell me you didn't think of that.

Miss Raymer: if he comes back, he will most likely beat the living crap outta you.

Carter: i didn't think about that...

Mr Raymer: that boy is not normal, when we fought him he looked like some monster!

Miss Raymer: and that magic...that power he had...was unbelievable!

Carter: he'll be harder to deal with.

Mr Raymer: then its a good thing you told us about this, the answear is simple.

Mr Raymer: when he comes back, he might be tired and with his guard down, hit him in the head and put him with the rest,but

Mr Raymer: make sure to put 3 inhibitors on each of his arms and set them to max , take this as well. **he** **handed Carter a crystal**

Carter: what's this?

Miss Raymer: nice one honey, this is a draining crystal, it'll drain his mana and leave him powerless!

Carter: combine that with the inhibitors and he won't be able to escape!

Mr Raymer: exactly, now, let's have dinner, and celebrate later...

 **End of the chapter**


	36. pain of soul

**The next day ( 2 days left)**

 **In the hallway of the Academy, Carter and Nick were talking.**

Carter: alright, Roko and his boys should be on their way to the estate, shall we start our part?

Nick: let's..

 **Carter and Nick each took some cigarettes and put them in Silvia's and Sky's lockers.**

 **Later**

Silvia: - I wonder how Mortem is doing, its already been 3 days or so since he left- **she** **opened her locker** -what the...cigarettes?- **she was shocked to see the cigarettes in her locker**

Nick: HEY! **he went to her**

Nick: Smoking is prohibited !

Silvia: but those are-

Nick: Quiet!. Come with me.

Silvia: Why should I-

Nick: are you resisting?

Silvia: listen, those aren't mine! **she didn't knew what was going on**

Nick: like i believe that, get here! **he** **jumped at Silvia and restrained her, he put a inhibitor on her wrist.**

Silvia: -this is...- **she panicked**

 **At Sky's locker**

Sky: The hell? **she found the cigarettes**

Sky: I don't smoke...who hid their joints in here?

Carter: HEY YOU! **he went to Sky**

Sky: huh...oh...its you.. **she was clearly not happy to see Carter**

Carter: Smoking ain't allowed, come with me!

Sky: why should I?

Carter: oh, you didn't heard?

Sky: hear what?

Carter: I'm now one of the few students in charge with keeping rules from being broken.

Sky: - what would Arthur say?-

Sky: yeah right, who did you bribed to get that spot?

Carter : - maybe she is his sister after all, they're just as annoying-

Carter: Listen here, if you don't want any more trouble than i suggest you come with me!

Sky: yeah right, in your dreams. **she started walking away**

Carter: i was hoping you would say that. **he** **grabbed Sky and created a stone around her hands, he snuck a inhibitor in there as well.**

Carter: I'll be taking you with me...

 **The 2 took Sky and Silvia and exit the Academy, no one asked questions since they were wearing the perms on their arms, making it clear who they were.**

 **At the estate**

Roko: _**heavy breathing**_ damn, this old man knew how to throw a punch.

 **Halbert was laying unconscious on the floor, there were at least 5 students including Roko in the room** , **all S rank.**

Roko: alright boys, let's put this bracelets on him and prepare the place for when Carter and Nick get here with the other 2. **They picked up Halbert and tied him up to a chair , they were also hanging chains around the place.**

 **Lilith was hiding**

Lilith: -this is bad, i have to get outta here- **she** **sneaked out of the estate, she transformed , 2 wings and a pointy tail appeared, she flew in the forest.**

Lilith: - the Academy might help us, but...-

Lilith: - no, even though it will be one of the best choices right now, the simple fact that they attacked us means that there are probably more at the Academy, if my SOS falls on the wrong ears, we're screwed- **she** **decided to hide in the forest**

Lilith : -Mortem...he can beat them, he'll have to transform ,but that doesn't matter, a few more days-

 **Later at the estate**

 **Silvia had her hands tied with handcuffs that were connected to a chain hanging from the ceiling** , **she was standing.**

 **Sky was tied to a chair, Halbert was tied to a chair.**

Carter: the satisfaction of seeing you like this is unbelievable. **he was enjoying the view**

Silvia: Let us go!

Carter: Quiet!. I'm in charge now...

Roko: now that we got you 3 , Arthur is all that remains.

 **The door opened.**

 **one of Roko's friends caught Lilith.**

 **He beat her up and she was bleeding from a wound on her head**

Sky: LILITH!

Silvia: no...

Carter: well shit, didn't knew there was a 4th one.

Roko: good job Sam.

Sam: no problem, I caught her peeking inside.

Lilith: Help us... **she could barely talk**

Carter: Put her on a chair , don't forget the inhibitor.

Sam: alright. **He put Lilith next to Skyler**

Skyler: **whispers** Why didn't you run to get help?. Why didn't you use your sin magic on him or flew away?

Lilith: no...must keep...secret... **she could barely talk**

Skyler: **whispers** Carter knows from his parents about Arthur's true abilities.

Lilith: but...he not ...knows mine...

Skyler: Lilith...- just how far do the 10 have to go to hide their true powers?-

 **That night, ( 1 day left, Arthur returns with Sera the next day)**

Carter : _**yawn**_ how are our hostages doing?

Silvia: screw you.

Carter: i take it your good then.

Halbert: I always knew you and your parents were a bunch of rotten cowards, but this is already too much.

 **Carter punched Halbert**

Silvia: Halbert!

Carter: **he grabbed Halbert's shirt** listen here old man, don't think i forgot about you.

Halbert: _**cough**_

Carter: I heard it from dad, while Arthur was fighting them, you took the will and had the lawyer completely rewrite the property on the ...Silverleaf name.

Halbert: exactly, the fortune, the property , everything went back to its rightful owner, Silvia Silverleaf.

 **Carter punched him again.**

Carter: better be grateful I'm the only one here, but...

Carter: once i catch Arthur , my parents said they would love to have a "chat"

Silvia: what... **her eyes widened with fear**

Halbert: damn you...

Carter: also... **He turned his attention to Silvia**

Carter: those clothes, aren't too suited for a hostage. **He took a knife and ripped her clothes, he intentionally cut her as well.**

 **Silvia ended up with her clothes shredded , only her underwear was left intact.**

Carter: there, don't worry though, humiliation will come later.

Silvia: go to hell...

Carter: pff, still talking back **he** **used the knife and put a cut on Silvia's face.**

Carter: next time, I'll take your tongue... **he** **left the room**

 **Silvia was crying , Sky and Lilith were both exhausted and Halbert was clearly furios on the situation.**

Sky: what can we do?

Silvia : nothing...

Lilith: no...brother

Halbert: Mortem doesn't even know what's going on, and they say that they're gonna capture him as well...

Lilith: Shi...ro

Sky: i can't switch with those tugs here.

Sky: but i can comunitate with her...

Lilith: Limit...forget...it...Mortem...

Sky: Shiro: No Lilith, even if things go really south, Mortem won't do something like that. **Sky told Lilith what Shiro said**

Lilith: Union...Arcanis... **she** **passed out**

Sky: a union arcanis?

Halbert: exactly!

Silvia: what about it?

Halbert: normally, you would learn this next year, but it seems I'll have to say it.

Halbert: when Union Arcanis is used, 2 different magic users can combine their powers, the Raymer's are such a pair, with fire and earth element magic, they can use magma element magic.

Silvia: that we know.

Halbert: but did you also knew that they share each other's mana and that their powers are considerably increased?

Silvia: that I...

Sky: wait, so ,Mortem will have to share HIS power with one of us?!. I call dibs!

Halbert: it is not that simple, the 2 sides must have a grade of compatibility, siblings are not always a match either.

Silvia: then how?

Sky: Shiro: I can tell which one is compatable , i can feel it in the mana.

Sky: Shiro said that she can tell who's good .

Halbert: she is more sensitive at feeling mana than a normal person, who is?

Sky: Shiro: the one with silver hair.

Sky: Silvia.

Silvia: What?!

Halbert: I see, her lightning combination is also a plus once it will start.

Silvia: hold on!. I don't even know what to do. **she was taken by surprise**

Halbert: its simple, you have to make physical contact with Arthur and let your mana and his flow in each other, then when you feel a giant flow of power, you know it is done.

Silvia: first he has to return...and i have to somehow touch him.

Halbert: we'll figure something out , -but, the process has a risk, knowing how much mana Arthur has might end up hurting Silvia, I hope they can balance it out well-

 **The next day at Hetra's class**

Hetra: ok class, first of i want to say that Arthur is gonna return later today, if the time difference is correct, he should be back at the end of class.

Student: Miss?

Hetra: yes?

Student: well, where are Silvia and Sky?

Hetra: apparently they were caught smoking from what i heard and got suspended. **she had a strange look in her eyes** -but, something's weird-

 **Later at the portal**

 **From here we've reached the point where Arthur returned , meaning that the story can proceed , but before that.**

 **In the village.**

 **Hetra was taking Sera to her new home.**

Hetra: i hope you like it.

Sera: its perfect, thank you .

Hetra: I'm just doing my job. **she** **left the village**

Hetra: - i better talk with Arthur about the smoking thing, he knows those 2 girls better- **she** **was walking towards the estare and saw Carter carrying Arthur on his back.** S **he hid behind a tree.**

Hetra: -what the?. Carter?- **She got closer and** **hid under the window so she can hear what was going on**

 **Inside the estate.**

Silvia: Arthur!

Sky: no...

Halbert: you wretched bastard's!

Carter: shut it !

Carter: now, let's tie him up, i prepared everything myself.

 **Arthur was tied with chains on his arms , he had 3 inhibitors on each arm , he was kept on his knees with his arms stretch by the chains .**

Carter: pull the chains a bit boys!

 **2 guys pulled the chains to tighten the grip.**

Arthur: Gah! **he woke up**

Carter: look who woke up, welcome home.

Arthur: what the fuck happened? **he was a bit confused, but he knew that things aren't good**

 **Carter told him everything while constantly insulting him and the rest.**

Arthur: ... **he was furios**

Carter: I can't believe this worked as well?!

Nick: thanks to me, the Academy didn't send anyone to check them.

Roko: and thanks to me and my boys, this beautiful house is ours!

Carter: now, its time for some sweet revenge!

 **Nick ,Roko and Carter began beating up Arthur while he was tied up.**

 **Carter had his fist covered in rocks.**

 **Roko was using his fire element magic to burns him.**

 **and Nick,well, he only had water so, normal punches.**

Silvia: STOP IT! **she shouted while watching them beat him up**

Carter: Shut up !. Your turns will come!

 **Outside**

Hetra: - good stars, this is ...i have to get help- **she** **used her wind element magic and flew back to the Academy.**

 **Later, inside the estate.**

Silvia: Arthur?

 **Arthur was clearly in a lot of pain, Carter also put the crystal behind him and it kept draining his mana.**

Arthur: those 3...I'm going to... **he was clearly weakened , but furios**

Silvia: Arthur, listen!

Arthur: I hear ya.

Silvia: we have to use Union Arcanis.

 **End of the chapter**


	37. Union of souls

**We're picking of where we left of.**

Silvia: we have to use Union Arcanis.

 **Arthur raised his head and looked at Silvia, he had blood running down his face.**

Arthur: no...its too big of a risk.. **his voice was tired**

Silvia: but what other options do we have?! **she was desperate**

Halbert: she is right, if you don't do it ,then...

Arthur: - what do I do...Lilith is hurt , everyone has been hurt while i was gone...damn it, i hope I'm not doing a mistake- **he raised his head again** Silvia...

Silvia: yes...?

Arthur: any idea how to get close to me in order to do that?

Silvia: I-

 **Carter and Roko entered the room**

Carter: alright, Nick had to leave ,but we won't miss him.

Roko: Ready for round 2 ?

Carter: patience , let's have fun with the others as well.

Roko: very well, i say we cut Silvia with the knife.

Carter: not a bad idea, her clothes are already shredded , so i can see some more skin to cut.

Silvia: -wait, its gonna be risky, and a but weird, but it might just work-

Carter: too bad i can't cut all your clothes , underwear included, but _someone_ called dibs on that honor.

Silvia: too bad, you won't get to see what Arthur saw... **she said with a very...seductive to of voice**

Carter: !!! **he was shocked to hear what he just heard**

Roko: what did you said?! **he was shocked as well**

Arthur: - the hell...I ain't seen nothing.- **he was confused**

Halbert :- when did _that_ happen?!-

Silvia: - i hope it worked-

Carter: no way you did it with him!

Roko: wait Carter, she might be telling the truth.

Carter: what makes you say that?

Roko: i mean, they've been living under the same roof for how long now?

Carter: you're right...son of a..

 **Silvia made a flirty face and winked at Arthur.**

Arthur: -she's trying to trick them, i guess i should play along- **he smirked** you don't know how it is to sleep with a women until you actually do it.

Carter: oh please, you know what. **he** **picked up Silvia's handcuffs and put her on her kness in front of Arthur.**

Carter: they say that seeing the one you love get hurt , hurts you more.

Roko: after this, i would like a piece of that bastard's treatment.

 **Silvia put her forehead on Arthur's and closed her eyes.**

Carter: stars...nice display of affection you 2, but it won't save you. **he had a slightly disgusted tone of voice , he** **took the knife and aimed for Arthur's shoulder , he wanted to stab him.**

 **Silvia woke up in a room.**

Silvia: where am I? **she looked around , the she looked at herself** My wounds are gone, and my clothes are fixed...

 **Someone knocked on the door**

Arthur: hello?

 **It was Arthur**

Silvia: **she opened the door** what is this place?

Arthur: I'll say , our souls.

 **Further ahead lies a forest with a huge tree on its edge on top of a hill.**

Silvia: that forest...is your soul?

Arthur: the way it manifests..yes.

Arthur: yours is pretty...familiar.

 **Silvia stepped out of the room and looked back.**

 **It was her house, the small room she was in dissapeared, then the inside of the estate looked like the original one.**

Silvia: wow... **she was amazed**

Arthur: come, we don't have much time.

Silvia: oh yeah, what do we have to do?

Arthur: we must find each others mana core, its the source of our mana and magic.

Silvia: how do we do that?

Arthur: mine's easy, see that big tree? **he pointed to the tree**

Silvia: i do.

Arthur : sit under it and try to absorb the mana it lets out, that mana will flow into your core.

Silvia: I'm guessing you must do the same.

Arthur: yes

Silvia: but...i don't know how my core manifested ...

Arthur: you don't know, you feel it.

Silvia: what?

Arthur: the core can't be anything, it must be something that means something to you.

Silvia: means something to me...in my room... there's a picture with my parents.

Arthur: i see...

Silvia: maybe that?

Arthur: we'll see... **he** **went inside the estare and Silvia went towards the tree.**

Silvia: so this is his core...its so...peaceful.

 **Inside the estate**

Arthur: **he was holding a picture** this is Silvia when she was younger and her parents...she looks happy.

Arthur: this is the core, time to start.

 **he** **began absorbing the mana from Silvia's core , a black trail began making its way to his tree.**

Silvia: he found it...my turn. **she** **did the same with the tree, a white trail made its way to the picture in Arthur's hands.**

Silvia: this is...too much...i feel like my body's gonna rip in 2... **she was in pain**

Arthur: Silvia!

 **She could hear Arthur's voice all the way from the estate.**

Arthur: don't hold the mana inside of you, let it flow between us! **he was shouting**

Silvia: i see...

 **The leafs of the tree became white like silver and multiple trees appeared around the estate.**

 **Silvia returned to the estate and Arthur came out of it.**

Silvia: this is...

Arthur: it is done...

 **Back to Carter**

Carter: this might tickle. **As he was ready to stab Arthur's shoulder , a powerful shock wave pushed him and Roko back.**

Carter: what? **he didn't knew what happened**

Roko: what's happening?!. I thought the inhibitors have them powerless!

 **Silvia's inhibitor broke from the power and fell on the ground .**

 **She then removed her handcuffs using her lightning combination.**

Silvia: much better...

Carter: what did you d-

 **Suddenly , Silvia dissapeared and appeared behind them, she was holding the chains used to tie Lilith, Sky and Halbert.**

Roko: is this lightning mode? **he was nervous and a bit scared**

Carter: bullshit, she isn't strong enough to master that. **his voice had an irritated tone, he clclearly didn't expect any of that nor was he ready**

Arthur: Aren't you forgetting someone? **his** **inhibitors broke, he then broke the chains and freed himself .**

 **He had a strange light around his body, you could see small lightning bolts erupt from his body like he was overcharged.**

Carter: oh no... **he looked at Arthur , he was scared**

Roko: GET HERE GUYS! **he shouted**

 **Roko's friends came inside the room.**

Roko: its 6 on 1 , no way he can take us all.

Halbert: you're forgetting someone...

 **One of Roko's friend turned around and Halbert punched him in the face, knocking him out.**

Arthur: damn , didn't knew you still had it in you.

Halbert: i might be old but i still got some hot steam in me. **he** **took his shirt of, it was dirty.**

Carter: Stars of the frozen north!

Roko: oh boy, a sneak attack won't work this time... **he was clearly nervous**

 **Halbert was frigging loaded, at his age you would expect him to play bingo and what not, but he looked he could lift a cow with only one arm.**

Halbert: At Sinaps I was actually the teacher responsible for practice, and not just magical...

Arthur: very well, I'll take those 2 , can you handle those 3?

Halbert: ha!. Back when I was a teacher these guys were still in diapers, no problem.

Arthur: good. **he** **took a step and grabbed Carter and Roko, he dissapeared with both of them.**

Halbert: - that light around him...no doubt about it, lightning mode: Ray-

Silvia: Sky, help me with Lilith!

Sky: right! **she** **went to Lilith and began using her water element to heal her.**

Lilith: is brother...fighting? **she was still weak from her wounds**

Silvia: yes...

Sky: and he's gonna win.

 **Outside**

 **Arthur appeared with the 2**

 **Carter and Roko took some distance away from him.**

Carter: what was that... **he was frightened by what happened**

Roko: i knew you weren't normal, but how did you...

Arthur: Union Arcanis.

Carter: Silvia...you 2 didn't do a thing...

Roko: wait, so they tricked us ?

Carter: yes...they only had to touch...and i let them do it.

Roko: damn it, what do we do now?

Carter: the mana draining crystal must've drained most of his mana, he's on a timer.

Roko: i see, we only have to attack until he runs out of mana.

Carter: and since its a Union Arcanis with Silvia, when he runs out, she runs out.

Arthur: are you done with all that whispering?

 **(battle text)**

 _Carter covered his fist in rocks and jumped at Arthur from the left_

 _Roko covered his foot in fire and came at him from the right_

 _Arthur didn't move, as the 2 hits were about to land, he caught them_

Carter: what?!

Roko: oh boy...

 _Arthur caught Carter's wrist and Roko's ankle and threw them away._

 _They managed to land on their feet_

Carter: what was that?

Roko: I heard of this ,but seeing it is a completely different thing...

Carter: what is it?

Roko: lightning mode-

Carter: i know that much, but this is not just lightning mode...his mind is faster as well, not just his body..

Roko: let me finish! Its lightning mode: Ray.

Carter: what's that?

Roko: take it as lightning mode level 2, but that guy can catch the lightning itself while like that,but.

Carter: but?

Roko: if i remember correctly , it consumes a lot of mana.

Carter: that sounds good, in that case. **he smiled**

 _Carter covered his body in granite and charged at Arthur._

 _Arthur dodged and kicked him in the stomach._

 _Carter got pushed back, but damage was small thanks to his armor._

Carter: good thing i didn't skipped too many classes, this granite is gonna be handy.

 _Carter continued with close-range attacks._

 _Roko began shooting fire from distance._

 _Arthur had almost no problem at all dodging the fire and fighting Carter at the same time._

 _Arthur covered his fist in what looked like lightning and punched Carter._

 _A loud noise echoed , like thunder , Carter backed away._

Carter: damn it, i felt that in my bones... **he clearly felt that**

 _Roko stopped his attacks and prepared a to fire a singular strong hit._

Roko: eat this!

 _A huge fire ball was heading towards Arthur_

 _Arthur put up a ice barrier and managed to stop it._

Roko: no way...

Carter: of course, the lightning is from Silvia, but his power is still ice...

 _Carter and Roko started attacking him at once_

 _Arthur blocked each hit they were trying yo land,but_

 _Carter managed to land a hit in his stomach and in that opening, Roko hit his side._

 _Arthur backed away._

Carter: what is it?

Roko: running low on mana?

Arthur : - Ray is consuming too much mana...I have to switch-

 _The lightning around Arthur dissapeared and ice started to appear on his body._

 _The ice formed a armor, all the way to his fist and legs._

Roko: pff, my fire will melt you right away.

 _Arthur charged at Carter ,but Carter blocked._

 _Carter's armor around his arm broke._

Carter: wow!

Roko: the hell...

 _Roko shot multiple fire balls at Arthur , all direct hits._

 _Arthur put some ice on his face , but the fire barely had an effect._

Roko: that ice must be cold as heck.

 _Arthur grabbed Carter and threw him towards Roko._

 _Carter managed to turn and land on his feet._

Carter: this won't get us nowhere!

Roko: he's powerful...

Carter: if they hadn't Uni-..that's it...

Roko: Carter, what are you thinking?

Carter: Union Arcanis... **he looked at Roko with a strange look in his eyes**

Roko: i don't know if- AHHH **C**

 _Carter caught Roko's legs in stone and grabbed him by the face._

Carter: thank you for being a good pupper...

Roko: bastard...

Arthur: -what is he-...what is this mana?-

 _Roko passed out_

 _Carter was literally smoking_

Carter: i can feel it...the power...MAGMA!

 _Carter stomped on the ground and a stream of magma erupted below Arthur._

 _Arthur dodged, barely._

Arthur: what did you do?!

Carter: isn't obvios?. What you did...

Arthur: you forced him to do it!

Carter: so?. If the other one was here as well i would've took his magic as well.

Arthur: have you no drop of respect for those arround you...or are you just a monster?

Carter: look who's talking!

 _Carter charged at Arthur._

 _Carter tried to punch Arthur ,but Arthur blocked, Carter turned the rock on his arm into magma to melt Arthur's ice._

Arthur: -too hot!-

 _Arthur backed away_

Carter: what's the problem?. Too hot?

 _Arthur punched the ground and ice started spreading ._

Arthur: ICE AGE!

 _The ice was engulfing everything, but_

Carter: GREAT ERUPTION!

 _A powerful stream of magma erupted from the ground and surrounded Carter, the ice didn't reach him._

Arthur: damn it.

Carter: Hahaha, this is amazing!

 _Carter began throwing balls made of magma at Arthur._

 _Arthur managed to dodge most of them ,but one got his leg._

Arthur: GAHHH!

 _Arthur covered his leg in water to heal it ,but..._

 _Carter jumped at him with his fist covered in magma ._

Carter: I won't let you heal!

Arthur: -damn it-

 _Arthur reinforced the ice on his arms and blocked Carter's hit._

 _Arthur used his wind element to fly away, but_

 _Carter began shooting fire at him._

Carter: this fire and magma magic is amazing, this power is amazing!

 _Arthur was in a pinch, all he could do is dodge, until_

 _Arthur landed and created a powerful ice dome around him._

Carter: what is it?. Afraid to face me?

Arthur: - i have to focus, if i let this mana flow to Silvia ,the results could be horrible-

 _Arthur hair and eyes changed color, from blonde with green eyes, to black with purple eyes._

 _Carter was hitting the dome with strength_

Carter: come out!

Arthur/Mortem: as you wish!

 _Mortem came out of ice , his ice armor was gone, but he clearly gave it up with a reason._

Carter: my parents did say something about this appearance of yours, so what?!

 _Carter charged to hit Mortem with his magma covered fist_

 _Mortem blocked it and froze the magma as it touched him._

Carter: What?!

Mortem : - this only gave me a bit more mana, its time to finish this-

 _The lightning that was around Mortem at first reappeared_

Carter: Ray again?. It won't help you!

 _Mortem covered his fist in what looked like lightning, but it was more powerful and violence than before._

Mortem: time to end this..

 _Carter charged at Mortem with his magma covered fist, Mortem pulled his fist back and prepared his hit._

 _As Carter was about to hit him, Mortem dodged and backed away, he then threw the punch at Carter,but_

 _He was too far away and it was obvious that he couldn't hit him._

 _The lightning around his fist dissapeared and his hair has gone back to normal, Ray also dissapeared._

Carter: Hahaha, all that and look at you now!. You ran out of mana!

Mortem/Arthur: are you sure?

 _Above Carter there were pitch black clouds, lightning and thunder were echoing through them._

Carter: son of a...

Arthur: MJOLNIR!

 _A powerful lightning bolt descended from heaven and struck Carter at full force._

 _Carter collapsed to the ground, smoke coming out of his body._

 **End of the chapter**


	38. After the storm

**After Arthur defeated Carter.**

Arthur : _**heavy breathing**_ That...took more outta me than i expected... **he was exhausted from the fight**

Arthur: i hope Silvia is alright, i used a lot of mana, so she must be just as drained as me...

Arthur: anyway, i have to get back to the estate, and i guess I'll take those 2 along. **he** **grabbed Roko and Carter and started dragging them towards the estate .**

 **In the meantime.**

Sam: Gah!

 **Halbert K.O. the last of Roko's friends.**

Halbert: oh come one , either you guys have been skipping class a lot or teaching ain't like in the old day anymore. **he had a clearly disappointed tone of voice**

 **All of Roko's friends were on the floor, K.O. to the last.**

Halbert: oh well, guess i have to make sure you don't run. **he** **used his sin magic to create multiple chains that came out of the floor and tied each of them up.**

Halbert: well..I'm done here, are you girls do-..Lady Silvia! **he turned around and saw that Silvia collapsed on the floor**

Halbert: Is she ok?! **he was clearly worried**

 **Sky was focused on healing Lilith.**

Sky: she's fine, Arthur must've used a lot of mana, she'll be fine with a good rest.

Halbert: good. **he** **picked up Silvia and took her to her room where he layed her on her bed then returned down stairs.**

Sky: Lilith is hurt , bad, but i can heal her.

Lilith: where ...is...brother?

Sky: don't talk! You must rest as much as possible.

Lilith:...

Sky: Halbert, bring me some bandages !

Halbert: yes. **he** **went to grab some bandages.**

 **things were not calm at the Academy either.**

Hetra: everyone ready?

Student: yes miss, we're ready to capture the culprits!

Hetra: good.

 **Nick was hiding inside his locker.**

Nick: -this is bad...Hetra saw us and now she is prepared to assault Carter and Roko! This means ...I'm done for...- **he was clearly scared, he knew their little revenge got discovered**

 **On the road , inside a car**

Mr Raymer: i hope Carter had enough fun, cause our turn is coming.

Miss Raymer: we can finally have some payback on those brats.

Mr Raymer: don't forget the butler, stabbed us in the back and kicked us out!

Miss Raymer: Sooo, who's taking who?

Mr Raymer: Arthur's mine.

Miss Raymer: Silvia's mine then, the rest we'll share.

Mr Raymer: yes, but first, let me call Carter to make sure everything is ready. **he** **picked up his phone and called Carter.**

 **Carter's phone was inside the estate on the table.**

Halbert: what's this? **he** **picked up and answered.**

Mr Raymer: hello? Carter?

Halbert:... **he was not happy to hear his voice**

Mr Raymer: look, we'll be there in 4 minutes, make sure they are ready by then.

Halbert : you're not getting anywhere near this house!

Mr Raymer: what the? Halbert?! **he was shocked to hear Halbert's voice**

Halbert: surprised to hear me?

Mr Raymer: where's my son?

Halbert: most likely sitting somewhere unconscious.

Mr Raymer: what?

Halbert: listen here, if you're such a family of cowards that you can't even face us without first restraining us , then just try and set foot in this house. I'll take care of you myself!

 **he** **closed the phone.**

 **Inside the Raymer's car**

Miss Raymer: what happened?

Mr Raymer: Carter failed...they're free... **he was clearly furios and frustrated**

Miss Raymer : what?!

Mr Raymer: all we can do now is turn back and go home.

Miss Raymer: no, we're gonna keep going, we'll catch them off-guard and kill them!

Mr Raymer: that butler...had the guts to threaten me!

Mr Raymer: Driver, Step on it!

 **At the estate**

 **Arthur arrived and entered through the door, he had Carter and Roko.**

Halbert: Arthur! **he went to him**

Arthur: hey, can you take care of them?

Halbert: of course. **he** **binded them like the others.**

 **Arthur collapsed on his knees on the floor.**

Halbert: are you ok?!

Arthur: i just...went a bit far... **he was exhausted, he didn't get to rest after Rome, then there was the crystal draining his mana and Ray used up a lot**

Halbert: Lady Silvia passed out as well...Its a miracle you're awake right now.

Arthur: I have more mana than Silvia...But stilll **he** **stood up and went to the sofa , then collapsed on it**

Arthur: my whole body is clearly screaming at me right now..

Halbert: Sky said it should pass with some rest.

Arthur: speaking of...where is she and Lilith?

Halbert: I took Lilith to her room and Sky's there in order to keep working on Lilith's wounds...you are clearly hurt as well.

Arthur: oh well, I also got shot in Rome by a clerk..

Halbert: you'll have to tell us how it was.

Arthur: maybe...later... **he** **passed out on the sofa.**

Halbert: oh dear...i guess I'm the only one left to-

 **A fire ball hit and broke down the door.**

Miss Raymer: WHERE'S THAT BRAT?! **she shouted as she had fire on her hands , clearly ready to attack**

Mr Raymer: This place has seen better days.

 **The Raymer's arrived.**

Halbert: you...

Mr Raymer: hello Halbert...good stars , i didn't knew you lift!

Miss Raymer: enough with the chatting!

 **Miss Raymer was preparing another fire ball**

 **Halbert made more chains come out of the ground.**

Hetra: STOP RIGHT THERE! **she** **arrived with the cavalry**

Hetra: Put away your magic! You're surrounded!

 **The Raymer's put their hands up.**

Hetra: go inside and pick up the rest of the gang!

student: yes ma'am!

 **multiple students went inside and took Carter , Roko and the other 4.**

Mr Raymer: we should've turned back...

Miss Raymer: damn it!

Hetra: all of you will be taken to the Academy and questioned!

Halbert: thank you for coming Hetra.

Hetra: I saw them beating Arthur through the window, we're looking for Nick, but they will be punished severely.

Halbert: i hope they are, now if you excuse me, i need to clean.

Hetra: please , allow us to help.

Hetra: Give a hand to this old man!

Student: yes ma'am! - does he need help? He seems to be in good shape.-

 **Multiple students went inside and cleaned around, they even moved Arthur while he was sleeping to his room.**

Student: - he's heavy...-

Halbert: thank you for your help.

Hetra: no problem, we can't have such things happening arround here, students must learn to respect others!

Halbert: exactly, now, if you excuse me, I'll go and rest.

Halbert: thank you for fixing the house and healing my wounds.

Hetra: tell Arthur and the other 2 that they can stay home tomorrow, they need a day to rest.

Halbert: I'll tell them. **he** **went back inside.**

 **The Raymer's are obviously done for , Carter and his "gang" are most likely gonna be punished worse than anything the devil might come up with, or not, either way they're getting what they deserve.**

 **The next day**

 **Time 8: 56**

Arthur: _**yawn**_ Man, how long was I out? And who carried me to my room? **He went downstairs, the others were there as well as Miss Hetra.**

Sky: look who decided to join us.

Silvia: morning.

Arthur: Morning. Why's Hetr-…oh crap, we're late!

Hetra: relax, you're not, due to the events that happened yesterday the Academy agreed to let you all have at least 3 free days to recover. You obviously need them from what I see now.

Arthur: Yesterday?. Oh right!

Hetra: yes, Roko and Carter , as well as the other 4 have been punished as well, 3 months cleaning the Academy and 1 month suspension for Carter.

Arthur: why not expel them?

Sky: that's what we asked.

Hetra: you see, while Carter and his parents refused to cooperate , Roko said everything.

Arthur: he spilled the beans easily?

Hetra: more like, he hates Carter's beans now….turns out Carter used his and Nick's grudge against you to his advantage.

Hetra: therefore , they got of easy, they barely dodged expelling AND being arrested.

Arthur: I guess…so, what will happen from now?

Hetra: Nick, Carter and Roko have been warned, if they cause any more trouble of this kind , they won't be spared a 2nd time.

Silvia: Still…aren't Nick and Roko victims as well?

Hetra: they've been manipulated ,but that doesn't change what they did, Roko attacked Halbert with his friends, that got 2 weeks suspension by the way, and Nick abused the trust of the teachers and gave those 2 permissions for power usage inside the Academy's walls.

Arthur: I see.

Silvia: I guess it is not so easy to forgive as we thought.

Hetra: yes, but…there's something else…Roko surprised me on this one.

Arthur: what?

Hetra: he requested a meeting with you , all of you.

Silvia: What?!

Sky: What does he want?

Halbert: If he wants a good beating, I'll be more than happy to give it to him! **he clearly had a grudge on him**

Hetra: he said he only wished to talk.

Arthur: I'll talk to him.

Silvia: what?

Sky: you can't be serious!

Arthur: believe me I don't like that guy either, especially after what he did!

Arthur: But if he wants to talk, I might as well give him what he wants.

Hetra: ok then, that'll be all I came here to tell. Oh,yeah, I almost forgot.

Hetra: The Raymer's have been fined as well, they tried to cover their tracks, but we took the crystal and it had their mark on it. They didn't got of easy..

Halbert: good to hear, they've done a lot of awful things behind the curtains, more than I have fingers on my hand to count. It's good to hear that they've got what they deserved in the end.

Hetra: Exactly. Now, I'll be taking my leave. **she** **left**

Silvia: are you really going to meet up with Roko?

Arthur: he asked for it, besides, I want to tell him 2 words myself.

Silvia: be careful, from what we know it might be another trick to get to you.

Arthur: I know, that's why I'll make a public place.

Sky: the cafeteria, but wait, they're suspended.

Arthur: I'll talk to Miss Hetra, see if he can come to at least talk, besides, not like he can beat me in a fair fight.

Sky: you do have a point, your ice is in disadvantage against his fire, but if you use water and wind separately,well, that's another story.

Arthur: I guess it's settled then, tomorrow I'll talk with Hetra and arrange a meeting .

 **Somewhere in the village near Prismaura.**

Roko: we should've never trusted that guy , Nick. **he regretted his choice**

Nick: I agree , he used us and now we're suspended! **he was clearly upset about it too**

Nick: also, why are you talking to me?

Roko: you're a low ranks, so you have to listen!

Nick: Arthur was a A rank then got promoted, does that make him an ex-low rank?

Roko: don't say that name! Now I know how strong he is, and honestly , I think I want to be on his good side.

Nick: He froze Carter solid, broke the rules, and got away un-punished!

Roko: ok, for that one I respect the guy, but I still hate his gut!

Nick: then why the hell do you want to be on his good side?

Roko: look, who started it ?

Nick: what do you mean?

Roko: well, you assaulted him on a suspicion of rule breaking, " DURING one's time at the Academy" , sounds familiar?

Nick: You don't have to remind me...

Roko: And I , well, I might have picked on his friend and went too far...he kicked me good...

Nick: now that I think about it...I should've asked him WHEN he made the tattoo, there are ways to find out when someone's lying using water magic.

Roko: well, I did what I usually do, pick on the weak...and got my ass handed to me.

Nick: So, what now?

Roko: I told Hetra to pass a message to Arthur and everyone in that house.

Nick: what message?

Roko: i requested a meeting with them so i can say sorry.

Nick: really? Do you think a simple "sorry" will be enough ?

Roko: watch it ! And I do.

Nick: alright , alright. May i come as well?

Roko: why not , not like you have your permission anymore.

Nick: Removed on reason of corruption. I don't blame them for that one.

Roko: Anyway, I'm off, gotta do some stuff.

Nick : see ya around.

 **the 2 went on their on different ways**

 **End of the chapter**


	39. Apologies

**The next day**

 **Arthur was at the Academy, he was talking with Hetra.**

Hetra: Are you sure about it?

Arthur: I am. My wounds are healed up and if something happens , there will be other students around.

Hetra: i guess you do have a point, talking in a public place will be better, no surprises for him.

Arthur: so, is it ok for him to come here ?

Hetra: yes,but only to talk, after that he must leave and don't come back until his suspension passed.

Arthur: alright, I'm guessing you'll call him.

Hetra: yes.

Arthur: well, we're still on "recovery" , but I'll be in the cafeteria until he shows up.

Hetra: very well, I'll go make the call. **she** **grabbed her phone , after about 6 minutes she hunged up.**

 **Arthur already went to the cafeteria.**

Hetra: "he'll be here in 5-10 minutes, i hope things go smoothly"

 **Roko showed up with Nick at the cafeteria, Arthur was sitting at a table drinking some soda.**

Arthur: yo.

Roko: where are Sky and Silvia?

Arthur: they didn't wanna come, its me and yo- **he noticed Nick**...why's Nick here?

Nick: hello...

Roko: he wanted to talk as well, so I brought him along, any problems?

Arthur: none at all.

Roko: good, so first of all, we're sorry for what happened. Carter manipulated us and made us hurt you and your friends.

Nick: if we knew that he was using us then we wouldn't have done a thing!

Arthur: look, i can't say i forgive you 2, but I can do this. **he** **got up and punched the 2 in the head with his ice-covered fist** I got permission from Hetra to do this

Nick: Ouch...

Roko: that really hurts...but...i guess we deserved that ...

Arthur: now, Roko...how come a 3rd year , S rank, fire element user , forgot its roots?

Roko: what?

Nick: what do you mean?

Arthur: well, I kinda asked Hetra about some stuff about you and...you were a rank C once weren't you?

Roko: !!!

Nick: for real?!

Roko: shut up ! **he was getting pissed**

Arthur: is it true?

Roko: ...yes...I was a C rank once...

Nick: then why?

Arthur: That's my question ,Nick.

Arthur: Why do you pick on lower rank students?

Roko: I don't know ... I just hate seeing them...

Arthur: Because you see yourself?

 **Roko jumped and grabbed Arthur by his shirt.**

Roko: LISTEN HERE! I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWEAR ANY OF THOSE THINGS! **he was clearly furios**

Arthur: Chill, making a scene is the last thing you want to do.

 **There were students ready to jump at Roko , they knew that he's suspended and why's he there.**

 **Roko let go of Arthur**

Roko: Look, I admit that i was a C rank one, but i climbed my way to the top.

Nick: hmm.

Arthur: still, you either forgot how it is to be lower on the ladder, or you're ashamed of the weaker you from back then.

Roko: Just how much did you know?

Arthur: Enough to know that you were bullied and even hurt by none other than your so called "superiors".

Roko: Screw you! I'm leaving! **he git up and started walking towards the exit**

Nick: wait!

Roko: **he stopped** give me 1! 1 good reason to stay and listen to this guy!

Nick: I don't like him eithet, but until now he barely showed any ill intentions towards us.

Roko: yeah, so?

Nick: well maybe if you stopped acting like a frigging jackass, you would stop being one!

 **Hoho, that took guts, Roko almost punched Nick, he stopped his fist right before it him.**

 **The students were ready to jump at Roko at any time.**

Roko: what do you know...you weren't there!

Arthur: And you have to continue the nightmare?

 **Roko looked at Arthur, he then walked back to the table.**

Roko: fine, I'll listen to you, but don't expect me to stay quiet.

Arthur: that's good enough.

Roko: so? What else did you dug up?

Arthur: as I said, I asked Hetra about you,but.

Arthur: I know this, you were at the practice ground each day after class, sometimes working yourself into mana deficiency,but not without results.

Roko: I remember those days...mana deficiency is not a fun thing.

Arthur: I also know that after you were promoted to A , you challenged the worse "superior" to a duel.

Roko: oh boi...

Arthur: the guy was the worse at the time, a fire element, just like you.

Roko: ...

Arthur: you fought him a good 3 hours, he was clearly stronger ,but...you were clever.

Nick: him? Clever? **he sounded surprised**

Arthur: yes...I was surprised to hear that as well...

Roko: Screw you...

Arthur: anyway, turns out that the ground of the arena at the time was full of old roots and tunnels dug by animals.

Arthur: your attacks were concentrated on the ground. The ground collapsed eventually.

Nick: wait, but how did you knew about that, Roko?

Roko: I checked the place a day before and my feet sinked into the ground, it left a whole, then i stomped it and discovered the instability it has.

Arthur: After that, the S fell in, he was hurt and couldn't continue anymore.

Roko: yeah, I won , end of the story!

Arthur: not necessarily, you weren't promoted for your strength ,but for your wits.

Nick: wait, so that fight won him S rank?

Arthur: yup, it was at the end of his 1st year.

Arthur: after that though, other S started hanging around you and eventually you forgot how it felt at the lower level and started being the same as them.

Roko: I...

Arthur: You pick on lower rank because you see your weaker self in them ...and you hate yourself because you know that if it weren't for the collapse, you wouldn't have won!

Roko: DAMN IT! **he** **hit the table with his fist.**

Nick: wow!

Arthur:...

Roko: you...are...a ...de-

Roko: Screw it!...you're...right... **it was clearly difficult for him to admit it**

Nick: Wow...

Roko: I can't stand seeing lower rank students without picking on them. When i pick on them i feel stronger than them and I forget about my failure...

Arthur: By being the same kind of punk like the ones that tortured you?

Roko: I ...never thought of it that way...was I that bad?

Nick/Arthur: Yes!

Roko: i see...well...not like i can do anything.

Nick: what do you mean?

Roko: Simple, my grades have been dropping like crazy and...I caused more than one ruckus before in which i attacked other students and hurt them..

Arthur: wait, you don't mean?

Roko: yup, if i don't increase my grades at least a bit , I'm getting expeled.

Nick: WHAT?!

Arthur: wait, the year's not over , so why can't it wait until your suspension is over?

Roko: by the time its over I will have too much to do and too little time to do it...I'm done for..

Arthur: Who knew the suspension messed you up this bad...

Nick: I lost my privileges and permissions , but...

Roko: I guess its alright...I asked for this so now I face the answear.

Arthur: - poor guy, now i kinda feel sor-...wait, that's it!-

Arthur: How about a duel?

Roko: what?

Nick: what do you mean?

Arthur: thanks to our S rank benefits , we may be able to remove your suspension.

Roko: Really?! **he looked at Arthur**

Nick: I think i read it once, its possible,but

Arthur: hm?

Nick: well, judging by the current situation, if Arthur wins, Roko's suspension time will be doubled.

Roko: What?!

Arthur: let me guess, if he wins, the suspension is removed.

Nick: yes, and since you have a combination , Roko is allowed to bring another student in the same boat as him to the arena.

Arthur : a 2v1 fight ..you might have a chance...

Roko: so how do we so this?

Nick: well, Arthur will have to inform a teacher about it, the arena should be set up and will be informed after everything is done.

Arthur: I take it I'll have to let you win, its no problem, but we better put on a convincing act.

Roko: like, we fight for real?

Arthur: yes, but I'll pretend to fall for a surprise attack.

Nick: I see, that way it won't seem like a scam.

Arthur: what do you say? Are you going to accept my help?

Roko: Fine, but i still hate your gut.

Arthur: believe me, i will love beating you until you are nothing more than a pile of-

Nick: ok ok, me and Roko should go now, bye. **he** **took Roko and left**

Arthur: well that was weird, oh well, better start preparing for that duel.

 **Outside the Academy.**

Roko: are you sure about this? If i lose I'm out of the Academy, but if your suspension gets doubled as well your grades will start droping.

Nick: no...but i have a plan.

Roko: what?

Nick: well, let's just say its a 50-50 kinda thing and I'm not 100% sure we can do it, but...

Roko: I'm 5 seconds away from turning you into coocked beef, just tell me!

Nick: come here. **he** **whispered to his ear.**

Roko: oh, that'll so sick , at least this time I'll get to enjoy it.

Nick: we must find out if we CAN do it though.

Roko: then let's go and try.

 **Inside the Academy**

 **Hetra's office**

 **Arthur knocked on the door.**

Hetra: come in.

 **Arthur entered her office.**

Arthur: hello.

Hetra: How did the talk with Roko went?

Arthur: -I better not say anything about Nick-. It went well, but.

Hetra: but?

Arthur: well,I decided to give him a chance to get rid of suspension.

Hetra: How? You can't do something like that unl-…You asked him to a duel ?

Arthur: yup, and now all I need is a teacher to approve it ,then we may start, also, Nick is gonna fight as well.

Hetra: a 2v1. Then I take it you know the rules of this one?

Arthur: I win, their suspension is doubled, they win, it'll dissapear.

Hetra: Yes, are you sure about it?

Arthur: yes.

Hetra: then it is settled , I'll send the notifications to the 2 to present themselves at the Academy ,tomorrow, after classes. Same goes to you.

Arthur: I know, I know. I'll be here.

Hetra: very well.

 **Arthur left the Academy and went home.**

 **Somewhere outside the village.**

Roko: so….How do we this?

Nick: well need to find out if our mana is compatible, then mix it together.

Roko: and we do that by…?

Nick: Aren't you suppose to know?

Roko: I skipped a lot of classes, I have no idea how and what to do.

Nick: well, this ain't good, I was hoping you do.

Roko: are you telling me you have no idea how to do this ?

Nick: yeah….

Roko: unbelievable, you dragged me out here for nothing.

Nick: look, we have time.

Roko: Ok. Do you know someone else who used this before?

Nick: Other than Arthur , no.

Roko: And we can't ask him or Silvia about it.

Nick: oh wait, that's it!

Roko: what?

Nick: we only need to know the method, so let's ask a 2nd or 3rd year .

Roko: you do realize that most of the Academy thinks we're monsters for what we did right?

Nick: then how about your friends?

Roko: No way they kn-….wait,wait.

Nick: hm?

Roko: there might be someone, but he is……

Nick: Who cares, we need to learn this ASAP , so who is it?

Roko: look, he's just a student , he's……a 4th year ice user…..

Nick: Ice user?

Roko: yeah…and, he might have been friends with the guy I took out when I became an S rank….

Nick: oh, well, I'll go and ask him.

Roko: he's not too fond of low ranks, careful.

Nick: don't worry , what's the worse that could happen?

 **1 hour later.**

Roko: so?

Nick: He put ice in my pants and froze my feet to the ground as it melted…

but I found out what we need to know.

Roko: awesome, but, you might wanna change your pants.

Nick: yeah…..that guy was worse than you….

Roko: told you, he's not too fond of low ranks.

Nick: anyway, I'll go change my pants , then let's begin.

Roko: Alright.

 **End of the chapter**


	40. Boiling steam

**The next day after Arthur spoke with Nick and Roko.**

 **Somewhere outside the village.**

Roko: alright!. With this we can catch him by surprise.

Nick: the duel is today , but, he won't know what hit him.

 **At the Silverleaf estate**

Halbert: out of all things you could've said and done there……you did this… **he was clearly frustrated**

Sky/Silvia/Lilith: Are you insane?!

Arthur: I know, a 2v1 fight sounds rough , but those 2 need it.

Silvia: you're also planning on losing on purpose.

Sky: I swear , they've hit you in the head way harder than expected.

Arthur: I'm perfectly aware of what I'm doing , besides, this is a good chance to let out some stress.

Halbert: Your reputation will take a hit.

Arthur: so? **he was pretty calm**

Lilith: damn it ,bro…..you're not gonna change your mind on this one, are you?

Arthur: no, and I won't hold back in the Arena, we'll, at the beginning I won't.

 **Later at the Academy**

 **Inside Hetra's office**

Hetra: alright, everyone knows about the duel, the 3 have been announced , all I have left to do is wait and see.

 **Later, at the Arena.**

 **Inside the lockers**

Arthur: good, they haven't fixed my modifications.

 **In the other locker.**

Nick: are you sure this is a good idea?

Roko: he said he'll let us win ,right?

Nick: what if he was lying? **he was having doubts**

Roko: I mean…maybe, but then why do all this?

Nick: to have fun?

Roko: I don't think he's that kind of guy.

Nick: ok. Do you remember our little training?

Roko: don't worry, I got it.

 **The arena was full of students and Hetra was giving the opening announcement**

Hetra: STUDENTS OF PRISMAURA ACADEMY , TODAY WE'RE GONNA WITNESS A DUEL THAT RARELY POPS UP, A 2V1 BATTLE. THE CHALLENGERS ARE NICK AND ROKO, THOSE 2 WERE SUSPENDED AND PUNISHED AFTER THEY WERE CAUGHT HOLDING A GROUP OF OTHER PEOPLE HOSTAGE AND TORTURING THEM.

 **The 2 entered the Arena, the crowd was not happy to see them.**

Hetra: SILENCE! NOW , THE CHALLENGED , ONE OF THE PEOPLE THEY'VE TORTURED, ARTHUR.

 **Arthur entered the Arena, the crowd was cheering for him.**

Arthur: - I better start of strong then slowly ease my attacks-

Hetra: NOW, I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW THIS,BUT IF ROKO AND NICK WIN , THEIR SUSPENSION IS GONNA BE LIFTED, BUT IF THEY LOSE, IT'LL GET DOUBLED!

Hetra: NOW, EVERYONE READY?

 **Roko and Nick prepared to rush towards Arthur**

 **Arthur was standing still.**

Roko: looks like the first hit's ours.

Nick: better take it.

Hetra: BEGIN!

( **battle text)**

 _Roko rushed at Arthur with his fist covered in fire._

 _Arthur punched the ground beneath him and multiple ice pillars erupted from the ground._

 _Roko dodged , he lost his balance._

 _Arthur took advantage of the opening and attacked, he swinged his arm and a fast, blade like wind began slashing the pillars._

 _Nick managed to stop it using a wall of water._

 _Water is the weakest element in offense and defense, but if used right it can be used at least against wind and fire._

 _Nick created a stream of water underneath Arthur and grabbed his leg._

 _Arthur tried to dodge it by flying away ,but it caught him._

 _Roko stretched his hand and shot a fireball at Arthur while he was trying to free himself._

 _Arthur created an ice shield and managed to stop the fireball, then he froze the water ._

Nick: damn it.

Roko: well , that won't work twice.

Arthur: - the first attack was to distract me and go into the offensive, those 2 have been busy-

 _Arthur launched multiple wind-blades at them , but Nick put up his water and managed to weaken them like before into nothing more than a gentle wind._

 _Roko started running and shooting at Arthur._

 _Arthur managed to dodge them, then he landed back down_

Arthur: -they've prepared –

Arthur: -I guess I gotta be a little more serios-

 _Roko charged with his fist covered in fire, but_

 _Arthur caught his fist and literally froze the fire_

Hetra: - That's why he's called Frozen Flame I guess.- **she was watching the fight**

 _Roko backed away , Nick rushed to him_

Nick: what was that?

Roko: He's powerful , that's what that was. His ice is frigging arctic.

 _Arthur covered his arms in ice all the way to his shoulders, then he charged at them._

 _Nick and Roko decided to run to the edge of the Arena, Roko was shooting at Arthur while Nick was analyzing the situation._

Arthur: -It seems Nick is the brain here, Roko is just muscle, too bad I gotta let them win, or else this would be hella easy-

 _Arthur was blocking each of Roko's fireballs ._

 _Suddenly a huge stream of water hit him from behind, Arthur lost his balance._

Nick: NOW!

 _Roko rushed with his fist covered in fire and tried to hit Arthur, but Arthur blocked him just in time and punched Roko in his gut._

 _Roko backed away, that hit clearly got him._

Roko : -damn….is he actually gonna let us win or what?-

 _Arthur put his hand on then ground._

Hetra: -what is he planning?-

Arthur: ICE AGE !

 _The whole Arena began freezing ,giant ice spikes erupted on the edge of the Arena, if it wasn't for the barrier around the interior, the students would have gotten hurt._

Roko: DAMN!

Nick: Ice age….one the strongest ice spells….

 _Arthur rushed at Roko._

 _Roko used his fire to surround himself and melt away some ice._

Arthur: -that's it, keep going-

 _The fire around Roko was also acting as a shield,but ._

 _Arthur jumped right through the fire and punched Roko in the face, throwing him to the edge of the Arena._

 _The water that appeared from the melting of the ice started to move and formed multiple restrains on Arthur_

Arthur: -I see, so that's how it is-

 _Arthur froze the water and launched a wind-blade at Nick._

 _Nick dodged and started running towards Roko._

 _Roko was doing the same, they were up to something._

Arthur: NO YOU DON'T!

 _Arthur stomped on the ground and a wall of ice started appearing, Roko managed to melt it away ._

Roko: that was close….

Nick: yeah, he's not holding back…

Arthur : -I'm so holding back on those 2-

Roko: should we use "that"?

Nick: yes, we don't have any other option.

 _Nick and Roko put their hands together, a cloud of steam started to form around them._

Nick/ Roko: UNION ARCANIS!

Arthur: -Well I'll be..- **he was surprised**

Hetra: WOW, THOSE 2 DID A UA. FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW, UNION ARCANIS IS A POWER THAT ALLOWS 2 COMPATIBLE MAGIC USERS TO UNITED THEIR MAGIC AND AMPLIFY THEIR POWER, THEY ALSO SHARE MANA NOW.

Roko: let's…

Nick: go…

 _Roko started running to the side while constantly shooting._

 _Nick stretch his hands and a thick steam covered the Arena._

Arthur: I don't see a thing!

 _Fireballs were coming from the steam, Arthur could barely dodged them anymore._

 _The steam was getting hotter and hotter, the ice on Arthur's arms melted and he was clearly not fond of the heat._

Arthur: this is like a frigging steam bath…..

 _Arthur used his wind magic to blow the steam away ._

Arthur: finally some fresh ai-

 _Roko and Nick were in front of him with a boiling pice of steam , they launched it at Arthur , the hot stream of steam was too much for him._

Arthur: I'm feeling …..dizzy…

Hetra: NO WAY! ARTHUR IS GONNA PASS OUT!

Arthur: - if I would've attacked Nick and K.O. him, I would've won easily.-

Nick: now!

 _Roko charged at Arthur and punched him in the gut, knocking him out._

Hetra: I don't believe it ,but, NICK AND ROKO WON!

Nick: We did it!

Roko : yeah….oh…let's help him.

 **The 2 picked up Arthur.**

 **Sky and Silvia were in the audience, they rushed to pick him up.**

Nick: oh….hello….

Roko: We didn't knew you were….

Silvia: oh shut it! **she was still angry at them**

Sky: Arthur helped you ,but that doesn't mean we forgive you for what you've done.

Roko:…….

Nick: fair enough I guess.

 **Hetra came down into the Arena.**

Hetra: looks like Arthur wasn't expecting the last move, good job you 2.

Roko: Are we?

Hetra: yes, come to the Academy tomorrow!

Roko: Yes!

Nick: we'll be there.

Hetra: I take it you 2 will take Arthur ?

Silvia: yes, he should be alright After a good sleep.

Arthur: _**snoore**_

Sky: looks like he's already doing it.

Hetra: good, in that case, I'll see you 3 in class. **she** **left.**

 **In the audience , the teacher's private area.**

???: hm, he held back a lot. Looks like I picked well.

 **Outside the arena**

Nick: so, back to normal?

Roko: me being a bullies and you going back to your "rule freaks"? No thanks.

Nick: what?

Roko: I have to raise my grade, and I'll need help.

Nick: I'm a lower rank so why…..

Roko: look, I admit it now, maybe some people have more potential then their rank tells you.

Nick: So?

Roko: well, I'll stop picking on lower ranks.

Nick: that's good, and?

Roko: I'll try to be a better S?

Nick: close, now come on! We have to study.

Roko: alright.

 **The 2 walked to the local library.**

 **Later, at the estate.**

Arthur: _**yawn**_ That was a good sleep…

Silvia: good , you're awake.

Arthur: what's is it?

Silvia: well, after seeing Nick and Roko, I've been thinking a bit and…. **she was a bit nervous**

Arthur: and?

Silvia: how about we train with Union Arcanis?

Arthur: No!

Silvia: Why not?

Arthur: look, last time you said it yourself, you felt as if your body was being ripped into pieces.

Silvia: yeah, but now we should know what to do!

Arthur: look, my power is way too big for normal people-

Silvia: Then can you give me a piece?

Arthur: what?

Silvia: well, if you give me a bit of your mana each day and slowly increase the doze, my body should get used to it.

Arthur: that's not a bad idea, but it might take a while until we can use Union.

Silvia: I'll wait…

Arthur: very well, give me your hand then.

 **Silvia stretched her to Arthur and Arthur grabbed it, a slight purple light appeared for a second around it.**

 **Silvia was clearly feeling something**

Silvia: this is….

Arthur: what I gave you now should be a good start.

Silvia: this is …….so much power…..

Arthur: hey now, don't go getting power-drunk, I ain't a mana bank.

Silvia: _**giggles**_ don't worry, I'll be careful, so ,can I like use it?

Arthur: you suggested this, you tell me.

Silvia: well...maybe i can...I'll try it later.

Arthur: ok, I'll be sleeping some more.

Silvia: very well, Halbert will come pick you up for dinner.

Arthur: ok ok, now, time to sleep. **he** **fell back asleep.**

 **End of the chapter**


	41. The principal

**The next day after the duel between Arthur , Roko and Nick.**

 **Things are calming down again.**

 **Silvia and Sky were waiting for Arthur downstairs.**

Sky: _**ugh**_ he is late again

Silvia: oh , let him be. Not like we can't go .

Sky: i guess you're right.

Sky: Sooo, care to tell me why is his mana on you?

Silvia: you can feel it?!

Sky: well, Shiro does and she tells me ,so yeah.

Silvia: well, remember the Union Arcanis me and Arthur did?

Sky: oh my stars , don't tell me you want to try again.

Silvia: Why?

Sky: you don't get it do you?

Silvia: I mean, Arthur was having troubles with the idea as well.

Sky: look, i can't explain, but...white ash **she** **switched with Shiro.**

Shiro: smart move ,Sky.

Silvia: why did you switch?

Shiro: well, i guess its HIS sister's duty to tell you this.

Silvia: what?

Shiro: You can't handle Mortem's power!

Silvia: last time i did.

Shiro: well, last time he had a crystal draining most of his power. He was not at full strength, he was tired.

Silvia: I guess it makes sense...

 **Arthur came down**

Arthur: are you girls ready?

Shiro: yes

Arthur: **he saw Shiro** now why are you out?

Shiro: just chatting, i do like coming out from time to time.

Arthur: you do know that you gotta switch back anyways.

Shiro: its a shame, but i guess you're right.

Arthur: well, let's go.

 **Shiro switched back with Sky and all 3 went to Academy.**

 **At the cafeteria.**

Arthur : alright, so , any volunteer ?

Sky: i don't know... **she looked nervous**

Silvia: are you sure about that?

Arthur: what harm can it do?

Silvia: i guess its just a harmless joke.

Sky: yeah...

 **Hetra was in the cafeteria**

Arthur: let's do this girls!

 **Sky went to Miss Hetra and "accidentally " bumped into her, Hetra collapsed on the floor.**

Sky: I'm sorry miss, i didn't see you. **she was looking at Hetra which was now on the ground**

Hetra: its alright. Say, do you feel a breeze in here?

 **Arthur froze the floor underneath Hetra a bit , freezing her bottom to the floor.**

 **Hetra was trying to stand up,but...**

Hetra: what? Give me a hand , Sky. **she stretched her hand**

Sky: alright miss. **she grabbed hand, she** **was pulling Hetra trying to get her to stand.**

Sky: what in the world?

Hetra: my butt is frozen to the floor... **she was struggling to free herself**

Silvia: is there a problem miss?

Hetra: someone froze my ...

Sky: her lower half s frozen to the floor.

Silvia: oh...let me see if i can melt it. **she** **was ussing her fire element to melt the ice**

Arthur : - and one last joke- **he** **made the ice "spikey"**

Hetra: Ouch, ouch. **she definitely felt that**

Silvia: what is it miss?

Hetra: whoever is doing this, stop!

 **Silvia managed to melt the ice and free miss Hetra.**

Hetra: thank you ,Silvia.

Silvia: no problem.

Hetra: i swear, once i find the one who did this prank, he'll wish that i go easy with my punishment.

Arthur: -good luck with that-

 **Hetra left the cafeteria , she was pissed, but the students enjoyed the prank.**

 **Nick and Roko showed up and saw Arthur and the girls talking.**

 **They went to their table.**

Roko: look who we got here.

Silvia: get lost. **she turned around, she didn't want to see neither of them**

Roko: ouch.

Nick: that wasn't nice ,Silvia, me and Roko don't want any trouble anymore.

Sky: trouble? Or water? **her tone of voice had traces of anger in it**

Roko: still mad about me pouring water on you.

Sky: yes.

Arthur: Sit down you 2, not like there's any other tables.

 **Roko and Nick took a seat.**

Roko: so, what have you 3 been up to?

Arthur: not much, you?

Roko: me and Nick have been studying at the library.

Silvia: Study? You? **she was surprised to hear that**

Nick: he's a lot smarter than he looks.

Silvia: Really?

Arthur: he ain't lying, Roko let himself get like this , that's all.

Roko: yeah...used to be a straight A student.

Sky: _**giggles**_ That's hard to believe.

Arthur: it is, but its true.

Roko: I don't know if i should be offended or flattered by this...

Nick: well, i kinda see what they're saying.

Roko: oh shut it.

 **The 5 chatted for a bit, then an announcement echoed through the cafeteria.**

Announcement: ATTENTION, ARTHUR BLACKHAWK, SILVIA SILVERLEAF , MARK QUAKE AND ROKO WILHELM. YOU ARE TO PRESENT YOURSELF TO THE PRINCIPALLY OFFICE AT ONCE!

Arthur: ok...?

Silvia: Why is the principal calling us?

Roko: oh boi, I hope it ain't 'bout my grades... **he was a bit nervous**

Nick: why you 3 get called and us don't?

Sky: Yeah, why?

Arthur: like we know, it just happened.

Silvia: there was another name there as well.

Arthur: I know the guy, he's cool .

Roko: I heard of him too, Shaker, right?

Arthur: that's the guy.

Silvia: anyway, let's go.

 **The 3 went to the principals office.**

 **in the front of the office**

Mark: Sup man.

Arthur: why are you here and not inside?

Mark: Hetra told me to wait here , you guys as well.

Silvia: any idea what's going on?

Roko: this doesn't smell good if you ask me. **he was having doubts**

Mark: Don't know, but hey, we'll meet the principal.

Arthur: we saw him at the opening ceremony, so wh-

Mark: that was actually a fake...an illusion...

Arthur: what...

Silvia: That's revolting! How come he didn't show up to the opening ceremony?! **she was a bit pissed about that**

Roko: Easy there ,Silver Lightning.

Silvia: Anyway, how do you know?

Mark: Principal Florent is his name, and his my Grand-Grand-Grandfather.

Arthur: shut up, you're related? **he was surprised to hear that**

Silvia: He must be a dried up old man then.

Roko: I ain't sure , there's a rumor that says this: Principals change once 200 years.

Mark: that's partially true , I'll let Gramps explain.

Hetra: come in you 4! **she shouted**

 **The door was big and made out of oak from it looked like, fancy door.**

 **The 4 entered the office and saw him sitting in his chair.**

P. Florent: Hello there kids. **he had a calm and deep vouce**

Arthur: -holy shit...he's- **he was intimidated**

Silvia: Good day sir.

Roko: its an honor to meet you!

Mark: hello Gramps.

 **Everyone was clearly nervous.**

 **( Btw, P= Principal)**

 **P. Florent, a monster in human flesh, he is almost 2, 70 tall and has the strength of 20 men.**

Arthur: may i ask, why did you call us sir? **he was nervous**

P. Florent: please, call me Edward.

Hetra: sir..

Edward: oh , drop it Hetra, no need for formalities.

Edward: But on another note, as Arthur asked, the reason i called you 4 here is simple. **he got a bit more serious**

Hetra: Once 4 years, the 4 Academy's hold a competition.

Roko: I heard of that, its to silence the constant argues regarding who's the best Academy and stronger magic.

Hetra: yes.

Edward: My, aren't you smart.

Roko: its just a thing i heard...

Edward: anyway, this competition is why you 4 are here , each Academy will choose 5 of their best to participate.

Silvia: but, why us?

Mark: Just listen .

Edward: Because i can't choose other students, S rank students ...

Edward: Those students are usually nice at the beginning,but they gradually grow arrogant, a quality that i hate.

Roko: wait, then why am I here?

Mark: Just listen.

Edward: You are not arrogant , S rank has not changed you like others, especially you Arthur.

Arthur: how come?

Mark: Ju-

Edward: I saw it in you...you hate seeing people being used as tools, people like that are rare nowadays.

Silvia: but, why are me and Roko here?

Roko: yeah, I was a arrogant bastard.

Hetra: Watch your tongue in the principals presence!

Edward: its alright! The reasons for picking you are , to represent Prismaura this year.

Arthur: that's... **he was surprised by the news**

Roko: damn... **he was also surprised**

Silvia: are you sure sir? **she sseemed to have doubt**

Edward: I'm always sure. Arthur is strong and his mind is sharp,but his heart is twice as strong. Roko knows how is it to be put down by others, even though you became like them, you're on the good path now.

Roko: thank you...

Arthur : - a good heart...now that's ...- **he looked down**

Edward: Silvia is strong and fast, but i see a chain holding her back, but I'm certain that you can break it.

Silvia: my...chain...

Edward: Finally, Mark is my grandchild, but i trained him myself, he'll make a fine principal one day.

Make: thank you Gramps. **he smiled**

Arthur: wait, Mark said your like , 200 years old , how and is that true?

Silvia: no way it is.

Edward: its true, I'm 187 years old.

Roko: Good stars! **he was shocked**

Arthur: how in the name...

Silvia: how ..

Hetra: That's a secret-

Edward: its the principals power.

Hetra: Sir!

Edward: SILENCE! They can know.

Hetra: very well.

Edward: The principals power, its a piece of Void magic.

Arthur: Void magic?

Roko: now what is that?

Silvia: I think i read about it, but...

Edward: Void Magic , is a lost magic that no one can use anymore, but, the ones who could left behind different types of things.

Arthur: like, the portals?

Edward: yes, those are actually made by using their knowledge, but not just that.

Hetra: sir...

Edward: The barrier separating the valley from the human world was also created by them, this is not made by us.

Edward: The barriers were created by the Void magic users, they separate the space , its a totally new world inside one.

When they dissapeared, they left 5 things behind, 4 fragments of Void magic that's passed down through the principals.

Thus making us age slower than normal and ...a Grimoire.

Arthur: a Grimoire?

Hetra: Sir!

 **Edward looked at Hetra and she immediately backed down.**

Edward: as I was saying, this Grimoire is locked ,but if all 4 fragments of Void magic are brought together, it'll open.

Edward: unfortunately, as past principals discovered, by doing this they no longer posses a longed life span and ...the Grimoire is written in a weird language, impossible to decipher.

Roko: damn...

Silvia: It sounds...important.

Arthur : - this Void magic...the knowledge to teleport and create dimensions...-

Arthur: Is the Grimoire...safe?

Edward: I cannot reveal its location, but it is , now **he stood up** Do you accept ?

Arthur: The competition...wait...don't we need 5?

Edward: that I'm actually gonna have you decide, oh and, tell Nick that he's promoted to A by the teachers.

Arthur: We'll find a 5th, I accept

Roko: Count me in as well

Silvia: if Arthur is going, i am as well.

Mark: -if Arthur is going? Someone is lucky-

Mark: Count on us Gramps.

Edward: good , now go, train hard, you have acces to the Arena as well in order to train.

Arthur/Silvia/Mark/Roko : YES SIR! **they left**

Edward: Haha, those 4 were a good choice, I hope the 5th member is a good one as well.

Hetra: still, was it smart to tell then about the Void magic? **she was a bit worried**

Edward: who knows, I might have screwed up ,but more importantly.

Edward: did you took you meds ? **he sounded worried**

Hetra: I'm perfectly fine sir.

Edward: Hetra...we both know you are not, being stripped of your chance at a family is not something you should take easily.

 **Hetra put her hand on her belly.**

Hetra: that night ...i only remember as they took me, then i woke up with this scar and a letter saying : "thank you"... **she was looking weird, as if she's remembering some trauma**

Edward: the 10 lost lambs...one might be yours...

Hetra: info from the church?

Edward: leaked info.

Hetra: even so, thousand of women were attacked, and only 10 appeared, what are the chances?

Edward: Pf, who knows, but if there is?

Hetra: then...i would like to meet him or her...

 **End of the chapter**


	42. training

**We're picking off from where we left of last time.**

 **Arthur, Silvia, Roko and Mark were called to the principal's office where they accepted to represent Prismaura in the upcoming competition.**

 **Back at the cafeteria**

Sky: so?

Nick: what happened?

Silvia: you won't believe this. **she** **told the 2 about the competition ,but not about the principal's power**

Nick: wow….

Sky: you were all selected?!

Arthur: yup, and we must find a 5th member as well.

Roko: I say we take Nick. Our steam could be useful.

Silvia: I'll say Sky. She's a great healer.

Arthur: hmm **he looked at Sky and Nick**

Nick: actually…cut me from the list…I can't enter …

Roko: Why not?

Nick: I'm not good when it comes to big fights like that ,besides, we're talking about unknown people. Who knows what they're capable of. **he was clearly worried and didn't wanna fight**

Arthur: I see, now that I think about it, we do not know what we are gonna do or who we're gonna face.

Roko: well that's not good.

Silvia: What should we do then?

Sky: you know, I can enter. My healing will be useful.

Arthur: then its settled, I'll inform Hetra later.

Sky: good.

Sky: Shiro: -you know, you could do THAT with Roko instead of Nick-

Sky: -maybe, we both have water ,so I guess I could replace him there as well-

Sky: Hey Roko!

Roko: Yes?

Sky: I got an idea. How about we try our a Union Arcanis?

Arthur: Hold up!

Roko: Don't know if we're compatable though.

Sky: Don't worry , it'll be fine. I can feel it.

Arthur: Wait, wait,wait. Are you sure about this? **he seemed worried**

Sky: yes, besides, if their steam took you down, it can take others out too.

Roko: you do realize that Arthur let me and Nick win in order to help us right?

Sky: I know, but , the steam really did a number on him.

Roko: Really?!

Nick: I thought he was only pretending.

Arthur: I wasn't, that steam made me dizzy as hell.

Nick: well, hot steam can have that effect.

Sky: then it is settled, I'll be training with Roko until the competition starts.

Roko:….. **he was looking at Sky** \- She ain't as good as Silvia ,but she's still good-

Silvia: that leaves me, Arthur and Mark.

Arthur: The principal said that he trained Mark himself, so I guess we should also train in some UA.

Silvia: but…

Arthur: we'll take it slow, don't worry. You still can't handle all of it.

Silvia: I guess, 2 UA will take the opponent by surprise.

Nick: maybe more if that guy can help as well.

Arthur: Mark is going to be alright on his own.

Silvia: in that case , I think we should just wait until classes are over then head to the training grounds.

Arthur: alright.

 **They continued their day until the bell rang at the end of the day.**

 **At the training grounds.**

 **Silvia, Arthur, Roko, Sky and Mark were there.**

Mark: Is she the 5th one? **he looked at Sky**

Arthur: yes.

Mark: Are you sure? She doesn't look to strong

Roko: here's the thing, she ain't even a S .

Mark: come again?

Sky: I'm actually B rank.

Arthur: Don't worry , we got plans. **he sounded pretty confident**

Mark: tell me then, what are your "plans"?

 **Arthur told him about their Union Arcanis plan.**

Mark: ok, that's a good plan.

Silvia: with 2 different UA's we'll have a advantage.

Mark: actually , there is where you're wrong.

Silvia: what do you mean?

Mark: well, you're putting 2 in one, you combine your mana with the other person, so if one is out, both are out.

Silvia: I see.

Arthur: The risk is high, but worth it.

Mark: Can't disagree with you on that one.

Roko: also, when's this competition?

Mark: Don't worry, there's plenty of time.

Roko: good, cause I wann-

Sky: LET'S GO! **she couldn't wait anymore, she** **took Roko and dragged him to one side of the training grounds.**

Arthur: I guess we're starting..

Silvia: yup.

Mark: anyway, who's gonna train with me?

Arthur: I will.

Silvia: what about me? We need to practice UA .

Arthur: Gimme your hand **he** **lend a bit of mana to Silvia, a bit much…**

Silvia: this is….. **she was struggling with it**

Mark: wow, you must have a LOT of mana if she can't handle it all. **he was surprised by Arthur's mana**

Silvia: _**heavy breathing**_ I'll be alright…

Arthur: -I hope you will- **he was slightly worried for Silvia**

Mark: so? Shall we?

Arthur : small combat training. What do you say?

Mark: I say, let's dance.

(battle text)

 _The 2 started fighting_

 _Arthur covered his arms in ice while Mark covered his in granite._

 _Arthur was faster, but Mark was stronger._

 _Mark tried to kick Arthur in his side._

 _Arthur covered his side in ice and managed to lessen the damage._

Mark: Not bad.

Arthur: I'm just getting warmed up.

 _Arthur started flying above Mark and launched multiple wind-blades at him._

 _Mark put up a stone shield and managed to block, the stone was damaged though._

Mark: damn, better watch out for those.

 _Arthur landed_

Arthur: What is it? Done already?

Mark: Far from it.

 _Mark stomped on the ground and as he did that, the earth started shaking._

Arthur: wow….

 _Arthur lost his balance, Mark took this opportunity to strike._

 _Arthur covered as much of his body in ice as he could._

 _Mark punched him in the gut, luckily that area was covered._

Mark: Clever bastard.

 _Arthur grabbed Mark and started freezing him ._

Mark: Damn it….I give up!

 **Arthur stopped and let go of him.**

Arthur: That punch wasn't half bad.

Mark: That ice armor….clever.

Arthur: Also, what was THAT?

Mark: that's why I'm the Shaker. Gramps taught me this, I can create earthquakes.

Arthur: nice, that'll be useful.

 **At Sky and Roko.**

Sky: so, what do you want to try first?

Roko: well, you're a water element, so good offense and defense are of the table

Sky: how about a Union Arcanis?

Roko: I don't know, heck, I don't even know what I might find in there.

Sky: my soul? It'll be alright.

Roko: then I better tell you this, mine is a desert with only a small oasis in the middle.

Sky: that sounds like a beautiful soul, mine's a plain old room.

Roko: how do you know? From what I heard, this is your first UA.

Sky: You don't need to use UA to see your soul.

Roko: Really? I still have a thing or 2 to learn then.

Sky: give me your hand.

Roko: Ok….

 **Sky and Roko were holding hands.**

 **Roko woke up in a oasis surrounded by sand , there was a door in the distance.**

 **Sky came out of it**

Sky: Hello!

Roko: No building, ok.

Sky: from here is simple, we must find the part that acts as our core and link them together.

Roko: cool, mine's the water inside the Oasis.

Sky: Go in the room with the brown door,you'll find a mirror, that's mine.

Roko: got it.

 **Sky went to the Oasis and Roko went to her room.**

Roko: weird, I also saw a white door, oh well, it's her soul.

 **At the Oasis**

 **Sky was sitting on the edge of the water with her feet in it.**

Sky: this feels really nice, his soul is way better than him.

Sky: oh well, better do this.

 **a white trail went from the Oasis to the mirror.**

Roko: looks like she's done, better get things done on my end.

 **Roko put his hand on the mirror**

Roko: now!

 **For a second, Shiro appeared in the mirror**

Roko: What the? Am I seeing stuff?

 **A red trail went from the mirror to the Oasis.**

 **Steam began coming from the Oasis.**

 **Roko went to the Oasis, Sky was still there.**

Roko: IT WORKED!

Sky: let's try this.

 **Back to them at the training grounds.**

 **Roko had steam coming out of his hands.**

Roko: hell yeah, this is what I'm talking about!

Sky: this power is amazing!

Roko: try some steam.

 **Sky covered a part of the training grounds in steam.**

Silvia: Watch it! It's hot!

Sky: Sorry.

Roko: Ok…try using my fire!

 **Sky managed to ignite a fireball in her hand.**

Sky: wow….-this is what Shiro must feel when she's using her fire element-

Sky: I wonder..

 **Sky shaped the fire in the form of claws , just like Shiro.**

Roko: NICE!!!

Roko: I didn't thought about doing something like that.

Sky: try it.

 **Roko shaped the fire in the form of a claw.**

Sky: Hey! That's my design!

Roko: sorry, but I think I'll borrow it as well.

 **At Silvia**

Silvia: -everyone is training hard, I need to keep up. I must contain his mana-

 **Later**

Mark: alright, this should do for

our first training.

Arthur: If you ask me, we learned a new trick or 2.

Mark: maybe.

Roko: I gotta meet up with Nick at the library. See ya.

 **Roko left**

Silvia: we should go back as well, it's getting late.

Sky: *yawn* you're right, plus, I could go for a cat nap.

Arthur: let's go then. See ya tomorrow Mark.

Mark: See ya man.

 **The 3 left an went to the estate.**

 **Later that night**

 **Inside Silvia's room**

Silvia: what?

 **There were loud noises coming from outside, it sounded like a battle**

 **Silvia went to check it out, she looked through a window.**

Silvia: what is he doing there?

 **Arthur was outside .**

Arthur: one more….

 **A purple aura surrounded his fist up to his shoulders**

Arthur: Sin of Gluttony: Shakti

 **Arthur clenched his fist and with a single blow he was able to break a rock into pieces.**

Arthur: this one will be handy for hand to hand combat, my hand is not hurting after that either.

 **Inside the estate**

Silvia: wow…I forgot he has 3 magic types ,but….wow

 **The next day.**

 **After classes**.

 **The 5 gathered again at the training grounds.**

Mark: Come on Roko! Show me some flames!

Roko: You asked for it!

 **Roko created a huge stream of fire that hit Mark directly.**

 **When the fire clearness our.**

Mark: Phew!

 **Mark covered hitself in rocks to shield himself.**

Roko: How was that?

Mark: I bit more and I would've been cooked.

Roko: good.

 **Arthur was training with Silvia , Sky was watching them, she was resting.**

Silvia: Alright, here I go.

Arthur: let's see what you can do.

Silvia/Arthur: AIR MODE.

 **The 2 suddenly became way faster , they were racing around.**

Arthur: come on! You can do better!

Silvia: -ok, let's use that-

 **Silvia's speed increased, she was using the mana Arthur has been giving her.**

Arthur: now that's more like it.

Arthur: Guess I gotta get serious.

 **Arthur's speed increased and managed to beat Silvia**

Silvia: damn it. You win..

Arthur: you were pretty good as well.Say, you used my mana haven't you?

Silvia: you could sense it is guess, yes I did.

Arthur: hmm. Wanna try it?

Silvia: what? Really?

Arthur: say quickly, before I change my mind.

Silvia: let's do it.

 **Arthur and Silvia touched each others hand and suddenly, a lightning aura appeared around Arthur.**

Arthur: it worked alright, how do you feel?

Silvia: It hurts a bit, but I think I can handle it.

Arthur: looks like giving you my mana was a good call.

Silvia: wait, last time I used lightning mode, maybe.

 **Silvia suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Sky in the blink of an eye.**

Sky: Don't do that! You scared me!

Silvia: sorry.

Silvia: this is amazing, this speed is unreal.

Arthur: you think that's fast?

 **Arthur appeared behind her.**

Silvia: not even a sound in the wind….that's...

Sky: Lightning mode: Ray.

 **Arthur had access to a more powerful lightning mode when in Union Arcanis with Silvia.**

 **He took a step and appeared between Roko and Mark.**

Mark: What the?

Roko: Watch i-…GOOD STARS!

Arthur: remember this?

Roko: The power you used to beat me and Carter…how could I forget.

Arthur: yeah, but it still uses a lot of mana.

Mark: Lightning mode : Ray. A powerful move.

Arthur: yup, but I can only do it while in UA with Silvia.

Mark: weird, usually she'll receive this much power since she's the lightning element.

Arthur: whatever, its cool .

 **Arthur took a step and appeared in front of Silvia.**

Arthur: wanna try my ice?

Silvia: oh yeah, I have access to it while in UA.

Silvia: ok, let's see.

 **Silvia began slowly covering her arm in ice, then after she covered it completely she extended it in a ice-stake .**

Arthur: the long and painful one, that's a good one.

Silvia: did I do well?

Arthur: yup, but.

 **Arthur covered his arms to the shoulders and created a armor on him using ice , the ice on the arms extended into his ice-blades.**

Silvia: show of...

Arthur: you must be more icy than that to do this kinda stuff

Silvia: Ray and Ice , as long as we have this , we can't lose.

 **End of the chapter**


	43. Night out

**A week has passed since the group started training for the upcoming competition.**

 **At the Arena**

 **The 5 were obviously stepping up their game**

Arthur: ready?

Silvia: Go!

 **Arthur and Silvia were trying each others speed and stamina while in UA.**

 **Arthur was using the normal lightning mode.**

Arthur: come on!

 **They pass in front of Mark**

Mark: Good stars, those 2 are insanely fast.

Silvia: Is that all that you got?! **she had a provocative tone of voice**

Arthur: don't go calling me slow yet!

 **They were both trying to outrun each other .**

 **Sky and Roko were practicing their UA**

Sky: ready?

Roko: hell yeah.

 **They've surrounded the area around a dummy in steam and shaped the fire on their hands.**

 **They've jumped in the steam .**

Arthur: time to change directions!

Silvia: got it!

 **When they were running in lightning mode, you only see their dust behind , but when they change directions, there is a 3-0.5 second time opening before they start running again.**

 **They were now heading towards the steam**

 **Sky and Roko came out on the other side.**

Sky: is it done?

Roko: don't know, we'll have to wait for the steam to cle-. **Arthur and Silvia went right through the steam and made it** **spread**. damn, those 2 are insane.

Sky: Look!

 **The dummy was full of burning claw marks.**

Roko: Now that's what I'm talking about. **he smilled**

Sky: Good.

 **Arthur and Silvia kept running around in their lightning mode .**

 **Nick entered the Arena, Silvia accidentally bumped into him**

Nick: Ouch…..

Silvia: sorry….are you ok?

Nick: I'll be fine. You?

Silvia: I'm good.

 **Arthur stopped at them.**

Arthur: Hello Nick.

Nick: Arthur.

Arthur: what is it with you here?

Nick: Oh, Hetra wanted to let you know that the annual party is next week.

Arthur: Ain't that usually later on ?

Nick: Yes, but this year, as you know, is the competition between the 4 Academy's.

 **Sky , Roko and Mark gathered .**

Mark: The annual party?

Roko: oh hell yeah **he was exited about it**

Sky: is it good?

Roko: its like a prom, but you don't need a fancy suit or a dress.

Sky: I see.

Arthur: And it's next week because?

Nick: oh yes, it's to raise the morale of the students who are gonna represent us. In other words , you 5.

Silvia: I remember the party from last year….. **she seemed a bit sad**

Arthur: how was it?

Silvia: I….didn't go….the Raymer's.

Arthur: oh. I see. This'll be a first for you as well then.

Silvia: yes

Nick: anyway, who's are you guys gonna invite? You can invite people who are not in the Academy yet as well.

Sky: I'll go with Roko.

Roko: What?! **he was surprised to hear that**

Arthur: ……

Silvia: Why?

Sky: Why not, he seems good, and honestly, I forgave him for what he done.

Arthur: even for the water thingy?

Sky: yup.

Arthur: Suit yourself. **he didnt seem to care**

Sky: Yay, you heard that?

Roko: Y-yes…..

Nick: -and here I thought Arthur was a lucky bastard, Roko , you bloody traitor- **he looked at Roko with a strange look in his eyes, most likely jealously**

Mark: Damn man, I don't know who I should ask.

Arthur: I know. How about Sera?

Mark: The girl you came back with from Rome? Isn't she …a church girl?

Arthur: No worries, things will be good. Tell her you know me.

Mark: cool, thanks man. **he** **left and went to the village.**

Nick: do you…..know a girl willing to come with me? Perhaps?

Arthur: …..Try the newspaper , they're all about gossip.

Nick: How's that gonna help?!

Arthur: I don't know. I ain't no matchmaker.

Nick: Anyway, I guess that leaves you 2.

Sky: oh yeah, they can come together.

Silvia: _**blush**_

Arthur: no thanks, I ain't coming.

Sky: Why not?

Arthur : I simply don't like party's. **he left**

Silvia: **she was looking a bit disappointed** I'll go as well. **she** **left.**

Sky: Ok, did Silvia blush when we said that she can go with Arthur?

Roko: I noticed it too.

Nick: Yup….LUCKY BASTARD!

Roko: y'know he is….

Sky: I know, let's hook them up!

Roko/Nick: What?!

Sky: is there a problem?

Roko: Yes! Silvia clearly has something for him, but we don't know if the other way around is the same!

Sky: So?

Nick: What do you mean? If we try to hook them up and Arthur doesn't like Silvia, that will leave the poor girl broken hearted!

Sky: Not if we find out first. **she** **was up to something. Not good.**

Sky: let's have ourselves a girls night and a boys night.

Roko: what?

Sky: me along with other girls will take Silvia out and make her spill the beans.

Nick: and….oh no…

Roko: we have to do the same with Arthur…..oh boi… **he seemed nervous about it**

Nick: that guy barely shows emotions, how are we suppose to make him spill those kind of beans?

Sky: I don't know, get him drunk.

Roko: - get him drunk? Interesting.-

Roko: no worries, we'll make him spill 'em.

Nick: What? **he was clearly surprised ny Roko's confidence**

Sky: Great, I'll gather the girls . See you boys later **she** **left.**

Nick: What the heck is wrong with you? **he was pissed**

Roko: chill, I got a plan.

Nick: And that is?

Roko: First, let's go to Mark, we gotta tell him about this.

 **They went to the village where Mark was.**

Nick: If I'm right, he went to ask that girl,Sera,to the party.

Roko: there he is **he saw Mark** he's talking to someone.

 **Mark was talking to Sera.**

Mark: so? Would you like to come with me to the party?

Sera: I don't know, I've been having a nice life since I got here, but I'm still nervous around so many devi- . Excuse me, magic users.

Mark: I see,but you know, this party is a good chance to gain some self confidence and make yourself more comfortable with us.

Sera: I guess you're right, very well, but only because you're a friend of Arthur.

Mark: - that guy is too lucky…..-

Mark: Great!

Sera: also, is he going with someone?

Mark: Maybe.

Sera: Ok. **she** **closed the door and Mark started walking down the street with a smile on his face.**

 **Roko pulled him in the alley.**

Mark: What gives man?

Nick: You have to hear this.

Nick **and Roko told him Sky's plan**

Mark: That girl's playing matchmaker or something?

Roko: looks like it, but I don't blame her.

Nick: look, Silvia is already done for, we just need to get him to say some stuff to make sure that this plan has a chance.

Mark: Still, will he accept?

Roko: He will, but before that.

Roko: I heard there's this guy ,Arthur and Silvia brought him , a refuge discovered by the church.

Nick: oh yeah, the Mexican .

Mark: I heard him and Arthur were pretty buddy buddy when they arrived.

Roko: then its settled , let's go talk with him.

Mark: Alright.

 **They went towards Toro's house.**

 **In the meantime , Sky was also gathering her forces.**

Sky: -ok, first I should get Lilith, then Rose, Sera and….hmm, that should do it.-

 **Sky went home and found Lilith watching TV on the sofa.**

Sky: Lilith!

Lilith: what?

Sky: I need you help. **she** **told her all about her plan.**

Lilith: oh my. Getting brother some action I see. **she had a slightly naughty tone of voice**

Sky: can you not say it like that.

Lilith: Hun, I'm half succubus, can't help it.

Sky: anyway, let's go .

 **They left the estate and went to the village.**

 **They arrived at Sera's house and knocked on the door, Mark left a while ago**

Sera: yes?

Sera: can I help you?

Sky: Hi, I'm Sky.

Lilith: My name's Lilith.

Sera: nice to meet you,but what are you doing here? **she was a bit shy**

Sky: can we come in?

Sera: but of course.

 **They went inside Sera's home.**

Sky: you have a nice place here.

Sera: thank you.

Lilith: I take it that you are alone here.

Sera: well, yes, Hetra said I can have a roommate though.

Lilith: I see.

Sky: Anyway, can we talk?

Sera: What's the problem?

 **Sky told her about her plan.**

Sera: A nun would say that stuff like that should be left in the hands of God, but, I ain't one. I'll help.

Sky: great! Let's go pick up Rose and we can start.

Lilith: I think you're forgetting something dear.

Sky: What?

Lilith: The girl's a mother, no way she has time to party anymore

Sera: Oh, we can ask miss Lavender.

Sky: who?

Sera: She's a nice lady , 46 I think, she'll love to look after Rose's child for a night.

Lilith: then let's go to Rose and talk with her.

 **Back to the boys, inside Toro's home.**

Toro: So, let me get this straight, you want to make Arthur tell you his emotions? **he was sceptical about the situation**

Roko: get him drunk and make him spill the beans, yes.

Toro :- poor Idiotas, they don't know what they're in for.-

Toro: alright, lemme talk with Rose and I'll see if I can .

Roko: alright.

 **The girls arrived and knocked on the door.**

Sky: Rose? Are you home?

 **Rose heard them and went to the door.**

Nick: looks like Sky's here.

Roko: Yeah, she's doin' well on her part.

 **Outside.**

Rose: Yes?

Sky: Hello

Rose: Sky! **she** **hugged Sky.**

Rose: what's with you here?

Sky: actually , we're here to talk about some stuff. **she** **told her all about her plan.**

Rose: I see, it will be nice to take a break from the little one once in a while, but I'll have to talk with Toro first

Sky: ok.

Lilith: let us know if you're coming or not.

 **Rose went inside and found Toro in the kitchen, Toro was also looking for her.**

 **They talked and decided to take this one night off and go with the group. Toro will go with the guys and Rose will go with the girls.**

 **Toro went to tell then the good news, so did Rose.**

Toro: alright guys, let's see what HIS heart has in it.

Roko: alright.

Nick: with this we should be good.

Mark : now, let's go get Arthur.

 **At the door.**

Rose: Everything is alright, I can go.

Sky: great!

Sera: I'll call Lavender, let her know about this.

Lilith: Let go pick up Silvia.

 **The girls left**

 **The boys left a bit later.**

 **Silvia was at the estate.**

 **Time : 20:56.**

 **In the living room**

Sky: Silvia!

Silvia: Damn it Sky, you scared me. What's with all of you here?

Lilith: We're here for you!

Silvia: what?

Sky: We're having a girls night and you're invited.

Silvia: I don't know….maybe another time. **she was nervous**

Sky: oh come on, you deserve it!

Silvia: fine, I'll come.

Rose: let's go then.

 **The girls left the estate.**

 **The boys arrived an hour later.**

Nick: finally! Told you it was left.

Roko: oh shut it! Let's knock.

 **They knocked on the door, Halbert answered**

Roko: oh no….

Halbert: YOU AGAIN? **he was clearly not happy to see Roko and Nick**

Toro: Calm down Halbert.

Halbert: GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BURRY ROKO AND NICK RIGHT NOW!

 **Toro tells him the plan.**

Halbert: Sky's idea?

Roko: yes, but how did you?

Halbert : I heard Sky talking with Lilith a while ago, the girls also picked up Lady Silvia and hour ago.

Rokp: shit, they're ahead of us

Nick: Where's Arthur?

Halbert: He aint here, that much I know.

Mark: Where is he then?

Halbert: tell you what, if you let me join your "boys night" , I'll tell you where you might find him.

Mark: Halbert, you don't have to ask us to join.

Roko: Just tell us and let's go.

 **A loud sound echoed from the nearby forest and a giant pillar of ice was rising to the sky.**

Halbert: there he is **he pointed at the pillar**

Roko: damn son of a….

 **They went to the spot from where the ice erupted.**

 **Arthur was standing still, ice extending from his arm and hitting the trees, thus resulting the ice pillar.**

Arthur :- if we truly wanna win, I need something stronger than Ice Age…..I know there is something.-

Roko: Yo Arthur!

Arthur:hm? **he** **freed his arm and turned around**

Arthur: what are you doing here?

Toro: Sup bro.

Arthur: Toro?

Mark: Brother?

Toro: -oh shit-

Arthur: -good one dumb cow-

Arthur: We've known each other for a long time , we're like brothers.

Mark: Ohhh, I see.

Roko: Anyway, listen, wanna join us?

Arthur: for what? I see you got Halbert with you .

Roko: We're having a little boys night , and we'll like you to join us.

Arthur: sorry, not interested.

Roko: come on, it'll be fun.

Arthur: I have better things to do. **he returned to what he was doing**

Toro: -those guys won't convince Mortem like that-

Toro: too bad, it seems the drinking contest is mine to win then.

Arthur: Hm?

Roko: oh yeah, the "drinking contest"

Nick: the alcohol is made by a mana powered brewery, so prices are low and the booze is plentiful.

Arthur: Hmm. **he seemed to be thinking**

Halbert: Nothing makes a man feel better than a cold drink.

Arthur: Make it "drinks" , I changed my mind.

Roko: so?

Arthur: I'm coming, mainly cause you guys won't be able to challenge the brewery.

Roko/Nick/Halbert/Mark: -damn , you got yourself a completion alright-

Toro: -This'll be fun-

 **The boys went to the bar.**

 **End of the chapter**


	44. fun night

**Time: 22: 56**

 **The boys were out in the village ,while the girls were looking through shops.**

 **At the girls.**

 **Inside a clothes shop.**

Sky: this one looks nice. **she picked up a bluze**

Rose: I dont know, it looks a bit small for you.

Sera: I mean, it'll be good for Lilith.

Lilith: very funny... **she was a bit offended by that comment**

Sera: oh come on Lil, it's a nice shirt and it looks like its your size.

Lilith: yeah, but the fact still stands.

Sky: what? That you're a flat land?

Lilith: WHY YOU! **she didn't like that**

 **the girls laughed at that.**

 **Silvia was checking some clothes on her own.**

Silvia: -I wonder what would look good-

 **Sky saw her and went to her.**

Sky: Hey Sil!

Silvia: Huh?

Sky: Why are you looking through them so much? Just choose what you like.

Silvia: I don't know...

Sky: Then let me choose for you. **she** **grabbed what looked like a** **sweater**

Sky: Go try it! **she** **pushed Silvia in one of the changing rooms.**

 **The girls gathered in front of it.**

Sera: So, did you get her to say it?

Sky: patience, Ima try now to see her reaction.

Rose: Oh come one, she clearly has something for him, I saw it on her face.

Sera: Love is something that needs time, it shouldn't be pushed.

Lilith: i agree with the church girl, even if she has a thing for Arthur, there's still the boy's end of the deal.

Sky: I guess you're right.

Sky: I wonder what they're doing.

 **At the bar.**

 **The people were screaming like crazy, something was going on.**

Man 1: Someone call Discovery Channel, we found a bottomless pit!

 **Arthur was having a drinking contest with the boys.**

 **He was currently facing Toro, Nick and Roko were out cold.**

Arthur: Come on cow, show me that you're truly my brother! **he was drinking like there's no tomorrow**

Toro: Oh , I'll show you, and drink for that!

 **Both were drinking out of the largest mugs they had.**

Bartender: those guys are really putting the brewery to work, I won't end up with leftover booze tonight.

 **Arthur was clearly a bit tipsy while Toro was barely feeling it.**

Mark: MOTHER OF THE STARS!! **he was amazed by them**

Halbert: - I said it once, that boy is a monster , after beating Roko and Nick he is still drinking , heck, he must've drank 10 gallons till now-

Roko: zzzzzzzzz _**hiccup**_

Nick: Kill...me...zzzzzzzz

Halbert: those 2 will have one heck of a headache tomorrow.

 **The 2 continued to drink.**

 **Back to the girls.**

Silver: I'm done.

Sky: Let's see how it looks.

 **Silvia came out of the changing room.**

 **She was wearing the sweater , she had one shoulder exposed and the sweater was also covering a bit down her hips , she also had a nice pair of shorts.**

Sky: Wow!

Rose: now that is what i call a flower in its bloom.

Sera: I didn't knew clothes like that existed.

Lilith: Now that's a image that will make even Arthur howl at you. **she hahad the same naughty tone of voice**

 **Silvia clearly heard Lilith and turned bright red.**

Sky: - bingo- . Are you ok, Sil?

Silvia : y-yes. Will this...really make him "howl"?

Sky : - good job Lilith-

Lilith: Like a wolf during a full moon.

Rose: I wonder if my Toro would like it if I dress the same.

Lilith: He'll make "Muuu" , I tell you.

 **The girls laughed at that one.**

 **At the bar.**

Toro: _**sneeze**_

Arthur: What's the problem? Catching a cold?

Toro: Nah, someone must be talking about me.

 **Back at the girls.**

 **After they've paid for the clothes, the girls wandered the city.**

Sky: So, any plans for the party?

Sera: well, Mark invited me.

Rose: The shaker guy?

Sera: that's him.

Lilith: Judging from his nickname he must really know how to "shake" them.

Sky: Lilith!

Sera: oh my. **she blushed a bit**

Lilith: what? Dont tell me you didn't think about it!

Rose: Well, good thing that I'm a married women,well, will be.

Sky: oh yeah, you and Toro aren't official yet.

Rose: yeah, I would like to make it official,but we're so busy that i guess we don't have time to plan it.

Sera: we could help.

Rose: really?

Sera: sure, I always wanted plan a wedding.

Sky: I can help with the decorations.

Silvia: Covering the expenses will be easy for me.

Sera: I'll help you with the dress.

Lilith: hey! I wanted to help her with the dress!

Rose: Thank you , Sera. I'll feel better knowing its you.

Lilith: ouch, I guess I'll handle the invitations then.

Sky: -speaking of love and weddings-

Sky: so, Silvia. Who would you like to marry?

Silvia: WHAT?! **she** **turned red, Sky hit the target.**

Silvia: I...Well...I don't...

Sky: Come on , just say a name.

Sera: What about Arthur?

Silvia: Arthur?!

Lilith: He's a hard worker, he cooks well and he's pretty clever, a good one if you ask me.

Silvia: I ...

Rose: cut it out girls, I might have gotten knocked up and now I'm Toro's wife, but Silvia is not, so don't push her.

Sky: alright.

Sera: Sorry for that Silvia.

Silvia: its ok.

Lilith: speaking of Toro having a child, was he any good?

Sky: Lilith!

 **Rose slapped Lilith.**

Lilith: ouch, I guess i deserved that.

Rose: YOU SURE DID, arrastrarse. **she was pissed** ( Translated from spanish: creep)

Lilith: sorry, kisaikolojia **she was a bit upset**

 **(Lilith grew up at the Sinaps Academy in Africa, thus,she speaks Swahili, kisaikolojia=psycho)**

Rose: I'll take that word as "ma'am" .

Sky: now that we're done with the wedding talk, let's have a walk around

 **The girls continued to walk around.**

 **At the bar.**

 **Arthur and Toro were still at it.**

Man 1: THOSE 2 AREN'T HUMAN.

Man 2:You know it dude, no man can drink this much and not pass out.

Man 1: the other 2 were done after 4-5 mugs.

Roko: zzzzzz

Nick: zzzzzzzz

Bartender: -this is getting good, time to make a good profit-

Bartender: Alright boys! Place some bets!

 **Everyone put a bet on who's gonna pass out first.**

Arthur: _**hiccup**_ you good? **the drinks were getting to him**

Toro: _**hiccup**_ never been better... **he wasn't any better**

 **They kept drinking, it was clear that they were close to their limits.**

Mark: -Respect boys. No, respect MAN!-

Halbert: -Good thing I'm the backup, I could never drink this much-

 **Arthur and Toro were beginning to slow down.**

 **They were clearly death-drunk.**

Arthur: _**hiccup**_ One...more!

Toro: Hit us...

Bartender: keep it up boys, if you both pass out i keep everything.

Man: HEY!

Bartender: Rules of the place, if you got something to say. **The bartender covered his fist in rocks, he was a earth element.**

Bartender: say it.

Man: no sir. **he got scared and backed down**

Bartender: good.

 **Toro put his hand on the mug and slowly put it to his mouth, drinking every drop.**

Toro: your...turn...

 **Arthur tried to drink ,but as he put it to his mouth, he dropped the mug and collapsed.**

Toro: hell...yeah... **he** **passed out as well.**

Bartender: well,since the big guy collapsed as well , its a tie.

Man: Bloody stars!

Halbert: oh boi, its gonna be tough carrying you 4 out.

Mark: I'll give you a hand.

Halbert: thank you , but I can do it by myself.

Halbert: hey bartender, how much do we own you?

Bartender: I'll consider the money from the bets as payment, even though its more than enough.

Halbert: alright. **he** **used his sin magic to create 4 chains and tied the 4 up and dragged them with him.**

Halbert: thank you for the booze .

Mark: Enjoy your money!

 **Halbert and Mark exited the bar dragging the others.**

Halbert: you guys are true man, drinking that much was insane. Roko and Nick, you 2 still have a ways to go.

Mark: you said it man.

 **They couldn't hear them, Arthur ,Toro ,Roko and Nick were death-drunk. ( now that was a party)**

Halbert: -Shit. we forgot about the plan-

Arthur: ughhhhh, Halbert? **he woke up a bit**

Halbert: what?

Mark: Wow!

 **Arthur was beginning to wake up.**

Halbert: how come you're awake?

Arthur: _**hiccup**_ I recover quickly from alcohol.

 **Halbert untied him, Arthur stood up, he was still drunk.**

Arthur: That...was awesome... **he was dizzy , his breath smelling like a brewery**

Halbert: I can see that , you guys really went in.

Mark: I think you could easily drink from barrel

Arthur: No kidding...

Halbert: -he said he recovers quickly ,so I better do this now-

Halbert: so, what do you think about Lady Silvia?

Arthur: Silvia? She's cute.

Halbert: -cute? That's interesting-

Halbert: Reallly?

Arthur: yeah, she's a nice girl, kind and beautiful.

Halbert: would you date her?

Arthur: Not saying...

Halbert: why not?

Arthur: I remember, when you chased me 'round the house... **he was still dizzy from the drinks**

Mark: you what?

Halbert: -I guess he's right-

Halbert: come on, I promise i won't get mad. **he insisted**

Arthur: Well then, maybe , she's nice,but i don't know if she's willing to date a monster like me. **his** **eyes turned purple.**

Mark: **he noticed** what was that?

Halbert: Ehh, he has a small medical condition.

Mark: really? is it bad?

Halbert: no no, just weird.

Arthur: almost all my life was like that, always on my own y'know.

Halbert: A wise man once said: Never let who you are tell your heart what to feel.

Mark: damn Halb, you wise.

Arthur: hmm, I do- **he** **put his hand on his mouth and ran to a bush.**

Halbert: oh

Mark: i was wondering if this will happen.

 **Halbert pat him on the back.**

Halbert: let it all out.

 **Back st the girls.** **They were in a cafe.**

Sky: this night was fun.

Rose: yeah, but i miss my baby a bit.

Sera: relax ,Rose. The little one is fine.

Rose: I guess , the nany seemed nice.

Lilith: getting away from all that is not a bad thing to do, you're not even 20 for hecks sake!

Rose: well, I don't even posses magic.

Silvia: Even if you're a normal human, doesn't mean that you should feel alone.

Lilith: Silvia's right, you got us.

Sera: us?

Lilith: long story hun.

Sera: I guess.

Sky: so, what do you girls think about the competition?

Sera: you got Arthur with you, its as good as won!

Lilith: Don't be so sure, Arthur is strong,but there might be stronger people than him.

Silvia: Speaking of that, how's he so strong?

Sky: what do you mean?

Silvia: like, his ability to control his magic is way more advanced then others , even 3rd years.

Sky: now that you mention it. Isn't Ice Age a really advantage ice spell?

Silvia: it is.

Lilith: so? he's a genius ,so what?

Silvia: he's not...I saw his grades , if not for his skills, he would be barely a B rank.

Sera: rank?

Rose: you'll find out soon ,Sera.

 **As the girls continued talking, Arthur, Mark and Halbert walked in front of the café , Sky saw them.**

Sky: excuse me for a minute. **shw** **went to them** _**sniff**_ wow, what the heck? You guys smell like booze !

Halbert: its from them. **he pointed at the 4 who were either passed out or barely standing**

Mark: Those 2, Arthur and Toro are true man for drinking like that.

Arthur: too…much…… **he was not feeling well**

Sky: Uhhh, are they alright?

Halbert: of course, they'll have one hell of a headache in the morning, but they'll be fine.

Sky: and , I take it Arthur beat them at drinking.

Arthur: so much…..booze….

Halbert: Actually, Toro bested him, though the bartender announce it as a tie . Even if all he wanted to do was keep the bet money.

Sky: You boys had one hell of a party then.

Mark: oh yeah.

Halbert: you can bet.

Arthur: ughhhhh **he** **was not feeling too well, the booze was too much even for him.**

Halbert: I should better take those guys home, before anything happens.

Sky: before that, is "that" fine?

 **Halbert winked at her, letting her know that everything is set.**

Sky: good.

 **Halbert and Mark continued to walk, dragging Toro,Nick and Roko and helping Arthur walk .**

 **Sky went back inside the café.**

Silvia: was that Halbert?

Sky: yeah, the boys had a party of their own and things went pretty….drinky.

Rose: Oh my, I hope Toro is alright.

Lilith: pff, drinking sure is a man's job.

Sera: Women can drink too , Lilith.

Lilith: not like man.

Sky: can we not talk about alcohol?

Sera: alright.

Lilith: fine.

Silvia: Anyway, are the boys alright?

Sky: well, only Arthur , Mark and Halbert can walk and Arthur is barely standing.

Rose: I hope Toro won't have a bad headache tomorrow.

Sky: from the way they were smelling, he'll be screaming in pain.

Rose: Oh.

Sera: There weren't any bars in Rome, at least none that I know of.

Lilith: Mana brewery's make booze , 3L/1s .

Sera: That's fast! And a lot!

Sky: They might have tired it out.

Silvia: I just hope they had a good time.

Sky: if you say so.

 **The girls continued their night.**

 **End of the chapter.**


	45. Cold Domain

**The next day after Sky's little scheme.**

 **In Arthur's room**

Arthur: God damn it! My head is killin' me ! Too much booze…. **he was clearly feeling the effects of last nighy party, he** **went to the bathroom.**

 **He splashed some water on his face.**

Arthur: I'm never drinkin' so much ever again….

???: Ohhh, but you're way better drunk.

 **Arthur looked in the mirror, the black figure from his nightmares was in it instead of his reflection.**

Arthur: you…. **he wasn't happy to see it**

???: what's with that face? Aren't you happy to see me? **the figure had its usual odd behavior**

Arthur: I'll be happier if ya just drop death.

???: Again, ain't gonna happen , mate.

Arthur: What do ya want?

???: Just to let you know, those 2 new "tricks" might have done something, and I don't like it.

Arthur: oh?

???: Let's just say, the "fun" you won't appear uninvited as he used to.

Arthur: ya don't say.

 **Someone knocked on the door.**

Halbert: Arthur, the food is gonna get cold !

???: time to say goodbye. **The figure dissapeared.**

Arthur: pf – Goodbye my ass, I know ya're still there- **he** **came out of the bathroom.**

Halbert: was everything alright in there?

Arthur: Why ? Ya want details?

Halbert: No thanks. The food is ready .

Arthur: alright. **he** **went downstairs, Sky, Lilith and Silvia were already there.**

Sky: Look who came back from the land of the booze.

Arthur: yeah, yeah.

Lilith: Gotta admit, you sure know how to knock 'em down the drain.

Silvia: Halbert told us , you drank like a….a…..

Sky: a man who lived in the desert half of his life?

Silvia: I guess you could say that.

Sky: - At least I got the info I need, Arthur most likely doesn't remember much after he left the bar-

Arthur: I got high tolerance, o' course I drink like that, Shiro drinks like that as well.

Sky: What?! **she was shocked to hear that**

Arthur: oops.

Sky: So you're saying that….she….with my body?! **she was upset**

Arthur: Not "my" , Sky, ya should be saying "our" body, remember.

Sky: Like I care, that cat is gonna get it.

Sky: Shiro: -Good one Mortem, very good.-

 **Arthur ate his food.**

Arthur: a bit cold, but good.

Silvia: well, if you wouldn't have slept for so long.

Arthur: I drank like there was no tomorrow, what do ya expect.

Lilith: He's right, after so much booze a normal human would go in a coma.

Silvia: I guess.

Lilith: On another note , I'm moving.

Arthur : uh?

Silvia: WHAT?!

Sky: Where?

Lilith: well, don't take me wrong, I like you , but….

Lilith: I rather not live with boys.

Arthur: really?

Halbert: I feel a bit offended.

Lilith: My body produces that substance remember? I don't want a century-old guy chasing me around.

Arthur: ….

Halbert: For your knowledge I'm barely 80.

Arthur: 80?!

Silvia: I didn't knew you're that old.

Sky: wow.

Halbert: Relax, I'm using a bit of sin magic to slow down my age , that's why I look like I used to at 60.

Arthur: well, ya might catch us with children before ya kick the bucket.

Halbert: maybe.

Lilith: anyway, I'll be moving with Sera.

Sky: the church girl?

Silvia: isn't that a bit…..opposite?

Lilith: what do you mean?

Arthur: Silvia's right. Sera was raised by the church, ya're half succubus.

Lilith: so, you think that my attitude might be a problem?

Silvia/Arthur: Yes!

Sky: you're kinda…."of those".

Lilith: look, I didn't ask to be me, nor did you and Shiro.

Sky: Hey don't put th-

Arthur: Sky! She's right.

Sky: I'm sorry ,Lilith.

Lilith: its alright, you guys aren't exactly wrong either.

Halbert: did you talk with her?

Lilith: yes, last night after Rose went home.

Arthur: so , that means we won't be seeing you as often as we did until now.

Lilith: Don't worry bro, you'll hear from me .

Silvia: So, what now?

Sky: well, we do have to practice some more.

Arthur: -practice? That's right-

Arthur: yeah, excuse me. **he** **went out of the kitchen and went outside.**

Silvia: where is he going?

Sky: don't know.

 **Arthur went to the forest near the estate.**

Arthur: - I have to master it **he** **stretched his and a stream of ice erupted from his hand and hit a tree , freezing that part of the tree solid.**

 **He** **rushed to it and broke it, cutting the tree in half**

Arthur : Not yet

 **The temperature around him was dropping.**

Arthur: ICE AGE!

 **The trees around him were being covered in ice, he stopped it before it exit the forest.**

Arthur: -time for tier 2-

Arthur: ICE-

 **The ice suddenly started to crack and melt, leaving only ponds and mud in its way.**

Arthur: Polar stars! Why isn't it working? **he was clearly stressed**

???: you need more strength.

 **The black figure from the mirror appeared in one of the ponds, again, it replaced Arthur's reflection in it.**

Arthur: I knew you'll be back.

???: you know, if you use "that" you should have more than enough power.

Arthur: and lose control? Forget it!

???: remember what i said this morning? You won't lose it.

Arthur: What makes you think I believe you?

???: Why? You don't believe yourself?

Arthur: that shit again….you aren't me. **he** **stepped on the pond, the figure disappeared.**

Arthur: using that, I don't think I used it since canada. **his** **hair and eyes changed, his nails sharpened like claws and the skin on his hands became like scales, fangs grew in his mouth and his left eye became like that of a crocodile.**

Arthur/Mortem: this is as far as I got. What if. **He kept transforming.** I can feel it, I'm not loosing it. **His hands got covered to his elbows in black scales and his legs to his knees , 2 weird stomps grew on his back, and his other eyes changed as well.**

Mortem: this is…..

Mortem: I'm not going berserk , I feel….awesome.

Mortem: Those things on my back are quite uncomfortable. **he** **took his shirt off.**

Mortem: better, those things look incomplete, but I'm at my limit.

Mortem: now, let's try it.

Mortem: ICE AGE!

 **The ice returned , this time though, it was colder and harder.**

Mortem: now, time for that.

 **Multiple shapes grew from the ice, the trees that froze of shattered without even touching them and the temperature around that place was under 0 for sure.**

Mortem: it worked. **he** **turned back.**

Mortem/Arthur: I hope Shiro didn't feel that one. I would be in trouble if she did.

 **Outside the forest , Sky was watching him.**

Sky: What…..was that? **she saw everything, c** **learly frightened by Mortem's transformation, she took a step back.**

Sky: Shiro: Mortem….have you sold your soul for power?

Sky: Shiro?

Sky: Shiro: Sky, switch!

Sky: white ash **Her hair white as the snow, 2 cat ears on her head.**

Shiro: MORTEM! **She jumped at Mortem.**

Mortem: Shiro! **he** **dodged**

Shiro: what was that? **she sounded furios**

 **(small battle text)**

Mortem: what was what?

Shiro: DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!

 _Shiro covered her hands in fire and shaped it like claws._

 _She jumped at Mortem._

Mortem: Shiro!

 _Mortem dodged._

Mortem: Sin of Lust: Draining Chains.

 _Multiple chains erupted from the ground, restraining Shiro._

Shiro: Drain me?!

Mortem: your ability let's you absorb mana through skin contact, but those chains are not skin..

Shiro: Why?

Mortem: hm?

Shiro: I saw you transform.

 **The chains disappeared.**

Mortem: you saw that .

Shiro: since when can you turn that much without going berserk?!

Mortem: I just found out as well, absorbing Sin and Transmutation magic seems to be the reason for it.

Shiro: When you absorbed sin alone, you were a time bomb.

Mortem: I'm in full control , no need to worry.

Shiro: fine.

Mortem: good, and please, next time ask before you scratch.

Shiro: fine, but we better keep this a secret.

Mortem/Arthur: of course.

 **Shiro switched back with Sky and went with Arthur back to the estate.**

 **Later that day, at the Arena.**

 **Mark, Arthur , Roko, Sky and Silvia were training for the competition.**

 **Arthur was practicing alone this time , Silvia was with Sky and Mark with Roko**

Sky: ready?

 **Silvia covered her wrist in lightning.**

Silvia: ready.

 **Sky covered a dummy and the ground below in water .**

Sky: try it.

 **Silvia put her hand on the ground, the water conducted the lightning.**

 **The dummy went up in flames.**

Silvia: oh my!

Sky: This one will do well for one heck of a sneak attack.

 **At Roko and Mark.**

Roko: break it down!

 **Mark stomped on the ground, multiple cracks appearing in the ground below.**

Roko: **he almost collapsed on the ground** little gentler next time?

Mark: you want the earth to crack or not? Hurry up with your part.

 **Roko put his hand on one of the cracks**

 **Suddenly , large walls of fire erupted from them**

Roko: **he smiled** that's what I'm talking about.

 **At Arthur.**

Arthur: it worked last time. Let's try it like this.

 **The air around got colder.**

Silvia: is it getting cold here or is it just me?

Sky: no, something is happening.

Mark: HEY! Who turned on the AC?!

Roko: Arthur! Do you intend to freeze us? Not all of us are ice ,y'know?

 **A small patch of ice appeared below Arthur's feet.**

Arthur: ICE AGE!

 **Ice was covering the arena, he avoided hitting the others with it though.**

Silvia: He changed its direction?!

Mark: That's not a normal Ice Age! **he seem to know what's coming**

Arthur: ICE AGE: Domain!

 **The ice took shapes and gathered around Arthur, it was like the ice came to live.**

Silvia: Wow...

Roko: Son of a...

Sky: _**sneeze**_

Mark: Its cold...and amazing

 **The ice stretched to Silvia , it was mixed with water ,but it was still amazing, the ice had a tentacle-like shape.**

Silvia: amazing...it looks like its alive...

Arthur: Domain. Just how lightning has Ray, wood and ice have their own hidden ace's.

Mark: and this makes 2 .

Silvia: yeah...

 **End of the chapter**


	46. The night

**Alright, last time they were at the Arena, where Arthur used Ice Age: Domain for the first time.**

 **Outside the Arena.**

 **Sky was talking to Arthur.**

Sky: So, are you coming to the party after all?

Arthur: I am, but don't expect me to dance or anything, I'm also coming alone.

Sky: Alone? Why not invite Silvia?

Arthur: come on, Sky. You know as well as me that ain't gonna happen.

Sky: How come?

Arthur: Why would she say yes to a monster like me? You are going with Roko, but only because you can hide your powers better.

Sky: Oh , come on! She likes you , you know!

Arthur: _**sign**_ Tell me something I don't know...

Sky: What? You knew?

Arthur: Its pretty obvious, only a dense idiot wouldn't notice.

Sky: Then why?

Arthur: Look, I'm doing this to keep her and everyone else safe. We can't have more people finding out about our true identities!

Sky: But you'll be going as Arthur, not Mortem.

Arthur/Mortem: whats the difference?

Sky: _**sign**_ Very well, but remember, you're hurting her more like this. **she** **left.**

Arthur: -damn that girl, thinking she can play match maker. But...what if she's right?-

 **Later at the estate**

 **Silvia was in her room**

 **Arthur was outside of her room.**

Arthur: -What to say ? This is a first- **he was a bit nervous**

 **Silvia came out of her room**

Silvia: oh, Arthur, what is it with you here?

Arthur: -If you screwed me over, you're a dead cat ,Sky-

Arthur: well... **he** **was thinking what to say while scratching the back of his head.**

Arthur: I've been wandering , would you wanna ...come to the party with me?

Silvia: what...- did he just...- **she** **blushed.**

Arthur: is there a problem?

Silvia: none, not like i expected flowers , hehe...

Arthur: Flowers?

Silvia: Wait, I didn't mean it like th-

 **Arthur used his wood element to create a bouquet in his hand, white roses .**

Arthur: saw you in the garden looking at those, hope you like them.

Silvia: I forgot you ca-...thank you.

Arthur: so...about my question..

 **Silvia was still blushing a bit.**

Silvia: I would love to.

Arthur: cool -I can't believe she said yes-

Silvia : -I can't believe he asked me and I said yes-

Arthur: so, I guess I'll see you later.

Silvia: yeah, thank you for the flowers.

 **Arthur went to his room**

 **Silvia went back inside her room.**

 **Sky was hiding around the corner.**

Sky: Shiro: I can't believe this.

Sky: -looks like my plan worked-

Sky: Shiro: I still can't believe it.

 **Later , downstairs.**

 **Arthur was talking with Halbert.**

Halbert: so, you asked her, and she said yes?

Arthur: yup.

Halbert: way to go! Take care of her.

Arthur: I will.

Halbert: no, take care of her, or else... **he** **had a threatening look in his eyes.**

Arthur: Yes...sir?

Halbert: good.

Arthur: you're almost like her father, and I thought I wouldn't deal with something like that.

Halbert: haha, believe me, if it was her actual father, you wouldn't be standing now.

Arthur: what?

Halbert: oh, nothing, its just that Mr Silverleaf, wouldn't have let you have his daughter so easily.

Arthur: Ehhh

Halbert: Don't worry though, I can tell that he would've liked you.

Arthur: ok...

Halbert: If I'm right, the party is in soon, right?

Arthur: yeah….

Halbert: Last year she couldn't go because of the Raymer's, make this is special would you.

Arthur: I will, don't worry.

 **Later, at the Academy.**

 **Edward( the principal of Prismaura ) was talking with Hetra.**

Edward: So, everything good for the party?

Hetra: yes, our income has been good this year so we have a large buget.

Edward: Magic users who make it big outside and get a business going, them sending a part of that money to a so called "charity group".

Hetra: it helps sustain the needs of the Academy. On another note, there has been an incident at the Washington Museum.

Edward: hm? And what has that anything to do with us?

Hetra: The nature of it is not normal, nothing was stolen, expect an old flute from the time of Genghis Han.

Edward: Temujin?

Hetra: yes, the flute was believed to hold some magical ability due to its material.

Edward: what was it made of?

Hetra: Wyvern wood , a species of tree that disappeared long ago.

Edward: hmmm, whatever it is, it doesn't concern us. The annual party is around the corner for stars sake! We should prepare it and enjoy it.

Hetra: Still, Temujin himself created it, and the legend about it...that it could -

Edward: Hush!

Hetra: Yes sir.

 **Despite Hetra's worries about the recent incident, the principal decided to ignore it.**

 **At an unknown location.**

???: so, you got it?

??? 2: Yes **He pulled out a flute.**

???: Magnificent, with this we can control him.

??? 2: The day our plans come to reality , is getting near.

 **Back at the estate.**

 **It was night time.**

Arthur: _**yawn**_ What a day. I better hit the sack. **He went to his bed to sleep.**

 **After 26 minutes.**

 **The door to his room opened and a someone snuck in.**

Arthur: -hm- **he** **woke up,but he pretended to be asleep as he could hear the intruder.**

Shiro: thanks for the meal!

Arthur: Hey! **he** **jumped at Shiro and scared her, he was clearly upset.**

Arthur: what the hell , I though you wouldn't take my mana anymore!

Shiro: Oh , come on, you have a lot anyways!

Arthur: Remember last time?

Shiro: uhhhhh

Arthur: I fell from the freaking sky! Broke my leg as well.

Shiro: But i didn't knew it was you back then!

Arthur: then what excuse do you have now?

Shiro: uhhhhh, see ya! **she** **ran out the door.**

Arthur: Hey! Get back! **he** **went in the hallway ,but that nimble cat was already gone.**

Arthur: I swear, one day I'll cut her claws.

 **In Sky's room.**

Shiro: -that was close-

Shiro: -I better not annoy Mortem any more than I already have-

Shiro: -oh well, I wonder how the village looks at night- **she** **opened one of the windows from her room and jumped out.**

 **She landed on her feet, of course.**

Shiro: Time to find a delight. **shw** **went towards the village.**

 **In the village.**

Man: I'm telling you! There was this drinking contest, and one of them drank like a maniac! Heck, there was 2 of them!

Man 2: I still don't believe you, how can someone that thirsty even exist?

Man : How should I know? Ask the bartender, he'll tell you, he got a nice penny from that.

Man 2: look, the way you described the whole thing, sounds like the first guy got challenged and he accepted.

Man: your point?

Man 2: The guy's apparently a student, so he couldn't handle all that booze.

Man: Well, he did look young, him and the others, except for a old sin user.

Man 2: You gotta drink less.

Shiro: hello boys... **she** **appeared behind them** , **she hhad a slightly seductive tone of voice**

Man: hello?

Man 2: Who're you girl?

Shiro: I'm fun...

Man: is she one of those?

Man 2: How rude!

Shiro: wanna go for a ride boys?

Man 2: !!!!

Man: called it!

Man 2: Well, let's not pass this opportunity.

Man: I agree, let's smash!

 **Shito lead them to an alley, a few screams then she came out.**

Shiro: pff, their mana was not as good as his, but it works. **she was a bit disappointed**

 **The 2 man were sitting unconscious in the alley, Shiro drained them good.**

 **Suddenly, a strange shadow passes above Shiro**

Shiro: Oh? I might as well see what that was. **She followed it until she could see who it was**

Shiro: Out for a walk? Lilith.

 **It was Lilith, her wings and tail were out**

Lilith: stretching, night time is a great moment to let the devil run.

Shiro: I see, but i doubt its just that.

Lilith: You know me, I'm also looking for couples in order to add more "fire" to their night.

Shiro: of course...With you around there might be a population burst.

Lilith: Maybe. I already found 2 lucky pairs, but enough about my, what is it with you out of the bag?

Shiro: Mortem won't let me have his mana, so I'm out searching for another snack.

Lilith: oh...I forgot that you absorb mana...and that you like it.

Shiro: _**giggles**_ Its the feeling, I can't get enough of it.

Lilith: Whatever, I'll go back to my work, take care. **she** **flew off into the night**

Shiro: let's see, what now?

Shiro: oh well, might as well keep "snacking". **she** **continued to wander around looking for "snacks" .**

 **Now, some time ago , a bit after Shiro left the estate.**

 **Inside Mortem's/ Arthur's room**

Arthur: I can't believe she tried to take my mana again. Didn't she learned her leason from last time?

 **he** **was on his bed , he had a couple of books next to him.**

Arthur: I also have to improve my Sin and Transmutation magic, and Transmutation takes a LOT of reading.

Book : Sin magic: The final power of each sin is as powerfull as it is dangerous, the sin of sloth for example, due yo its power to slow time down , its final power allows its user to freeze the time completly, but, if not done correctly , that could end up trapping the user inside a never-flowing time , where everything is still and he or she will die there , there are ways to safe that person , but it must be done quickly, 1 h after the spell was done, and that person will be nothing but dust once you free it.

Arthur: -damn, I won't use that one-

Arthur: -what does it say about Gluttony?- **he** **looked through the pages.**

Book: Sin of Gluttony, a sin that consumes without rest, once used it will consume the mana of its user and turn it into different abilities, like Shakti, a spelll that can increase ones strength exponentially, its final form requires a lot of mana that's taken in an instant, but most people prefer to "level up" Shakti.

Arthur: -Level up Shakti? Interesting- **he continued reading with interest**

By using more mana , the user is able to increase the strength on Shakti up to the point where they can even lift giant boulders with their fingers.

Arthur: hmm

Arthur: _**Yawn**_ That should be enough.

 **He turned off the lights and closed his eyes**

 **He woke up at the tree, his soul.**

Arthur: Alright, I know you're here.

 **The siluete emerged from the ground.**

???: aww, and here I hoped to play hide and seek a bit more.

Arthur: You won't see me letting you out of my sight!

???: Very well, I do like the attention, but more importantly. It seems you're getting soft.

Arthur: What did you say?

???: Don't act like you do not know, inviting a girl to a party? When did you become a hunter?

Arthur: So?

???: Nothing! Its just that you haven't cared for anyone but yourself SINCE YOU LET HER DIE!

 **Arthur lost his temper and tried to punch the figure, but he evaporated before Arthur could hit him.**

???: hehe...do you really think you're ready? Can you take another hit?

Arthur: I don't think. I know.

???: pf , very well, but remember, if something happens to her as well, IT'LL BE YOUR FAULT!

 **End of the chapter**


	47. Party Night

**( Ima use the new writing style from now on)**

 **The group kept training every day, Silvia paired with Arthur most of the time and worked on their UA.**

 **At the Arena**

Arthur: that's it, focus on its shape. **he had a calm voice**

 **Silvia was training with the ice combination**

Silvia: creating simple shapes is way easier than this, how do you do it?

 **she had a struggling voice**

Arthur: For me this is natural, you barely touched it. **he had a calm voice**

Silvia: I guess.

 **She covered almost her whole arm in ice then a shape started to form.**

 **The ice took the shape of a double-edged blade.**

Silvia: I did it! **she had an exited tone of voice**

Arthur: good job! Try swinging it. **he had a proud tone of voice**

 **Silvia went to a dummy and tried to hit it with her blade**

 **The blade broke**

Silvia: awww, it broke. **she had a disappointed voice**

Arthur: looks like the temperature was too high , the ice was thin and fragile. **he said analyzing the ice of her blade.**

Silvia: Well, it's a start. **she had an easy tone of voice and a smile**

Arthur: when creating an ice weapon, you must make the shape and temperature are correct.

 **he had a calm** **voice**

 **Arthur created 2 blades on his arms.**

Arthur: touch them.

 **Silvia touched one of the blades**

Silvia: Its cold …..very cold, how do you wrap that around your arm? **she had** **a bit of a** **worried voice**

Arthur: those born with ice are resistant to cold.

Silvia: OR born with more talents?

Arthur: I guess

Silvia: Still, I can't get it right . **She had a slightly frustrated voice**

Arthur: here.

 **Arthur helped her**

Arthur: If you focus on your goal instead of the cold, you could do it.

 **he explained with a calm voice**

Silvia: Like this? **She had her eyes fixed on the dummy**

Arthur: going for a long-range?

Silvia: yes, why? **she asked nervously**

Arthur: well, your stance is wrong

Silvia: how come ?

Arthur: Ice and lightning are different. Lightning is weightless.

Silvia: So… **she said with a clueless voice**

 **Arthur began correcting her stance by hand**

Silvia: **_blush_**

Arthur: If you aim higher , the weight and the gravity will do the rest. **he said calmly while standing behind her and holding her hands in position**

Silvia: A-alright. **she was nervous**

 **She shot 1 snowball**

Arthur: **_laugh_** If you wanted to wash them with snow, that's perfect!

 **he said laughing**

Silvia: HEY! I'm doing my best! **she was a bit irritated because he laughed**

 **The snowball hit the dummy**

Silvia: It hit! **she said with a excited voice**

Arthur: told ya. **he was still laughing a bit**

Silvia: wow, judging from the point where the snowball hit, I really would've missed . **she said with her eyes on the snowball and with a amazed voice**

Arthur: yep, good thing I was here to correct that.

Silvia: You could've just told me how to move, you didn't had to do it yourself. **_blush_ she was a bit nervous**

Arthur: Its to be sure, besides, I know you liked it. **he said with a slightly naughty tone** **of voice**

Silvia: !!!. Can you…give me your hand? **she asked, a weird look on her face**

Arthur: Why?

Silvia: I wanna see how the skin feels after it was covered by ice.

Arthur: ok **he gave her his hand**

Silvia: Gotcha! **she grabbed his hand** **and used her lightning element and electrocuted him**

Arthur: ouch , what for? **his hair went up a bit from that**

Silvia: That'll teach you to not joke like that. **she had a slightly mean tone of voice then she turned her back at him**

Arthur: Oh yeah? HOW ABOUT THIS! **He jumped at her from behind and hugged her**

Silvia: Hey ** _laugh_** let me go! **she was laughing , she actually liked that**

Arthur: Not gonna happen! **he said with a playful voice**

 **Arthur kept messing with Silvia a bit**

Mark: Good stars those 2. **he had a slightly disturbed tone of voice**

Roko: I know right, they've been like that for some time now. Acting all lovey-dovey while training. **he was a bit irritated by that**

Sky: Give it you 2, it is our fault. **she had a calm voice**

Roko: I guess you're right, we did kinda help them hook up.

Mark: yeah, besides, now we know how much Arthur can drink. **he said it with an amazed tone of voice**

Roko: Don't remind me…..I woke up with the headache of all headaches. **he had a painful tone of voice**

Mark: Good thing Toro took over before me or Halbert had to . I would've been completely destroyed by him. **he had a relieved tone of voice**

Roko: Can't handle booze well,?

Mark: 0 tolerance.

Roko: Then why did you come to the bar as well?

Mark: for support.

Sky: Anyway, regardless of who got himself drunk. We did a good job with those 2 **she had a proud tone of voice**

Mark: yep

Roko: Kinda jealous , she is a nice piece of a-

Sky: Do not. Finish. That.Sentence! **she knew what he was gonna say, she took a threatening look and stopped him**

Roko: Alright, you get the idea. **he backed away slowly**

Mark: So, the party's tonight.

Roko: heck yeah! It's gonna be awesome! **he was excited, couldn't wait for it**

Sky: I just hope SOMEONE doesn't go overboard with drinks **she looks at Arthur with a careful look**

Mark: I don't think he'll drink after what happened.

Roko: Neither will I. **still excited by the party , but not too exited for more booze**

Sky: you better! Don't forget who you're going with. **she a slightly threatening voice**

Roko: I do , you. **he answered, a bit nervous**

Mark: At least you 2 aren't gonna be like those guys **he looks at Arthur and Silvia**

Sky: **_sign_** Anyway, let's keep going.

 **The group continued their practice.**

 **Later , at the estate**

 **Arthur was downstairs, he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath**

Halbert: looking good. **he said with an impressed voice**

Arthur: thanks, say, aren't the girls done?

Halbert: you know as well as me how long it takes for girls to get ready. **he had a slightly tired tone of voice**

 **Someone knocked on the door**

Halbert: COME IN! **he shouted**

 **It was Roko, he had a torn pair of jeans and red jacket with a skull on the side**

Arthur: damn , you're looking like some street punk. No offense. **he had a surprised tone of voice**

Roko: None taken. I know how I look. **he was calm.**

Halbert: Boys nowadays sure are bolder. **had a normal "old man voice"**

Arthur: Halb, you haven't seen how we are with girls. **he said as a joke**

Halbert: WHAT!

Roko: **_laugh_**

Halbert: DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO LADY SILVIA!! **He didn't take that too well**

Arthur: Easy Halbert, I'm joking. **he was a bit scared , but he knew the "old dog won't bite" (maybe)**

Silvia: WE'RE DONE! **She shouted**

 **The girls appeared on the topnof the stairs ,Sky was wearing a skirt with jeans and a blue jacket with a cat-shaped hair clip and white shoes, not heels**

 **Silvia was wearing the white and black stripped pullover she got with the girls along with a short pair of jeans , one shoulder exposed and she was wearing white shoes like Sky, one difference was, she was wearing a crimson lipstick wich really stood out due to her silver hair that was shining in the moonlight ( i know they're inside the house, just go with it), her hair was long, it grew back since the time with the Raymer's. Long story short: a lot of guys will call Arthur a lucky bastard**

Arthur: **he whistled** You're looking good Sil!

Roko: You too Sky **he looked at Arthur with a jealous look** \- lucky bastard-

 **( Told ya)**

 **The girls came down the stairs**

Sky: ready boys?

Roko: Heck yeah!

Silvia : **she was blushing a bit**

Arthur: something wrong Sil? **he asked with a slightly worried voice**

Silvia: those clothes are a bit...daring aren't they? **she asked with a shy look on her eyes**

Arthur: I would be a liar if I would say no, but don't worry , you look good **he smiled as he said; reassuring her.**

Silvia: Thank you , coming from you it really means a lot **she was still blushing and she playing with her hair.**

Arthur: So, shall we? **he offered her his arm**

Silvia: yes **she grabbed it**

 **they went ahead**

Roko: ** _clears throat_** Shall we go as well? **he offered Sky his arm**

Sky: Sure. **she went ahead leaving Roko behind**

Roko: **he had a disappointed look**

Halbert: cheer up, the ones that are hard to get are always good

Roko: Yeah Yeah **he went out.**

 **Later, in front of the Academy**

 **The party was both inside and outside**

Arthur: Wow! **he was impressed**

Silvia: This is awesomely ! **she had an exited tone of voice.**

Roko: I know right! **he was smilling** The party held by Prism is the best.

Sky: How ?

Roko: **he gave her a weird look** We can use our powers , we have booze and most importantly, no punishment.

Arthur: wait, you said we can use our powers or did I not heard that right? **he asked a bit surprised by the rule change**

Roko: You heard me well, the teachers are also having fun, but they're also looking at us to make sure we don't take advantage of the sittuation.

Arthur: good **he was relieved** the last thing I need is a mad Carter right now.

Sky: Why did you brought him out? **she had a curios tone of voice**

Silvia: I hope he's not here. I don't wanna see him. **she had a slightl** y **tired look from hearing that name.**

Arthur: **he noticed that. he pulled her and hugged her with his arm** Don't worry , as long as I'm around that rock-head won't do a thing.

Mark: Ouch, that remark is an insult to all earth users, you know.

Arthur: **he looked behind him, Mark and Sera arrived**

Mark: I see you arrived my man **. he had an exited tone of voice**

Arthur: Yeah I see you're accompanied **he saw Sera hiding behind Mark** Hello Ser.

Sera: hi... **she was shy about something**

Silvia: Is there a problem Sera?

Sera: Well...those clo- **she noticed how Silvia was dressed** GOOD GOD! How are you not dying of shame in those?! **she was surprised to see Silvia like that.**

Silvia: What do you mean?

Sera: I guess my outfit is ok if you're dressed like that. **she was a bit shy, but she slowly took a step and revealed her outfit**

 **It was a standard pink shirt with a fox on it and a pair of tight jeans**

Mark: Again, sorry about that joke.. **he apologized to Sera**

Sera: Its alright **her shy voice disappeared , replaced by a gentle one**

Arthur: May I ask what the heck happened? **he asked while scratching the back of his head.**

Mark: Here man. **he whispered to his ear.**

Arthur: **_Laugh_** Are you serios ?

Mark: She went under a shell afterwards.

Arthur: Yeah , or your back for the matter. **he was still laughing a bit**

Roko: What happened?

Arthur: **he told Roko as well**

Roko: **_Hard laugh_** Dude! For real?!

Silvia: What are you boys talking about?

Sky: Yeah, we wanna know!

Arthur: ask Sera.

Sera: **she was looking a bit shy about it**

Arthur: Seriously man, I told you she's a church girl, why did you say that? **he asked with a serios tone of voice**

Mark: It slipped between my lips **he was clearly embarrassed about it**

Arthur: Your lucky she still came with you.

Mark: yeah...

Sky: So, leaving Sera's problem besides. THERE'S A PARTY IN FRONT OF US , LET'S GO! **she shouted in excitement**

 **The group headed in the crowd, the music was loud and the earth was shaking from it , the beat could be felt all the way to your core.**

 **Somewhere in the forest near the Academy**

Carter: This time I won't fail **he had a low tone of voice with malice mixed in**

Carter: Those 2...are gonna die tonight.

 **He went to the Academy**

 **Arthur, Silvia, Sky , Roko and even Nick was there, four eyes even got himself a date.**

Roko: Look at you my dude! Getting some action. **he was impressed by that**

Arthur: Don't we know this girl?

???: Well, I did bug you before...

 **this girl had glasses and she was wearing some pretty modest clothes.**

Jenna: My name is Jenna, I'm from the school's newspaper.

Silvia: the newspaper? **she had a worried look on her face**

Jenna: yeah...I apologize for my co-workers actions

Arthur: You should established some boundary's regarding the questions you ask! **he looked a bit** **annoyed**

Jenna: I mean...seeing you 2 here right now **she reached for a camera inside her purse**

Nick: -no- **Nick put his hand on her shoulder**

Jenna: -oh yeah, I did promise-

Sky: One thing I do not get, why wasn't I questioned? **she asked with a curios voice**

Jenna: What do you mean?

Sky: I live in the same house as them.

Arthur: **_facepalm_**

Jenna: Really?! **she was surprised to hear that** I thought she lied to me that one time.

Silver: I know who you're talking about **she had a awkward look on her face** the...one who followed us home...

Jenna: Yes, she said something about Arthur and multiple girls , at first I thought she's messing with us, but now I see that she was not lying.

Nick: I'm pretty sure that was a misunderstanding.

Arthur: Damn right it was !

Silvia: And on the first day of the 2nd semester as well.

Jenna: Can't help it, its our job. **she had a cheeky smile**

Roko: look , let's forget about that shenanigans and enjoy the party.

Arthur: **_sign_** very well, bring me some booze.

Roko: - Is he for real?!-

Arthur: **He looked at Roko's face _laugh_** Relax, I'm joking.

Roko: thank the stars **he had a relieved expression**

Silvia: I would like to join the dance floor.

Arthur: Let's go then.

Silvia: Really? **she grabbed Arthur and went on the dance floor.**

 **The inside of the Academy was beautifully decorated, but one decoration was standing out.**

 **A giant shooting star suspended by some cables above the stage.**

 **Above the stage.**

Carter: This is where it ends... **he had a knife** Goodbye Arthur , goodbye Silvia.

 **Down on the dance floor**

DJ: Alright , grab yer date boys, cuz this party is gonna touch some lovely beats

 **The DJ put a ...love song.**

 **Everyone was pairing with their date**

Arthur: A love song? **he was a bit nervous**

Silvia: **She** **grabbed his hand** follow my lead.

 **And so they danced the slow dance**

Arthur: -This is nice, for once in my life I can truly relax, even if its a one night thing-

 **Above the stage**

Carter: Come on **he was cutting the cables**

Silvia: Hey...

Arthur: yes?

Silvia: I really like this ...

Arthur: I know, its really nice.

Silvia: Not the party...

Arthur: **he looked puzzled** but what?

Silvia : **_blush_** I like being here...with you.

Arthur: **_slight blush_**

 **( what? thought he can't blush?)**

Arthur: Silvia...

 **She leaned up to kiss him and closed her eyes, Arthur was also preparing to kiss her , but.**

Carter: THERE! **he cut the cable**

 **the shooting star hanged above the stage with its edges at Arthur and Silvia, it'll hit Silvia and Arthur , impaling them, but**

Arthur: **_gasp_ he saw it and pushed Silvia away.**

Silvia: Wha- **_gasp_**

 **The next thing everyone sees is how Arthur is stabbed in his abdomen by the falling decoration**

 **End of the chapter**


	48. Sacrifice or redemption?

**( Alright, left ya on a cliffhanger last time , didn't I? Well now I'll continue the story, so sit back, grave yer snacks and enjoy )**

 **Arthur was standing still with the decoration still in him and blood slowly dripping on the floor.**

Arthur: Damn….it **blood coming from his mouth and with one hand on the decoration.**

Silvia: Arthur! **She rushed to him** No no no, this is bad **she tried to pull out the star shaped decoration**

Arthur: Gah! Stop!

Silvia: **She stopped** But…..

Arthur: Don't…waste your strength….. **he was starting to lose consciousness.**

Toro: Brother!

 **Toro appeared from the crowd and started pushing the star**

Toro: its…heavy **he was pushing with all his strength**

Mark: Make way! **He joined Toro** PUSH!

 **The star started to slowly come out**

Arthur: **_cough_ he was in a lot of pain**

Toro: Silvia! When it comes out you must pull him away!

Silvia: Right! **She grabbed his arm**

 **The crowd was watching as those 3 were desperately trying to help him**

Arthur: Gah! **He was screaming in pain , more blood was dripping on the floor as they were pulling the star out**

Toro: One last push!

Mark: Come on!

 **The star came out of Arthur, Silvia pulled him away as he fell on his back**

Mark: There!

Toro: Brother! **He rushed to Arthur**

Arthur: **he was bleeding heavily, he had a hand on his wound to help stop the bleeding.**

Silvia: Hold on! Help's on its way! **She put her hand on the wound to slow down the bleeding** Sky!

Sky: Here! **She covered his wounds in water in order to help heal him** Come on, you can't die like this…

Arthur: **_cough_ he was coughing out blood** -is this how it ends?-

???: nooooo , my half, you're far from it.

Arthur: _**gasp**_ **His eye changed** GAH! **He used his ice to froze the wound, the ice was red from his blood ,but the bleeding stopped**

Silvia: Arthur!

 **More people gathered around him**

Roko: Dude! DUDE! Are you alright?! **He was shaken up from that**

Nick: That's not a small wound… **he was scared by his wound** stars…..

Sera: Is he going to be alright? **She was worried**

Sky: he needs rest and constant treatment by a- **she noticed Arthur moving**

 **Arthur managed to stand**

Arthur: _**spits out**_ _ **blood**_ Damn it….

Sky: What are you doing, you have to lay down! **She grabbed him**

Toro: She's right Brother, not even you can take a direct hit like that and just walk it off.

Arthur: I'll ….be fine….

 **The crowd was spreading , making way for a med team**

Hetra: Out of the way! **She saw Arthur** Good Stars!

Arthur: I'll be fin- **he passed out**

Toro: I got you **he catched him**

Hetra: Get him to the hospital , NOW! **She was worried** a med team won't be enough….

Toro: Let's go!

 **Sky, Silvia , Toro and Mark took Arthur to the hospital** **At the hospital, Arthur was rushed into surgery** **The 4 who brought him were waiting in the hallway**

Mark: Damn it! **He was frustrated** How could this happen?!

Toro: Easy there Amigo, he'll pull through.

Mark: How do you know?! We both saw his wounds, it was deep….too deep….

Sky: Will Mortem really be OK?

Mark: Mortem? Alright, now I know something ain't right!

Silvia: Sky!

Sky: Look, the secret is least of our worries right now! My….My brother is at deaths gates!

Mark: Brother?! Can someone explain to me what's going on?

Silvia: You'll want to sit down **she told him everything about Sky, Arthur's real name, the 10 , everything.**

Mark: A lamb…. **he put his hand on his forehead and he clearly couldn't believe what he heard** So, his name's Mortem…..

Sky: Yes

Mark: He's a lamb…..

Sky: yes

Silvia: **she was worried about Arthur the most , slight tears ran down her face** -Why?- **she remembered how he pushed her away before the star hit him** -Why did he do that ? Why did he protect me?-

 **A doctor went to them, he had his head down**

Doctor: Are you the friends of the guy who got stabbed in the abdomen ?

Sky: Yes, is-

Silvia: IS HE OK? **She was worried and scared.**

Doctor: We did everything we could, he lost a lot of blood and his wound was deep and it damaged several other parts of his body, the next 24 h will be critical.

Silvia: Mortem…. **she slowly started crying**

Sky: Silvia… **she hugged her , trying to comfort her.**

Toro: Come on Brother, you pulled through worse….

Mark: Can we see him?

Doctor: Unfortunately, no. He is currently in a coma ,but he should wake up soon.

Mark: I see

Doctor: I'll let you know if anything happens **he left**

 **Inside Arthur's room** **The dark figure was standing with his back at the window**

???: Pf, pathetic. I lend you power and you only freeze it? Come on , you can do better.

Arthur: …….

???: Oh yes, you can't really hear me. How about we change that? **He put his hand on his head**

Arthur: _**gasp**_ **his left eyes was purple with black** You?

???: Hello!

Arthur: What do you- Gah! **He was in pain from his wound**

???: careful, the doctors worked hard to close it up.

Arthur: Damn it….

???: Water magic can only do so much , you know. I'm afraid healing such a wound is a bit much, even for us.

Arthur: ……

???: Look, you know where you are and you know you cannot stay here, maybe your blood is human, but if they check anomalies in your mana….

Arthur: **his eyes widened** They'll-

???: Yes…..They'll find you….

 **In the hallway**

Sky: Silvia! What are you doing?

Silvia: I saw the room he's in, I'm going to only peek through the window **she ran to his room**

Sky: Wait! **She went after her** **Inside his room**

 **Arthur pulled out his transfusions and disconnected the machines he was connected to.**

Arthur: Gotta leave! **He was scared**

???: Quick!

 **He opened the window, suddenly the door opened**

Silvia: Mortem….. _ **gasp**_

 **The next thing she saw was Mortem flying out of the window using his wind element.**

Sky: What happened? **She arrived at his room** where's Mortem?

Silvia: he…..ran….

Sky: What?

Doctor: What happened? **A doctor showed up** where's the pacient ?

Sky: He went out through the window!

Doctor: a wind element.

 **Somewhere around the forest , Mortem was flying above it**

Mortem/Arthur: -I can't let them find me- Gah! **His wound opened, he landed somewhere between the trees**

???: I can tell that hurts

Arthur: **he was bleeding** shut up…..

???: You know , there are other ways to heal it **his voice changed** Just let me do it.

Arthur: I'll let you out WHEN FAT PIGS FLY!

Edward: Talking to yourself Arthur?

Arthur: What? **He looked in front of him** Principal?!

Edward: Easy Arthur, or should I call you Mortem?

Arthur: How did you… **he was scared**

Edward: How did I knew you were a lamb? Since my nephew saw your tattoo.

Arthur: Mark?

Edward: Only me and the other teachers know it's true meaning and when Mark told me about your eyes glowing purple that one night, I was sure of it.

Arthur: Too much booze …….

Edward: Yes, I got a report as well, saying that you ran from the hospital. **He seemed curios** are you running?

Arthur: **he remained silent**

Edward: Not answering? Let me guess then. To protect your identity?

Arthur: **no reaction**

Edward: To protect yourself?

Arthur: **no reaction**

Edward: -You couldn't be- To protect the ones you care about?

Arthur: **he clenched his fist** Why do you care?

Edward: Looks like I got it right.

Arthur: You don't know a thing about me! **His voice was starting to get a threatening tone**

Edward: Your right, I don't know a thing about you , Mortem.

Arthur/Mortem: Then why are you –

Edward: What was the name?

Arthur: What? **He looked confused**

Edward: Don't try to act dumb, you try to protect others because you couldn't protect someone . **He looked at Arthur with a determined look in his eyes**

Arthur: **he clenched his teeth** fine…….I'll tell….

Edward: Good **he looked at the trees and shook his head**

Hetra: No need to restrain him. **She was hiding behind the trees**

Arthur: Her name was Clara, I must've been 8 or 9 when she found me **He set down on the ground** I was wandering the city after I split myself from the others, a stray child , people used to push me away and stuff, didn't knew where I was gonna sleep when I was gonna eat . I was at the mercy of the street.

Edward: What happened?

Arthur: One day, there was this accident and I was pretty close to it, almost hit me, but , from stars know what reason, Clara shielded me.

Edward: Shielded you?

Arthur: Yeah, after that, she asked me where are my parents, but I told her I had none. I won't forget what she said after that.

 **Edward set on a log**

Edward: I'm listening boy.

Arthur: she said "If you like , I could be your mom". She knew nothing about me, not who I was nor what I was, but she took me in. **His voice was getting sadder** She cleaned me, feed me and even teached me how to read and write.

Edward: Sounds like a very kind women.

Arthur: She even gave me my name. When I told her my name was Mortem, she didn't found it like a too nice so she recommended "Arthur" and honestly, I liked it.

Edward: So that's how you got your name, but what happened to her?

Arthur: **his face and eyes were sad** We were doing some regular shopping , when we wanted to cross the street some drunk bastard lost control. She pushed me on the other side of the street but….. **tears run down his face she** …..she died …..

Edward: I see, that day, you must've made an oath.

Arthur: Maybe…..all I remember after that is the sound of the crowd….

Edward: I see **he got up** I'll tell the hospital not to look for you. Can you heal yourself?

Arthur: **his wound was bleeding** I'll take care of it.

Edward: Very well **he turned his back to Arthur and went towards the trees**

Arthur: Wait! How did you find me?

Edward: Your mana is easy to track

 **Hetra came out of hiding**

Edward: And this is how I got here so fast.

Hetra: Air mode: four winds **a green aura surrounded Hetra** This is Air mode's next form.

Edward: Its faster , but still not faster than lightning mode.

Hetra: But it has this **she touched Edward and the aura spread to him** it spreads to others and gives them a temporary state of Air mode.

Arthur: I see, nice trick.

Edward: We'll be on our way, we have to fill in some paperwork regarding the incident.

Hetra: Also, it seems you have more company.

Shiro: Mortem! **Shiro shouted**

Arthur: Shiro!

Edward: Time to go, meet me tomorrow in my office. **He left along with Hetra.**

Arthur: **sweat ran down his face** The principal knows……now what?

 **Shiro arrived**

Shiro: Mortem! **She was pissed** Out of all the things you've done, why run from the hospital?

Arthur/Mortem: So I can do this without questions **he placed his hand on the wound** and so no one hears me scream

Shiro: What are you- Oh right. **She knew what was coming** I'll cover my ears **she covered her ears**

Arthur: Last time I used this on Volonte , now it's time to use it on myself **his wounds started closing ,slowly** GAHHJHHHHHHHHHJ!!!!!! **And he was screaming like hell from the pain.**

Shiro: So loud….. **she could still hear him**

20 minutes later

Arthur: _**heavy breathing**_ That…….hurt ……. **he was exhausted**

Shiro: Good, you're done, I guess we now have to get you back to the estate instead of the hospital.

Arthur: Yeah…..

Shiro: I'll switch with Sky and she'll help you, I'm here to track you down.

Arthur: Alright.

 **End of the chapter**


	49. Morning surprise

**Continuing from last time.**

 **Shiro found Mortem and now they're heading back to the estate .**

 **Shiro switched with Sky of course.**

 **At the estate's door**

Sky: Are you sure you're ok? **she sounded worried**

Arthur: I'll be fine **he kept a calm attitude**

Sky: _**sign**_ I hope Silvia is fine **she opened the door** **as she opened the door they saw Silvia standing behind it**

Sky: Silvia! **she was surprised to see her** what is it with you here?

Silvia: **she was looking down**

Sky: Is everything ok?

Silvia: **she went to Arthur**

Arthur: Sil-

 **Suddenly , she slapped him**

Silvia: YOU IDIOT! **she was clearly upset** DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!

Arthur: **he was rubbing his cheek a** **bit** I'm sorry, I know I've been a total fo-

Silvia: **She hugged him** don't do this again... **even though she was upset , she was happy that he was alright**

Arthur: Silvia... **he hugged her back** I'll try.

Sky: _**cough**_ sorry to interrupt , but let's get inside.

Silvia: Oh **she let go of Arthur** right . Halbert prepared some food.

Arthur: _**sniff**_ I can smell it

 **They went inside where Halbert was preparing the table .**

 **After they've finished eating**

Sky: That was good **she had a satisfied voice**

Halbert: Thank you **he looked at Arthur**

Arthur: hm? **he noticed** Is there a problem Halb?

Halbert: None at all, I was just wandering if you would be so kind as to help me clean the dishes.

Arthur: No problem.

Silvia: Me and Sky are gonna head to bed **the girls left and went upstairs**

 **a bit later in the kitchen**

Arthur: **cleaning dishes**

Halbert: **he looked at Arthur with a strange look in his eyes** Arthur?

Arthur: hm? **he turned around** yes?

Halbert: **he bowed his head** thank you.

Arthur: wow **he didn't expect that** what are you doing Halbert?

Halbert: I heard what happened **he had a grateful tone of voice** You saved Lady Silvia's life.

Arthur: I ju-

Halbert: NO! **he raised his head and grabbed Arthur by his shoulders** You're more then you let out boy, I can see that clearly now. **he smiled**

Arthur: Thank you , I guess **he had a low tone of voice**

Halbert: _**Sign**_ **he let go of Arthur** to think that when I first met you, I restrained you with my magic .

Arthur: Well **he scratched the back of his head** I wasn't too nice either **he had a faint smile**

Halbert: I remember **he smiled while cleaning the dishes** You literally said you'll beat me so bad I would wish to be in hell

Arthur: Heh...sorry about that , I was caught in the heat of the battle I guess.

Halbert: No need to apologize **he smiled** I can finish by myself, you should go rest.

Arthur: Its alright, I can help you finish

Halbert: No, no. I insist.

Arthur: _**sign**_ Very well **he put the dishes down and went to his room**

 **outside his room**

Arthur: _**yawn**_ Time to sleep **as he said those words he opened the door and saw Silvia sitting on a chair inside** Silvia? **he didn't expect to see her**

Silvia: Hi... **she said with a low voice and she looked a bit nervous about something**

Arthur: Why are you here? **he said as he closed the door behind him**

Silvia: Well, Sky is worried that you might try running again.

Arthur: So?

Silvia: well **she sounded kinda nervous** I offered an idea. I will keep watch of you tonight...

Arthur: What? **he clearly didn't see this coming , but he sounded like he didn't have any problems with it**

Silvia: Yes, so can you hurry and sleep? **she was blushing a bit**

Arthur: Hey now **he started taking off his top**

Silvia: What are you ?! **she covered her eyes** , **she was also blushing**

Arthur: What? I sleep topless. **he threw his clothes a chair**

Silvia: Yeah...but.. **she was blushing while she was covering her eyes**

Arthur: _**sign**_ You don't have to keep covering your eyes , not like I'm completely naked or anything **he was calm about the situation**

Silvia: Alright **she took her hands of her eyes** ** _gasp_ she saw the scar left by the wound caused by the incident **that's... **she was shocked to see it**

Arthur: oh **he realized what she was looking at** I guess it is pretty ugly

Silvia: Its so... **she was obviously scared by it** -He got that saving me, its my fault he has it- **she looked down and started to cry a bit**

Arthur: Hey now. **He went to her** No need to blame yourself **he smiled**

Silvia: But...

Arthur: _**sign**_ look **he showed her more scars , these were from Canada** remember these?

Silvia: From Canada... **she remembered how Mortem** **fought**

Arthur: Exactly , and who's fault is it that I have those?

Silvia: No ones...you chose to fight **she looked at him**

Arthur: **he smiled** Yes. I was the one who went in there , no one put me to , I went on my own decision.

Silvia: **she wiped her tears** But...

Arthur: _**sign**_ Look, the fact that I saved you was my choice, now **he laid down on the bed** _ **yawn**_ I'll go to sleep, good night.

Silvia: Wait-

Arthur: **_Snoore_ he already fell asleep**

Silvia: _**sign**_ What are we gonna do with you **she smiled** , **she stayed on the chair next to him to make sure he doesn't get up and run**

 **Later**

Silvia: **she was tired** No... I have to keep watch on him **she was struggling to keep her eyes open**

Arthur: **he was awake, he was only pretending to be asleep** -Damn it, Silvia. You don't have to do this-

Silvia: **her eyes slowly shut and she started falling**

Arthur: Gotcha **he caught her before she fell**

Silvia: What **she woke up** I'm sorry **she got back on the chair** it seems I fell asleep **she rubbed her eyes**

Arthur: **he was sitting on the bed** You shouldn't force yourself to stay awake **he sounded concerned about Silvia**

Silvia: What am I to do then? I can't just leave and wake up with you gone.

Arthur: I mean **he scratched his head** you could sleep in my bed

Silvia: _**blush**_ w-what? **she was a bit embarrassed by that**

Arthur: If we slept in the same bed you could tell when I leave , so you would get some rest and keep an eye on me as well.

Silvia: **She was still blushing** You do have a point **she sounded nervous** Ok, I'll change into my PJ's **she left the roo** m

Arthur: -wait...did that actually happen?- **he was surprised by her answear**

 **5 min later , she returned**

Silvia: What do you think? **she had a shy voice and she was blushing, her PJ's were pretty common, they were white with a pink flower drawn on them**

Arthur: They look nice **he smiled**

Silvia: T-thanks **she went next to him in bed and turned around so she was with the back turned at him**

Arthur: **He had his back at her as well , he quickly fell asleep**

Silvia: **she was still blushing** -I can't believe I'm doing this- **she slowly closed her eyes**

 **The night was peaceful , the sky was clear**

 **and the song of the animals was all one could hear**

 **the moon was shinning bright**

 **as the stars enlightened the beautiful night**

 **( Poetry i the house O-o)**

 **The sun has** **slowly appeared on the horizon , slow and shy**

 **and its light shone upon the sleepy land**

 **(ok no more poetry)**

 **Inside Arthur's room**

Silvia: mmm **she slowly woke up , but her eyes were still closet** -so warm...- **she kept her eyes closet for another minute then slowly opened them** -what?- _**gasp**_ **she was surprised**

 **Silvia and Morten/Arthur moved while they were sleeping, Arthur was wrapping his arms around her like a hug and they were face-to-face, well, Silvia was with her face at his chest.**

Silvia: **she was blushing hard** -I have to move- **she tried to get out of bed**

Arthur: Mmm **he hugged her with more strength , he was still asleep so he didn't knew what was going on**

Silvia: I can't believe this is happening!!- _**blush**_ \- How did we end up like this?- **she had a hand on his chest** \- his...heart...- **she could feel his heart beats** -Its so...relaxing and...he's so warm...- **she began wrapping her arms around his neck** **and slowly moved up** -Mortem...the one who's name means death...- **she looked at him with a blush on her face and tender eyes** -I wonder...how did you obtain such a heart...-

Arthur: mmm **he started to wake up**

Silvia: **she didn't notice** -I wonder...are you a devil...or an angel..-

Arthur: **he opened his eyes a bit and saw Silvia looking at him** What? Silvia?

Silvia: -He's awake! H-hi **she was a bit embarrassed by the way they were sitting in bed** can you...let me go?

Arthur: Wha? **he noticed how she was holding her** Oh , I'm sorry. **he let her go**

Silvia: Its alright **she turned around and set on the bed, she was smiling** So, did you sleep well?

Arthur: **he was a bit embarrassed by the way he was holding her** Y-yeah .

Silvia: Well...

Arthur: The import thing is that I didn't run so i gue- **Silvia kissed him, he was completely surprised by that**

Silvia: This is for the party **she was blushing** we...were interrupted by that star afterall...

Arthur: **he was still in shock because of her kiss** I guess... -I know she likes me ...but to think she...-

Silvia: Anyway , let's g- **Arthur grabbed her** **and pulled her to him , holding her in his arms** Hey! **she blushed**

Arthur: **he was smilling** You got me good there . Didn't expect that kiss...

Silvia: Oh **she seemed a bit sad** I'm sorry if it was too sudden or if I was bad , but I-

Arthur: hey now. That's not the problem.

Silvia: Then what is it?

Arthur: Well, usually the guy is the lead on kissing **he smiled**

Silvia: **she was blushing** Well, I know you can be pretty serious some time, so I thought a surprise is the only way to go.

Arthur: how about a non-surprise then?

Silvia: **She looked at him** **and smiled**

 **the 2 got closer to each other and slowly they started kissing**

 **In the hallway in front of Mortem's room**

Sky: Stars! where are those 2? **she was upset** We're gonna be late! **she opened the door and saw Mortem and Silvia kissing**

 **They noticed Sky**

Silvia: Sky! **she was shocked to see Sky**

Arthur: oh no...

Sky: **She looked embarrassed** Sorry to interrupt! **she quickly slammed the door and went out**

 **Halbert heard that and went there**

Halbert: what happened?

Sky: Shiro: Mortem scored with Silvia

Sky: I caught Mortem with no pants.. **she lied**

Halbert: huh **he rubbed his beard** usually its the other way around, I guess I really am out of date **he left**

Sky:Shiro: Why did you lie?

Sky: -Remember the day after Canada?-

Sky: Shiro : I see. Makes sense

 **Later , downstairs**

 **Silvia was blushing a bit while Arthur didn't seem to be too affected**

Sky: so… **she was still embarrassed about the awkward situation from earlier** does this mean you 2 are like …official?

Silvia: **she was blushing** I guess

Arthur: I mean…you did caught us.

Sky: _**sign**_ I'm just happy I didn't caught you doing other things.

Silvia: No way!

Arthur: That's one boundary we ain't crossing! Maybe.

Sky: Ok ok. I just wander how the papers are gonna react-… **she looked at them** you want to keep this a secret?

Silvia: Yes please.

Arthur: I don't want those stalkers on my tail again.

Sky: Alright. I'll keep my mouth shut.

Arthur: Great, now if you excuse me I got a place I have to be at **he started walking towards the Academy , he was heading for the principal's office.**

 **End of the chapter**


	50. Nightmare or Reality

**Arthur went to the principal's office in order to talk about the 10 lost lambs.**

Arthur: **he was standing in front of the office** Its now or never **he opened the door and slowly went inside**

Edward: Ah! I see you've showed up . How's your wound?

Arthur: Still stings a bit **he took a seat**

Edward: I see. Well , you were stabbed by a freaking decoration.

Arthur: Don't remind me, but on another note **his expression got tense and serios** What did you wanted to discuss?

Edward: **his expression changed as well** I know you , Skyler, Toro and Lilith are 4 out of the 10 artificial hybrids created 18 years ago.

Arthur: So?

Edward: All Academy's know this information.

Arthur: What! **he was surprised by his words** So you're telling me that me and the rest have been discovered?!

Edward: The Academy's share this kind of sensible info , Mortem, so don't be so surprised by what I'm about to tell you next.

Arthur: What?

Edward: We don't just know who you are, but we also know the location of 5 other.

Arthur: For real?! Where are they?

Edward: Do you think I'll tell you? I have doubts about you, so until I'm certain that you're not gonna betray us, this secret stays with me.

Arthur: **he was clearly getting frustrated as this talk continued** So, what do you want to know?

Edward: Clever, how did you figure out that I had questions?

Arthur: Why else call me here? Telling me this if you aren't gonna tell me where my brothers and sisters are.

Edward: You're right. **He leaned on his chair** I need to know, what is the name of the group that created you?

Arthur: **he looked strange at him for a second than he laughed a bit**

Edward: What's so funny?

Arthur: That you think I would know that, if I did , finding and killing them would be a heck of a lot easier.

Edward: Hmm **he seemed disappointed** then, can you tell me what are the abilities inherited from the creatures of each of the 10?

Arthur: I only know a few.

Edward: Each bit of info is good.

Arthur: Well, Shiro AKA Skyler can absorb one's mana by simple skin-contact and she can't really control how much she takes or when she takes.

Edward: What do you mean? **he seemed confused** Sky touched others with her bear hands and nothing happened

Arthur: That's because she and Shiro are split in half, two personalities sharing one body. Sky is "normal" , but Shiro holds all the powers.

Edward: I see **a drop of sweat ran down his face** To be able to drain ones mana is truely a terrible power.

But what about you?

Arthur: well, Shiro is half Tiger Spirit and she hasn't showed all her gear. But I have no idea what they put in me.

Edward: None at all?

Arthur: nup, I seem to able to see mana and I can use multiple magic types with no limitations what so ever. Except my mana draining pretty fast.

Edward: Hmm **he smiled** Good.

Arthur: hm?

Edward: Listen here, Delilah said she would love teaching you Sin Magic as well as Volonte.

Arthur: Wait **he seemed confused** But...

Edward: Hehe, I already knew about your multi-talent and spread the word.

Arthur: Really? **he was getting nervous and sweat began running down his face**

Edward: But , you are Prismaura's student first. So you're our ace in the competition.

Arthur: I see, wait! **he realized something** you said you knew the location of 5 of my brothers and sisters , but that means 1 is missing.

Edward: _**sign**_ I hoped you would miss that. We lost track of him somewhere in Hamburg , he's slippery as a snake.

Arthur: I see. Anyway, I will get going , don't want to miss too much of my class **he got up**

Edward: Wait a minute!

Arthur: **he stopped** yes?

Edward: You might be a lamb, but know that I would like you to only use your Ice Combination during the competition, so it doesn't seem like we're cheating.

Arthur: No problem **he left**

Edward: _**sign**_ I'm getting old **he got up and looked went to the window** I remember when some of these trees were just little saplings and now look at them **he had a nostalgic tone of voice** They stand tall and strong , not bowing down to not even man .

That is one of the principles that follow.

 **Later, after class.**

 **The group was once again training at the Arena**

 **Arthur was training with Silvia**

Arthur: Good, keep it steady **he was behind her, guiding her hands**

Silvia: Like this? **she raised her hands a bit more**

Arthur: Yes, now , show me what you can.

Silvia: **She covered her arms in ice and as the ice extended it became like stakes** I did it! **she smiled , proud of her achievement**

Arthur: Good job **he was proud of her**

Silvia: I couldn't have done it without you , after all , you're the only one with the Ice combination **the ice on her arms melted way**

Arthur: Either way, you did well.

Silvia: **she blushed a bit** thanks

Arthur: **he smiled**

 **Roko was training with Sky**

Roko: Stars. **he was looking at Silvia and Arthur** look at those 2, Its almost like they're boyfriend and girlfriend.

Sky: !!! **she remembered what happened this morning** Uhmmmm

Roko: hm? **he noticed her behavior** Sky, are you ok?

Sky: Yes, yes , why wouldn't I be? **she was nervous and stressed** Not like I caught a certain pair doing something **she tried masking it**

Roko: oook _**cough**_ Anyway, we should get back to our training.

Sky: Yes **she and Roko resumed their training**

Mark: hmm **he was watching Arthur** -A lamb, and Gramps is ok with it- **he seemed rather sceptical about Arthur** -I heard rumors about the 10 , but seeing is...man, this is frustrating-

 **the day ended and the took its place**

 **At the Estate** , **everyone was in the living room watching a movie**

Halbert: so, how was your day ?

Sky: Pretty good.

Silvia: I finally used Arthur's ice without failure.

Halbert: Those are wonderful news my lady. What about you Arthur? Anything interesting?

Arthur: Same old shit , went there , did that. Scared some S rank students picking on some lower ranks.

Halbert: I see. It seems everyone had a good day.

Arthur: **He kept watching the movie**

Silvia: **she looked at him and smiled a bit** , **she then put her head on his shoulder**

Arthur: Huh? **he noticed and smiled , then he wrapped his arm around her**

Halbert: Hm? **he noticed** _ **cought**_

Arthur: **he looked at Halbert**

Halbert: **he was pointing at Arthur's arm , you could see he wasn't happy about it**

Arthur: **he slowly lifted his arm, he was scared of the butler**

Halbert: **he smiled and kept watching the movie**

 **Later after the movie ended**

Sky : **she stood up and stretched ger arms** That was a good movie _**yawn**_ What time is it?

Halbert: A little over 10 PM .

Arthur: We should go to bed the- **he tried getting up but he noticed that Silvia already fell asleep on his shoulder** Would you look at that.

Halbert: She must've fallen asleep a while ago, I'll take her to her room.

Arthur: No, I'll do it **he slowly picked up Silvia**

Halbert: **he didn't do anything** , **but he was clearly not too happy about it** -I'll chase and castrate him later- **he went to his room**

 **Inside Silvia's room**

Arthur: There **he slowly put her on the bed and covered her with the blanket** Time to go

Silvia: mmmm **she turned a bit**

 **Arthur left her room and went to his own**

Arthur: _**sign**_ **he was laying on the bed** This scar really stings , I guess I'm not really made of iron. **he closed his eyes and fell asleep**

 **When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the forest again underneath the big tree on the hill**

Arthur: This place again **he got up** Come out! I know you're there!

 **Nothing happened**

Arthur: Weird, that thing is usually here to annoy me **he looked around** I never noticed how big this tree actually was **he walked around the tree and found a strange hole in it**

Arthur: What's this? **he put his hand in it**

???: **A black snake almost bit him**

Arthur: Gah! **he backed away a bit** what the hell?

???: Its not nice to peek **the snake took a humanoid form** Didn't your mom teach you better?

Arthur: So that's where you've been hiding .

???: Who's hiding ? I certainly aren't. **he was as confusing as ever**

Arthur: Whatever.

???: But on another note. I feel like I must congratulate you on scoring with that girl!

Arthur: **He stayed silent**

???: She's also a beauty, a true catch!

Arthur: At least you're right about one thing.

???: See. of course... **his tone of voice changed** She'll just end up as the other one who cared for yo- **Arthur punched him , but his head simply turned into mist and Arthur's fist went right through him.**

Arthur: Won't you just shut the fuck up? **he pulled back his fist**

???: **He laughed, slightly and threatening as his head pulled itself together** You can't deny your roots, Mortem, you won't be able to protect her , just as you couldn't protect the other one, JUST AS YOU CAN'T PROTECT ANYONE!

 **The black figure bursted and swallowed Arthur inside its darkness**

Arthur: Ah! **he woke up screaming** Just a nightmare... **a piece of hair fell on his bed, it was black**

Arthur: Looks like it wasn't...

 **End of the chapter**


	51. A snowy day with a black eagle

**After Arthur spoke with Edward about his 6 remaining siblings, one which has vanished. He went to sleep, but something was going on in the world.**

?: Is everything ready?

? 2: yes, when he will be using his power at a very high level we can start.

 **two man were talking and they had their faces covered**

?: what about the others?

? 2: The other lambs are not strong enough to stop him yet.

?: Good. What about the fourth piece?

? 2: No problem, we already have men working inside. We will get him.

?: **he laughed on a low tone of voice** our goal is in arms reach!

 **at the Academy** , **it was a peaceful day , no drama's , not even Carter. The day went by and Arthur went back home with Silvia**

 **In the living room, Arthur and Silvia were watching a movie**

Silvia: So...

Arthur: hm? **he looked at her**

Silvia: Do you want to go for a walk in the snow? **she had a slightly shy tone**

Arthur: Snow? **he seemed confused a bit** Outside the barrier?

Silvia: Of course , silly. Inside the barrier its always one season, so we have to go outside of it.

Arthur: I see, we would need some warm clothes. I can't go like this or people will ask questions.

Silvia: No more cold immunity?

Arthur: More like keeping the secret of the "devils" hidden.

Silvia: Oh right. Then let's go!

Arthur: Wait, right now? **he seemed surprised**

Silvia: Why not. Tomorrow is a free day, so no need for sleep schedule. Besides... **she blushed a bit**

Arthur: **he smiled a bit** You want a date?

Silvia: Well... **she was playing with her hair a bit** If you put it that way...

Arthur: Well **he got up** We are "official" now, aren't we?

Silvia: **she blushed a bit** I guess... **she also got up** So, I guess will meet there?

Arthur: We are both Wind Elements, so flying to the exit of the barrier is not an issue.

Silvia: In that case, go grab your warm clothes! **she went up to her room and Arthur went to his**

 **30 minutes later, they were in front of the estate ready to leave.**

Arthur: let's go.

Silvia: Yes.

Halberd: WAIT! **he rushed to them**

Silvia: Halberd? What is it?

Halberd: I just...I mean...I heard there is this flu going around and... **he was clearly just worried for Silvia**

Silvia: Oh Halberd. I'm not a little girl anymore.

Halberd: I know but-

Arthur: Don't worry, Halb. I'll take care of her.

Halberd: **_sign_** Alright...But make sure you are back until 9!

Silvia: Yes dad!

Arthur: **he laughed a bit**

Halberd: ...well said My Lady...

Silvia: **she opened** Time to go!

Arthur : See ya Halb.

 **Arthur and Silvia took off towards the edge of the barrier**

Halberd: **he waved at them** **with a smile** -I hope he doesn't try any funny business with Silvia-

 **After about 20 minutes, they reached the edge of the barrier.**

Arthur: man, it sure has been a while since I went out of this barrier.

Silvia: I know right. I wonder how things are outside **she seemed exited to go out**

Arthur: I can tell it'll be cold. So let's put our warm clothes on.

Silvia: Right!

 **each of them put on some jackets. Silvia had a neckcloth around and Arthur had a fur cap that he put on.**

Silvia: Ready? **she had a shy smile on her face**

Arthur: Yes.

 **they took a step forward and in the next second they woke up in the city where Arthur used to live, right in front of a construction site**

 **It was winter and everything was covered in snow, the wind was cold and you could see your breath.**

Silvia: Brrr . It sure is cold...

Arthur: Sure is. -20 I think.

Silvia:So...where do you wanna go?

Arthur: I'll let you decide since.

Silvia: But I don't know the city very well... ** _sniff sniff_** **she looked to her right** There is a delicious smell coming from that way.

Arthur: **he smiled and looked at her, he knew about the smell** See, no need to worry.

Silvia: **she realized what his game was** You sneaky jerk... ** _giggles_**

Arthur: I know the place , they have on hell of a apple pie and-

Silvia: Apple pie?! **she seemed interested by the pie**

Arthur: Yeah, its really good.

Silvia: Let's go then! **she grabbed his hand and dragged him along**

Arthur: Hey! slow down!

 **they walked until they've reached a nice cafe at the corner of the street. "Aunt Anne Cafe" was its name.**

Silvia: Wow, this place looks awesome!

Arthur: Sure is, let's go inside.

 **Arthur slightly opened the door**

Arthur: Lady's first.

Silvia: oh _**giggles**_ My, aren't you a gentleman. **she walked inside, Arthur followed her shortly.**

Arthur: Let's find a seat.

Silvia: Right.

?: Huh? **he heard Arthur and turned around** Yo!

Arthur: What? **as he was looking for a free seat when he saw a black guy with a hood pulled over his head and grey gloves on his hands waved at him from a table beside the window.**

?: Arthur! Over Here!

Arthur: No way! **he seemed surprised to see him, but happy at the same time**

Silvia: Do you know him?

Arthur: I do. Come on.

 **the walked up to the guy sitting by the window that waved at Arthur**

Arthur: What's up Ty.

Ty: Haha. Not much Bro, same ol' stuff.

 **the 2 shook hands as if they have known each other for years then Arthur and Silvia both took a seat at his table**

Arthur: What brings you back in this part of town?

Ty: Ya know me, always on the move. But enough 'bout me. **he looked at Silvia** How about you introduce me to this beauty over here?

Silvia: ummm **she seemed a bit uncomfortable**

Ty: **he was checking her out** She sure has some nice - **he noticed Arthur looking at him with a threatening look in his eyes** Oops! Sorry, didn't realized she's yer girl. Sorry bro.

Arthur: It's fine, just keep your eyes up.

Silvia: Anyway...My name's Silvia. Nice to meet you.

Ty: Name's Tyler. But friends call me Ty. It's a pleasure to meet ya as well.

Silvia: So...Ty. Where do you Arthur from?

Arthur: **he laughed a bit**

Ty: **he also laughed a bit**

Silvia: What's so funny? **she was a bit confused**

Ty: Its a loooong and funny story.

Arthur: Man, Has it really been 3 years?

Ty: Time flies quick. But anyway, I guess you are curios now.

Silvia: Kinda, I can't imagine what is so funny about your past.

Arthur: Just sit back , I'll order some pie, and we'll tell you.

Ty: I'm warning ya though, you might laugh till you pop.

Silvia: Alright.

 **the 3 have been spending some time at the table while Ty and Arthur said the story about their past.**

Ty: So here I was, a foolish 16 year-old punk , those other guys wantin' my hide yo.

Arthur: And what happens next?

Ty: **he snorted with a small laugh** Hear this, suddenly the goons cornered me on a alley, yes. But then they say that they fell rain falling.

Arthur: But that summer was a dry one.

Silvia: So?

Ty: I look up, confused about it, and what do I see?

Arthur: **he laughs a bit** I had a few too many drinks that night...

Ty: This guy! This god damn guy! took a watery break on 'em from the top of the building!

Silvia: You did what? **she started laughing**

Arthur: **he was also laughing** Yeah, I heard him screaming like a girl and and rushed a bit. I drank like 2 bottles of Pepsi before hand so...

Ty: **he was laughing hard** Oh man, at that time I was sure that you're loco man. hahaha.

Arthur: Or that time during Halloween with the girl dressed like a demon and you.

Ty: oh right... **he didn't seem that exited about that one**

Arthur: Come on man. Still traumatized?

Silvia: What happened ?

Ty: Well...usually when a chick invites you to have "fun" in a separated room...you except it to be a girl...

Silvia: **she laughed hard** R-really?

Arthur: After that he drank till he passed out trying to forget that night.

Ty: MY EYES WON"T FORGET IT!

Silvia: You 2 had all kinds of crazy adventures. But how did you meet?

Ty: Ah. The origin.

Arthur: You see, Ty is a orphan like me.

Silvia: Really? **she looked at Ty with a slight pity in her eyes**

Ty: yeah...I never met my parents, but even if they are alive I wouldn't wanna see 'em. Heard rumors that my mom is some street slut and my dad some old drunken bastard.

Silvia: And you trust those rumors?

Ty: If you live on the street long enough you learn what is the truth and what not. But anyway.

Arthur: The origin.

Ty: Yeah. It was rainy night in Mai. I was lookin' through the dumpster for some food when I see another son of the street walking 'round.

Arthur: That was me. I was 15 at the time and I was starving , haven't eaten in 2 days.

Silvia: Oh my...

Ty: Yeah...that's when I walked up to him with some old bread from the dumpster . I wanted to share but...

Arthur: I snatched it all and ate it...

Ty: It was ok though, after that I talked to him a bit. Damn I thought you were a mute back then.

Silvia: He didn't replied?

Ty: Only gave me looks and stares! Didn't knew what was with him at the time, so I just assumed he was a mute.

Arthur: But as you can see, I wasn't.

Ty: Yeah. I followed Arthur around for a few days after that.

Arthur: But we found trouble.

Silvia: What trouble?

Ty: Remember the goons from the roof story?

Silvia: The one Arthur sprinkled "rain" on?

Ty: Ye, they were some gang niggas yo, like, drugs , guns and shit like that.

Silvia: Oh my. You got mixed up with those people?

Arthur: More or less... **he seemed nervous for some reason**

Ty: Them goons tried sellin' Arthur some crack , yes. But he had no money, which made 'em angry and tried to beat him.

Silvia: Really?

Arthur: Bastard don't know how to quit.

Ty: Ye. After I saw them jumpin' at Arthur, I jumped to fight as well. It was 2 15 year-old boys vs 3 , maybe 'round 20 years-old man.

Arthur: It was a though fight...

Ty: No kidding. That was the first time you talked as well, or at least the first time I heard you.

Arthur: Yeah, I remember, we got back to back and I told you to focus on the guy with the tattoo on his face. He had a bad leg.

Ty: Oh man...I still can't believe you noticed those weak points. One had a bad leg, one of 'em was high and the last one was mentally sensible.

Silvia: Mentally sensible?

Arthur: I just called him a ugly piece of crap and he started crying.

Silvia: For real?

Ty: A weak one that one, but even after the fight and with that knowledge we got pretty banged up in the end.

Arthur: Oh yeah. I need 30 stitches while you lost 2 teeth.

Ty: Took some heavy hits to the face I admit. But after the hospital discharged us we were put into foster care.

Arthur: We were still close one to each other, and we had a surprise.

Silvia: A surprise?

Ty: Turns out some other guys from around the street met our "friends" and they wanted some payback.

Arthur: You had to go that far didn't ya?

Ty: It pays off though.

Silvia: Pays off? Like, present time?

Arthur: Ever heard of the Eagles?

Silvia: I think I did...wait...you mean the gang that controls this town?

Ty: Yep, you got the founders in front of ya.

Silvia: WHAT?! Arthur! you didn't tell me you were an Eagle!

Arthur: Its not something I like to brag about.

Ty: At first we were just a small group dealin' with the local goons 'round the street. But more and more joined us, even from other streets, so we had to organize.

Arthur: Of course, you named the gang though. I did the organizing.

Ty: Before long, the Eagle gang ruled the street and over the years we opened a few business' here and there.

Silvia: Wow...So that's how Arthur had such a nice apartment and money.

Ty: It was all business. Didn't expect him to dye his hair blonde though after he left us to go to school...

Arthur: I wanted to try for the world, Ty. Can't blame me.

Ty: I guess. The Eagle gang never forgets a comrade , so even when you asked for info about that weird cult, we helped with

a smile.

Silvia: -he must be talking about the ones that made Arthur and the other lambs- I see.

Arthur: Too bad a fire started. Could've used a word with them.

Ty: I know, but whatever you wanted from 'em is still a mystery. What were you after?

Arthur: Just some advice. Nothing too serios.

Ty: I'll trust you then.

Silvia: Anyway, what else have you guys went through ?

Ty: I like this girl, not all talk. Where did you find her man?

Arthur: Let's say I had to fight her dad when I met him and that things went on their own.

Ty: Not gonna ask nothin' 'bout that. But anyway, there was also this time when we...

 **and so they talked for a while, laughing and eating at Ty's and Arthur's stories. Silvia enjoyed her day even if it ended up with a third wheel.**


	52. A old face, ice of believe

**After a long break on which I had focused on other projects, I present you with the next part of Prismaura Academy. Hope you remember how the last past ended cause that's where we're picking up from**

 **Arthur, Ty, and Silvia enjoyed themselves at the cafe while talking about Ty's and Arthur's antics from the past. The weather was pretty nice for** winter, **but some time later it started snowing.**

Ty: oops! **he looked outside** Looks like I hafta go bro. It's one long ride till home and the boys need their leader.

Arthur: No problem, Ty. Make sure you arrive in one piece.

Ty: Will do. See ya 'round. It was meeting ya as well, Sil.

Silvia: Same.

Ty: Make sure to call and not wait months again! **and with that, he left.**

Silvia: So what now?

Arthur: I am curious about my old place. Last time I saw it it was on fire.

Silvia: Oh **she remembered that day** I see...

Arthur: Don't worry...It'll be alright. Not like the church is still lurking around.

Silvia: You mean Lili?

Arthur: Yes. I doubt the church would spend that much time lurking around, so let's just go before the weather outside gets worse to the point where we would need a shovel.

Silvia: Very well.

 **And with that, they paid for their pie and tea and left. They were heading for Arthur's old apartment which was most likely damaged to the point of no repair.**

 **They were outside trying to walk through the snow.**

Silvia: It sure is colder than the barrier. **she was not used to the cold since it is eternal spring inside the barrier.**

Arthur: I have to agree, but it is still a gentle winter compared to the ones I had to face when I was younger.

Silvia: I guess you did live a long time on the street.

Arthur: No idea- **his words were cut off by the sight of a rather familiar face. But no a too pleasant one.**

Silvia: Is that? **she looked at it** No way!

Arthur: You have to be kidding me...

Lili: huh? **she turned around and saw the 2** Arthur and Silvia? Is that you? **she went to them**

Silvia: It is us! **she smiled at her**

Arthur: Hey... **he tried keeping eye contact to a minimum due to Lili's "Work"**

Lili: What is it with you here?

Silvia: Well... **she blushed and looked at Arthur** We are kinda on a-

Lili: Date? **she cut her off**

Silvia: Y-yeah.

Lili: I knew it! I knew it you 2 had something back then!

Arthur: Truth be told we only recently became official. So you were also wrong at the time.

Lili: I was right in the end had I not?

Silvia: Yeah...But anyway. What is it with you here?

Lili: Sorry darling, but I cannot talk. Secret stuff, you see.

Arthur: -Secret my ass- **he knew what she was hiding** I take working for the church takes more than spreading the word of our Lord and savior?

Lili: I guess you could put it like that.

Silvia: So you've been in the city since we last saw you?

Lili: Ye- wait a minute **she just remembered** What about you? Where have you been gone too?

Arthur: You see...My place caught fire.

Silvia: Yeah...

Lili: Oh my. I also remember you telling me about Silvia's situation. Where have you been living then?

Silvia: Actually. Arthur over here managed to fix my family issues. **she tried lying to make up a story, but that is not a strong suit of her**

Arthur: -Leave it to me- _**cough cough**_ You see. Her father was like, a big asshole.

Lili: And?

Arthur: It was not even her real dad. Just some step-thrash that wanted her money, so I had to do some digging and stuff like that to get to his weak spot, and when I did the next thing he saw was a bag and a kick in the ass.

Lili: I take it to you someone managed to kick him out of his own house?

Arthur: Got him arrested actually... **he looked at Silvia**

Silvia: -I see..- **she lowered her eyes** He was...

Lili: **she saw Silvia's reaction to this and immediately figured out what happened. Even tho it was all mostly a lie** No need to tell me! I understand. You poor soul...

Silvia: Yeah...

Lili: You recovered your house then?

Arthur: That is also where I am living now.

Lili: Oh? I see... **she was somehow disturbed by this**

Arthur: Is there a problem?

Lili: Not really. But I am happy to hear you managed to fix things up.

Silvia: Yeah.

Lili: Say...I know you are on a date and all that, but would you mind walking around with me? It can get boring to just roam around the streets like this.

Arthur: I don't think-

Silvia: Sure! **she cut Arthur off**

Arthur: Hey!

Silvia: Zip it! You got to reconnect with Ty, now it is my turn. **she smiled at him slyly**

Arthur: When did you learn to bargain?

Silvia: I had a good teacher.

Arthur: **he smiled _sigh_** I guess it is only fair.

Lili: Great! Let us go then.

 **And with that, they started walking around. Lili and Silvia were talking the whole time while Arthur was walking behind them. The city was truly beautiful during winter, the streets were decorated with lights and even the store owners decorated their shops in their own way. But life can sometimes be harsh.**

 **As they were walking they heard a small cry coming from an alley and found a child, not older than 8, crying next to a trash can. Lili immediately went to him.**

Silvia: Poo kid...Maybe he is an orphan?

Arthur: Ye- **his words were cut off when he noticed that the kid smiled while crying** Shit! Lili!

Lili: Huh? **as she lowered herself to wipe the child's tears, the kid grabbed her arm and yelled.**

Child: Come on, boys!

 **multiple goons with knives and even 2 of them holding small guns appeared. Arthur quickly grabbed Silvia and hid behind the corner.**

Silvia: What is happening?

Arthur: A bait...

Lili: What is this?

Men: Do not worry your pretty face about it. **he was smiling while looking at her**

 **One of them went to her and did a body check while another was holding her**

Men 2: She had only 2 handguns, Boss!

Men: Really? Don't you know you should carry 3-

 **in the next moment, Lili kicked him in the face with her foot**

Men: **he wiped his nose which was now bleeding** YOU BITCH! **he tried stabbing her**

Silvia: We have to- AHHH! **Arthur rushed using his magic at them**

Men: What? **in the next second his knife was frozen solid**

Lili: Arthur? **she was shocked**

Arthur: **He was quiet. He caught the knife and froze, but why do this? Lili is from the church, she will report him !** That kid...Which one of you is his father?

Men: I am. Got a problem? - **in the next second the ice grew on his hand** What the?!

Arthur: You use your kid as human bait?

Men 2&3: BOSS! **They tried jumping at Arthur but their feet got froze on the spot**

Lili: This is...

Arthur: Go. To. HELL! **In the next couple of seconds, he froze each and every one of them solid**

Lili: **She collapsed on the ground and looked at Arthur with a confused look** Arthur...you're-

Arthur: A devil, so what?

Lili: You... **she clenched her fist and pulled out a small knife from her shoe** GAHHH! **she tried stabbing him**

Silvia: STOP! **she used her magic as well and stopped Lili by grabbing her hand** PLease...We're not your enemy.

Lili: You too, Silvia?

Silvia: Please, hear us out. We are not the monsters you think we are.

Lili: How? Just look at this place! He trapped them in ice!

Arthur: The child is safe **he grabbed him from behind the dumpster**

Child: Let me go! **he was struggling**

Lili: Don't hurt him!

Arthur: Tell me, kid. Was your father using you as bait?

Child: LET ME GO-

Arthur: Was he beating you if you said no?

Child: **he went silent** What do you care?!

Lili: **she was watching confused** What is...

Silvia: See.

Arthur: **he got his phone out** Hey, Ty. Art here. Listen, man, I kinda ran into a baiter. Yeah, I got him right here. Is Maria's orphanage still doing good? Great **. he hanged up** Good news, kid. I got you a place to stay and your father cannot do a single thing about it.

Child: What?

 **A car arrived, it had an eagle painted on the side**

Lili: The eagle gang?

Silvia: Arthur is a big shot among them...Ex-founder.

Lili: What did he?

Arthur: Stuff like this began to happen when a goon is left with a child in care. They use their own children to draw people with big hearts and rob them. I talked with Ty, this kid will be put in an orphanage under the eagle's care and if his so called father tried anything he will be chased away with the AK.

 **The child was put into a car and went away**

Lili: **she backed away from them** Why?

Silvia: What do you mean?

Lili: All my life I've been told to watch out for the devils...Creatures like humans that can control the element and modify the face of the stone. And now you save a mistreated child?

Arthur: Like it or not this is the truth. You and your whole church are living one big lie.

Lili: **she fell on her knees** Shut up...It can't be true!

Silvia: Lili-

Lili: Stay away! If that is true then...We've been killing innocent people!

Silvia: Lili...

Arthur: Not all of us are innocent, but you get the idea. You have been hunting us like the plague and exterminating us, and for what? A God that says so?

Lili: SHUT UP!

Arthur: Make me! We are living in fear. Each and everyone one of us, and many of us lost their families to the church.

Lili: Why don't you just try to fix things then? With those powers, you could-

Arthur: No.

Lili: What?

Arthur: If we use our magic to force you to accept us then we will be less then what you are making us.

Lili: **she slowly got up** I have to go...

Silvia: Lili...

Lili: You don't have to worry about me reporting you...From where I stand not devils saved me.

Arthur: But who?

Lili: How do you call yourself?

Arthur: magic users.

Lili: That was not what saved me either. But 2 humans.

Arthur: he was surprised by her words, **but then smiled** Very well.

Silvia: **she looked at the time** Oh no...

Arthur: What is it?

Silvia: Its almost 18 PM and the gate is still far.

Lili: Gate? What do you mean?

Arthur: Sorry, but we can not trust you. Know that there is just a place where young magic users train their powers and learn to control them.

Silvia: Let's go!

Arthur: Right! That butler will kill me! hafta fly, Lili!.

 **And with that Arthur and Silvia jumped upwars and dissapeared , leaving behind multiple ice statues and Lili which was pretty shaken up**

Lili: What... **she grabbed the cross arond her neck** Have we benn doing?

 **End of the chapter**


End file.
